Bienvenue dans mon monde
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [UA] Stiles débarque à Beacon Hills après plusieurs années d'absence. Son retour de New-York, où il vivait avec sa mère, va être plutôt mouvementé. La petite bourgade a bien des secrets, mais Stiles est-il prêt à les découvrir ? Sa vie va complètement changer, jusqu'à quel point ? Sera-ce un bien ou un mal ? [Image trouvée sur We Heart It, elle ne m'appartient pas]
1. Regarde où tu mets les pieds !

Coucou mes loulous ! Eh oui, encore un Sterek, que voulez-vous, j'y peux rien, mes doigts ne m'obéissent plus :') Ceci est une fic à chapitres, elle devrait en comporter 11 normalement, mais on est pas à l'abris de changement ! D'ailleurs, ce premier chapitre ne devait faire qu'une dizaine de pages, résultat, j'en ai écrit 17, emportée dans mon élan comme je l'étais xD Donc elle sera peut-être plus longue, peut-être pas :D

**Titre :** Bienvenue dans mon monde

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. Davis excepté l'intrigue qui est de moi-même :3

**Couple : **Stiles/Derek

**Rating : **T - y'a un peu de violence et des gros-mots, roh que c'est vilain.

**Note : ** Ceci est un **univers alternatif** ! Donc : La famille Hale n'a pas brûlée, Derek a 17 ans, Stiles a 17 ans, et la meute (Scott/Allison/Isaac/Boyd/Erica/Lydia/Jackson...) n'est pas présente. Peter a une vingtaine d'années - 27 voire 29 ans. Euh, voilà, normalement tout les changement sont là !

**Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui sont fans de mes écrits et qui ont déjà lu _Réalité Brutale_, vous devriez reconnaître là certains personnages que j'ai décidé de réutiliser ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez les loulous ! :coeur:

* * *

**Bienvenue dans mon monde**

Chapitre 1 : Regarde où tu mets les pieds !

Stiles posa son sac dans sa chambre avec un soupir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu chez son père. Depuis que ses parents avaient divorcé, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps chez sa mère, à New York. Mais sa mère avait été mutée à l'étranger et Stiles n'avait pas voulu la suivre, alors son père avait récupéré la garde.

« -C'est sommaire pour le moment, mais on ira acheter ce dont tu as besoin pour personnaliser un peu » résonna la voix de son père dans son dos.

Stiles se retourna vers lui, tout sourire.

« -Non, cela ne veut pas dire acheter une console, Stiles. Range-moi ce sourire et défais ton sac, on va bientôt manger. »

L'adolescent fit une petit grimace qui fit rire son père avant de se tourner vers sa valise. Avec un soupir de résignation, il rangea ses affaires dans son armoire, disposa des cadres photos sur son bureau, et quelques autres affaires personnelles.

Une fois satisfait, il descendit rejoindre son père dans la cuisine et s'installa à la table.

« -J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fiston. » lança son père, des clés dans une main.

D'un mouvement de tête, il enjoignit son fils à le rejoindre et ils allèrent dans le garage. Stiles y découvrit une magnifique Jeep bleue et noir, la carosserie brillante.

« -Attends, tu rigoles ? Elle est pour moi ?! » s'exclama l'adolescent, trépignant sur place.

Son père lui sourit.

« -Oui, elle est pour toi. Mon collègue allait la laisser à la décharge, alors je me suis dit qu'avec un peu de travail, elle pourrait servir à quelque chose...»

« -Tu veux dire que tu l'as retapée tout seul ? » s'émerveilla Stiles.

John se contenta d'hocher la tête, un sourire fier sur le coin des lèvres. L'adolescent enlaça son père.

« -Merci P'pa, elle est sublime ! J'ai hâte de la conduire !»

John était heureux de faire plaisir à son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps. Après les effusions, ils rentrèrent dans la cuisine et mangèrent un repas déconseillé par les nutritionnistes. Stiles parlait pour deux, lui racontant comme était sa vie à New York, et son père écoutait, ravi que la maison soit de nouveau emplie par la voix de son enfant. Ils étaient tout deux heureux d'être de nouveau réuni.

Ils terminèrent la soirée devant un film médiocre qu'ils passèrent leur temps à critiquer - les personnage principaux, héros et antagoniste, étaient trop stupides, et les effets cinématographique totalement aléatoires. Finalement, Stiles monta se coucher sous l'insistance de son père, parce que son premier jour de lycée était le lendemain.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles ne dormit pas beaucoup, trop anxieux et excité. A la place, il fit quelques recherches sur les effets cinématographiques, histoire d'avoir matière à critiquer la prochaine fois. Au final, il ne s'endormit que vers trois heures du matin pour se lever à sept heures. Dès que son réveil sonna, il se redressa, comme sur ressort. C'était son premier jour de cours, et il avait hâte de pouvoir rencontrer des gens, de faire le tour du lycée de Beacon Hills. Stiles était quelqu'un d'extraverti et il aimait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, alors un nouveau lycée était un endroit parfait pour le faire.

Il prit une douche rapide, s'habilla d'un t-shirt vert pomme un peu trop grand, un jeans noir et d'une veste à capuche bordeaux, puis chaussa des baskets avant de descendre dans la cuisine, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Il embrassa son père, lui prit deux tartines, lança pour excuse qu'il était en retard et fila dans le garage pour monter dans sa toute nouvelle voiture. Avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de son visage, il démarra et conduisit vers son lycée.

Il se gara sur le parking de l'établissement et descendit se mêler à la foule d'étudiants, tous plus ou moins heureux de ce premier jour. Il récupéra son sac de cours qu'il avait balancé sur les sièges arrières, et se dirigea, fébrile, à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il était venu en avance pour avoir le temps de chercher sa première salle de cours et pour ranger ses affaires dans son casier. C'est d'ailleurs en se rendant à celui-ci qu'il percuta quelqu'un, trop occupé à regarder partout, sauf devant lui.

« - Regarde où tu vas ! » s'exclama la voix de son vis-à-vis, visiblement agacé.

« -J'allais m'excuser de ne pas avoir fait attention, mais comme c'est aussi un peu de ta faute et que tu ne comptes pas t'excuser, je ne le ferais pas non plus » répondit Stiles en détaillant celui qu'il avait percuté.

C'était un adolescent du même âge que lui. Il était un peu plus grand - d'un ou deux centimètres -, un peu plus musclé aussi, et un peu plus brun. Son visage avait des traits fins, des pommettes hautes, un nez fin, des lèvres pleines et des yeux à la couleur indéfinissable, qui oscillait entre le bleu, le gris et le vert. Il était habillé de manière sobre : un t-shirt noir recouvert par une veste en cuir noir, un jeans tout aussi sombre et des chaussures de la même couleur, à croire que le noir était sa couleur préférée. Stiles sourit à l'inconnu à l'air maussade en lui tendant la main.

« -En tout cas, moi, c'est Stiles ! » lui lança-t-il, enjoué.

Son vis-à-vis regarda sa main, puis son visage, incertain. Mais Stiles avait tout son temps et il ne retira pas sa main en constatant que son interlocuteur ne l'avait pas encore saisie. Au bout de quelques minutes gênantes, l'adolescent lui prit finalement la main et la serra.

« -Tu sais que, dans des cas comme celui-là, en général on donne son prénom en réponse, c'est un genre de politesse, tu vois ? » reprit Stiles devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur.

« -Derek Hale » répondit ledit Derek, la commissure de ses lèvres relevée dans un micro-sourire.

Celui de Stiles s'agrandit encore, content d'avoir fait réagir son interlocuteur.

« - Enchanté, Derek Hale ! Mon nom c'est Stilinski, au fait ! »

Le regard de Derek sembla s'allumer d'une lueur d'intérêt.

« -Oh, tu es le fils de John. Ma mère et ton père sont très amis. Elle m'avait dit que son fils arrivait hier mais je ne connaissais pas ton nom. »

« -Ah, la célébrité de mon père me rattrape ! » répliqua théâtralement le jeune Stilinski en lui lâchant la main. « C'est dur d'être le fils du Shérif ... »

Derek sourit franchement. Il connaissait John et savait que c'était un homme droit, loyal et juste. Son fils ne pouvait que lui ressembler.

« -Je peux t'aider à te repérer dans le lycée, si tu veux » proposa Derek.

« -Ah ouais, ce serait trop cool, parce que je suis un peu pommé là. Mais avant je dois passer à mon casier pour poser des livres. Mon premier cours, c'est chimie je crois avec ... » répondit Stiles en se dirigeant vers un casier identique aux autres, numéroté 18B.

« -Avec Harris. On a le même cours, » soupira Derek. Devant l'air perplexe de Stiles, il ajouta : « Harris est une vraie plaie. Il est passé maître dans l'art de faire chier les élèves, c'est un tortionnaire aux idées tordues. Et s'il prend un élève en grippe, c'est pour toujours, et cet élève va en baver. »

Stiles grimaça et rangea ses livres avant de se laisser conduire par son nouvel ami jusqu'à leur salle de sciences. Quand il entra, il détailla son professeur. C'est un homme élancé, mince, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, un visage sévère rehaussé par un air dur, des petits yeux marrons presque noirs derrière des lunettes à monture fine et sombre. Il avait effectivement tout du tortionnaire.

« -Dépêchez-vous un peu, on a pas toute l'année. Collins et Adams, cessez donc de vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple et asseyez-vous ! Hostirne, Simean, Forman ! Séparez-vous, je ne veux pas vous voir côte à côte, la catastrophe de l'année dernière m'a suffi ! » résonna la douce voix de Harris dans la salle de chimie.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ? » chuchota Stiles en direction de Derek alors qu'ils prenaient place dans une rangée du milieu.

« -Mais qui voilà ? » s'exclama le professeur de chimie. « Hale, vous voici avec un ami ? Vous nous étonnerez toujours ! Et qui est-ce donc ? Oh, mais c'est Stilinski, si je ne m'abuse. Encore une médiocrité dans ma classe... »

Stiles redressa la tête et darda son regard chocolat sur son professeur qui soupirait de dépit.

« -Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je suis médiocre ? » répliqua l'adolescent, alors que Derek lui intimait de se taire.

« -Parce que comme le dit l'expression, tel père, tel fils. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant - voir insulter son professeur - mais Derek lui donna un coup de pied assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'adolescent. Il secoua la tête, lui signifiant que cette discussion était perdue d'avance pour le jeune Stilinski.

« -Bien, si à présent vous avez fini de faire descendre le QI de la classe, nous pouvons commencer. Cette année, le programme comprendra vingt-six chapitres... »

Stiles cessa d'écouter, trop en colère contre Harris. Comment cet homme pouvait oser être si insultant et méchant envers ses élèves ? C'était un abus de pouvoir éhonté, et tous semblaient bien au courant sans pour autant faire quelque chose. C'était aberrant. Il fut tiré de ses ruminations rageuses par un papier qui se glissait sur sa feuille de cours.

_Désolé d'avoir dû te frapper, mais si tu répondais tu pouvais être sûr d'être collé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je crois que tu es son nouvel élève détesté, tu vas en baver toute l'année. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, ça va t'attirer des problèmes._

Le mot venait de Derek. Il hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il passa le reste du cours à assassiner son professeur du regard quand celui-ci était tourné vers le tableau. Il le détestait déjà de tout son être. C'est en se repassant la scène du début de cours qu'il décela quelque chose attisant sa curiosité. Harris connaissait son père ; pas simplement en tant que Shérif, mais un peu plus personnellement puisqu'il savait qu'il n'était pas bon en chimie. Stiles se promit de mener une petite enquête là dessus. Si ça se trouvait, Mr Harris avait une certaine rancoeur envers John qu'il reportait sur Stiles.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, une éternité plus tard, Stiles ne traîna pas et ramassa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse pour échapper à son tortionnaire. Derek le rejoignit dans le couloir.

« -Félicitation, Stilinski, tu es dans les petits papiers d'Harris, c'est un privilège ! » se moqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

« -Génial, j'en suis ravi » ironisa Stiles. « Je sens déjà que je vais être collé avant la fin de la semaine. Mon père va pas très bien le prendre à mon avis. »

« -Il suffit que tu ne répondes pas » répliqua Derek en haussant les épaules, marchant à côté du jeune Stilinski pour l'accompagner à son second cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun.

« -Si tu crois que je vais laisser cette enflure me descendre toute l'année, c'est mal me connaître. A la limite, je pourrais tenir une semaine, sachant qu'on a que trois heures avec lui, mais la semaine prochaine il va s'en prendre plein la gueule. Faut juste que je sois assez subtile pour que tout le monde comprenne que c'est une insulte sans que ça en soit réellement une. Il est pas tombé sur le bon élève, parler c'est mon point fort. »

« - Je vois ça ... » répondit le brun avec un sourire. Il appréciait de plus en plus le jeune Stilinski qui ne se laissait pas faire.

Ils se séparèrent, Derek donnant rendez-vous au nouveau devant le réfectoire pour qu'il lui montre le self. Stiles passa donc le reste de sa matinée seul, trop occupé par l'opération « Harris est un connard et je vais bien lui rendre » - comme il la nommait - pour parler à d'autres élèves, cherchant comment il pourrait avoir son professeur. Tout à son occupation, il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qui passait et il fut bientôt midi. Il sortit tranquillement de sa salle de littérature étrangère pour se diriger là où la plupart des élèves allaient, suivant l'appel de la nourriture. Il retrouva Derek qui l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur près de la porte d'entrée du réfectoire. Même s'il était au bout du couloir, il pouvait voir la réaction que le brun suscitait chez ses camarades. Certains l'évitaient en faisant de larges détours, d'autres - surtout des groupes de garçons - le fixaient avec haine ou méchanceté, et d'autres encore - plusieurs groupes de filles - le fixaient avec des regards envieux, faisant sûrement des commentaires sur l'allure du brun. Avec un sourire amusé, Stiles rejoignit Derek et quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui lança :

« -Je crois que t'as un fanclub là-bas... »

Il désigna le groupe d'adolescentes qui leur jetaient des petits regards. Derek suivit des yeux le doigt de Stiles pour se poser sur les filles en face d'eux. Celles-ci détournèrent immédiatement la tête en rougissant de s'être faites prendre. Derek se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'entrer dans le réfectoire, suivi par Stiles.

Quand ils franchirent les portes, ils furent accueillis par bon nombre de regards curieux et de murmures que Stiles ne parvenait pas à entendre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, il avait déjà repérer ce manège le matin même, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention. Là, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il se rapprocha de Derek pour lui parler alors qu'ils étaient dans la file du self.

« -Pourquoi on nous fixe comme ça ? » lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Derek se contenta d'hausser encore une fois les épaules. Cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas Stiles, qui continua :

« -Non, mais sérieusement ? C'est quand même étrange non ? Pourquoi ils nous regardent comme si on venit d'une autre planète ? Je sais bien que je suis nouveau, mais quand même, c'est pas une raison... »

« -Laisse tomber Stilinski » répliqua durement Derek en le dardant d'un regard noir en allant s'asseoir à une table vide.

Stiles le suivit et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre que son regard ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un groupe de garçons qu'il reconnaissait comme étant dans sa classe de chimie s'approcha d'eux.

« -Barre-toi Collins, viens pas me faire chier » lâcha Derek en regardant celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande.

Stiles les détailla rapidement. Celui qu'il identifia comme étant Collins était un blond au teint hâlé - merci les cabines de bronzage - avec des yeux bleus. Il était habillé d'un polo beige, un pantalon marron et des mocassins. Les quatre autres avaient plus ou moins la même allure, sauf que deux étaient bruns - l'un aux yeux verts, l'autre marrons -, qu'un autre était châtain - avec des yeux gris - et le dernier était roux - avec des yeux bleu clair. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas la bande des « populaires ».

« -On est pas là pour toi, Hale » répliqua Collins. « On est venu pour lui. »

Il désigna Stiles qui lança un regard interrogatif à Derek avant de le reporter sur Collins.

« -Ah ? Et pourquoi ça, si je peux me permettre ? » s'informa le jeune Stilinski.

« -On veut te prévenir que tu traînes avec un meurtrier. Si tu veux rester en vie, on veut bien te prendre avec nous. »

Il fallut bien plusieurs secondes à Stiles pour comprendre ce que le blond venait de lancer. Derek ? Un meurtrier ? Impossible. Pas parce que Stiles l'aimait bien - il avait un bon instinct qui lui donnait raison quant aux personnes, et son instinct lui soufflait que Derek était quelqu'un de gentil - mais parce que son père l'aurait mis en garde contre lui, et ne serait pas ami avec la famille Hale. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Derek lui ait menti, il se souvenait vaguement qu'étant petit, son père lui parlait d'une certaine Talia Hale comme étant une jeune femme très gentille. Si leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés, Stiles ne doutait pas que le Shérif le lui aurait annoncé à la minute où il avait posé le pied à la gare de Beacon Hills. John était le genre d'homme à protéger son fils coûte que coûte, et une telle information ne lui aurait pas échappée.

Perdu, Stiles lança un regard à Derek. Il vit que celui-ci tremblait légèrement, ses poings se serrant convulsivement, les mâchoires contractées. La peine semblait noyer son regard qu'il gardait baissé sur la table. Cela suffit à Stiles pour sentir la colère monter.

« -Comme vous êtes mignons, les gars, sérieux ! » ironisa-t-il. « Alors, sachez, bande de débiles, qu'étant le fils du Shérif, je n'ai absolument rien à craindre et que si Derek était coupable de ce dont vous l'accusez sans preuve, de manière barbare, je serais le premier au courant et lui serait derrière les barreaux d'une cellule du poste, voire dans une prison à haute surveillance de l'état pour les, oh, trente prochaines années ? Il aurait peut-être même dû être exécuté. Donc, si vous n'avez que des conneries dans ce genre à me dire, vous pouvez prendre vos conseils à la con, vous les mettre où je pense, et repartir dans les lit remplis de billets de vos parents jusqu'à ce que votre connerie disparaisse, ce qui risque de prendre perpète si vous voulez mon avis. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous casser, on aimerait manger tranquillement ! »

Il leur adressa un sourire faux avant de se détourner d'eux et de reporter son attention sur Derek, qui avait relevé la tête et souriait légèrement.

« -Tu sais rien du tout Stilinski. On t'aura prévenu » répliqua Collins, blanc de rage d'avoir été ainsi traité.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules à la manière de Derek, avec nonchalance sans un regard pour la bande de Collins. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, Stiles interrogea Derek :

« -C'était qui encore que ces mecs franchement ? Et pourquoi ils disent que t'es un meurtrier ? »

Le regard de Derek se voila et il perdit son sourire. Il soupira.

« -Dave Collins, Rick Hostirne, Chad Simean, Cole Adams et Richard Forman, cinq petits bourges persuadés de tout savoir parce que papa et maman sont pétés de tunes. Ils pensent être les rois de ce lycée parce que leur parents donnent des fonds pour les rénovations de l'établissement. Tous les élèves leur tournent autour pour s'attirer leurs bonnes grâces. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec une mine dégoûtée. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas le comportement de ces élèves.

« -D'accord, mais t'as pas répondu à ma deuxième question... » relança Stiles après le silence de Derek.

« -Sérieux, Stilinski, laisse tomber. »

La voix était ferme, le ton tranchant qui n'appelait pas à la discussion. Stiles n'ajouta rien mais se promit là aussi de mener son enquête. Il avait horreur de ne pas savoir. L'adolescent bavard enchaîna pour effacer la moue triste du visage de Derek.

« -Pourquoi tu veux pas m'appeler Stiles, hein ? C'est mon prénom quoi, c'est limite insultant que tu veuilles pas le prononcer ! »

Le brun haussa un sourcil amusé.

« -Je fais pas gaffe, ça sort comme ça, j'ai perdu l'habitude de parler gentiment vu que tout le monde me traite comme un paria. »

« -Ouais, mais moi, je suis un gentil, alors tu peux faire un effort. Allez, répète après-moi : Stiles. S-t-i-l-e-s, Stiles... » articula l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Derek se contenta de le regarder, amusé, mais garda la bouche fermée. Stiles ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il arriverait à faire plier Derek. En attendant, il se lança dans un monologue, faisant la discussion pour deux, comme à son habitude. De temps en temps, Derek souriait quand Stiles évoquait ses souvenirs de New-York, n'hésitant même pas à donner les détails embarrassants de sa vie là-bas. Il enchaîna sur son hyperactivité, qui était la plus part du temps à l'origine des catastrophes si ce n'était pas à cause de sa tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler.

Ils quittèrent le self et la sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna. Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire et chacun alla dans sa salle de cours. L'esprit de Stiles tournait à plein régime, incapable de ce focaliser sur quelque chose. D'abord, il pensait à ce qui avait pu se passer entre Harris et John, puis il essayait de se concentrer sur son cours d'espagnol, avant que son esprit ne se disperse à nouveau en pensant à Derek et cette mystérieuse histoire de meurtre. Il se fit reprendre plusieurs fois par son professeur pour son inattention. Il essaya vraiment de se concentrer, mais sa tête fourmillait de questions et de théories qui ne demandaient qu'à être vérifiées.

Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit, le libérant de ce calvaire, il sauta littéralement de sa chaise, son sac déjà sur l'épaule. Il voulait trouver Derek pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre, Stiles voulait s'arrêter à la salle informatique pour aller dans les archives - à moins que le lycée de Beacon Hills ne soit trop vieux et que les archives soient en papier. Il devait avant tout trouver un lien entre son père et son professeur de chimie pour pouvoir tourner ça à son avantage et faire payer Harris pour son humiliation. Lorsqu'il aperçu le brun, près des portes dans la hall, il s'arrêta de courir pour arriver à sa hauteur.

« -De...Derek ! » fit-il, essoufflé par sa course. « Je vais à la salle info pour faire des recherches, pas la peine de m'attendre, on se voit demain ! »

Le brun lui sourit, amusé par sa respiration saccadée, puis le salua et sortit. Stiles rebroussa chemin, slalomant entre les élèves pressés de partir. Il tourna pendant plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à deux garçons de la bandes à Collins. Faisant comme s'il ne les avait pas vu boucher le couloir en face de lui, il fit demi-tour et buta contre deux épaules. Par dessus, il aperçu Collins. _Et merde, je le sens mal ce coup-ci_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se sentait empoigné.

« -Stilinski, t'as pas été correct avec nous à midi » commença Dave.

« -Ouais, c'est Hale qui t'a retourné la tête ? Il est du genre charmeur » continua celui que Stiles reconnu comme étant Rick.

« -Okay, les gars, je vois pas trop de quoi vous parlez, mais c'est pas grave, je vais continuer mon che... » fit Stiles avant d'être plaqué violemment contre les casiers en métal.

« -Ferme-la Stilinski, on en a pas fini avec toi ! » ragea le roux qui le tenait du côté droit, Richard.

« -On voulait t'aider et tu nous a craché dessus ! Tu sais qui on est ?! » s'exclama Cole.

« -Une bande de gosses de riches imbus de leur personne et un peu trop ignares pour mon bien ? » hasarda Stiles.

Chad leva le poing et l'abattit sur la mâchoire de l'hyperactif. Sa tête tourna violemment et se cogna contre les casiers avec un bruit sourd. Sa vision se troubla et il lui sembla que la terre tournait. S'il n'était pas dos au casier, il aurait perdu l'équilibre. Une léger nausée s'empara de son estomac alors qu'il essayait de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« -Mauvaise réponse, Stilinski » résonna douloureusement une voix dans son crâne. Il était incapable de dire de qui elle venait. « On dirige ce bahut. Tu nous dois le respect, tu dois te mettre à genoux devant nous pour qu'on te regarde. Tu dois tout faire pour qu'on te remarque comme le reste des élèves. Tu dois être aussi pathétique qu'eux. Tu dois nous vénérer ! »

Bien que sonné, Stiles ne perdait pas sa répartie légendaire qui lui vaut souvent des problèmes.

« -Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que ce n'est pas dans les dix commandements de la Bible ça. Ne pas tuer, ne pas voler, ouais, mais vous vénérer, je crois pas. Ceux qui ont essayé de se prendre pour des Dieux ont généralement mal fini...»

Il se prit un nouveau coup, dans l'estomac cette fois-ci, suivi par un uppercut dans sa mâchoire. Il sentit sa lèvre se fendre sous ce nouveau coup et l'intérieur de sa joue s'ouvrir, envahissant sa bouche d'un goût métallique. Il retint ses gémissements de douleur, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait encore une fierté.

Un grondement alors se fit entendre, mais, encore sonné, Stiles ne sut pas vraiment s'il l'avait réellement entendu ou s'il l'avait inventé. Il essaya de fixer son regard sur ses agresseurs, et il vit que ceux-ci étaient tournés vers un point que lui ne pouvait pas voir.

« -On se casse les mecs ! » s'exclama alors l'un de ses agresseurs - Dave il lui semblait.

Chad et Richard le lâchèrent et il glissa au sol, le dos contre les casiers, la tête penchant sur le côté droit. La douleur résonnait dans son crâne, pulsait dans son corps. Il aperçut alors deux jambes dans son champ de vision, recouvertes d'un jeans noir, puis deux bras le saisir pour le redresser légèrement. Deux bras enveloppés de cuir. Un parfum de forêt arriva à ses narines et il inspira. Cette odeur lui rappelait quelqu'un. Une voix grave perça le brouillard qui l'entourait.

« -Stiles ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Trois coups de poing et déjà dans les vapes... Quelle chochotte celui-là ! »

Il grimaça et se concentra davantage.

« -Je t'emmerde, qui que tu sois... » répliqua-t-il tout de même, ayant enfin compris l'insulte.

« -Allez, lève-toi au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. »

Stiles essaya de se relever en prenant appuis sur le sol, mais la terre penchait toujours dangereusement et il manqua de tomber. Deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Il fut redressé et appuyé contre les casiers. Sa vision se doubla avant de redevenir un peu plus normale. Des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable le fixaient. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir voir tout à fait normalement.

« -Derek ? » demanda-t-il surpris. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il se tint la tête avec une grimace.

« -Je sauve ton cul visiblement. Je savais que cet enfoiré de Collins allait tenté quelque chose ! »

« -T'es revenu pour moi alors ? Ça veut dire qu'on est ami non ? » lança Stiles avec un sourire qu'il regretta quand il sentit sa lèvre le tirer et un liquide chaude couler sur son menton en un mince filet.

Il vit Derek lever les yeux au ciel mais il ne parvint pas à cacher le petit sourire qui relevait les commissures de ses lèvres.

« -Eh ! » s'exclama Stiles avec un sourire plus grand encore, sans prendre garde au tiraillement de sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu m'as appelé Stiles tout à l'heure ! »

Le brun roula des yeux.

« -Oui, je l'ai fait, content ? »

« -Ouais, carrément ! Bon, c'est pas le tout, c'était bien sympa, mais j'ai encore des recherches à faire moi ! »

Derek le regarda comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

« -Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à chez toi. La bande de Collins peut encore traîner dans le coin, ils ont entraînement de cross. »

« -Ça va, je peux me défendre seul... » commença Stiles. Devant le regard sceptique du brun, il ajouta : « Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas contre cinq. Mais j'ai besoin de ces recherches, c'est genre vital ! Ça pourrait m'éviter une année pourrie ! »

Derek soupira devant l'exubérance de son interlocuteur.

« -On passe à l'infirmerie d'abord et je t'aiderais pour ces recherches si vitales. »

« -Marché conclu ! » accepta Stiles en lui tendant une main.

Derek l'ignora en secouant la tête avant de marcher dans le couloir pour rejoindre le bureau de l'infirmière. Stiles haussa les épaules et lui emboîta le pas en se mettant à parler. Leur visite à l'infirmerie fut rapide, ils inventèrent un mensonge en disant que Stiles était tombé dans les escaliers, puis se dirigèrent vers la salle informatique qui servait aussi de bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent, saluèrent la bibliothécaire et Stiles se mit à arpenter les allées.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ? » lui demanda Derek en le suivant tranquillement.

« -Les archives. »

Derek haussa un sourcil surpris avant de lui indiquer le fond de la bibliothèque où se trouvait une porte en bois sombre. Avec un sourire de remerciement, Stiles se dirigea dans cette direction avec empressement et ouvrit la porte pour s'engouffrer dans une pièce sombre où flottait une odeur de renfermé et de moisi. Il chercha un interrupteur sans le trouver. Le soudain éclat de la lumière le fit cligner des yeux, et quand sa vision se fut accoutumée, il distingua le bras de Derek qui tenait une petite ficelle pendant du plafond.

« -C'est d'un cliché, » commenta Stiles, « manque plus que les rats et les araignées et le cadre y est. »

Derek haussa les épaules. Stiles n'avait pas pu voir la grimace de dégoût du brun dans la pénombre.

« -Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » le questionna-t-il.

« -La promotion de 1989. Mon père avait dix-sept ans, donc Harris devait avoir dans les environs de... treize ans ! » Stiles pouffa. Imaginer son professeur de chimie à treize ans était hilarant, il le voyait petit, gringalet, boutonneux, faisant partie du club d'échec. En paria de la société lycéenne.

« -Oui et ? Où veux-tu en venir ? » le relança Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles roula des yeux devant la réflexion trop lente de son ami.

« -Quand Harris m'a descendu, il a dit « tel père, tel fils », ce qui suggère qu'il connait mon père un peu plus qu'en tant que Shérif. Ils ont donc dû étudier ensemble à un moment donné. Ou ils ont plus ou moins fréquenté le même groupe d'amis. Ils étaient peut-être dans le même club ou un truc dans le genre tu vois ? Ce qui veut dire que mon père aurait pu faire quelque chose contre Harris à cette époque et que, rancunier comme il est, Harris n'ait pas digérer ça. Si je trouve ce qu'il s'est passé - si mon père a humilié Harris - alors je peux m'en servir contre lui pour qu'il me foute la paix ! » s'exclama Stiles avec un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers les rayons pour chercher l'année 1989.

Derek eut un sourire devant l'air déterminé de l'hyperactif. Il trouvait son raisonnement plutôt intelligent, et il serait bien le premier à s'opposer à Harris. Rien que pour ça, Derek allait l'aider. Ils se mirent donc à fouiller les étagères à la recherche du carton de l'année qui les intéressait. Cela leur prit un temps infini, mais Derek finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'ils recherchaient. Stiles poussa un « Hourra ! » enthousiaste qui fit sourire le brun et ils s'assirent au sol. L'hyperactif se mit à fouiller avec entrain dans le carton, cherchant de photos qu'il finit par trouver dans le livre du lycée. Il fit tourner les pages avec empressement et trouva une photo de son père à dix-sept ans. Il découvrit, étonné, que son père faisait parti d'une équipe quand il était au lycée, il était même le capitaine de l'équipe de Basketball. Son père était donc « populaire » à l'époque. Plus loin, dans les photos des classes inférieures, il trouva Adrian Harris, à treize ans. Il explosa littéralement de rire, suivit par Derek qui contenait son fou-rire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harris avait des cheveux mi-long, très fins et noir, des boutons plein le visage, un appareil dentaire, des lunettes à grosse monture rouge qui lui faisait des petits yeux de fouines.

« -Non mais t'as vu sa gueule ? » pouffa Stiles.

« -Ouais, il devait être une vraie star à son époque ! » se moqua Derek avec un sourire amusé.

Ils continuèrent encore quelques minutes à se moquer de leur professeur de chimie avant de continuer à tourner les pages. Ils tombèrent alors sur une photo qui s'intitulait « Projet d'aide à Handicape International » avec pour légende « Groupe des élèves ayant participé au projet pour récolter des fonds pour l'association Handicape International : Claudia Alpin, John Stilinski, Brian Obernan, Timothy Hale, Adrian Harris ... » et d'autres noms suivaient. Stiles et Derek se lancèrent un regard. L'hyperactif n'avait jamais entendu son père en parler. Il examina la photo avec attention.

« -Claudia Alpin... C'est ma mère. Elle était vraiment belle » glissa doucement Stiles. « Elle et mon père formaient le couple parfait à leur époque, tout le monde les enviait. Dire que maintenant ils sont séparés... »

Il soupira. Il aurait tellement aimé que ses parents s'aiment pour toujours. Ils s'étaient séparés quand Stiles avait sept ans, et le petit avait toujours cru que c'était de sa faute si ses parents ne s'aimaient plus. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait grandi, il gardait cette culpabilité au fond de lui. Une main sur son épaule le fit revenir au présent. Il tourna la tête vers Derek et lui sourit. Puis il fixa son regard sur la photo, espérant trouver un indice quelconque qui puisse le mettre sur la voie.

« -Regarde la tête d'Harris » fit soudainement Derek en pointant leur professeur de chimie à treize ans. « On dirait qu'il regard en direction de ta mère au lieu de regarder l'objectif comme les autres. »

Stiles eut une grimace mi-dégoûtée, mi-amusée.

« -Tu crois que... Oh mon dieu, tu crois qu'Harris était amoureux de ma mère ?! Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir ! »

« -Ce n'est qu'une impression, mais c'est une piste à suivre non ? » répliqua le brun en haussant les épaules.

« -Oh mon dieu... » soupira l'hyperactif. « Ouais, je suppose que c'est une piste à suivre. Je vais essayer de soutirer des infos à mon père. »

Il fit une pause en fixant de nouveau la photo.

« -Dis-moi, Timothy Hale, c'est pas quelqu'un de ta famille ? » lui demanda-t-il en le regardant en coin.

Derek observa la photo, son regard se voilant.

« -C'était mon père. Il est mort il y a deux ans. »

« -Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas...» s'excusa Stiles en passant une main sur sa nuque, mal-à-l'aise.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se releva. Stiles s'empressa de tout ranger dans le carton, de le replacer là où ils l'avaient trouvé et suivit Derek hors de la salle des archives en silence pour une fois. Le chemin jusqu'au parking se fit sans un mot, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'adolescent hyperactif. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour faire oublier sa bourde et il ne voulait pas en rajouter en ouvrant la bouche pour dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, ils virent que le soleil se couchait. Stiles réalisa qu'il n'avait pas prévenu son père et que celui-ci devait s'inquiéter s'il ne voyait pas son fils rentrer. Il lui envoya un rapide message pour lui dire qu'il rentrait.

« -Collins et sa bande ne devrait plus chercher les emmerdes maintenant, tu devrais être tranquille » lança le brun avant de se diriger vers sa moto.

Pas d'au revoir, pas de signe. Mais Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, une nuée de pensées envahissant sa tête. La phrase de Derek repassait sous son crâne, le faisant sourire. Le brun avait dit qu'il accompagnait Stiles pour éviter que Collins ne revienne, et il venait d'assurer qu'ils ne reviendrait pas. Il avait dû mentir quelque part. Stiles se prit à espérer que Derek avait menti pour l'accompagner aux archives.

Il secoua la tête pour s'obliger à marcher jusqu'à sa Jeep. Son premier jour n'avait pas été si terrible. Bon, il s'était fait un peu malmené, mais ce n'était pas pire qu'à New-York où il avait passé plus de deux heures enfermé dans un casier. La première fois qu'il venait dans une nouvelle école, tout le monde pensait qu'il était une proie facile et sans défense, mais s'il n'était pas musclé, il était intelligent. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre contre une menace physique, mais il pouvait répliquer de manière plus subtile. Et il n'allait pas laisser la bande à Collins lui attirer des ennuis. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père si celui-ci était mis au courant. Et il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un lâche qui se cache derrière Hale pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête.

Il monta dans sa Jeep, résolu, et démarra pour rentrer chez lui. Le trajet ne dura pas plus de dix minutes et lorsqu'il entra, son père était là pour une fois.

« -Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? On habite pas dans la ville d'à côté non plus...» l'interrogea John.

« -Oh, j'ai rencontré un gars, on a sympathisé un peu et on a discuté à la sortie des cours... » Il fit une pause et fixa attentivement le visage de son père avant de donner l'identité dudit gars. « C'est Derek Hale, il m'a aidé à me repérer dans le lycée. »

Son père ne s'énerva pas, ne s'inquiéta pas, n'eut aucune réaction négative. Il eut plutôt un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

« -Le jeune Hale ? Voilà un gentil garçon » commenta simplement son père.

_Bon, ma déduction était la bonne, mon père m'aurait mis en garde si Derek était vraiment dangereux. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que veut dire cette histoire de meurtre ?!_ se demanda l'adolescent en rejoignant son père dans la cuisine et en s'asseyant près de lui. Il s'agita pendant plusieurs minutes. Son père, bien que lisant un article dans le journal local, remarqua le manège de Stiles.

« -Cesse de gigoter comme ça et pose-moi ta question » soupira l'aîné Stilinski.

John, même s'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vivre longtemps avec Stiles, connaissait son fils par coeur. Si Stiles était assi près de lui, et bougeait sans parler, sans partir dans un monologue, alors c'était qu'il avait une question à poser.

« -Et bah... Tu vois, au bahut, y'a ce mec-là, Collins, et sa bande de débiles. Ils sont venu voir Derek et moi à midi. Et là, Collins a balancé que Derek était un meurtrier. Je l'ai remballé, sur le coup, parce que visiblement ça n'a pas plu à Derek. En même temps, tu me diras, qui aime se faire traité de meurtrier, je te le demande, hein ? ... »

« -Stiles, » soupira son père, « pose ta question. »

« -Okay... Pourquoi il le traite de meurtrier ? Pourquoi la moitié du bahut pense qu'il a tué quelqu'un ? Bon, je veux bien croire qu'avec son allure sombre et son air maussade, il est pas très joyeux et qu'il ait un peu la tête de l'emploi si on peut dire, mais quand même, c'est pas une raison. Il n'a tué personne, si ? »

John évita le regard de son fils pour le replonger dans son journal.

« -Derek ne t'a pas expliquer pourquoi, lui ? »

« -Bah non, sinon je ne serais pas en train de te poser cette question... » répliqua l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Et tu ne crois pas que, le sujet le concernant lui, et lui seul, ce n'était pas à lui de te dire ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Stiles cligna des yeux. Non, il ne s'était même pas dit que Derek pourrait lui révéler ça.

« -Il est pas du genre bavard. Alors, que s'est-il passé ? » insista l'adolescent.

« -Laisse-lui le temps de te le dire. Pour une fois Stiles, fais-moi confiance. Il te révélera ce que tu veux savoir, mais laisse-le faire. Ne cherche pas à tout savoir, fiston, dans une ville comme Beacon Hills, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, crois-moi... »

Stiles resta abasourdi par les paroles plus qu'énigmatiques de son père. Trop déconcerté, il n'insista plus et monta dans sa chambre, l'esprit tournant à plein régime. Que se passait-il dans cette ville ? Stiles avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose d'important, qu'il était mis de côté. Il avait horreur de ça. Et il avait horreur de ne pas tout savoir. C'était comme un besoin vital, un désir irrépressible. Pour lui, frêle être humain qui était facilement la cible des plus méchants et lâches, savoir était une question de survie. Plus il en savait, plus il pouvait se protéger. La preuve avait été fournie dans la journée même ! Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harris et John pour pouvoir se protéger et s'éviter une année pourrie faite de colles à répétition pour des choses qu'il n'aurait même pas faites. Mais son père ne savait pas tout ça, il ne savait pas à quel point savoir était une question de survie pour Stiles, dans cette jungle qu'était la vie au lycée. John avait été populaire, il faisait parti d'une équipe, il en était même le capitaine, il ne connaissait pas tout les désagréments d'être le bouc émissaire de tout les adolescents frustrés.

Savoir était synonyme de pouvoir. Stiles voulait avoir le pouvoir de se défendre.

Loin d'écouter les conseils de son père, il s'installa derrière son ordinateur portable, posant son sac aux pieds de son bureau. Il tapa sur une touche pour enlever la veille et lança le moteur de recherche. Il écrivit dans la barre de recherche :

_Meurtre, Beacon Hills._

Il n'avait malheureusement pas plus d'information. Il n'avait pas de date, même approximative, et n'avait pas d'indice sur le sexe de la victime.

_Environ 70 000 résultats (0,36 secondes)_

Stiles grimaça devant le nombre de résultats. Il n'allait pas trouver dans autant d'informations, même s'il était passé maître dans la filtration d'informations inutiles. Il se mit à réfléchir en se tapotant la lèvre inférieures avant de grimacer sous la légère douleur. Il avait oublié qu'il avait la lèvre ouverte.

Comment pouvait-il réduire le champ de recherches ? Il devait bien pouvoir trouver un petit indice non ? Il se repassa sa journée mentalement. Collins aurait-il fait allusion à cet événement passé en donnant une date ? Non... Derek avait-il parlé d'un événement dans sa vie ? Oui, il y avait eu la mort de son père, deux ans auparavant. Mais Stiles ne savait pas vraiment si c'était un indice ou non. C'était peut-être à sa mort que Collins faisait référence ? Ça pouvait expliquer l'air peiné de Derek.

Aussitôt, il ajouta :

_Timothy Hale, 2012._

Il obtint moins de résultat et cliqua sur le premier lien qui apparaissait. C'était le site du journal de Beacon Hills, le _BH News_. Il parcourut l'article.

« _Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années a été retrouvé mort en début de soirée, samedi 14 octobre, après avoir reçu une multitude de blessures semblable à des coups de griffes, dans la clairière des Faons. D'après la police, l'homme identifié comme étant Timothy Hale, aurait été attaqué par une bête sauvage. Le Shérif John Stilinski aurait ajouté que la bête sauvage en question, un puma, avait été appréhendée et confiée aux services spéciaux de la EPA*. [...] _»

Stiles continua de survoler l'article, intrigué. Un puma, en Californie ? Stiles y croyait moyennement. Les pumas étaient en voie de disparition dans la région, et ils ne s'approchaient jamais aussi près d'une ville. Il n'aurait pas été s'aventuré dans la Clairière des Faons qui était bien trop proche des abords de la ville et était un passage très fréquenté. Il fit descendre la page quand un nom attira son attention. Il lut le début du paragraphe.

« _La soirée du samedi 14 octobre n'a pas été de tout repos pour les autorités locales ni pour la famille Hale. En effet, après avoir retrouver le corps meurtri du père de la famille, c'est au tour de la petite-amie du jeune Hale d'être retrouvée. L'adolescent Paige Wittaker est retrouvée deux heures après la découverte de Timothy Hale, suite à un coup de file anonyme. D'après nos sources judiciaires, l'adolescente n'aurait eu qu'une blessure de morsure sur le bras et la nuque brisée. Derek Hale, le petit-ami de Paige, a été emmené au poste pour être interrogé. [...] _»

« -Pauvre Derek » souffla Stiles. « Il venait à peine de perdre son père qu'on le suspect du meurtre de sa copine de l'époque. Il n'avait que quinze ans... »

Il secoua la tête. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de son nouvel ami. Non seulement il avait perdu son père et sa petite-amie le même jour, mais en plus des « connards pétés de tunes », comme avait décidé de les appeler Stiles, le lui rappelaient sans arrêt. Pas étonnant que Derek ne soit pas quelqu'un de très joyeux. C'était injuste quand même. Derek avait clairement été lavé de tout soupçon, alors pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait sur le pauvre jeune homme ?

« -Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? » résonna une voix grave derrière lui qui le fit sursauter si violemment qui se cogna le genoux contre son bureau. Il lâcha un « Aïe » sonore et retint une pelletée de jurons.

Lentement, se sachant prit en flagrant délit, et pas très fier, il se tourna vers son père qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, l'air déçu. Il ne répliqua rien, honteux de voir la déception sur le visage grave de son père..

« -Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle ? Je t'ai pourtant bien dit que Derek t'en parlerait. Tu n'as pas comme l'impression d'entrer dans sa vie sans y être invité ? »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retint sa grimace de douleur. Il avait encore oublié sa blessure. Il soupira. Les mots de son père résonnaient dans sa tête comme une vérité absolue qui le torturait.

« -Dis comme ça, ouais un peu » répondit l'adolescent, penaud. « Mais je ne pensais pas à mal, je te le jure. C'est juste que... tu me caches des choses, je le sens et je... je ne supporte pas ça, c'est instinctif, j'y peux rien. »

Il tentait de s'excuser autant qu'il le pouvait sans paraître pathétique ou nécessiteux d'une quelconque aide. Se fut au tour du Shérif de soupirer.

« -On mange alors descend à la cuisine. Je suis de garde ce soir, je partirais après le repas » se contenta de répondre son père avant de faire demi-tour et de s'engager dans le couloir pour descendre les escaliers.

Son séjour à Beacon Hills commençait bien. Il s'attirait les foudres d'un groupe de mecs populaires qui voulaient le ridiculiser, il découvrait la vérité sur une sombre histoire et il décevait son père. Tout ça dans la même journée, sa _première_ journée. Il se sentit soudain épuisé. Il se leva lentement, son genou lui faisant encore un peu mal, et il rejoignit la cuisine d'un pas traînant.

Le repas fut silencieux, Stiles retenant tout commentaires ou questions de peur de voir encore l'air déçu s'afficher sur le visage de son paternel. Pourtant, son esprit le torturait au sujet d'Harris. Il voulait demander à son père, il _mourrait_ d'envie de parler à son père de sa trouvaille, de vérifier si Derek avait bien interprété le regard de l'ado boutonneux qu'était leur professeur de chimie vingt-cinq ans auparavant. Mais il ne dit rien. Cette journée était vraiment inhabituelle pour le jeune hyperactif. Lui qui parlait tout le temps, sans tourner sa langue dans sa bouche, trouvait aujourd'hui judicieux de garder certains mots pour lui, chose qu'il n'avait absolument jamais faite de sa vie. Si sa mère pouvait le voir, là, assis dans la cuisine, à manger sans prononcer une parole, ni même raconter sa journée, elle en serait vraiment surprise, et un peu inquiète. Elle avait toujours eu coutume de dire « Un Stiles qui ne parle pas est un Stiles qui va mal » lorsqu'enfant, l'hyperactif ne partait pas dans ses élucubrations, se perdant dans ses mots. Et là, Stiles ne se sentait pas vraiment bien.

Après avoir joué pendant plusieurs minutes avec ses macaronis, il soupira.

« -Je n'ai pas très faim Papa, je vais monter me coucher, cette journée a été longue... »

Son père hocha la tête, lui donnant son accord.

« -Bonne nuit fiston, à demain. »

« -Bonne nuit P'pa. »

Il débarrassa son assiette et monta dans sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement, enfilant un simple t-shirt rouge en guise de pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il était épuisé, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. A croire que Morphée le fuyait pour le punir de sa curiosité maladive.

Après plusieurs minutes à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, il décréta qu'il avait soif et que c'était cela qui l'empêchait de dormir. Il repoussa ses couvertures, sortit de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Là, il se figea, la voix de son père résonnant doucement dans le hall. Ne comprenant pas les paroles du Shérif, il se rapprocha de l'escaliers et tendit l'oreille.

« - ... Ca va être un problème... Je sais... Non ! On ne peut pas faire ça. Je refuse qu'il soit impliqué ! ... Je sais mais... Tu as raison, mais c'est quand même non. Je veux le préserver autant que je peux... Talia... J'ai fait une promesse à Claudia. Il ne doit pas savoir, ce n'est pas nécessaire... D'accord. Merci Talia. Bonsoir. »

Il entendit un bruit de clés, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se ferma, le verrou claquant dans le silence de la maison. Stiles resta un bon moment planté devant ses escaliers, l'esprit s'égarant. De quoi voulait parler son père ? Il lui semblait avoir comprit que la conversation parlait de lui. De plus John avait évoqué son ex-femme, lui qui en parlait si peu. Et puis, Talia n'était-il pas le nom de la mère de Derek ?

Quoi qu'il ait pu se passer dans cette journée, ça avait toujours un rapport soit avec lui et son père, soit avec Derek et sa famille. Il avait l'impression que leur deux familles étaient liées, mais dans quoi ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Était-il possible que son père fasse partie des ripoux ? Serait-il un flic corrompu ? Avait-il couvert les deux "accidents" survenus deux ans en arrière ? Est-ce qu'il comptait supprimer son fils avant qu'il n'en découvre trop ?

Des pensées horrifiantes l'attaquaient de toutes part, montant des scénarios tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Il essayait de se rassurer, de se raisonner : son père n'était pas capable de tuer son propre fils, Stiles savait que son père l'aimait vraiment. Pourtant il ne pouvait empêcher le doute de s'insinuer sournoisement dans son esprit, gangrenant peu un peu ses pensées.

Oubliant qu'il était sorti de sa chambre pour boire, il retourna dans son lit - semblant de sécurité contre l'assaut de ses pensées - et fixa le plafond. Il ne dormit encore une fois pas beaucoup, accumulant vingt à trente minutes de sommeil par-ci par-là.

Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité dans sa propre maison.

* * *

*EPA : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est une organisation de la protection de l'environnement (Environmental Protection Agency, ou littéralement : Agence de protection environnementale). Le puma étant une espèce protégée en Californie, c'est à eux qu'il faut faire appel, on a pas le droit de tuer une espèce protégée sous peine d'une très lourde amande, ce que John aimerait bien éviter :')

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je ne peux pas vous promettre que le prochain fera la même longueur, mais je peux toujours essayer ! J'essayerai aussi d'être régulière dans l'écriture pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre les loulous !

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions ! D'après vous, John est-il un ripoux ? Cache-t-il une sombre histoire ? La vie de Stiles est-elle mise en danger dans sa propre maison, sa propre famille ? Et Derek, est-il quelqu'un de fiable ? A-t-il vraiment tué Paige ?

Ah ah, j'aime poser ces questions :') J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre et qu'il vous a donné envie de connaître la suite !

La review est là pour que vous puissiez me dire que vous me détestez de finir comme ça :'D

Sachez que je vous aime les loulous :D :coeur: :coeur:


	2. On lui avait rien demandé !

Et voilà le chapitre 2 tant attendu ! Vous vous rappelez quand je disais que je n'étais pas sûre de faire autant de page ? Ouais, bah en fait j'en ai fait deux de plus xD Désolée si vous trouvez ça trop long ! Dites-le moi surtout, pour que j'essaie de réduire si ça vous pose un problème !

**Note : **Thanks for the review, Guest - sorry, you didn't leave your name :3 I'm really happy that you think my story will be a good one, it's so nice :D Kiss kiss :heart:

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! :D

* * *

Chapitre 2 : On lui avait rien demandé !

Stiles n'avait rien dormi de la nuit et avait faillit faire deux crises de panique. Sa respiration se bloquait, l'air ne passait plus dans ses poumons, son coeur s'affolait, son cerveau se débranchait. Son regard se posait alors sur la photo de sa mère et lui, dans Central Park, souriants et heureux, et sa gorge se desserrait pour laisser passer l'oxygène. Son coeur se calmait, et il revenait dans la réalité. Réalité où sa mère lui manquait affreusement. Seule personne digne de confiance sur toute cette planète.

Il se leva lentement quand son réveil sonna. Il avait entendu son père rentrer une heure plus tôt et se coucher, Stiles ne risquait donc pas de le croiser et il en était heureux. Il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla de ce qu'il trouvait d'à peu près propre et descendit avec son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Il fit un arrêt à la cuisine pour attraper de quoi se nourrir et se dirigea vers le hall. Il avait soigneusement éviter son reflet, mais cette fois-ci il dut lui faire face. Il grimaça. Son teint était plus pâle qu'habituellement, sa mâchoire était décorée de deux jolies marques bleues-violettes qui jurait avec sa peau laiteuse, sa lèvre était légèrement enflée d'être maltraitée par les dents de Stiles avec ce qu'elle avait subit. Ses yeux lui renvoyaient un air fatigué qui commençait à être souligné par le début des cernes qui allaient orner son regard noisette. En gros, il se trouvait plein de similitudes avec un zombie. Il soupira, s'il continuait à ne pas dormir, ça allait empirer, et il n'aurait carrément plus de contrôle sur ses mots, ce qu'il voulait éviter puisque dans cette ville les mots semblaient avoir bien plus de portée que nul part ailleurs.

Il secoua la tête pour s'arracher à sa contemplation et sortit pour monter dans sa Jeep. Il démarra et conduisit prudemment jusqu'au lycée - il était trop fatigué pour avoir des réflexes suffisants. Il se gara sur le parking de l'établissement en bâillant et descendit de son véhicule. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers les portes du bâtiment, il repéra une forme sombre appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur près de l'entrée. Malgré lui, il eut un sourire en reconnaissant Derek. Celui-ci lui adressa un signe pour qu'il le rejoigne et Stiles s'éxecuta, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Après tout, Derek était peut-être vraiment impliqué dans la mort de Paige ?

« -T'as une sale tête » commenta le brun en examinant son nouvel ami.

« -Merci, bonjour à toi aussi Derek, je suis heureux de te voir aujourd'hui » répondit Stiles, sarcastique.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« -Ouais j'ai mal dormi, je suis du genre insomniaque. »

Derek hocha la tête, ses yeux parcourant le visage de son vis-a-vis. Les bleus de celui-ci mordaient sa mâchoire et le bas de ses joues, contrastant violemment avec la couleur blanche de sa peau. Il sentit ses mâchoires se contracter et ses poings se serrèrent. Il se força à respirer plusieurs fois profondément pour desserrer les poings.

« -Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose pour Harris ? » le questionna le brun en se mettant à marcher pour entrer dans le lycée.

Stiles soupira. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il n'avait pas pu demander à son père et il doutait d'avoir le courage de l'affronter avant un bout de temps.

« -J'ai pas vu mon père hier, il était de garde » répondit l'hyperactif, mentant à moitié.

Derek n'ajouta rien et accompagna Stiles à son casier avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour aller suivre leur cours respectifs. Une fois seul, l'aolescent bavard se demandait comment il allait survivre à cette journée. Il avait Harris en fin de journée, et il était épuisé, il ne pourrait peut-être pas retenir les mots acerbes qui lui venaient naturellement en face de son professeur. Il soupira une nouvelle fois - c'était la journée des soupirs.

Il s'installa à une table, ou plutôt s'affala, et sortit ses affaires de maths pour suivre le cours. Sauf qu'encore une fois, son esprit s'égarait loin dans les méandres de ses pensées qui devenaient bien sombres. Sa raison luttait bec et ongles contre son imagination qui s'emballait. Ses pensées de la veille lui semblaient absurdes. John Stilinski était un homme intègre et juste, il ne pouvait pas être impliqué dans quelque chose de louche. Impossible, essyait de se convaincre Stilinski fils. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre deux fois pendant ce cours et autant de fois dans les trois autres. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à se concentrer, ses pensées échappant inlassablement à son contrôle, divaguant et dérivant. La conversation téléphonique de son père lui revenait en mémoire. Son père avait dit vouloir préserver quelqu'un, et si le sujet de la conversation était Stiles, alors cela voulait dire qu'il voulait protéger le jeune Stilinski. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Et lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuné, Stiles avait presque réussit à s'en convaincre.

D'un pas traînant, il rejoignit Derek devant les portes du self. Ils entrèrent sans un mot et furent une fois de plus suivis par des regards et des murmures. Trop concentré dans ses pensées, Stiles n'y prêta pas attention, et ne vit pas Derek se tendre, ses épaules nouées, les mains sur son plateau se resserrer, rendant ses jointures blanches. Ils s'installèrent à la table habituelle du brun toujours en silence. Derek respectait le silence de Stiles même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui demander ce qui le tracassait. Sa mère lui avait demandé de veiller sur le fils de John, et sans savoir pourquoi, il prenait sa mission très à coeur, alors voir l'hyperactif silencieux et si fatigué le rendait nerveux. Pourtant, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il était bien le premier à comprendre qu'on ne puisse pas avoir envie d'étaler ses sentiments au grand jour ; si Stiles voulait garder pour lui ses pensées, Derek ne pouvait pas le forcer à faire le contraire.

De son côté, Stiles était perdu dans sa tête. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, tellement qu'il ne réalisait même pas vraiment où il était, il ne faisait que des gestes mécaniques. Les bruits de la caféteria le parvenaient étouffés, voir même pas audibles. Il était dans son monde, ses pensées hurlaient sous son crâne, son sang bouillait dans son corps et son énergie courait dans ses veines. Il entama alors un tempo avec ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte, pour évacuer son trop plein d'énergie. Il avait pourtant bien pris son Aderall le matin même, mais il avait l'imrpession qu'il n'avait pas d'effet. Il n'était pas plus concentré, au contraire, et il n'était pas non plus plus tranquille.

« -Deux jours que je suis là et j'en peux déja plus » marmonna l'hyperactif.

Derek se contenta d'hausser un sourcil intrigué, mais n'ouvrit toujours pas la bouche. Si Stiles voulait s'expliquer, il le ferait, sinon c'était inutile d'essayer de le presser.

« -C'est vachement reposant d'être avec toi, Derek » ajouta l'adolescent. « Je connais plein de gens qui auraient sauté sur l'occasion pour me bombarder de question, pleins de gens qui m'auraient gonflé sur ma fatigue et ma gueule de zombie, plein de gens qui auraient voulu absolument tout savoir sur ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête... Mais pas toi. Toi, t'es juste là, t'attends, tu écoutes, et tu ne dis rien. Tu ne me fais pas chier, et ça s'est reposant. »

Il soupira profondément avant de lever les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux à la couleur indéfinissable qui lui faisaient face.

« -T'as déjà eu l'imrpession... l'impression de ne pas être à ta place ? Comme si tout ce que tu as toujours connu était devenu étranger ? »

Derek réfléchit à la question. Avait-il déjà eu pareil sentiment ? Oui, il se sentait comme ça tout les jours depuis deux ans, à chaque fois qu'il franchissait les portes de ce maudit lycée.

« -Oui » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« -Et comment tu fais alors ? Parce que moi, ça me ronge. Deux jours, et pourtant j'ai l'imrpession que tout va mal. Mon père n'est pas comme dans mon souvenir, j'ai l'impression qu'il a changé... J'en dors même plus, ça me trotte dans la tête. Ca m'épuise. »

« -C'est seulement que tu n'es pas adapté à ta vie ici. Tu reviens d'une grande ville, d'un tout autre univers. Ici, tout est différent, c'est sûrement ça qui te pertube. Et puis il y a le décalage horaire aussi, New-York est loin d'ici. Je pense que dans une semaine, ou deux à la limte, tu te sentiras mieux. »

Stiles fit une moue peu convaincue ; il en doutait. Pourtant, les paroles du brun le rassurait, il trouvait ce raisonnement logique. Il ne s'était pas encore adapté à sa vie à Beacon Hills, ce n'était que ça. Son esprit hyperactif lui jouait des tours, tout simplement. Sa conversation avec Derek l'avait apaisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, et il retrouva une partie de sa joie naturelle. Le repas se termina donc sous son babillage habituel, et Derek en fut rassuré.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau, signalant la reprise des cours. Cet après midi, ils avait leur deux cours en commun : Histoire-Géographie et Chimie. Le premier cours se passa simplement, Stiles était plus concentré et parvenait mieux à prendre des notes, attentif. Le deuxième cours fut plus laborieux, Harris prenant un malin plaisir à lancer des piques sarcastiques à son élève détesté.

« - Faites attention lorsque vous manipulez l'acide chloridrique. Surtout vous, Mr Stilinski, votre maladresse légendaire résonne déjà dans les couloirs de cet établissement... Vous pourriez faire une manpulation assez maladroite pour détruire le bâtiment. Tout ça est d'un pathétique... » l'attaqua son professeur.

C'était la quatrième remarque désobligente qu'il était obligé d'essuyer depuis le début du cours, qui n'avait commencé que depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus, et ses mots franchirent ses lèvres avant qu'il ait réfléchi :

« -Aussi pathétique que votre envie d'affection quand vous aviez treize ans et que vous vous impliquiez dans des projets caritatifs pour cotoyer les plus populaires de votre époque ? » lança l'adolescent, un sourire sarcastique ourlant ses lèvres, lui donnait un air arrogant. Il avait lancé sa réplique au pif, sans vraiment réfléchir à la possibilité que ç'ait été dans les intentions de son professeur.

Le silence se fit instentanément alors que le professeur et l'élève ne se quittaient pas des yeux, se défiant. Stiles en avait déjà ral-le-bol d'être pris pour l'adolescent sans défense sur qui tout le monde pouvait passer ses nerfs. Et tant pis si ça lui valait une colle.

Une série de toux s'éleva dans la classe pour masquer les débuts de fou-rires face au visage rouge de colère de leur professeur. Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit encore, sachant qu'il venait de gagner la joute. Derek observa discrètement son binôme avec un sourire satisfait.

« -Je vois que Mr Stilinski aime beaucoup faire le malin. Je l'invite donc avec plaisir à rester après la classe pour passer une agréable heure à travailler sur un devoir de chimie. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil, poussant dans la provocation. De tout façon, au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne voulait pas s'écraser devant le tortionnaire qui se disait professeur.

« -Mais c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte l'invisation, Mr Harris. Que diriez-vous même de passer à deux heures ? »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant empêcher ses lèvres d'afficher son petit sourire.

« -Deux heures de colles me semblent tout à fait acceptable. Mr Hale vous accompagnera, puisqu'il trouve cette idée si charmante. »

Harris afficha un air satisfait avant de parcourir la classe des yeux.

« -D'autres volontaire pour accompagner Mrs Stilinski et Hale ce soir ? »

Les sourires et rires amusés s'arrêtèrent et chacun baissa les yeux sur son cahier, se faisant le plus petit possible pour se faire oublier de leur professeur.

« -Bien, si Mr Stilinski a fini de perturber le cours de ma classe, nous pouvons reprendre là où nous en étions... »

Stiles retint la réplique cinglante qui lui brûlait la gorge et qui se pressait sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait s'enfoncer, mais Derek avait déjà pris à cause de lui et il ne voulait pas que son ami plonge avec lui. Il se tourna vers son binôme et lui souffla un « Désolé » contrit que Derek effaça d'un mouvement de la main et d'un haussement d'épaules. Sa mère n'allait pas lui en vouloir d'être collé, elle connaissait Harris depuis le temps et savait qu'il collait souvent Derek sans raison particulièrement justifiable.

Le cours passa lentement, et ce fut bien pire pour leur deux heures de colles qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir finir. Le devoir qu'Harris leur avait donné à faire et qui allait compter dans leur moyenne était un devoir de la classe supérieure. Si Stiles avait juste un peu de mal à réaliser l'excercice, étant en avance sur le programme, Derek lui galérait sérieusement. Il n'était qu'un élève normal, moyen dans ses notes. Alors un exercice de ce type était bien trop dur pour lui. Harris les surveillait avec un air mauvais et satisfait. Stiles se mit à le haïr plus encore. Ce type était vraiment injuste et méchant.

Après cet épisode, Harris s'en prenait moins à Stiles, ne voulant pas voir son passé révelé devant toute sa classe. Et Stiles pouvait enfin être assuré que son année ne serait pas s terrible que ça.

_Deux semaines plus tard_

Stiles avait décidé que sa vengeance envers Collins et sa bande devait avoir lieu. Et il avait travaillé activement à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait les discrédités envers tout le lycée. Il avait reçu des aides involontaires.

Le mercredi de cette semaine-là, lorsque les élèves arrivèrent dans les couloirs du lycée, ils trouvèrent plusieurs coupures d'articles de journaux. Enfin, journaux c'était un grand mot. En fait, c'était des photocopies d'un article d'un magazine people féminin. Un article qui citait Collins et sa bande comme étant des hommes délicats, exprimant leur sentiments profond. Ils étaient cités mots pour mots dans leur discours profonds sur l'amour. Si les jeunes filles qui lisaient cet article étaient pour la plus part attendries, le reste du lycée voyait se fracasser l'image si « cool » de dur à cuir que Collins et sa bande avaient pris soin de façonner malgré leur accoutrement de fils à papa.

Stiles observa les réactions de ses camarades avec satisfaction, les bras croisés, adossé à son casier. Lorsque Collins, Hostirne, Adams, Forman et Simean arrivèrent, franchissant les portes avec leur air hautain et satifait le silence se fit. Les rires fusèrent alors, les doigts moqueurs les poitant ; ils se figèrent, interloqués. Stiles se décolla de son casier pour se diriger vers eux, laissant tomber « malencontreusement » un copie de l'article avec un « Oups » surjoué et un sourire carnassier.

« -Vos mères sont plutôt fières de vous les gars ! » s'exclama Stiles en passant son chemin, la tête haute.

Il tourna dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa salle de cours, se retenant de rire.

« -Bien joué » glissa une voix grave dans son dos.

Il sursauta avec un frisson avant de se tourner vers Derek, la main sur le coeur.

« -Non mais ça va pas de surgir comme ça ?! » s'écria l'hyperactif, encore sous le coup de sa frayeur. Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors qu'il arquait un sourcil, amusé. « Te fous pas de ma gueule, Hale ! »

Stiles bouda quelques secondes avant de retrouver le sourire.

« -Je savais bien qu'il y aurait un truc à faire du côté de Collins. Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'attaqueront plus à personne, de peur de tomber sur plus intelligent qu'eux ! » rit-il.

Tous deux filèrent en classe en ricannant. Stiles se sentait mieux. Derek avait eu raison, il n'avait pas encore eut ses marques à Beacon Hills. Mais à présent, il commençait à se sentir chez lui, surtout grâce à Derek qui lui faisait visiter la ville et qui restait avec lui la plus part de son temps. Ils étaient devenus amis très vite, parce Stiles parlait beaucoup et Derek très peu ; ils se complémentaient.

Mais leur amitié allait être chamboulée sans qu'ils n'aient rien vu venir.

_Deux mois plus tard_

Depuis la rentrée, Derek et Stiles étaient toujours fourrés ensemble. Le lycée s'était vite fait à cette amitié étrange et plus personne ne les observait comme des bêtes de foires. Derek était plus souriant et plus sujet à rire qu'avant, son air maussade laissait plus de place à un air plus jovial qui ravissait Stiles.

Mais l'équilibre de leur amitié bascula un lundi matin un peu frais. Stiles n'avait pas eu très envie d'aller en cours ce jour-là - enfin encore moins que d'habitude - et avait eu du mal à sortir de son lit. Il était arrivé au lycée et avait rejoint Derek avant de se diriger en sa compagnie à son casier. C'est là qu'ils la virent.

« -Stiles, mate la ! » souffla discrètement Derek en désignant un point dans le dos de l'hyperactif.

Celui-ci se retourna sans discrétion pour observer ce qui avait tant interpeler son ami. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une adolescente, châtain tirant sur le blond, de long cheveux parfaitement coiffé, une silhouette longiligne faite de belles courbes. Elle portait un simple débardeur bordeaux qui semblait un peu trop petit selon Stiles, et un jeans slim noir qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes et ses fesses que Derek matait allégrement. Elle était perchée sur des hauts talons qui faisait grimacer l'hyperactif.

« -Je vois pas ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres » déclara Stiles avec une pointe de mauvaise foi dans la voix.

Derek lui lança un petit coup d'oeil avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur la jeune fille qui ouvrait son casier.

« -Elle a un truc en plus » répliqua Derek.

En fait, c'était son parfum qui l'avait interpellé. Il sentait divinement bon.

« -Je vais lui parler » décida le brun.

« -Attends, quoi ? Derek Hale, le grincheux, celui qui n'adresse la parole à personne à part à moi, va aller de son plein gré aborder une fille ? » s'exclama Stiles, ahuri, et légèrement jaloux.

Il ne comrpenait pas bien pourquoi il sentait la colère monter en sachant qu'il n'aurait plus Derek juste pour lui. Stiles avait décrété que Derek était _son_ ami, et jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait contesté ça. Il pressentait que cette fille allait se glisser entre eux, et il craignait que ça arrive.

« -Sois pas jaloux Stiles ! » se moqua le brun en lui tapant l'arrière de la tête. « T'es toujours mon meilleur pote, mec. Bon, j'y vais, on se retrouve à midi ! »

Il s'éclipsa en direction de la blonde. Il les observa discuter avec un air mauvais. Le rire de la jeune fille lui parvint, aigu et très désagréable. Il grinça des dents et partit en cours.

Lorsque Derek s'approcha de la jeune fille, son parfum emplit son air, lui tournant un peu la tête. C'était une odeur sucrée, comme une fleur tropicale. Un sourire en coin vissé sur les lèvres, il appuya son épaule contre le casier à côté de celui de la blonde.

« -Salut » lui lança-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille sursauta légèrement avant d'aviser son interlocuteur. Un lent sourire étira ses lèvres pulpeuses, cependant il n'atteint pas ses yeux marrons glacés, mais Derek n'y fit pas attention, le regard rivé sur la bouche de la blonde.

« -Salut » répondit-elle timidement.

« -Tu es nouvelle, non ? Je suis Derek Hale. »

« -Ma famille et moi avons emménagé ce week-end. Je m'appelle Kate. Kate Argent. »

« -C'est un très joli prénom. »

« -Merci ! » rit la jeune fille.

Rire qui donna des frissons au brun qui apprécia grandement ce son cristallin.

« -Je peux peut-être t'aider à faire le tour du lycée et à trouver ta salle de cours ? » proposa Derek avec un sourire charmeur qui faisait pétiller ses yeux.

« -Oh, ce serait vraiment sympa de ta part, je suis un peu perdue ici, le lycée est plutôt grand ! »

Et ils partirent tout deux à travers le lycée pour rejoindre la salle de la belle blonde.

A partir de ce moment là, ce fut l'enfer pour Stiles. Il était jaloux, tous les jours un peu plus, et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. C'était totalement absurde ! Derek avait bien le droit d'avoir d'autres amis, et même d'avoir une petite-amie ! Après ce qui était arrivé au pauvre brun, il méritait bien de tomber amoureux. Pourtant, Stiles n'arrivait pas à étouffer ce qu'il ressentait, même si sa raison s'insurgeait. Alors, pour éviter de souffrir, et qui sait, de faire souffrir Derek, il s'éloignait un peu de son meilleur ami.

D'abord tout doucement, il prétextait le matin qu'il était arrivé en retard, et le soir qu'il devait rentrer plus tôt, ou il se faisait coller pour rester plus tard. Son père avait d'ailleurs moyennement apprécié cette technique. Puis, pour le repas, ne supportant pas la présence envahissante de Kate, il disait qu'il allait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. C'était devenu presque viscéral. Il ne détestait pas Kate, il n'en avait aucune raison valable, mais la présence même de la blonde l'horripilait. Il avait eu le temps d'observer la jeune femme et son comportement roucoulant avec Derek. Et il avait repérer ses signes de mensonges après avoir vérifier qu'il avait une « base », c'est à dire un moment dans la conversation où il était sûr que Kate n'ait pas menti - sur son prénom par exemple. Lorsqu'elle mentait, son corps était légèrement tourné sur le côté, elle croisait les bras comme en signe de défense et se redressait comme pour imposer son mensonge par sa carrure. De plus, elle fixait toujours son interlocuteur intensément dans les yeux comme pour le défier de ne pas la croire.

Stiles était toujours stupéfait que Derek ne voit pas quelle menteuse était Kate. Il était certain qu'elle le manipuler, d'une quelconque manière. Et Stiles savait qu'une rupture douloureuse - ce qui semblait être la seule issue à cette histoire, d'après l'hyperactif - allait détruire Derek, le replongeant dans son attitude maussade et peu bavarde. Il avait eu l'impression pendant ces deux mois que Derek se reconstruisait petit à petit, et cette fille allait tout briser sur son passage. Stiles ignorait comme il pouvait en être sûr, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Kate n'était pas faite pour Derek. Elle était trop froide et trop brutale. Ses yeux avait cette lueur dure qui dansait dans ses prunelles, et elle se mouvait avec trop de grâce et d'agilité pour que ça soit normal. Stiles l'avait interrogé là-dessus, et elle avait répondu qu'elle faisait de la danse avant. Et elle avait encore menti.

Derek ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, dès qu'il était proche de Kate, il semblait subjugué, comme dans un état second. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, n'écoutait qu'elle et se tenait proche d'elle. Il donnait l'impression d'être un drogué en présence de ce qui le fait planer. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Après trois semaines à être mis plus ou moins à l'écart du couple, Stiles reçu un message, tard dans la nuit. Il ne dormait pas, comme d'habitude, et faisait quelques recherches inutiles pour combler ses nuits. Le message venait de Derek.

_Je peux passer chez toi ?_

Stiles fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il était presqu'une heure du matin, pourquoi Derek voulait-il le voir ? Quelque chose de tragique s'était produit ?

_Euh, ouais, le padre est au poste. Un truc qui va pas ?_ tapa-t-il rapidement sur son téléphone.

Pour toute réponse, deux coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée. Stiles se précipita dans le hall et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Derek. Il observa le brun, qui souriait d'un air un peu niais, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille. Et Stiles eut peur de comprendre, de savoir ce qui amenait son meilleur ami chez lui, à une heure si tardive.

« -Kate et moi, on l'a fait ! » s'exclama Derek, les yeux brillants.

Quelque chose se brisa en Stiles, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'à présent. Il essaya de se composer un sourire et s'effaça pour laisser son meilleur ami entrer. Celui-ci, sentant que quelque chose clochait lança un regard interrogateur à Stiles.

« -Okay. Alors, déjà pourquoi t'es chez moi ? Je veux dire, pas que ta présence à plus d'une heure du matin me soit désagréable, mais ça m'intrigue. Si tu étais avec... Kate, » ce mot lui écorchait toujours la bouche, mais cette fois-ci, son coeur battit plus vite sous la douleur qu'il ressentit, « pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec elle ? »

La douleur lancinante de son coeur semblait irradier dans son corps. Et il comprit enfin pourquoi, depuis trois semaine, plus rien n'allait chez lui. Il n'avait pas voulu le voir, parce que c'était étrange, et malsain, mais c'était là. Il était amoureux. Et ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

Pour se donner contenance, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, les jambes légèrement tremblantes, et ouvrit son frigo à la recherche de quelque chose pour occuper son esprit qui se plaisait à le torturer en imaginant ce que cette garce et Derek avaient pu faire.

Le brun, lui, était tellement plongé dans son extase qu'il ne remarqua même pas le trouble de son meilleur ami et se mit à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, avec plus de détails que Stiles n'en avait demandé. L'hyperactif dut mobiliser toutes ses forces, faisant appel à sa fierté et son ego pour ne pas laisser ses yeux s'humidifier. Plus Derek parlait, et plus les mots s'enfonçaient profondément dans son pauvre muscle cardiaque malmené. Et ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. Comme si on plantait un couteau dans son coeur avant de le serrer dans un poigne de fer. Pour cacher son mal-être et sa douleur, il se composa un masque dur et froid, les mâchoires serrées à s'en faire mal, le corps tendu à tout rompre.

« -C'est génial pour vous, je suis heureux pour toi. » Ces mots lui arrachait la gorge, lui écorchait la bouche, tailladait sa langue. Non, il n'était pas heureux pour lui. Non. Il avait mal, parce qu'il était persuadé que son meilleur ami, qu'il aimait bien trop, n'était pas avec la bonne personne. Il n'était pas avec lui. Et cette prise de conscience était si douloureuse, et si perturbante, que Stiles ne savait plus où il en était. Ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui, et ses sentiments étaient confus, s'emmêlaient, se mélangeaient, pour ne lui laisser qu'un amas énorme de ressenti qu'il était incapable d'identifier.

Derek fronça les sourcils, enfin conscient de l'état critique de son meilleur ami.

« -Stiles tu... me mens ? » demanda doucement le brun, incertain.

Et Stiles n'y tint plus. Trois semaines qu'il retenait les mots acerbes qui lui venaient. Trois semaines qu'il ne faisait aucune réflexion sur Kate. Trois semaines qu'il gardait pour lui l'attitude de la blonde. Et là, maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que son amitié pour Derek était bien plus que ça, il ne pouvait plus retenir les mots qu'il voulait tant prononcer.

« -Ouais ! Putain ouais, je te mens ! Ça fait trois semaines que je te regarde roucouler avec cette garce ! Je la vois te mentir sans arrêt, elle n'est jamais sincère ! Putain mais comment tu fais pour être aveugle à se point bordel ?! Elle te manipule ! Elle cherchait un mec un peu niais pour passer sa dernière année de lycée et se faire baiser ! Elle n'a aucun sentiment pour personne et sûrement pas pour toi ! Et moi, je suis obligé de vous supporter toute la journée, toi complètement amoureux de cette salope, et elle totalement satisfaite de son emprise sur toi ! Elle est mauvaise, je le sens, elle est profondément mauvaise et elle ne veut que tu faire du mal ! C'est le genre de fille qui va te briser littéralement en morceau ! Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux après ça ! Pas après ce que t'as vécu avec Paige ! »

Et là, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Derek ne lui en avait pas parlé, comme l'avait pensé son père. Et Stiles n'avait pas demandé, puisqu'il savait. Le visage du brun se décomposa. Pendant un instant, le temps parut se suspendre entre eux. Lentement, le visage de Derek devint colère, puis rage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur bleu électrique, mais Stiles n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait été tellement en colère, tellement submergé par ses sentiments qu'il n'avait pas retenu ses mots qui avaient été, pour chacun d'entre eux, un coup de poing pour Derek, avant de finir en apothéose par un coup de couteau dans le dos. Paige. Il revoyait le visage de la jeune fille brune, ses tâches de rousseurs, son nez mutin, son air espiègle et joueur. Il retint de toute ses forces le loup à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, tuer Stiles. Lui arracher la gorge pour que plus jamais un seul mot du traître ne puisse l'atteindre.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était approché de Stiles, son poing - toujours humain, heureusement - serré.

« -Je.. je suis désolé Derek, je ne voulais pas... je suis désol...» commença doucement Stiles, fixant le sol.

Le poing s'était abattu sur sa mâchoire avec une force qui coupa le souffle de l'hyperactif. Sa vision se brouilla un peu sous les larmes et il sentit une surface dure et froide contre ses mains. Il ferma un instant les yeux et les rouvrit. Il était à quatre pattes sur le sol carrelé de sa cuisine. Une tâche de sang se formait. Le goût métallique caractéristique avait envahi sa bouche avec abondance, et il cracha ce qu'il pu pour ne pas avaler ce goût infecte.

A l'odeur de rouille, Derek reprit un peu ses esprits, enfermant le loup à l'intérieur de lui. Il vit Stiles au sol, crachotant du sang.

« -Stiles je...»

« -Va-t'en » ânonna Stiles sans le regarder, les yeux fixer sur le sang que son meilleur ami venait de faire couler.

« -Stiles ...» tenta à nouveau le brun, confus.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de blesser Stiles. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Mais l'avoir entendu dire toutes ces horreurs sur Kate, et avoir mentionné Paige l'avait rendu dingue. Son loup avait presque pris le contrôle. Il avait mis la vie de Stiles en danger.

« -Va-t'en ! » hurla alors l'hyperactif, tremblant, toujours en fixant la tâche carmin sur le sol blanc.

Derek n'ajouta rien, et sortit de la maison des Stilinski, le coeur douloureux. Il appréciait énormément Stiles, et ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie lui donnait un sentiment d'abandon qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. C'était quelque chose de fort qui faisait battre son coeur trop vite, le faisant résonner douloureusement à ses oreilles. Il courut dans la forêt, dans l'espoir d'échapper à ce son.

Stiles resta plusieurs minutes, passif, fixant le sol sans le voir. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait parlé ainsi à son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le brun l'ait frappé. Toute cette scène était surréaliste. Ils s'étaient bien entendu dès le début, ils étaient complémentaires, ils se comprenaient, ils avaient appris à bien se connaître. Alors comment avaient-ils pu en arriver à ce stade ? Celui où la colère avait pris le relais, celui où la violence y avait répondu ?

Ces questions tournaient dans son esprit, et une seule réponse s'imposait ; l'Amour. Ce chien de sentiment qui pourrissait tout, qui détruisait tout, qui frappait un homme à terre, qui le détruisait, qui réduisait tout ce qu'il avait en miette. L'amour, ce salaud, qui vous prenait sans votre permission, et qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur, qui vous rendait jaloux, colérique, violent. Qui vous faisait _mal_. Derek était amoureux de Kate, et Stiles était amoureux de Derek. La vie de l'hyperactif avait pris un tournant douloureux cette nuit. Une claque monumentale qui lui avait fait faire un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés.

Il devait en parler. Il devait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à son père. Non, c'était trop gros, trop monumental, trop personnel. Il n'était pas encore assez proche du Shérif. Non, ce qu'il voulait, c'était sa mère. La seule qui pouvait comprendre, c'était elle. Elle seule l'aimait de cet amour maternel qui était pur, et qui ne faisait pas mal. Il avait besoin de sa mère plus que tout.

Il se releva, se dirigea vers l'évier, ouvrit le robinet et se rinça la bouche à plusieurs reprise pour enlever ce goût métallique de sa bouche. Il attrapa ensuite une éponge dans l'évier, un produit nettoyant et entreprit de faire partir la tâche de son sang qui souillait le carrelage, jurant avec la blancheur éclatante comme pour lui rappeler cette catastrophe. Il s'acharna sur la petite flaque du liquide carmin, passant sa rage et sa douleur dans les mouvements répétitifs de va-et-vient. Quand le sol fut comme avant, propre et éclatant, il se releva, rinça l'éponge, et rangea le produit. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre dans un état second et attrapa son téléphone. Il s'allongea sur son lit, pianota sur son écran tactile et sélectionna un numéro avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

Habituellement, c'était sa mère qui appelait, parce qu'elle connaissait le nombre d'heures de décalage entre le Japon et la Californie, et parce que l'adolescent ne connaissait pas les heures de travail de Claudia. Mais Stiles avait besoin de parler de toute urgence à celle qui l'avait mis au monde, parce qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle lui donnerait des conseils.

« -_Claudia Stilinski. _» résonna la voix chaude et douce de sa mère dans l'appareil.

« -Maman... » La gorge de Stiles se noua.

« -_Genim ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon coeur ? _» s'inquiéta immédiatement Claudia.

La voix de sa mère eut un effet apaisant sur lui, lui permettant de respirer comme si un poids se soulevait de sa poitrine. Alors, une larme, puis une seconde, et enfin une multitude de perles salées creusèrent des sillons sur ses joues. Il était silencieux, gardant sa peine pour lui, mais les reniflements caractéristiques de ses sanglots alertèrent sa mère.

« -_Genim, chéri, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas... _»

Et Stiles lui raconta, tout. Tout ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills. Tout ce qu'il devait faire sortir. Sa suspicion envers son père, sa jalousie envers Kate, son amour plus ou moins supposé pour Derek, ces secrets que tout le monde lui cachait. Il raconta absolument tout. Il n'avait pas peur de paraître ridicule, parce que sa mère prenait toujours au sérieux ce que racontait son fils, même lorsque c'était invraisemblable ou absurde.

A la fin de son récit désordonné, saccadé et presque rendu incompréhensif par ses sanglots, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle sur son corps et cessa complètement de pleurer.

« -_Tout ne se passe pas aussi bien que tout voulait me le faire croire, hein mon coeur ? Chéri, tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. Il ne faut pas que tu garde pour toi tout ce que tu ressens, ça te pousse à faire des erreurs. Demain, tu iras voir Derek pour t'excuser. Si tu l'apprécies autant que tu le crois, alors c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Ensuite, tu vas devoir faire un effort, cette Kate ne peut pas être si odieuse que cela. Est-ce que tu as essayé de discuter avec elle ? D'apprendre à la connaître ? _»

Stiles grimaça.

« -J'y... j'y arriverais pas Maman. C'est viscéral, instinctif, dès que je l'approche, j'ai des frissons glacés qui me font dresser les poils. Elle a un regard froid et dur qui glace, et elle peut se montrer brutale. Sérieux Maman, cette fille m'angoisse. C'est la première fois que je ressens un truc pareil. C'est physique, je ne peux pas l'approcher de trop près... »

Claudia soupira de l'autre côté du combiné.

« -_Je vois. Il arrive qu'on ne s'entende pas avec certaines personnes, sans vraiment avoir de raison. Mais ça va te compliquer la tâche pour te réconcilier avec Derek. _»

« -Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Je crois que je suis allé trop loin. Papa avait raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'obstiné à vouloir des réponses. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Paige à Derek, c'était son secret à lui, c'est une partie de sa vie qu'il n'était pas prêt à me dévoiler, et moi je la lui ai envoyé en pleine face. J'ai vraiment été con Maman. Le pire, c'est que je suis en colère contre lui, mais je le suis plus contre moi. J'ai pas su gérer. Quand il est venu me dire qu'il avait couché avec elle, ça a été plus fort que moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ... à quel point... » Il s'interrompit et ferma les yeux.

« -_A quel point tu l'aimes, mon coeur. C'est des choses qui arrivent. L'amour se révèle quand on ne s'y attend pas, c'est la vie. _»

« -Ouais... » soupira l'adolescent. « Ça m'a rendu dingue, Maman. Et je m'en veux, parce que Derek y est pour rien finalement. Il est amoureux de Kate. Et l'amour rend stupide. Je comprends un peu mieux qu'il ne voit pas Kate comme je la vois. Depuis que cette fille est là, plus rien ne va. »

« -_Ca finira par s'arranger, fait moi confiance. Il faut peut-être que tu lui laisses le temps de te pardonner, laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il a agit sous le coup de la colère, comme toi, et peut-être qu'une fois calmé, il finira par comprendre que tu ne voulais que le protéger. _»

Il avait tellement envie de croire sa mère, tellement envie que ça se passe ainsi. Parce que, sans Derek, il n'avait plus personne. Il ne s'était pas fait d'autres amis, juste de vagues connaissances, il n'en avait pas eu besoin.

« -_Je dois te laisser mon coeur, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Si tu as encore besoin de parler, tu peux me rappeler à n'importe quelle heure, mon chéri. Je t'aime, Genim. _»

« -Au revoir Maman, je t'aime aussi. »

Il raccrocha. Il était toujours malheureux que son amitié avec Derek se soit finie comme ça, mais sa peine était moins lourde, moins écrasante. Il espérait que sa mère ait raison et que le brun lui pardonne. Espoir cruel.

Il passa sa nuit à ressasser sa culpabilité, sa jalousie et son amour. Sentiments merdiques qui l'avaient foutu dans une situation tout aussi merdique et dont il se serait bien passé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il plana pendant plusieurs secondes dans l'ignorance du monde. Il bénissait ce moment de grâce où il émergeait du sommeil et qu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Mais ce moment était vite brisé par ses souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Le message, l'annonce, la douleur, les mots, le coup, le sang. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revint en mémoire et il se prit ses souvenirs de plein fouet. Il se sentit mal, une vague nausée contractant son estomac vide qui criait famine.

Il se leva, l'appréhension de sa journée lui nouant le ventre. Il prit une longue douche pour faire partir cette impression désagréable, mais elle s'accrochait à sa peau. Il se frotta avec énergie, utilisant une généreuse couche de gel douche à la pêche. Rien à faire, ce sentiment lui collait à la peau, fourmillait dans ses veines. Avec un soupir, il sortit de sous l'eau, libérant un épais nuage de vapeur, et il se sécha avant de s'habiller : jeans bleu marine, t-shirt noir et chemise à carreaux par dessus. Il passa rapidement la serviette dans ses cheveux qui se dressaient sur son crâne puis retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac de cours et mettre ses chaussures.

Il descendit, croisa son père, lui lança un « Salut, à ce soir » et sortit pour monter dans sa Jeep. Il conduisit jusqu'à son lycée, son coeur battant un peu plus vite tandis qu'il se rapprochait de l'établissement maudit. Il gara sa voiture, se glissa hors du véhicule et marcha jusqu'aux portes son sac sur une épaule. Il marcha sans vraiment regarder où il allait, ne voulant que fuir les couloirs où il pouvait croiser Derek. Il avait cours avec lui, l'après-midi, mais s'il pouvait l'éviter toute la matinée, ça l'arrangerait. Sauf que le destin ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord.

Il entendit un éclat de rire qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque et ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur le couple que formaient à présent Derek et Kate. Ils s'embrassaient allègrement, et Stiles sentit son coeur se serrer si violemment, qui en perdit son souffle. Il était incapable de détourner le regard, comme si son coeur était maso et qu'il voulait voir l'objet de sa souffrance plus en détail. Comme s'il avait sentit son regard sur lui, Derek rompit le baiser et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Stiles baissa la tête et s'engouffra dans la première pièce qui était à sa portée pour se soustraire à ce regard dont la couleur était indéfinissable et qui à présent lui faisait ressentir trop de choses.

Il se retrouva dans les vestiaires. Il délaissa son sac, et s'appuya sur un lavabo en fixant son reflet. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge de retenir ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les paupières à chaque battement de cils.

« -Pathétique » murmura-t-il en baissant le regard.

Il se trouvait absolument pathétique de se sentir aussi bas. L'amour était franchement nul. Il le mettait plus bas que terre, le faisait souffrir, et le rendait aussi fleur bleue qu'une gamine de quinze ans. Il se mordit la lèvre mais ne pu retenir le ricanement amère qui franchissait ses lèvres.

« -Stiles ? »

Il frissonna. Voilà qu'il se mettait à l'entendre l'appeler. Il devait vraiment espérer très fort que Derek lui adresse la parole pour qu'il entende ainsi sa voix. Il secoua la tête.

« -Et je deviens barge avec ça. Quelle connerie va encore me tomber dessus ? » marmonna-t-il en relevant le regard sur le miroir qui lui faisait face.

Il se figea. Le miroir lui renvoyait son reflet, et celui de Derek, derrière lui, la mine soucieuse. Stiles se tourna lentement, comme si faire un mouvement brusque pouvait faire disparaître le mirage. Parce que ce n'était que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Une illusion créée de toute pièce par son esprit pour le torturer encore un peu. Il était impossible que Derek lui adresse la parole après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Stiles avait été trop odieux, avait été trop loin pour que Derek décide de lui parler si peu de temps après.

« -Stiles ? » répéta Derek, d'une voix incertaine. « Je suis désolé pour... pour hier, tu sais... je voulais pas te frapper mais... enfin c'est parti tout seul. »

Stiles s'appuya contre la porcelaine glacée du lavabo, clignant des yeux.

« -Tu... tu m'en veux pas ? » demanda l'hyperactif d'une petite voix, n'osant y croire.

C'était dingue. Pourquoi Derek s'excusait ? C'était Stiles qui était en faute. C'était illogique. C'était irréel.

« -C'est vrai que t'as pas été tendre... Mais ça ne justifie pas ma réaction. C'était violent et inutile. »

Stiles tendit une main. Il voulait s'assurer que c'était bien réel, que ce n'était pas un rêve qu'il faisait ou un tour de son esprit.

« -Ami alors ? » interrogea l'adolescent bavard.

Derek eut un petit sourire. Même si les paroles de Stiles l'avait blessé, il voulait lui pardonner. Parce que Stiles n'avait rien dit pendant trois longues semaines et que Derek n'avait même pas été capable de voir la gêne de son meilleur ami, et son éloignement progressif. Avec du recul, Derek se remémorait toutes les petites actions de Stiles auxquelles il n'avait plus prêtées attention. Et c'était en quelque sorte pire que les mots de l'hyperactif, parce que si Derek avait été attentif, il aurait pu éviter cette dispute, et éviter à Stiles d'emmagasiner autant de colère.

Il se saisit de la main de l'adolescent. Et quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais deviné se produisit. Son loup se rebella dans son corps. Sans raison apparente. Derek relâcha la main de Stiles précipitamment et inspira pour se calmer. Ce ne fut pas une très bonne idée. L'odeur de pêche, de citron, de miel et de caramel mélangés émanant de la peau de Stiles fit frémir le loup et Derek eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas gronder. Ces odeurs confondues de sucrée et d'acidulé lui montait à la tête comme un parfum entêtant qu'il souhaitait respirer plus que tout. Il sentait que le loup s'acharnait contre sa partie humaine, il la combattait. C'était nouveau pour Derek. Etant né avec cette partie lupine, ses deux côtés ne s'étaient jamais battus. Il ne savait pas comment gérer ce cas. Il ne savait pas comment empêcher le loup de sortir. Il semblait vouloir quelque chose que Derek ne comprenait pas.

D'un pas rapide, il s'éloigna de Stiles pour se réfugier dans l'espace des douches. Mais il entendait l'hyperactif le suivre, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, sa peau exhalant le parfum amère de la peur, celui acide de l'inquiétude, et une pointe plus douce que Derek ne sut pas identifier. Il n'en eut même pas l'occasion.

« -Derek ? Tout va bien ? » La voix légère et joyeuse de Stiles était alourdie par l'inquiétude et la peur qui la faisait trembler.

Un grognement passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait ses mains sur le carrelage froid du mur, laissant pendre sa tête, dos à l'hyperactif. Il sentait son loup commencer à sortir. L'odeur de Stiles qui lui chatouillait les narines semblait rendre le loup complètement dingue. Il sentit la peau au bout des doigts se percer douloureusement au ralenti alors qu'il essayait de retenir sa transformation. Il retint le grognement de douleur qui se formait dans sa gorge. Malgré tout ses efforts, les griffes acérées du loup remplacèrent ses doigts, ses bras se couvrirent lentement de fourrure.

« -Sors Stiles... » gronda Derek, sa bouche s'emplissant de crocs aiguisés.

« -Derek ? » souffla Stiles, son odeur emplissant l'espace d'une fragrance salée et plus acide encore. La panique.

« -Dégage de là ! » rugit le loup en tapant du poing contre le mur, le fissurant et faisant tomber quelques morceaux de carrelage au sol.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour sentir la menace et s'enfuir. Il était un homme, certes, plutôt courageux, oui, mais là sa raison et son instinct lui hurlaient que rester signerait son arrêt de mort. Ou _pire_. Même s'il ne savait pas bien ce qui pouvait être pire que mourir. Il le sentait, et ça lui suffisait. Il attrapa son sac et franchit la porte, le coeur battant à tout rompre, surgissant dans un couloir vide d'élèves. Sauf une chevelure blonde qui disparaissait dans le détour d'un couloir. Il détestait tellement Kate qu'il pourrait la reconnaître même dans le noir. Son parfum de patchouli dégueulasse empestait tout le couloir. Cette garce avait été là tout le long, Stiles en était persuadé. Elle avait donc tout vu. Derek et lui faisant la paix, et le brun... Le brun, que s'était-il passé ?

Il entendit un nouveau grondement, un grognement guttural et sourd qui lui donna la chair de poule. C'est là qu'il réalisa à quel point il était barré, cinglé, barge, allumé, complètement fini. Parce que son frisson n'était pas entièrement de la peur. Il y avait autre chose qui se cachait derrière et qui effraya Stiles. Assez pour qu'il court dans le dédale de couloirs comme un dératé et qu'il surgisse comme une diable sur le parking, courant toujours plus vite pour rejoindre sa Jeep. Tant pis pour les cours, il trouverait un excuse auprès de son père, mais là, immédiatement, il devait absolument s'éloigner de ce lycée et de Derek. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à l'épisode des vestiaires, mais il savait une chose qui changea sa vie instantanément. Derek n'était pas humain. Mais alors, qu'était-il ? L'hyperactif ne se sentait pas vraiment de retourner à Beacon Hills High School pour le demandé à l'intéressé.

Alors qu'il conduisait vers le centre ville, il dut s'arrêter en double file pour reprendre son souffle. Une crise de panique menaçait de le prendre à la gorge. Il sentait son air manqué, ses poumons se vider, son coeur s'affoler, tambouriner, frapper comme un force-né sur sa cage thoracique, rendant ses côtes douloureuses. Le sang lui monta directement aux tempes pulsant durement sous son crâne. Sa vision se brouilla. Les images défilaient inlassablement derrière ses paupières qu'il avait closes. Derek dos à lui, ses mains se parant de griffes impressionnantes, sa peau se couvrant de poils sombres, sa voix devenant plus basse, un grognement.

Il devait penser à autre chose avant de finir par étouffer et de perdre connaissance. Il s'efforça de penser à son père, mais sa culpabilité envers son aîné lui revenait en pleine face, ne canalisant pas sa crise de panique. Son père, celui qu'il avait soupçonné au départ de vouloir le tuer, celui qu'il avait perçu comme un étranger, alors qu'il n'était que son bon vieux père. Le même qui, lorsqu'il était enfant, avait du mal à ne pas céder à ses caprices, celui qui lui lisait des histoires, celui qui le câlinait, et le calmait lors de ses crises.

Une image s'imposa à l'esprit de Stiles. Claudia tendant ses bras. Stiles s'y réfugia et fut entouré par quatre bras. Ceux de sa mère, et ceux de son père. Ils étaient une famille heureuse et complète. C'était le bonheur. Cette vision chaleureuse lui desserra la gorge, lui permettant de laisser de nouveau l'oxygène si précieux pénétrer ses poumons avec une douleur atroce. Une brûlure qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Doucement, son corps cessa de trembler et il reprit conscience de son environnement et des coups de klaxons énervés des automobilistes, gênés par son arrêt. Après être sûr d'être tout à fait calmé, il se réinséra dans le trafic et conduisit jusqu'à la médiathèque municipale. Il avait besoin de réponses. Toujours ce désir viscéral et vital de savoir, de comprendre, de se protéger.

Alors qu'il allait entré dans l'établissement de la connaissance, il se rappela de l'autre bâtiment où il était censé être, en train de recueillir le savoir si précieux que des adultes pensaient indispensable à sa vie future. S'il ne prenait pas les devant, son lycée allait appeler son père, ce qui lui créerait de gros ennuis. Il se saisit de son portable et composa le numéro de l'accueil. Lorsque Gladys lui répondit, il prit une voix geignarde, toussant et reniflant plus que de mesure avant de lui dire qu'il était cloué par une mauvaise grippe. La femme lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et ils raccrochèrent. Stiles eut un peu honte de s'être servi de la naïveté gentille de Gladys, qui croyait les élèves sur parole, mais sa honte se dissipa lorsqu'il pensa à Derek, mi-homme mi-bête, dans le même lycée que lui.

Il entra finalement dans la médiathèque et s'installa à un ordinateur. Il prit quelque seconde pour souffler. Depuis la veille, les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse étourdissante. D'abord Derek qui lui annonçait qui avait couché avec sa garce, puis la dispute, le poing, et le lendemain, la réconciliation et la ... transformation ? de Derek. Ça faisait beaucoup à digérer. Néanmoins, Stiles était décidé à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'était Derek ?!

Il ouvrit une page internet, lança le moteur de recherche et tapa « crocs, griffes, poils, transformation » dans la barre de recherche. Les sites comportaient tous le même mot-clé, celui que Stiles aurait dû pensé à écrire. _Loup-Garou_. Serait-il possible que Derek incarne cette créature mythique, moitié homme, moitié loup ? Au souvenir des griffes, des poils et du grognement, les doutes de Stiles s'effritèrent. Fébrile, il lança une nouvelle recherche avec pour seul mot : loup-garou. Une infinité de sites se présentèrent à ses yeux. Son regard, rapide et habitué, parcourait la page avant de tomber sur un site qui lui paraissait plus sérieux que les autres. Déjà, ce n'était pas un forum de gameplay.

«_ Le loup-garou est une créature soit-disant mythique qui peuple les légendes de nos ancêtres depuis la nuit des temps. Selon plusieurs de ces légendes, le loup-garou est un homme qui se transforme en loup suivant le rythme lunaire. Le jour précédant et le jour suivant la pleine étant une période particulièrement difficile pour le loup-garou qui n'arrive plus à dominer son côté animal. Car il ne faut pas oublié que c'est avant tout un Homme avant d'être une bête. _»

Stiles se perdit dans ses pensées. La pleine lune, c'était aujourd'hui. Il le savait parce que son père avait entouré cette journée comme étant sa journée de repos et qu'il avait par mégarde mis en valeur le cercle plein près de la date. La veille, lorsque Stiles et Derek s'étaient disputés, le brun devait déjà être sous l'influence de la lune, raison pour laquelle il avait levé la main sur Stiles. Et l'incident des vestiaires devait être pour les mêmes raisons. La pleine lune devait agir sur Derek, le poussant à se transformer.

Il secoua la tête, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout simplement, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il avait beau avoir assister à la transformation, son cerveau - le côté rationnel - lui disait qu'il avait trop pris d'Aderall et qu'il avait halluciné. Pourtant, l'autre côté de sa matière grise, celle qui se laissait emballer par l'imagination ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité par cette trouvaille. Un meilleur ami loup-garou, d'était carrément trop cool non ? Il continua de parcourir le site.

« _Les hommes atteints de lycanthropie voient leurs capacités physiques évoluer de manière considérable. Ils voient mieux dans le noir, perçoivent plus d'odeurs, entendent à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ils sont également plus fort, plus rapide et ont une capacité de guérison hors du commun. _»

Décidément, être un lycanthrope semblait vraiment être génial, mis à par le problème de la lune.

« _Les loups-garous sont fait pour vivre en meute. L'ordre hiérarchique est le suivant : Alpha - Bêta - Oméga. L'Alpha est le chef de meute, celui qui s'occupe de tous et du bien de chacun. Le Bêta est le loup qui se soumet à l'Alpha, qui fait parti de sa meute. Et enfin, l'Oméga c'est celui qui décide ou qui se voit contraint à errer seul, sans meute. Il va sans dire qu'un loup est plus fort en meute que seul. _»

Satisfait ce que le site avait pu lui apporter, il retourna sur la page du moteur de recherche, parcourant les autres sites. Un nom en particulier retint son attention alors qu'il retenait son souffle. _La Bête du Gévaudan_. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était une histoire qui s'était passé en France.

« _Les diverses interrogations à propos de la Bête du Gévaudan elle-même ont contribué à l'intérêt de son histoire._

_Au plan de sa morphologie, aucun des animaux tués n'ayant été conservé, il s'agirait d'un canidé, mais d'aspect inhabituel, selon le rapport Marin. Toutefois, de nombreux témoins, accoutumés à la présence de loups dans leur campagne, n'ont pas reconnu dans cet animal un loup et l'ont spontanément appelé _bestia, _« la bête » en langue d'oc._

_Ensuite, de nombreux témoignages font penser à une relative invulnérabilité de cette Bête. De nombreux témoignages relatent le fait que la Bête aurait été touchée par une ou plusieurs balles de fusil, tirées par des chasseurs de bonne réputation, et pourtant elle se serait relevée à chaque fois._

_Des témoignages attribuent de l'ubiquité à la Bête qui aurait été aperçue dans un très faible intervalle de temps en des lieux distants de plusieurs kilomètres. Cependant, ces distances restent, dans bien des cas, envisageables pour un seul animal._

_Deux des traits les plus singuliers de la Bête sont sa familiarité et son audace._

_Enfin la Bête est très agressive : cette agressivité se traduit par un acharnement qui ne semble pas toujours dicté par la faim. Elle est de plus très agile, car selon les témoignages, elle avait la capacité de sauter par-dessus des murs qu'un chien n'aurait pu franchir. *_ »

Stiles continua sa lecture jusqu'au mot qui l'intéressait. Dans la rubrique « Personnes liées à la Bête » il put lire un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Argent. D'après le site, Antoine-François Gérard Argent et sa femme Christiane Solange Argent auraient été les chasseurs ayant abattu la bête. Selon toute vraisemblance, la famille Argent avait abattu un loup-garou ce jour-là. Etait-il possible que le « business » familial ait perpétué avec le temps ? La famille Argent était-elle une famille de chasseurs ? Et si c'était le cas, leur présence à Beacon Hills voulait-elle signifier quelque chose ? Kate comptait-elle réellement faire du mal à Derek ?

Stiles était étourdi. Il ne savait pas l'ampleur du problème. Lorsqu'il avait vu Kate, il avait senti qu'elle était différente des autres, et pas dans le bon sens. Il avait senti qu'elle ferait du mal à Derek. Mais jusqu'alors, il pensait simplement que la jeune fille allait lui briser le coeur, pas lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux. Il était persuadé que Kate était une chasseuse. Il se souvenait de sa remarque sur sa façon de bouger féline, silencieuse. Comme un prédateur. Elle s'approchait sournoisement pour chasser sa proie. Et sa proie, c'était Derek.

Même si ça semblait dingue, tout commençait à faire sens dans son esprit. Si Derek était un loup-garou, et Kate une chasseuse, alors Derek était en danger. Un frisson glacé le parcouru de la tête aux pieds. Son désir de protéger le brun se fit plus fort encore. Sauf que cette fois, il pouvait séparer cette garce de Derek sans remord. Ce n'était plus juste sa jalousie qui parlait, mais les faits. Il lui manquait juste des preuves. Il les obtiendrait. Mais d'abord, il devait parler à Derek.

Il passa le reste de sa journée derrière l'ordinateur, absorbé par tout un tas de site sur les loups-garous et sur les chasseurs. Ce n'est que quand quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule qu'il reprit contact avec sa réalité. C'était une vielle dame à l'air avenant, un sourire sur le visage, qui lui demandait de partir puisque la médiathèque allait fermer ses portes. Stiles regard l'heure sur sa montre : 19h30. Bon, Derek devait être chez lui.

Il lança un « Bonne soirée » à la bibliothécaire et rejoignit sa Jeep au pas de course sous le soleil déclinant. Mais, avant qu'il ait pu démarrer, son portable vibra dans sa poche. John essayait de contacter son fils. Avec une grimace, Stiles décrocha. Immédiatement, la voix colérique de son père résonna dans le combiné. La conversation se résuma à : « Rentre tout de suite à la maison ou tu vas passer le pire quart d'heure de ta vie en l'espace de quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ce que le mot punition veut réellement dire. » Devant le discours de son paternel, Stiles devinait que son père était au courant pour l'école buissonnière.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, son père était hors de lui. Il demandait des explications, mais ne les écoutait même pas, vociférant à qui mieux mieux. Quand le flot de hurlements sembla s'être calmé Stiles sortit le mensonge qu'il avait préparé.

« -Désolé P'pa c'est juste que... Je dors mal en ce moment, tu sais ? C'est à cause d'Harris, mon prof de chimie. Il me mène la vie dure en cours, je sais pas trop ce qu'il me veut. Il me balance sans cesse des trucs blessants et aujourd'hui j'ai juste craqué. J'ai commencé à paniquer en arrivant au lycée quand je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs. Alors, pour endiguer la crise, j'ai fui le lycée... » Il avait terminé de sa petite voix qui attendrissait son père quand il était enfant.

Une chance que ça fonctionne encore alors qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Et puis ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, c'est une vérité bien, mais alors très bien déguisée. Il avait effectivement du mal à dormir, Harris était effectivement toujours en train de le rabaisser - bien que moins depuis son intervention sur la popularité raté de son prof - et il avait paniqué dans les couloirs, qu'il avait fui pour endiguer la crise - bien que ça soit Derek l'origine de sa panique. En somme, c'était pas si mensonger que ça.

« -Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ça plus tôt ? » soupira John, las et épuisé.

« -Parce que j'ai dix-sept ans, que je suis un ado têtu et borné, que comme la plus part des ado je pensais pouvoir gérer seul, et que j'étais trop fier pour te l'avouer ? » hasarda l'hyperactif en se frottant la nuque.

« -Bien, j'irais voir Adrian pour lui parler. »

« -Oh non ! Si tu fais ça, ça va être pire ! Il va encore plus me détester et me le faire sentir, je me taperais encore les corvées de tableau et du nettoyage de salle, et ça ne l'empêchera pas de cracher sur mon dos quand il en aura l'envie ... Laisse-moi régler le problème, avec Derek on va allait lui parler comme des grands, okay ? »

Son père hésita et finalement, capitula. Il devait laisser plus de responsabilité à son fils s'il voulait le rendre mature.

« -Viens manger, ça va être froid. »

Stiles n'eut pas le coeur de refuser. Pourtant, il trépignait d'impatience. Il voulait confronter Derek à ses recherches, voir ce qui était vrai et ce qui était faux. Si le brun était un vrai loup-garou, alors Stiles pourrait lui poser plein de questions. Il en était tout excité.

Le repas passa lentement pour l'hyperactif qui ne cessa de parler. Mais finalement, il obtint l'autorisation de sortir pour soit-disant rejoindre des amis au parc et traîner avec eux.

Stiles se précipita vers sa voiture mais finalement se ravisa. Il venait de la nettoyer et la faire aller dans la forêt allait la salir. Il se souvenait que la maison des Hale se situait dans la forêt, pas très loin de chez lui. Il pouvait y aller à pieds.

Si John avait su que son fils irait dans la forêt un soir de pleine lune, il l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre. Et si Stiles avait su ce que lui réservait cette nuit, il y serait rester avec joie.

Mais au lieu de ça, l'hyperactif s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre avec pour seule lumière le flash vacillant de son portable.

* * *

*Tout le paragraphe est copié sur Wikipédia mon ami :3

Avouez, vous me détestez là :') Oui, je prend un malin plaisir à me faire détester :D

J'espère que cette suite a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas ! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la vérification orthographique mais à plus de deux heures du matin, j'ai pas les yeux en face des trous, et je voulais absolument vous donner la suite :D

Voilà les loulous ! Je n'ai pas encore écris le chapitre trois, mais j'espère qu'il sera près pour lundi - j'ai un week-end chargé U_u.

Plein plein de bisous mes louveteaux, et à la prochaine ! :coeur:


	3. Tout n'était que mensonge ?

Coucou mes loulous ! :coeur: Voici le chapitre trois ! Bon, il est bien plus court que les deux premiers, c'est normal, c'est plus comme une pause, un arrêt sur image sur les sentiments quoi ! Le prochaine sera à mon avis de la même taille que les deux autres, mais je préfère ne pas trop m'avancer !

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! - ça fout une sacrée pression quand même xD

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Tout n'était que mensonge ?

Stiles s'enfonça dans la forêt, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas que pour un loup, il était une jolie proie qui sentait bon. Son parfum naturel se mélangeait avec l'odeur de la pêche, de la peur et de l'excitation. Il laissait cette odeur entêtante et enivrante partout où il passait. Et il continuait à marcher, insouciant, inconscient, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il allait se produire.

Un craquement de brindille attira son attention sur la gauche et il eut le réflexe intelligent d'éteindre sa lumière. S'il ne voulait pas être repéré, mieux valait qu'il avance dans le noir. Sauf qu'avancer à tâtons dans la forêt n'était pas très judicieux ni très facile. Il entendit un autre bruit, le bruissement des feuilles, et il retint sa respiration.

« -Père, il y a des traces ici » lança une voix que Stiles ne connaissait que trop bien et haïssait plus que tout.

« -C'est la trace de l'Oméga ? » répondit une voix grave, rocailleuse, froide, qui donna des frissons à l'adolescent.

« -Non, je crois pas. Elles ne correspondent pas aux autres qu'il a laissé. On dirait des pieds humains dans des chaussures. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre. C'était sûrement ses traces qu'elle suivait.

« -Alors ça ne nous intéresse pas. Reste concentré Kate. »

« -Oui père. »

Stiles avait la confirmation de ses soupçons : la famille Argent était toujours une famille de chasseurs. Et Kate était une chasseuse qui sortait avec un loup-garou. Cette histoire n'allait pas bien se terminer, l'hyperactif le sentait. Cette fille était mauvaise, et il pressentait que le père de la demoiselle l'était tout autant.

Quand il fut certain que Kate et son père soient partit assez loin, il reprit sa route. Il devait trouver Derek, c'était plus qu'urgent. Il devait le mettre en garde, l'éloigner de cette garce et le protéger - plutôt ridicule comme volonté, vu que Derek était plus fort, plus rapide, en bref, largement capable de se protéger seul.

Alors qu'il fonçait tête baissée dans la forêt dans l'espoir de tomber sur le Manoir Hale, il entendit un grognement dans son dos. Il ignorait comment, mais il savait que ce n'était pas Derek. Ce grognement était plus menaçant, plus sourd et profond. Son coeur s'accéléra considérablement, ses pores suants la peur et la panique mêlées, lançant encore cette arôme entêtant autour de lui.

Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à la menace et à sa probable mort. Devant lui se trouvait une forme sombre, à moitié courbée, la silhouette secouée par une respiration haletante d'animal qui créait un nuage de fumée sortant de sa gueule. Deux yeux bleus électrique luisaient dans la pénombre de la forêt. Le grognement reprit, devenant presque constant, comme un ronronnement de plaisir. Et Stiles devinait sans peine que le plaisir ne serait pas partagé. Le loup-garou s'approcha d'une démarche lente, le pas lourd, comme pour effrayer encore plus sa pauvre victime. Stiles se mit à trembler sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour trouver une solution, mais rien ne lui venait. Il ne pouvait rien contre un loup-garou ; il n'était pas armé et n'était qu'un simple humain avec de simple capacités humaines. Son coeur s'accéléra encore, cognant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. L'hyperactif avait ignoré jusqu'ici que son muscle cardiaque pouvait tambouriner si vite et si fort dans sa cage thoracique. Sa respiration était trop courte pour lui permettre de remplir ses poumons correctement. Il pensait déjà voir sa mort arrivée.

Plus le loup avançait, et plus Stiles reculait, dans un mouvement instinctif pour mettre de la distance entre lui et la menace. Mais bientôt, son dos heurta un tronc d'arbre et il sut que c'était la fin. Il allait mourir ici, dans cette forêt, alors qu'il cherchait son meilleur ami pour l'aider. La vie avait parfois un drôle de sens de l'humour. La dernière personne qu'il avait croisé était celle qu'il détestait le plus au monde - parce que, oui, maintenant il la détestait, il avait une foutue bonne raison : elle allait réellement faire du mal à Derek. Et, alors que son seul désir avait été de trouver Derek, pensant que le monde lycanthropique devait être génial, il se retrouvait face à un monstre qui allait le dévorer. Un sens de l'humour pourrie.

Le loup se rapprocha et bientôt envahit l'espace personnel de l'adolescent. Son haleine avait des relents de chair pourrie et Stiles pensa avec pitié qu'il n'avait sûrement pas été la première victime de ce monstre. Il aurait voulu faire bonne figure, lancer une réplique cinglante à son futur meurtrier, lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mais c'était faux ; il était complètement mort de trouille à l'idée de mourir. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans bordel ! Et il allai mourir vierge en plus !

Une douleur sur sa hanche droite le sortit de ses pensées. Le regard de la bête était fixé dans ses yeux alors que ses griffes se plantaient dans son flanc avec une lenteur insoutenable. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa hanche, imbibant son jean. Il serra les dents pour retenir le gémissement de souffrance qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux dans une tentative vaine de juguler la douleur et d'oublier où il était.

Une langue râpeuse chemina du creux de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire. _Ah non, ça c'est dégeu, malsain et pervers ! Qu'il me tue et me bouffe, d'accord, mais qu'il me lèche ? Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!_ se demanda-t-il en fermant plus fortement les yeux. C'était la mort la plus glauque et lente que Stiles aurait pu trouver. Il sentit alors des dents se refermer sur son cou et forcer la barrière de sa peau. Il ne retint pas le gémissement de douleur qui franchit ses lèvres. Il ne servait plus à rien de conserver un peu de fierté, il allait mourir. Il sentait les crocs s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa chair, la fouiller douloureusement.

Un autre grognement menaçant retint, se répercutant entre les arbres. Stiles prit quelques secondes avant de réalisé que le grondement venait de plus loin et n'était donc pas de son futur assassin.

« -Lâche-le. » La voix était tranchante, dure, et sans appel.

L'hyperactif reconnaissait cette voix, malgré l'octave plus grave et le grognement sourd. Un intense soulagement le saisit, lui coupant les jambes. Il n'allait pas mourir. Son tortionnaire se tourna lentement, sans lâcher sa proie pour autant. Les deux ennemis se jaugèrent du regard. D'un côté, un jeune adolescent, musclé mais sans plus, transformé complètement. De l'autre, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, plus grand et plus musclé que son adversaire, lui aussi complètement transformé. Il pensait l'issue du combat gagnée d'avance.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas sentit, en revanche, c'était la rage sourde qui bouillonnait dans les veines du Bêta. Il ne comprenait pas bien d'où elle lui venait, mais elle était là, brûlante. Voir Stiles, _son_ Stiles, entre les mains d'un autre loup que lui faisait gronder le loup à l'intérieur. Il le considérait comme étant sa propriété, et il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse marcher sur son territoire. Le loup avait adopté Stiles, il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Personne ne pouvait mettre son odeur sur lui. Derek commençait à comprendre ce que son loup ressentait. C'était étrange et puissant, mais il avait un lien avec son meilleur ami et son instinct de protection était développé à un point inimaginable.

Sans réfléchir outre mesure, il se lança sur l'Oméga en face de lui, crocs et griffes prêtes à attaquer. Il se jeta furieusement contre lui, la rage guidant ses mouvements violents et animaux. Il grondait, grognait, mordait, griffait, s'acharnait. Mais l'Oméga était tenace et se défendait bien. Après avoir jeté Stiles contre un arbre, il entreprit de repousser son adversaire et de le blesser.

Stiles observait ce combat, l'angoisse lui tordant l'estomac. Il avait peur pour Derek. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé. Pourtant, à un moment du combat - l'hyperactif ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il durait - Derek reçut un coup de patte griffue dans le torse, le faisant tituber. Pour autant, il n'abandonna pas. Son loup hurla, d'une hurlement puissant. Il sentait son protéger derrière lui, il entendait son coeur affolé, sa respiration saccadée. Il n'allait pas l'abandonné aux mains de son adversaire, il en était hors de question. Il se mit en position de défense devant l'hyperactif qui s'était effondré au sol, contre l'arbre qu'il avait percuté un peu plus tôt.

Soudain, des hurlements résonnèrent dans toute la forêt, et un, plus puissant que les autres, fit courber l'échine du Bêta. L'Alpha était proche. Une femme brune aux longs cheveux cascadant dans son dos, au visage fin et au regard oscillant entre le bleu et le vert fit son apparition. Tout dans sa personne irradiait d'autorité et de respect. Elle avait une démarche calme et sûre. Elle se posta près de Derek, droite et posa la main sur son épaule.

« -Va Derek, raccompagne ton ami. »

La voix était douce mais ferme, qui ne prêtait pas à discussion. Derek voulait protester, il voulait achever lui-même celui qui avait osé profaner son humain de la sorte, le faisant souffrir. Mais il devait se plier à l'ordre de son Alpha. Sans un mot, il se tourna vers l'hyperactif, se pencha pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever. Son Alpha tenait l'Oméga en respect et les deux ados s'éloignèrent dans la forêt.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Stiles retrouva la parole pour oublier la douleur de sa hanche, de son cou et de son dos..

« -Wah. C'était qui, cette femme ? Elle est drôlement impressionnante, et plutôt jolie ! »

« -C'est ma mère » répondit le loup avec un reniflement amusé.

« -Oh, euh... Et bien elle fait drôlement jeune, hein. C'est ton Alpha c'est ça ? »

Stiles avait bien mené ses recherches et il avait comprit à l'attitude de la femme et à son autorité naturelle qu'elle devait être le chef de meute. Derek s'arrêta, figé.

« -Comment ... ? » commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Oh je t'en pris, je suis super intelligent ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, j'ai fait des recherches. J'ai compris que tu étais un loup-garou. Je suppose que tu es un Bêta, et que celui qui m'a attaqué était un Oméga. J'ai bien appris ma leçon. Je sais par exemple que tu es plus rapide, plus fort et plus agile qu'un humain normal. Tu sens mieux aussi, et tu voix mieux. Et tu guéris très vite. D'ailleurs, à part ton t-shirt qui est foutu, t'es plus aucune trace. Y'en a qui on de la chance quand même ! Moi je vais me traîner une cicatrice dégueulasse sur le cou et la hanche... »

Derek serra les mâchoires à l'évocation de ses blessures. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé avant. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tant tardé et d'avoir laissé Stiles se faire blesser. Encore une fois, son meilleur ami avait risqué sa vie. Deux fois dans la même journée, ça faisait beaucoup, ça faisait même trop au goût du loup.

« -Dis Derek, pourquoi t'as repris forme humaine ? Non pas que je t'apprécie pas en tant qu'humain, t'es beau gosse et tout, mais je croyais que les loups-garous étaient... esclaves de la lune. Et c'est la pleine lune ce soir. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte d'à quel point je peux être stupide parfois. Me balader à pieds dans la forêt, la nui,t un soir de pleine lune, faut être débile...»

Derek qui voyait bien dans le noir marchait vite - aussi vite que Stiles le pouvait - pour mettre l'adolescent en sécurité. Et, connaissant ces bois par coeur, ils finirent par en atteindre l'orée, près de la maison des Stilinski.

« -J'ai repris forme humaine parce que je suis capable de me contrôler. Enfin, j'étais parfaitement capable de ça, jusqu'à hier. Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, tu sais, je voulais vraiment pas te frapper... »

« -Te bile pas vieux, j'ai compris ça ce matin. L'influence de la pleine lune vous rend irritable, et j'ai été un véritable enfoiré sur le coup. On a qu'à oublier l'épisode. »

Le loup brun hocha la tête alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée. La voiture du Shérif n'était pas dans l'allée. Stiles soupira de soulagement et de déception. De soulagement, parce que son père ne le verrait pas. Et de déception parce qu'encore une fois son père était au travail. Son père travaillait toujours, et Stiles ne le voyait plus beaucoup.

Il se sépara de Derek pour ouvrir la porte et n courant d'air froid remplaça la présence chaude du corps du loup. Il retint un autre soupire. Être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, là aussi fallait être stupide. En secouant la tête, il s'engouffra dans sa maison, suivi de près par Derek qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Ils montèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescent qui s'effondra sur son lit, sur le dos, fixant le plafond.

« -Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu étais vraiment ? J'ai la vague impression que tout ça, notre amitié, n'est basée que sur un mensonge... » s'attrista l'hyperactif.

« Tu me vois annoncer à tout va que je suis un loup ? Sérieusement Stiles, c'est pas un truc que je dis à n'importe qui. »

_Je ne suis pas n'importe qui_, lança mentalement l'adolescent, amer.

« -Et puis, c'était mieux pour toi d'ignorer tout ça, ça évitait de te mettre en danger. C'était pour te protéger. »

Stiles ne dit rien mais laissa son regard se poser su son meilleur ami. Derek était appuyé sur le bureau, retirant son éternelle veste en cuir pour la poser sur la chaise en bois. Stiles remarquant son manège haussa un sourcil.

« -Tu comptes rester ? Je vais pas mourir dans la nuit tu sais, les blessures font un mal de chien, mais ça m'a plus l'air superficiel qu'autre chose. Je ne saigne déjà plus, donc il a même pas touché une artère. Une chance quand même, parce que pour expliquer à l'hôpital qu'un « puma » m'a attaqué aussi près de la ville, ça allait pas être facile. »

« -Tant que je ne suis pas assuré que ma meute à neutralisé la menace, je resterai ici. L'Oméga a pu capter ton odeur et il pourrait te suivre jusqu'ici s'il parvenait à s'échapper. »

Stiles grimaça et laissa sa tête tomber sur le matelas. Il pensait à plein de choses futiles et une question au hasard franchit ses lèvres.

« -Et je sens quoi ? Je sens bon au moins ? »

Derek fut un instant déstabilisé par la question. Il voulait répondre oui, bêtement, parce que c'était la vérité. Il inspira profondément et dut fermé les yeux sous la force de la fragrance. L'odeur de l'humain était présente partout dans cette chambre et le loup en lui s'agitait. Il voulait sentir l'odeur encore et encore. Il griffait les barreaux derrière lesquels Derek l'avait enfermé pour qu'il ne sorte plus et ne risque pas de blesser l'humain. Il dut se concentrer très fort sur son point d'ancrage pour ne pas céder à sa pulsion lupine.

« -Derek ? » résonna la voix de l'adolescent dans la pénombre de la chambre.

Face au silence de son meilleur ami, Stiles doutait qu'il réponde. Mais finalement, la voix grave et chaude de Derek s'éleva dans la pièce.

« -Tu sens un mélange subtile entre la pêche, le citron, le miel et le caramel. »

Stiles médita un peu ces paroles, essayant d'imaginer le mélange de parfums et dut en conclure que ça devait être plutôt désagréable comme odeur vu que les quatre ingrédients ne se mélangeaient pas. Ils avaient tous une odeur plus ou moins forte que devait rendre insoutenable l'ensemble.

« -Et oui, tu sens bon. »

Derek avait lâcher cette phrase sans pouvoir la retenir. Il entendit le coeur de son meilleur ami s'accélérer et il fronça les sourcils.

« -Stiles, tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta le brun.

« -Hein ? Euh ouais, ouais ouais tout va bien. Je vais aller désinfecter les plaies, au cas où... »

Et l'adolescent hyperactif se releva en grimaçant.

« -Tu sais que ma salive est cicatrisante ? Il se pourrait que tu n'ais pas de marque demain... » laissa tomber le brun.

Il sentait que son loup allait prendre le dessus. Il avait bien comprit qu'il voulait poser son odeur sur le jeune humain pour le marquer comme sien, mais Derek était toujours réticent à l'idée. Stiles n'était pas à lui, on ne possède pas une personne. Pourtant, il avait dû se plier à son loup pour que celui-ci s'apaise et se calme.

Stiles de son côté essayait au mieux de maîtriser son imagination. Derek venait bien de lui proposer de le ... lécher ? _C'est parfait tout ça. En plus, mes hormones jouent aux montagnes russes. Putain, je peux pas laisser faire, si il se rend compte d'un truc, ça va foutre la merde encore. Le problème c'est que, si mon père voit ça, je suis sûr d'être privé de sortie jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et puis je ne veux pas l'inquiéter... Et merde tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_ se lamenta-t-il intérieurement.

« -Je suppose que je suis d'accord, » finit-il par soupirer. « Ça va prendre longtemps ? »

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il acceptait. C'était du suicide. Derek était un loup-garou aux sens hyper-développé. La preuve était qu'il avait entendu son coeur battre plus vite. Alors là, Stiles était dans de beaux draps. C'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Pour se donner contenance, il marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et alluma l'interrupteur, comme si Derek avait besoin de lumière pour observer ses plaies. Mais au moins, la lumière rendait l'atmosphère légèrement moins ambiguë.

« -Je ne pense pas, » répondit le brun en observant son meilleur ami.

Une odeur amère lui parvenait. Stiles était nerveux. Ne voulant pas interpréter ce qu'il sentait, il continua :

« -Enlève ton t-shirt. »

L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement. Ça y était, ses hormones lui jouaient déjà des tours. Il sentait que cette histoire allait mal finir, encore. Il n'allait pas réussir à gérer ses émotions et comme la veille, il allait être un con. Il le savait, c'était comme la suite logique des événements. Dès qu'il était avec le loup, il agissait comme un connard fini. L'amour, ça craint.

Il prit une inspiration, espérant calmer ses ardeurs, et retira sa chemise à carreaux puis son t-shirt. Il avait l'habitude de se déshabiller devant les garçons de sa classe pour le cours de sport, mais là, être devant Derek le mettait carrément mal-à-l'aise. C'était vraiment une très, très mauvaise idée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire qu'il était d'accord ? C'était absurde ! Stiles commençait à douter sérieusement de sa santé mentale. Il devenait masochiste avec tout ça, il avait l'air de tout faire pour se faire souffrir émotionnellement. Il devenait de plus en plus stupide.

Avisant les blessures de son meilleur ami, Derek dut retenir le grondement sauvage qui se formait dans sa gorge. Son loup n'était vraiment pas content. Sans se préoccupé des états d'âmes de Stiles - il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les siennes et celles de son loup - il s'approcha de l'hyperactif et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de sa hanche meurtrie. Stiles retint son souffle quand il sentit la poigne ferme de Derek se refermer sur ses cuisses. La position était plus qu'ambiguë et Stiles dut fermer violemment les yeux pour se soustraire à cette vision digne de ses fantasmes les plus poussés avec Derek en acteur principal. Quand la langue râpeuse de Derek fut sur sa peau, il dut se mordre la lèvre avec force pour ne pas gémir. Quel merdier ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'inflige pareille torture ? Il était vraiment con.

Pour essayer d'oublier la présence trop désirable du brun agenouillé devant lui, il se mit à se réciter mentalement tout les éléments chimiques du tableau périodique. Dans l'ordre, du plus léger au plus lourd. Mais chaque coup de langue lui donnait un peu plus chaud, faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines, tambouriner son coeur contre ses côtes, accélérant sa respiration plus que de mesure. Finalement, au bout d'un moment interminable de cette douce torture, Derek se releva. Stiles se força à ouvrit les yeux et à les poser sur sa hanche où sa peau pâle était de nouveau lisse. Au moins, il n'avait pas de cicatrice...

Derek observait son meilleur ami, et les rougeurs sur sa peau. L'odeur de Stiles avait changé, elle était devenue nettement plus sucrée et lourde, elle le prenait à la gorge et faisait gronder son loup. Derek n'était pas totalement idiot, il avait comprit ce qu'il se passait. C'était l'odeur du désir qu'il sentait sur Stiles. Il avait déjà senti cette odeur sur Kate la nuit dernière. Mais là, c'était différent, cette odeur sucrée se mélangeait parfaitement à la fragrance naturelle du jeune homme, relevée par le côté acide de la senteur du citron. Il aurait dût être déranger par cette constatation : son meilleur ami le désirait, c'était délirant ! Mais son loup, lui, était satisfait ce savoir ça, et Derek ne trouvait pas ça anormal. Il trouvait ça... étonnant, mais pas anormal. Et il aurait dû se poser des questions, parce qu'apprendre qu'on est l'objet du désir de son meilleur ami, du même sexe, n'était pas une chose anodine. Alors pourquoi trouvait-il cette situation simplement étonnante ?

Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir. Derek était quelqu'un de borné et de têtu, et il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'approcha de nouveau de son meilleur ami, lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté pour dégager son cou. Le loup jubilait férocement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était plonger le museau dans le cou du jeune homme et inspirer son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle tapisse complètement ses poumons. Il voulait se nicher au creux de son cou et y imposer sa marque. Derek se pencha et commença à lécher la plaie qu'avait laissés les crocs de l'Oméga.

Les mains chaudes de Derek sur sa peau, l'une sur sa nuque, l'autre sur son épaule, faisaient courir un feu ardent dans ses veines. Et lorsque la langue râpeuse de loup entama le processus de cicatrisation, il dut planter ses dents dans sa pauvre langue pour étouffer le gémissement traître qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il perdait lentement le fil de ses pensées, une vague de chaleur se nichant dans son bas-ventre et au creux de ses reins. Un autre gémissement voulut franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, et il planta plus violemment encore ses dents dans le muscle humide. Le sang et la douleur le firent sortir de sa torpeur où le plaisir l'avait plongé. Il ne devait pas se laisser sombrer ainsi. C'était indécent. Et son meilleur ami ne pensait pas à mal, il ne savait pas le trouble qui l'agitait, il ne faisait ça que pour l'aider, il n'avait rien d'autre en tête. Alors Stiles ne pouvait pas espérer, ne pouvait pas laisser libre cours à son envie. Non, il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas et ne le ferait plus.

La langue du loup s'affairait toujours dans son cou, et Stiles dut se faire violence pour ne pas céder une seconde fois au plaisir que ce contact engendrait. Alors il se mit à penser à plein de chose qui pourrait faire redescendre son désir. Penser à son père, ou à sa mère, par exemple, voire même à sa grand-mère. Mais rien n'était assez fort pour qu'il oublie la présence chaude de Derek contre lui, sa langue dans son cou. Rien ? Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il se mit à penser à Kate Argent. Et là, tout le charme du moment, tout le désir qu'il avait pu ressentir, tout venait de se briser de manière violente. Derek était amoureux de cette garce. Elle pouvait le toucher, elle, elle pouvait l'embrasser. Et il la haïssait si fort pour ça. Et plus encore quand il pensait qu'elle était une chasseuse, et qu'elle ferait du mal à Derek.

Un élément lui revint alors en mémoire et il ne put empêcher de le dire à haute voix, sous le coup de sa réflexion :

« -Kate était dans la forêt. »

Derek, qui avait depuis quelques minutes déjà finit de guérir la plaie mais qui continuait à lécher le cou du jeune homme sans véritablement savoir pourquoi, se prit cette phrase de plein fouet, comme une douche froide qui calma instantanément les envies du loup. Kate. Sa petite-amie, celle dont il était éperdument amoureux. Un intense sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il avait oublié pendant un instant qu'il aimait Kate comme un fou. Comment était-ce possible ?

« -Kate vient d'une famille de chasseurs de loups-garous français. Ils exercent depuis pas mal de temps. Kate est une chasseuse. Elle... elle va te faire du mal. Elle te manipule. »

Derek était confus, il avait à peine saisi les paroles de son meilleur ami. Il recula prestement, se cognant au bureau de l'hyperactif. Il secoua la tête.

« -Non. » La voix était devenue dure et froide. « Elle m'aime. »

Stiles se retint de toutes ses forces de ricaner. Elle ? Capable d'aimer ? C'était impossible. Elle était trop froide pour être capable de sentiment. Il soupira.

« -C'est une chasseuse Derek, pour l'amour de Dieu ! » Il commençait à s'énerver. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment ? « Elle est mauvaise ! Enfin, je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue, mais elle te veut du mal. »

Il était catégorique, il en était sûr. C'était quelque chose de tellement limpide pour lui qu'il ne comprenait pas comme Derek faisait pour ne pas le voir. Tout dans le comportement de la blonde laissait entendre que c'était une véritable garce.

« -Tu sais ce que signifie _Argent_ en français ?! » finit par s'écrier Stiles. « C'est le métal qui est capable de vous tuer ! »

Derek serra les poings et les mâchoires. La colère se déversait lentement dans son corps. Il grognait et grondait.

« -T'es juste jaloux. Jaloux d'elle ! »

Il se prit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac et recula sous le choc. Il fixa son meilleur ami dans les yeux, ses deux orobes bleues-vertes où dansait une rage brûlante. Stiles n'arrivait pas à croire que Derek utilise les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui de cette façon. De manière à le blesser. Et il avait mal, très mal. Trop mal. Il avança jusqu'à Derek et lui balança son poing dans la mâchoire. La douleur irradia immédiatement dans sa main mais elle n'était rien comparée à la souffrance qui entourait son coeur telle une aura malfaisante. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

« -Dégage de là Derek. Sors de chez moi, je ne veux plus jamais te voir tu m'entends ? Jamais. »

Sa voix était méconnaissable. La douleur qui l'enrobait crissait aux oreilles du loup. Elle se répercutait dans son corps, faisait s'entrechoquer ses os. Mais Derek ne s'excusa pas.

« -Fous le camp de chez moi ! » hurla Stiles, la voix tremblante de rage et de tristesse contenues. « MAINTENANT ! »

Et le loup s'exécuta. Il sortit de chez les Stilinski, courut aussi vite qu'il le put jusqu'à chez les Argent, grimpa à une fenêtre et entra dans la chambre de Kate, la trouvant assise sur son lit et non dans la forêt comme l'avait dit Stiles. Il passa la nuit avec elle, une nuit violente et animal, où il put exprimer toute sa colère.

Stiles quant à lui avait laisser ses larmes couler traîtreusement sur ses joues alors qu'il s'effondrait sur son lit, toutes ses forces l'ayant déserté. Il se trouvait pathétique, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de laisser exprimer sa peine et sa douleur, sa rage aussi. Tout était de la faute de cette salope de Kate. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle avait chamboulé leur vie. Et Stiles en souffrait un peu plus à chaque fois. A cause de cette garce, il perdait Derek.

Il eut un ricanement amer. Malgré ce que Derek avait pu dire, malgré le fait qu'il avait été un véritable connard, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir pour lui. C'était pathétique. Comment pouvait-on à ce point aimer quelqu'un qui nous faisait souffrir ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Rien avait de sens. Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, ça n'avait pas de sens. Continuer à l'aimer malgré tout, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Allongé sur son lit, il fixait le plafond. Son corps était un véritable champ de bataille. Ses sentiments contradictoires - la douleur, la peine, l'amour, la haine, la colère, la détermination - s'entrechoquaient avec violence, sa raison bataillait avec son coeur, son cerveau luttait contre ses sentiments. Mais s'il y a bien ne chose dont Stiles était incapable, c'était ignorer ce qu'il ressentait.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient furieusement dans sa tête, son crâne abritait une véritable tempête. Son cerveau s'insurgeait : il lui soufflait de laisser tomber, de laisser Derek se démerder avec sa connasse de copine, de le laisser souffrir à cause de cette garce. Parce qu'il ne méritait que ça, souffrir. Après avoir blessé son coeur de la sorte, il ne méritait que ça. Qu'on fasse souffrir son coeur, que Kate le lui piétine, le lui arrache, le lui mette en pièce. Mes ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Il aimait vraiment le loup, à tel point qu'il savait que s'il souffrait, il souffrirait avec lui. Il voulait toujours le protéger.

Il eut envie de se donner des baffes. Il devait vraiment aimer souffrir pour qu'il s'inflige ça. Parce qu'il avait pris une décision. Malgré Derek, il le protégerait. Il éloignerait Kate. Et il arriverait à garder Derek pour lui. Il était déterminé. Le loup était peut-être un connard, mais Stiles avait réussit à se persuadé que c'était uniquement de la faute de cette garce d'Argent. Elle devait être sorcière sur les bords et avait envoûter son Derek.

Sur ces résolutions, il parvint à trouver le sommeil. Un sommeil agité où un cauchemar horrible le torturait. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il voyait deux corps devant lui qui s'emmêlaient, qui bougeaient sur un même rythme. Des cheveux bruns, et d'autres blonds. Derek et Kate. Alors qu'il fuyait, il tomba sur un loup féroce qui lui parlait, ses mots se faufilant sournoisement sous sa peau. C'était un mensonge. Derek n'était pas le gentil de l'histoire. Il était un monstre, une bête féroce. Il était responsable de la mort de Paige, c'était lui le meurtrier, parce qu'il n'était qu'un monstre.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut. Le mot « monstre » se répercutait encore dans son crâne, semblant flotter autour de lui. C'est un cauchemar qu'il fit pendant les deux semaines suivantes.

* * *

Okay, j'ai été cruelle de donner l'espoir que ces deux débiles se rendent compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre xD Derek est un crétin, c'est pas nouveau, mais c'était crétin amoureux, que peut-on y faire ? Avouez, vous le détestez d'aller se consoler dans les bras de la blonde :')

J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré le côté plutôt dark du chapitre - j'ai l'impression de m'acharner un peu trop sur Stiles non ? xD

Bref, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

Plein plein de bisous les loulous ! :coeur:


	4. Je n'y comprends plus rien

_Coucou les loulous ! :coeur: ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

_ Bon, je me dois de m'expliquer ici. Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu initialement. Mais, au vu des reviews (merci encore d'ailleurs :3) et après une petite discussion avec AnaHope, j'ai compris que tout le monde prenait vraiment Derek pour un abruti fini, un connard sans nom borné qui faisait souffrir Stiles. Hors, je pensais avoir été claire dans les chapitres précédents, Derek n'aime pas Kate par simple esprit de contradiction pour ne pas voir qu'il ressent un truc pour Stiles. C'est plus profond et complexe que ça, Derek est un adolescent borné et chiant, certes, mais il est un ado normal - okay, si on enlève le côté loup - avec des sentiments complexes qui l'animent et dont il ne comprend pas le sens ni l'origine. Il n'a que dix-sept ans et c'est un mec - désolée les gars, mais avouez que vous êtes aussi compliqués que les filles xD. Voilà, donc ce chapitre se penche sérieusement sur ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre loup-garou préféré !_

_Bon, j'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, de ce chapitre. Parce que Derek est vraiment complexe et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retranscrire ce qui pourrait se passer dans sa tête ou dans son coeur. Donc soyez indulgents, hein ? _

_Pour ceux qui ont lu tout mon blabla d'avant sans se jeter sur la suite directement, sachez que je cherche un ou une Bêta - ah ah, non, je ne suis pas une Alpha, bien dommage d'ailleurs - pour relire mes chapitres, voir mes fautes pour me les corriger - j'ai pas de correcteur orthographique dans mon logiciel de traitement de texte D: - et aussi pour me dire si le tout est cohérent, ce qui est vachement important nah ?_

_Envoyez-moi un MP si vous êtes intéressés !_

_Biiien ! Bonne lecture les loulous, je vous laisse tranquille ;D :coeur: _

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Je n'y comprends plus rien

Derek ne comprenait plus rien à sa vie. Depuis trois mois, c'était le foutoir dans sa tête. Sa rencontre avec Stiles l'avait intrigué. Il s'était bien entendu avec lui. Et pendant deux mois, il s'était juste laissé vivre, repoussant les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante. Mais, depuis un mois tout s'était enchaîné, emmêlé, accéléré pour finalement exploser. Il avait rencontré Kate. Il avait remarqué la magnifique blonde tout d'abord parce que son parfum l'avait attiré : un mélange de fleur sauvage, de forêt, de pluie. Il lui laissait un goût de liberté sur la langue. Et il avait adoré ça. Etant loup-garou, cette odeur lui avait fait penser à une course dans les bois à pleine vitesse, savourant le vent qui fouettait son pelage, les odeurs de la forêt qui emplissaient ses poumons. Il était tombé sous le charme.

Et puis, il avait appris à connaître Kate. Sa personnalité s'accordait parfaitement avec son état de loup. Elle n'aimait pas la tendresse excessive, elle aimait être brutale, elle aimait les démonstrations de force. Leurs baisers étaient violents et avides. Elle avait un corps svelte et musclé, loin d'être chétif, et elle supportait l'étreinte possessive du loup. Elle était parfaite pour lui. En plus de ça, ils aimaient les mêmes choses : la nature, la moto, la chasse. Ils aimaient les mêmes aliments, les mêmes boissons - à peu de chose près -, les mêmes films. Elle était parfaite.

Ils étaient sortis ensemble, étaient allé au cinéma, il l'avait emmené au restaurant, ils étaient allés en boîte, avaient dansé ensemble. Avaient couché ensemble. Ça avait été une des meilleures expériences de sa vie. Tout comme leurs baisers, leur étreinte n'avait pas été douce, tendre, amoureuse. Elle avait été avide, violente, passionnée. Sauvage. Et l'odeur du désir sur la peau de la blonde, le mélange de ce doux parfum avec la fragrance de liberté qui l'accompagnait avait rendu Derek fou. Il avait été plus sauvage encore, et Kate avait crié plus fort. Elle avait aimé ça.

Et puis, il l'avait dit à Stiles. Et là, tout avait changé. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Stiles avait parlé, et parlé, et parlé, déversant un venin qui avait blessé le loup. Et il l'avait frappé. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention, mais il l'avait fait. Tout dans sa tête se mélangeait. Il n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Son loup s'était rebellé contre lui, contre l'homme. Il avait hurlé sa colère dans sa tête. C'était la première fois en dix-sept ans qu'il n'était pas en totale symbiose avec son loup. Il était né avec lui, avait grandi avec lui, avait toujours vécu en accord avec lui. Mais ce soir-là, alors que l'influence de la lune rendait le loup plus fébrile, il s'était rebellé. Parce l'homme n'était pas en phase avec le loup. Ils voulaient des choses différentes. Derek voulait Kate, il aimait Kate, il désirait Kate. Et son loup lui avait fait comprendre que lui ne voulait que Stiles, aimait Stiles, et désirait Stiles. L'adolescent hyperactif et bavard était la véritable personne qui lui correspondait. Pas parce qu'il lui ressemblait, justement, mais parce qu'il le complétait. Alors Derek avait enfermé son loup, l'avait fait taire et avait frappé Stiles.

Et en quittant le domicile des Stilinski, il avait ressenti ce manque cruel au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ce sentiment d'abandon total qui le laissait désœuvré. Il avait fait ce qu'il savait faire le mieux : il avait repoussé ce sentiment qui le blessait. Il l'avait occulté, le reléguant à l'arrière plan de son coeur. Il s'était concentré sur Kate, sur son amour pour la belle blonde, sur son désir pour elle. Pour effacer ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas ressentir.

Et il avait couru, pendant des heures, avant de rentrer chez lui. Il avait retrouvé son oncle, Peter, qui l'attendait de pieds fermes, assis sur les escaliers de l'entrée.

« -D'où tu viens ? » avait simplement demandé Peter, sans laisser transparaître de réprimande dans sa voix.

« -La forêt » avait répondu durement l'adolescent.

Peter avait haussé un sourcil devant le ton employé par son neveu.

« -Je t'ai connu plus loquace ces derniers mois. Tu veux en parler ? »

Bien sûr, son oncle le connaissait par coeur. Il l'avait élevé autant que ses parents. Il l'avait vu grandir, lui, le seul garçon de la fratrie. Derek s'était toujours bien entendu avec Peter, il avait pu lui parler comme à un frère, avait pu jouer avec lui comme avec un meilleur ami.

« -Non, ça ne te concerne pas. »

Peter avec eut une grimace qui frôlait le sourire sarcastique. L'homme était intelligent et perspicace. Il lui suffisait de récolter des éléments pour les assembler ensemble et en déduire ce qu'on ne voulait pas lui dire. Il avait senti différentes odeurs sur son neveu dès que celui-ci était rentré. Une odeur sucrée, féminine, qu'il sentait depuis plusieurs semaines sur lui, et l'odeur de Stiles, tout aussi sucrée mais aussi acidulée. Il avait rencontré l'adolescent quelques fois lorsqu'il était passé prendre Derek et Cora en compagnie de Laura. Mais, il avait senti aussi l'odeur de la colère et de la tristesse. Peter avait donc deux hypothèses. Soit Derek sortait avec une fille et ils s'étaient disputé, soit il s'était disputé avec Stiles. L'odeur de l'hyperactif étant plus présente que celle de la fille, il pouvait en déduire que la dispute avait eu lieue entre son neveu et le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

« -Stiles est une bonne personne. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, ça ne mérite pas que vous vous éloigniez l'un de l'autre » avait alors juste commenté Peter en se levant et en tournant le dos à son neveu pour gravir les marches.

Derek l'avait regardé, surpris avant de soupirer. Comment son oncle faisait pour toujours tout comprendre ? Le brun avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien caché à Peter, comme si l'adulte en savait plus que lui. Sauf que Derek ne savait pas que c'était effectivement le cas.

Le jeune loup était donc monté se couché, ruminant les paroles sages de son aîné. Peter avait raison, bien sûr. Derek avait été trop loin, il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir levé la main sur son meilleur ami, même si celui-ci avait été dur et méchant. Stiles n'était qu'un humain, et lui un loup, il aurait dû se maîtriser. Surtout que l'effet de la pleine lune lui montait à la tête, le rendant plus irritable. Il avait donc résolu de s'excuser auprès de Stiles le lendemain.

S'il avait su ce que son loup préparait, il aurait évité son meilleur ami comme la peste. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec Stiles dans les vestiaires et qu'il avait été en contact avec la peau chaude de l'hyperactif, entouré par le parfum entêtant que le loup captait, sa partie lycanthrope avait décidé de prendre le contrôle. Son loup, fortifié par la pleine lune, avait tenté de se transformer, pour échapper à l'homme et faire enfin ce dont il avait vraiment envie. Comme il n'était même pas huit heures du matin, Derek avait pu le contrôler un minimum pour ralentir la transformation, mais pas assez pour la cacher à son meilleur ami.

Il avait dû sécher les deux premières heures de cours pour arriver à se calmer. Il allait de plus en plus mal, il ne savait plus comment gérer le loup à l'intérieur de lui. Il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Il aurait pu en parler à sa mère, l'Alpha, c'était le plus logique, mais il ne pouvait pas se confier à elle. Il avait honte. Il n'arriverait pas à en parler à un autre loup, parce qu'il trouvait humiliant de ne pas arriver à se maîtriser alors qu'il avait déjà dix-sept ans. Il préférait se taire et essayer de gérer cette situation catastrophique du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'est à dire très mal.

Le reste de la journée, il avait été maussade et s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Surtout en ne voyant pas son meilleur ami, même à l'heure du repas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et passait sa frustration et son malaise sur sa petite-amie qui n'avait rien demandé. Au final, celle-ci avait préféré éviter le loup et Derek avait fini sa journée seul, comme les deux années précédentes.

Il n'avait été qu'à demi surpris que son oncle passe le prendre devant le lycée avec Laura. Sa grande soeur s'était emparée des clefs de son cadet pour conduire sa moto et le laisser seul avec Peter. Dans la voiture de son aîné, il avait gardé le silence. C'était pourtant aussi efficace qu'un long discours pour l'adulte qui lisait le jeune aussi facilement qu'il lisait un livre.

« -Tu n'as pas vu Stiles aujourd'hui ? » avait demandé innocemment Peter, conduisant lentement pour prolonger le trajet.

« -J'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler » avait alors soupiré l'adolescent, le regard fixé sur le paysage qui défilait par sa fenêtre.

« -Je sais, mais avoir un avis extérieur sur une situation peu aidé à la débloquer. »

« -Il n'y a rien à débloquer » s'était entêté le jeune Hale.

Peter avait dû retenir le soupir de frustration et d'exaspération qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait décidé de changer de tactique.

« -Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas une petite-amie ? » l'avait-il interrogé, avant d'ajouter : « Et ne me dit pas que ça ne me concerne pas ! Les affaires de coeur de mon neveu me concernent toujours. »

Derek avait soupiré devant l'insistance de son oncle à vouloir le faire parler.

« -Si je te réponds, tu me fous la paix ? »

Peter avait feint de s'indigner de la question avant de répondre solennellement :

« -Promis juré, si je mens je vais en Enfer ! »

« - T'iras déjà en Enfer... » avait marmonné le jeune pour finalement répondre. « Oui, j'ai une petite-amie. Content ? »

« -Elle s'appelle comment ? Et elle ressemble à quoi ? Tu vas nous la présenter ? »

« -Peter ! » s'était insurgé Derek.

« -Bah quoi ? Si mon neveu s'engage avec une fille pour une relation sérieuse, j'aimerais la connaître un peu mieux. »

Le jeune loup avait soupiré pour la énième fois, sachant que son oncle ne lui ficherait jamais la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu, et que pire, il pourrait suggérer sa relation devant sa mère et les membres de sa meute pour qu'il se trouve obligé de répondre.

« -Je te hais, Peter... Elle s'appelle Kate, elle est blonde aux yeux marrons glacés, elle est grande, et bien foutue. »

Devant le sourire entendu de son oncle, Derek s'était un peu déridé. Finalement, il trouvait réconfortant de parler avec lui d'un sujet aussi banal qu'une fille. Il retrouvait un peu de sa complicité avec son oncle avant le drame qu'il avait subit deux ans plus tôt.

« -Tu vas nous la présenter ? Et quand je dis « nous » je veux plutôt dire « me », parce que je veux connaître celle qui fait chavirer le coeur de mon neveu préféré ! »

« -Déjà : tu n'as pas d'autre neveu. Ensuite, qui te dit que je suis amoureux ? C'est juste une fille parmi d'autres, elle était plus sexy que le reste de la population féminine qui me tourne autour... »

Peter avait alors ri de bon coeur.

« -Petit menteur ! » l'avait-il accusé. « Tu oublies que je suis ton oncle, que j'ai eu ton âge, et que je suis un loup. Ton coeur, ce petit traître, s'est accéléré quand tu as menti. Tu es dingue de cette fille. Elle doit être spéciale ! Vraiment, je veux la rencontrer ! »

« -Pour que tu lui sautes dessus, vieux pervers ? Pas question ! » avait répliqué Derek, moqueur.

« -Quoi ?! Mais pour qui tu me prends, franchement ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je les aime jeunes, d'accord, mais pas dans le berceau non plus. Elle est mineur. Je ne respecte peut-être pas souvent les lois, mais celle-ci, si... »

Derek avait soufflé un « menteur » en se retenant de rire. Peter avait levé les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire malgré tout. Il avait réussi à remonter le moral de son neveu et il avait obtenu de plus amples informations sur la situation qui préoccupait le jeune. Il avait donc matière à réfléchir pour en déduire les tracas de son neveu.

Derek était donc rentré chez lui le coeur plus léger en cette journée de pleine lune. Son loup s'était apaisé au contact de l'oncle Hale, sans que le jeune ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il était monté dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs avant de s'occuper paisiblement de sa petite soeur Cora qui voulait absolument qu'il joue avec elle.

Finalement, le soir était arrivé et les rayons de la lune avaient baigné la ville endormie de Beacon Hills. Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête et il fixait son plafond, tentant de faire le vide sous son crâne. Il y arrivait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce qu'une angoisse sourde ne le prenne aux tripes, lui retournant les entrailles, lui coupant la respiration. Il avait eu un besoin pressant, viscéral, de sortir dans la forêt et de courir, encore et encore.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait perdu le contrôle sur lui-même. Le loup était enfin sorti de sa cage et il avait pris les devants. Il avait su ce qu'il se passait et il s'était mit à courir. Il avait dévalé les escaliers en trombe, et ouvert la porte à la volée, s'enfonçant dans la forêt environnante, slalomant entre les arbres, le regard fixé devant lui. Le loup suivait son instinct. Et il avait fini par repérer la fragrance sucrée et acidulée qu'il aimait tant sentir. Il avait suivi la trace olfactive jusqu'à entendre les gémissements de douleur de l'hyperactif, le plongeant dans une rage sombre. Une envie meurtrière s'était emparé du loup. Et ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il avait vu dans quelle position se trouvait _son_ Stiles.

Un Oméga le tenait plaqué contre un tronc d'arbre, et enfouissait son nez dans son cou. Comme s'il voulait le marquer. Le loup avait grondé, fort, menaçant. L'adolescent hyperactif était à lui ! Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Derek retrouva une forme de symbiose avec son loup. Face à la position de son meilleur ami, Derek n'avait pas pu rester sans réaction et avait apostrophé l'Oméga d'une voix froide et dure. Puis il s'était battu pour Stiles, le loup et Derek parfaitement en accord pour le défendre coûte que coûte.

Mais malgré sa rage, son envie de sang et de chair, il n'était pas assez expérimenté pour venir à bout d'un Oméga aussi vieux. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'un Bêta devait faire ; il avait appelé sa meute en un long hurlement urgent et douloureux. Sa meute avait répondu, il avait reconnu son oncle Peter, sa soeur Laura, deux de ses cousins du côté paternel, et surtout sa mère, Talia, l'Alpha de la meute. Il avait senti la femme proche de lui et lorsqu'il avait perçu sa présence, il s'était détendu et avait pu reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur son loup pour redevenir humain. Pourtant, le loup ne s'avouait pas vaincu, loin de là.

Derek s'était vu obligé de raccompagner Stiles chez lui, l'ordre venant directement de son Alpha, et avait jeté un regard de pure haine sur l'Oméga. Il aurait voulu pouvoir déchirer sa chair entre ses crocs, briser ses os entre ses mains, faire couler son sang jusqu'à ce que la terre le recrache, gorgée. Mais on ne se rebelle pas face à son Alpha.

Il avait raccompagné son meilleur ami, surpris que celui-ci puisse connaître l'existence des loups et qu'il puisse en savoir plutôt long. Il avait oublié que son ami était fouineur, et après la scène du matin, et ne le voyant pas de la journée, Derek aurait dû se douter que le jeune homme était parti faire des recherches, comme il le faisait tout le temps.

Tout le long du chemin jusque chez les Stilinski, son loup avait gronder continuellement, comme un ronronnement canin, baigné par l'odeur et la chaleur de l'hyperactif et Derek avait su que ça allait mal finir. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé chez l'adolescent bavard, ça c'était mal fini. Surtout influencé par la lune comme il l'était et en plein conflit avec son loup. C'était même quelque chose de dangereux.

Pourtant, son loup était encore fort et il lui faisait sentir la présence de Stiles comme indispensable, comme s'il en était dépendant. Et sans pouvoir se défaire de ces impressions, il était resté près du jeune qui occasionnait la bataille entre lui et son loup. Celui qui menaçait tout son équilibre émotionnel et physique. Il était resté avec celui qui le détruisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

En voyant les blessures de son meilleur ami, son loup avait protesté, grondé et grogné, voulant effacer ces traces de la peau pâle qu'il estimait lui appartenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une autre loup apposer ses marques sur le corps longiligne de l'adolescent, c'était contre tout ses instincts de loup. Alors Derek, sentant qu'il allait à nouveau perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son loup, avait décidé de céder, pour se sentir encore en symbiose avec lui. Cette sensation lui manquait cruellement, le faisait souffrir presque physiquement.

Et il avait proposer de faire cicatriser les plaies, pour effacer les marques de l'adolescent et pour laisser son odeur sur le jeune Stilinski par la même occasion, pour satisfaire son loup. Quand il avait commencé à lécher le cou de son ami, il luttait pour garder le contrôle. Son loup était tellement satisfait, tellement content de la situation qui se déroulait, qu'il avait voulu se manifester et marquer l'ado qui lui offrait son cou de cette manière. Pour un loup, ce geste était d'une symbolique que Stiles ne connaissait pas, même s'il n'aurait absolument pas fait autrement en le sachant. Offrir son cou au prédateur qu'était le loup lui montrait qu'il avait une totale confiance en lui. Et pour ça, le loup jubilait, trépignait, s'impatientait. Le besoin et l'envie de faire Stiles sien devenant plus forte encore.

Combattant en lui-même, Derek avait continué de s'affairer dans le cou de son meilleur ami sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait, trop concentré sur son point d'ancrage. Jusqu'à ce que les mots de Stiles franchissent ses lèvres. Là, encore une fois, tout avait basculé du mauvais côté. Les mots de Stiles lui brûlaient la peau, transperçaient son coeur. Un venin qui empoisonnait son sang et sa tête. Son loup et lui s'étaient violemment divisés. Derek aimait Kate plus que tout, il savait la fille faite pour lui. Le loup, lui, était d'accord avec Stiles. Et cela blessait Derek plus que n'importe quoi. Il avait l'impression de perdre une part de lui-même de la manière la plus douloureuse et lente qui soit. Il sentait une part de lui s'éloigner.

Il avait parlé alors. Ses mots sortant de sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait réellement saisit leur portée. Quand le poing de Stiles s'abattit, l'adolescent enveloppé dans une odeur de désespoir, de tristesse et de colère mêlées, il avait comprit qu'il était allé trop loin pour faire demi-tour. Son loup s'était soudainement tu, tapit au fond de son esprit. Il n'avait presque plus senti sa présence. Il avait paniqué, et avait fui sous les cris de son meilleur ami perdu.

Il s'était réfugié chez la seule personne qui connaissait réellement la cause de son malheur. Kate. Il avait besoin d'elle, parce que tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Il avait perdu Stiles, il avait perdu la symbiose avec son loup, il avait perdu une partie de son identité. Et dans les bras de la blonde, il en retrouvait une infime part. Il se définissait par sa relation avec la chasseuse, seul lien stable qu'il avait encore. Mais il n'était pas allé chez elle pour parler, il n'était pas doué pour les mots, les événements passés le prouvant largement. Il y était allé en quête de réconfort ; il avait eu besoin de se sentir exister pour quelqu'un, de sentir des bras l'entourés, de sentir une bouche sur la sienne, un corps contre le siens, un feu ravager ses veines, brouiller ses sens pour oublier la douleur cuisante qu'il ressentait. Et Kate était là pour lui donner ce dont il avait besoin. Elle était la seule qui lui restait.

Après leur étreinte sauvage et passionnée, Derek avait prononcé des mots qui allaient changer la vie de beaucoup de personnes.

« -Kate, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Sa voix avait été inquiète, anxieuse, mais sérieuse et posée.

« -Un problème ? » avait-elle demandé, alertée par le ton employé par son petit-ami.

Derek n'était pas un homme de mots, il était donc resté concis.

« -Je suis un loup-garou. »

La jeune fille avait ri, bien sûr. C'était absurde. Mais devant l'air plus que sérieux du jeune homme, Kate s'était calmée et avait froncé les sourcils en le scrutant consciencieusement, comme si elle pouvait découvrir la vérité sur son visage.

« -Tu es vraiment sérieux ? » Son ton était légèrement incrédule, ses yeux s'agrandissants. « Prouve-le alors. »

Et il l'avait prouvé. Au lieu d'être effrayée par la révélation, Kate s'était montrée fascinée et curieuse. Elle avait posé beaucoup de questions.

Ces mots allaient tout changer dans plusieurs vies de Beacon Hills. Comme quoi, quand on était pas fait pour parler, il valait mieux se taire.

* * *

_Okay, je sais que ce chapitre là est court aussi ! Mais quand on part uniquement sur la définition des sentiments, on peut vite tourner en rond, alors il valait mieux que je le fasse court. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par ce chapitre ni part ma façon d'écrire !_

_Comme je le disais, grâce à vos reviews j'ai pu voir que j'avais pas été assez claire sur la façon dont je percevais les actions de Derek. J'espère vous avoir attendri un peu par rapport aux chapitres précédents, parce que Derek n'est pas un mauvais bougre, il essaie de s'en sortir autant qu'il peut._

___Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce chapitre n'est pas un fouillis sans nom et que vous avez compris ce que je pense de Derek :3_

_Bon, je vous donne quand même un petit indice pour vous donner de l'espoir : Derek va être aidé, plus tard, par un gentil allié et aussi part Stiles ;D Rien n'est donc perdu les amis ;P_

_Allez, vous me détestez moins quand même nah ?_

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, voyez comment ça me permet d'évoluer ? Et puis, ça me fait tellement plaisir de lire ce que vous pensez de mes écrits ! J'en ai besoin pour me motiver ah ah ;)_

_Plein de bisous bisous mes louveteaux d'amour ! :coeur: :coeur:_


	5. La curiosité n'est pas qu'un défaut

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Je tiens à remercier gwenaelleberg2 et HawaiianWoolfie, mes deux bêtas - ah ah, ça me plairait d'être une Alpha :') - qui ont pris le temps de corriger mes erreurs :D Merci à vous ! :coeur:

**Note :** _Jessie_, merci d'abord pour avoir lu et laissé une review ! Normalement, il devrait y avoir 12 chapitres, mais nous ne sommes pas à l'abris de changement - le chapitre précédent n'était pas prévu à la base ^^ ! Merci beaucoup et ton impatience peut être comblée pour l'instant puisque voici la suite :')

_vh132_, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! Ta hâte est récompensée, voici la suite ;) Merci d'avoir lu et laissé une review !

Evidemment, **je remercie tout le monde, hein, vous, lecteur adorable, qui avez fav/follow ou laissé une review ! **Je vous aime fort :D :coeur:

**Note 2 : **J'ai glissé deux références à une de mes séries préférées, elle sont faciles à trouver, normalement, donc si vous les repérez, signalez-le moi dans une review ;D

Sur ce, mes petits loups, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : La curiosité n'est pas qu'un défaut...

Deux semaines. Deux longues et interminables semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la pleine lune. Stiles n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il dormait très mal à cause de son cauchemar, il mangeait très peu à cause de sa peine, et n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour babiller joyeusement, ou faire semblant qu'il allait bien. Il n'en avait même plus pour répondre aux petites piques de son professeur préféré, Mr Harris.

John avait bien essayé de parler à son fils, mais rien à faire, Stiles restait bloqué dans son mutisme. Et ça, c'était la preuve ultime que l'adolescent allait très mal. Il était devenu avare de parole. Le Shérif en avait des frissons d'angoisse. Il avait toujours connu Stiles comme était un garçon qui ne se laissait jamais abattre, rien ne pouvait lui faire perdre le sourire - du moins, le sourire de façade. Même la séparation de ses parents ne l'avait pas autant affecté. Et John, n'étant pas le Shérif de la ville pour rien, se doutait que l'humeur dépressive de son fils avait un rapport avec Derek Hale. Il en avait parlé à Talia, ne supportant pas que son fils unique souffre de la sorte, mais la mère Hale avait annnoncé que Derek était plus ou moins dans le même état - Derek n'étant pas du genre à se morfondre dans la peine, il était devenu plus froid, plus distant, plus acerbe et grognait plus qu'il ne parlait.

Et les malheurs de Stiles ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir s'arrêter là. Il devait supporter _tous les jours_ le couple devenu parfait pour le lycée. La belle et mystérieuse Kate avec le brun ténébreux et sexy Derek, le couple était devenu à la mode. Leur noms étaient dans la plus part des bouches des élèves et Stiles avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau plus profondément dans le coeur, qu'on le tournait et retournait, qu'on fouillait l'organe avec. Alors il évitait au mieux les endroits où il était suceptible de les croiser. Le midi, il ne mangeait plus. Il s'isolait à la bibliothèque, désespérant seul.

Lui, Genim « Stiles » Stilinski était incapable de trouver ne serait-ce que la moindre petite partie d'un plan pour éloigner Derek de cette garce. Il y avait planché, tout le temps. Durant ses nuits d'insomnies, durant ses cours, durant la pause déjeuné, durant le trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Mais rien. Comment éloigner un drogué de sa dose ? C'était impossible. Pas sans être violent en tout cas, et Stiles n'était pas à même de combattre Derek au corps à corps, c'était peine perdue. Pourtant, il n'arrêtait pas de chercher, il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il sentait l'angoisse sourde qui pesait sur son estomac devenir de plus en plus lourde. L'urgence de la situation commençait doucement à se faire sentir. Il en avait la nausée.

C'est un vendredi que quelque chose changea. Il avait cours avec Mr Harris. Il était toujours à l'ouest, n'écoutant pas le cours dispensé par son professeur. Il sentait le regard de Derek sur lui. Il ignorait comment il savait que c'était lui, ou même s'il le regardait vraiment. Pourtant, il avait cette sentation désagréable de picotement dans la nuque qui lui donnait l'irrésistible envie de se retourner. Mais il avait peur de croiser les orbes bleues-vertes. Il avait peur que ça ne lui fasse trop mal. Et il n'avait pas besoin de craquer en plein milieu du cours de chimie, il était déjà bien assez pathétique pour ça.

« -Stilinski ! » résonna la voix d'Harris devant lui.

Le ton haut qu'avait employé le professeur fit sursauter l'adoelscent qui posa deux yeux noisettes emplis d'incompréhension sur lui.

« -C'est la troisième fois que je vous appelle. Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, la porte se trouve juste là, vos pas vous mèneront tout seuls jusqu'au bureau du directeur. »

Stiles baissa simplement les yeux avec un simple « Désolé » soupiré. Harris fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

« -Ce n'est pas ce qui va vous sauvez, Stilinski. Votre intérêt pour les études semble être un lointain souvenir. Nous allons donc régler ça avec une heure de colle ce soir. Je vous donnerais de quoi vous occuper pour vous redonnez l'envie d'être moins cancre que Collins. »

Des rires étouffés parcoururent la salle face à la pique du professeur à l'encontre du groupe ridiculisé par Stiles quelques mois plus tôt. Ce dernier se contenta d'hocher la tête, les yeux toujours sur sa feuille vierge de note.

Quelques rangées plus loin, Derek fixait Stiles. Il était toujours en colère contre l'humain, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il avait commencé à intégrer le fait que son ancien ami voulait peut-être juste le protéger en proférant des horreurs sur sa copine. Il savait que Stiles était plutôt maladroit, et ça pouvait expliquer cette méthode un peu violente pour montrer qu'il se souciait du loup. Mais les mots de l'humain lui restaient tout de même en travers de la gorge. Sauf qu'à voir Stiles se traîner dans les couloirs, tel un fantôme, ayant perdu du poids, étant devenu un peu plus pâle, des cernes violettes ornant ses yeux d'habitude brillant d'une lueur joueuse et joyeuse, il avait tout de même du mal à rester en colère. Comme si la souffrance de leur séparation était la même pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Sauf que Derek était bien trop fier pour admettre qu'il souffrait de l'absence de son meilleur ami. Alors il se retranchait dans sa colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir mal.

Stiles passa le reste du cours la tête posée dans sa main gauche, la fatigue menaçant de faire tomber lourdement ses paupières sur ses yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était pas une vie. Se morfondre de la sorte, se donner en spectacle - son changement de physique n'avait pas échappé à certains qui se faisaient une joie de se moquer. Inutile de préciser que la bande à Collins s'en prenait régulièrement au pauvre Stilinski fils qui ne prenait pas la peine de se défendre grâce à ses mots, se contentant de subir les moqueries vicieuses et blessantes - ne plus s'alimenter, survivre plus que vivre... Ca ne ressemblait pas à Stiles. Il devait se reprendre. Surtout que son manque de force, d'énergie et de sommeil ralentissait considérablement la vitesse de ses pensées. Voilà pourquoi il était si dur pour lui de trouver une idée efficace.

La fin du cours fut annoncée par la sonnerie stridente du lycée, le faisant sursauter. Il surprit le regard sévère d'Harris sur lui, discernant une lueur au fond des prunelles brunes qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Il en chercha pas, il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas se creuser la tête pour autre chose que pour éloigner Kate.

Il sortit de la salle précipitamment pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. L'heure du déjeuné avait sonné en même temps que la fin du cours d'Harris. Et Stiles ne comptait pas manger. Il s'installa tranquillement à une table vide - à cette heure, il y en avait beaucoup - et ouvrit son manuel de chimie. Son professeur avait raison, pour une fois. Il se laissait trop aller. Il avait l'impression que les connaissances qu'il avait absorbées disparaissaient au fur et à mesure. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il était déjà tombé trop bas, il ne pouvait pas en plus rater son année scolaire et décevoir son père et sa mère. Ca, il ne le supporterait pas.

« -Alors, mon petit, on travaille dur ? » chevrota une voix qui lui fit lever la tête.

Il rencontra le regard gris perçant de la bibliothécaire. Il était empli de gentillesse. Stiles, qui avait appris à connaître la vielle bibliothécaire depuis quelques mois et plus encore depuis les deux semaines écoulées, lui sourit. C'était l'une des rares personnes depuis la pleine lune à voir son sourire. Rose McKartney était une gentille vielle femme qui discutait un peu avec lui sur le temps de midi, parlant de sa jeunesse perdue, et de l'impolitesse de la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui. Stiles aimait bien parler avec Rose, elle lui changeait les idées le temps de deux heures.

« -J'essaie, mais c'est pas facile de se concentrer ... » soupira le jeune.

Rose avait compris le mal-être de Stiles qui n'était pas bien difficile à identifier : un chagrin d'amour.

« -Aujourd'hui, je t'ai apporté quelque chose » sourit doucement la vielle femme, couvant son cadet d'un regard bienveillant.

Elle sortit d'un sac plastique un sandwich poulet-crudité, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et un muffin au chocolat avec des pépites. Le ventre grondant, Stiles fixait la nourriture avec des yeux ébahis avant de les relever vers son interlocutrice.

« -Je... je ne peux pas accepter. Surtout si c'est votre déjeuner... » répliqua le plus jeune d'une petite voix en baissant les yeux.

« -Cesse donc de dire des sottises mon petit ! » rit doucement Rose en secouant la tête.

Elle s'installa en face de Stiles et posa un autre sac sur la table.

« -Ca fait un petit moment que je vois que tu n'avales rien le midi. Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais ? Et puis, tu me feras plaisir en manger ce que je t'ai apporté. Tu ne voudrais pas contrarier une vielle femme n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles sourit franchement. La gentillesse désintéressée de Rose lui réchauffait le coeur. Son ventre grogna encore. S'il n'avait pas eu très faim pendant deux semaines, à présent il mourrait de faim. Sa peine était toujours là, mais savoir que quelqu'un d'aussi gentille que Rose veillait sur lui le faisait se sentir un peu mieux.

« -Mon père et ma mère m'ont trop bien élevé pour ne pas respecter les paroles des anciens. Ils sont toujours très sages » répliqua l'adolescent en se saisissant du sandwich. « Merci beaucoup, Mme MacKartney. »

La sincérité de son remerciement était perceptible dans sa voix.

« -Appelle-moi Rose, mon petit. Allez, mange ! » répondit joyeusement la bibliothécaire.

Stiles passa le plus agréables de moments depuis deux semaines. Il se lança même dans un babillage de son cru, racontant sa vie avec sa mère. En un sens, la douceur et la gentillesse de la femme en face de lui lui rappelait la douceur toute maternel dont faisait preuve Claudia. Alors il se mit à parler de sa mère. Ce qui l'amena, sans le vouloir, à parler de sa conversation à propos de Derek. Il se mordit la lèvre quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien trop parlé. Encore une fois, les mots lui jouaient des tours.

« -Alors c'est ce jeune homme qui tourmente ton esprit ? »

La gorge nouée, Stiles baissa la tête tout en la hochant.

« -Les histoires de ce genre son parfois bien compliquées. Mais tu pourrais tout de même avoir ta chance... »

Stiles releva la tête, le regard intrigué et interrogateur. Bien que le sujet soit délicat et sensible pour Stiles, l'aborder avec Rose ne lui causait pas tant de peine et de douleur qu'il l'aurait cru. Etait-ce parce qu'elle lui donnait un espoir ?

« -Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« -Derek vient étudier ici de temps en temps, le soir surtout. Il vient avec cette jeune fille... »

« -Kate » maugréa Stiles.

« -Oui, Kate. Laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, mon petit. Ca ne durera pas éternellement entre eux. »

« -N'en soyez pas si sûre, Rose. Il l'aime comme un dingue, il est vraiment accro » soupira le plus jeune.

Rose eut un petit rire.

« -Crois-en mon expérience et mes cinquante ans de mariage mon petit. Lorsque Derek émet un avis quelconque, elle se range immédiatement à son argument. Elle ne débat pas, et n'exprime pas ses véritables goûts. Soit il partira, lassé, parce que le plus appréciable dans une relation, c'est le débat, lorsqu'on peut parler à son partenaire en sachant qu'on aura en retour une réponse pertinente et intelligente. Si elle ne s'oppose jamais à lui, la relation ne l'intéressera plus. Et toi, tu m'as l'air d'être le genre de personne à ne pas garder ta langue dans ta poche... » rit-elle encore alors que Stiles se passait une main gênée sur la nuque. « Si ce n'est pas lui qui la quitte, alors elle partira. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'est un dicton plein de bon sens. Elle ne pourra pas éternellement lui caché qu'elle n'aime pas quelque chose, ou qu'au contraire elle l'aime. Ca a l'air de petits mensonges sans importance, et pourtant c'est là dessus que peut se baser une relation. Si tu as l'impression de ne plus connaître ton partenaire, alors la relation n'a plus lieu d'être. L'honnêteté est toujours préférable au mensonge. »

Elle avait prit un ton docte pour dispenser ses paroles sages. Stiles lui sourit tristement.

« -C'est parce que j'ai été trop honnête avec lui que nous ne sommes plus amis. J'ai toujours détesté Kate. Au départ je pensais que j'étais jaloux, mais j'ai conclu comme vous : cette fille est aussi fausse que les seins de Pamela Anderson... »

Rose posa sa main sur celle de Stiles en un geste de réconfort.

« -La vérité prône sur le mensonge, Stiles. Cependant, il y a vérité et vérité. La manière d'annoncer ce qu'on pense est très importante pour les choses délicates. Si tu as lâché de but en blanc que tu n'aimais pas Kate en énumérant tout ses défauts, ce n'était pas la bonne manière de t'y prendre. »

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, coupable.

« -Je comprends. T'es mots et les siens ont dépassé votre pensée ? Ca arrive malheureusement. Il serait peut-être temps que tu ailles lui parler pour t'excuser, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le cadet baissa les yeux pour y cacher sa tristesse.

« -Je ne pense pas être prêt à lui faire face. Et je crois que je ne pourrais jamais lui parler tant que Kate sera entre nous. Je ne le reconnais plus, et j'agis comme un con à chaque fois. Ca empire. Dès qu'on s'adresse la parole, un mot blessant nous échappe et la violence cède à la parole. Je sais qu'elle va lui faire du mal et je ne peux pas me taire et laisser faire... »

Stiles secoua la tête de dépit.

« -Je ne vois qu'une solution, c'est attendre que les choses changent d'elles-mêmes. »

Stiles grimaça. Attendre que Kate blesse ou tue Derek ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, la sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Rose poussa le jeune Stilinski hors de la bibliothèque avec un sourire rassurant.

A partir de là, sa journée s'améliora. Il ne lui restait que deux cours dans l'après-midi ; Français et Trigonométrie. Le français était une langue que Stiles appréciait moyennement. C'était rempli de règles et d'exceptions absurdes. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus l'adolescent c'était que le cours lui rappelait douloureusement cette garce de Kate et sa famille de chasseur français.

Et la Trigo était légèrement ennuyante, il était encore un peu en avance dans ce cours, contrairement en chimie. Sa dernière heure passa rapidement, les pensées de l'hyperactif retrouvant leur rythme habituel. Manger et parler avec Rose lui avait fait tellement de bien ! Il se sentait moins abattu par la situation, même s'il n'avait toujours pas de solution.

En sortant de son cours, il se rappela qu'Harris l'avait collé pour une joyeuse heure, l'empêchant d'être enfin en week-end comme les autres. Il soupira. Passer l'heure avec son tortionnaire n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Mais maintenant qu'il était un peu ragaillardi, il pourrait répondre aux piques de son professeur détesté.

C'est donc d'un pas déterminé qu'il se dirigea vers le bâtiment nord qui abritait les labos de sciences et la salle de classe désignée pour les heures de colles. Stiles se demandait si ce n'était pas Harris qui surveillait toutes les heures de colles. Ca n'étonnerait même pas l'adolescent, étant donné qu'il considérait le professeur comme un sadique et qu'il pensait que l'adulte n'avait certainement rien de mieux à faire que de retenir les élèves le soirs. Il aimait peut-être les plus jeunes, innocents élèves ? Stiles eut un frisson d'horreur et de dégoût profonds à cette pensée. Voir Harris comme un possible violeur n'était pas franchement pour le rassurer sachant qu'il était collé avec lui pour une heure.

Un éclat de voix aigu le fit ralentir dans le couloir alors qu'il atteignait la salle de colle. Il s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillée.

« -C'est incroyable comme vous êtes cultivé Mr Harris » roucoula une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il exécrait au plus haut point. « Donc, si on mêlangeait de l'éthanol et du nitrate d'ammonium, ça ferait ... »

« -De sérieux dégâts, oui. L'éthanol est un élément chimique inflammable, au contact du nitrate d'ammonium qui est un explosif, l'explosion serait phénoménale et se terminerait dans un incendie destructeur. »

« -A votre avis, Monsieur, quel est l'alcool qui possède le plus d'éthanol ? » continua la voix mièvre.

« -Et bien... Il me semble que c'est le _Cocoroco_, une boisson bolivienne si je ne me trompe pas. Il peut contenir jusqu'à quatre-vingt-seize degrés d'alcool. C'est la boisson la plus forte au monde, à ce jour du moins. D'autres idiots iront sans doute plus loin, jusqu'à boire de l'éthanol pur, à n'en pas douter... » soupira le professeur, dépité.

« -Hélas, il y a des abrutis de partout... » répliqua la voix agaçante, soupirant de concert avec Harris. « Si je ne me trompe pas, le nitrate d'ammonium est une substance cristalline n'est-ce pas ? »

« -C'est exacte, mademoiselle Argent. Je suis impressionné que vous sachiez cela, ce n'est pas au programme des dernière année » complimenta le professeur, une inflexion d'appréciation dans la voix. « La dissolution du nitrate d'ammonium dans l'eau, dont la solubilité varie avec l'augmentation de température, est un processus endothermique. C'est à dire que ...»

« -L'énergie requise pour briser les liaisons dans les réactifs est supérieure à l'énergie dégagée par la formation de liaisons dans les produits » termina Kate.

« -Excellent, mademoiselle Argent, excellent. Vous avez un brillant avenir dans la chimie. Qu'envisagez-vous de faire plus tard ? »

_Psychopathe à temps plein,_ pensa amèrement Stiles à l'écoute de la conversation. Cette fille était complètement folle. Pourquoi parler avec Harris ? Et surtout, pourquoi parler d'explosifs et d'éléments inflammables ? Que pouvait-elle bien mijoter qui puisse nécessiter ces informations ?

« -Oh, je ne suis pas encore décidée. Mais une carrière dans la chimie n'est pas à exclure... Merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, Mr Harris. Ça a été un réel plaisir de discuter de votre matière avec vous, j'ai appris plein de choses intéressantes ! »

Stiles eut un frisson d'effrois qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Le ton employé par la jeune fille avait quelque chose de sombre, et de menaçant, comme si elle essayait de contenir une joie malsaine. Stiles ne put que la haïr plus encore. Cette femme était le Diable. Elle portait clairement le mal en elle.

L'adolescent se mit à réfléchir furieusement sur les motivations de Kate. Jusqu'à ce que ladite Kate sorte dans le couloir et le voit, là, le dos légèrement courbé, la tête penchée vers la porte, offrant un meilleur accès à son oreille tendue. Il déglutit. Et, sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre le casier en métal derrière lui. Le cadenas lui rentrait douloureusement dans la colonne vertébrale et il dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas siffler de souffrance. _A force d'être plaqué contre un casier, je vais pouvoir débuter une belle romance,_ pensa distraitement l'hyperactif.

« -Stiles. » Le ton était bas, menaçant. Le prénom susurré, venimeux. « La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu sais ? »

« -A qui le dis-tu, Amour ! » répliqua Stiles, tendu, scrutant les deux orbes brunes si près de son visage.

Kate ne retint pas la grimace dégoûtée et le plis méprisant de ses lèvres.

« -Ne m'appelle pas 'Amour' » cracha-t-elle.

Stiles retint un ricanement nerveux.

« -Pourtant, tu me fais drôlement penser à cette folle de Drusilla, complètement barrée. »

La chasseuse parut surprise, un instant, avant que son visage ne redevienne sombre. Elle resserra sa prise sur la chemise de Stiles, le poussant un peu plus contre le cadenas. La douleur lancinante s'accentua dans son dos.

« -Ferme-la. Que ça soit bien clair, Stiles, je ne veux plus te voir traîner près de Derek. C'est clair ? »

« -Quoi, tu as peur que je le récupère ? Tu ne me fais pas peur Kate. Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu. Mais c'est pas important. Ce qui est important, ce que je vais te faire regretter d'être venue à Beacon Hills. »

Kate eut un ricanement méprisant.

« -Toi ? Mon pauvre Stiles, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, je te tuerais. »

Ils se toisèrent. L'adolescent ne doutait pas un seul instant que Kate puisse le faire. Pourtant, il ne baissa pas les yeux, et ne montra pas qu'il avait peur. Parce qu'il faudrait être fou pour ne pas avoir peur de la fille qui lui faisait face. Son regard était dénué d'expression, il était froid et dur, les pupilles contractées par le dégoût. Son visage était aussi inexpressif que ses yeux, les traits tendus. Sa mâchoire se contractait compulsivement, seul mouvement dans toute l'immobilité de son visage.

La pression sur son corps s'accentua d'avantage, pour se relâcher soudainement. Son espace personnel était vide de la présence dérangeante et envahissante de Kate. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard noir avant de partir la tête relevée, le menton fier, la démarche sûre.

« -Salope psychopathe » marmonna l'hyperactif en se massant le dos autant que faire se peut.

Il entra dans la salle de colle où Harris corrigeait des copies.

« -Vous êtes en retard, Stilinski. Si vous n'avez pas une bonne excuse, vous resterez ici une heure de plus. »

_Être menacé par une folle dangereuse à tendances meurtrières, c'est une bonne excuse ? _lança mentalement l'adolescent avant de chercher furieusement une bonne raison d'être en retard. Décidément, Kate le foutait dans la merde autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« -Monsieur Turner, mon prof de Trigo voulait me parler un peu de mes résultats. »

« -Je ne suis donc pas le seul à remarquer votre médiocrité ces temps-ci ? »

« -Au contraire. J'ai plutôt bien cartonné en maths, que voulez-vous, ses cours sont peut-être plus intéressants ? »

Harris darda sur lui son regard noir avant d'hausser un sourcil.

« -Et bien, vous me semblez plus en forme que ce matin, ou ces dernières semaines. Votre insolence est revenue avec votre humeur... »

« -Faut croire » répliqua Stiles en haussant les épaules, se dirigeant vers une table.

Il s'installa et attendit que son professeur détesté se décide a lui donner son travail. Après avoir fouillé dans son sac, Harris se leva et tendit deux feuilles à l'hyperactif, qui en profita pour demander :

« -Monsieur, est-ce qu'on peut parler deux minutes ? »

« -Puisqu'on a des cordes vocales, oui. Parler ensemble ? Non. Voici les deux derniers devoirs que vous avez lamentablement raté. Vous avez une heure pour faire les deux. Enfin, une heure... je dirais plutôt quarante minutes montre en main... »

Un sourire sardonique ourla les lèvres de son professeur qui retourna à sa correction. Stiles retint la remarque acerbe qu'il voulait cracher et se pencha sur son travail. Maintenant que ses idées étaient plus claires, ses connaissances semblaient revenir, comme si elles avaient juste attendu le bon moment pour se manifester.

Son cerveau d'hyperactif parvint à traiter les deux devoirs presque simultanément. Ils n'étaient pas complètement différent puisqu'ils interrogeaient le même chapitre. Ils étaient représentatifs des deux parties du chapitre. Ce n'était donc pas si compliqué. Mais il devait quand même mettre les bouchées double s'il voulait finir à temps, il ne doutait pas qu'Harris lui arrache ses copies dès que la cloche se mettrait à retentir.

Finalement, avec une chance extrême, il mit le point final alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans les couloirs vides, déclarant la fin de son supplice. Harris récupéra les feuilles et Stiles se précipita hors de la salle avant que son professeur ne trouve un prétexte pour le garder encore un peu.

Il courut dans le dédales des couloirs pour rejoindre le grand hall qui donnait sur le parking. Il poussa les battants et l'air frais de la liberté lui chatouilla les narines, remplissant ses poumons. Avec un sourire heureux, il fit un pas sur les marches avant de se figer, stupéfait.

Une chevelure châtain. Un regard chocolat. Un sourire tendre. Une main tendue.

Stiles fixa devant lui, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. _Oh mon dieu_, fut sa seule pensée avant qu'il ne se mette à courir.

* * *

_**Note : **Pour ceux qui me pensaient trop calée en chimie, je vous détrompe ! Etant en L - pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu mon profil - je ne connais rien à la matière xD Ma connaissance en sciences se limite aux quatre notions du programme de première xD Donc, pour les matheux qui ont repéré des fautes quand à l'utilisation/la nature ou autres de l'éthanol et du nitrate d'ammonium, signalez-le moi surtout ! Je me suis contentée de me renseigner sur Wikipédia ^^"_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Alors, qui a reconnu et repéré les deux "citations" que j'ai glissé ? J'ai trouvé que ça serait amusant de faire ça :)_

_Voilà mes petit loups-loups ! A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! _

_Plein de bisous ! :coeur:_


	6. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est des renforts !

Voilà le chapitre 6 tant attendu - je l'espère :') !

Je remercie encore et toujours mes deux Beta : Gwenaellebeg2 et HawaiianWoolfie, qui font un excellent travail :D

HawaiianWoolfie : Ta review se fait désirer c'est ça ? Ah ah !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est des renforts !

« -Maman ! » s'écria Stiles en se jetant dans les bras de Claudia.

Il avait la gorge nouée d'émotion. Sa mère, qui devait normalement être au Japon, était pourtant bien présente ici, en Amérique, aux Etats-Unis, en Californie, dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills. Claudia n'avait pas remis les pieds dans sa ville natale depuis dix ans. Depuis sa séparation avec John. Stiles était surpris et tellement heureux de la voir là.

Les bras de sa mère se refermèrent sur lui et il fut enveloppé par le parfum délicieux qui l'accompagnait toujours : l'odeur des cookies sortant à peine du four. Il inspira profondément cette odeur familière et rassurante, profitant de la chaleur et du réconfort que cela lui apportait. Un sentiment doux s'empara de son coeur, malmené depuis des semaines, pour l'envelopper avec précaution : l'amour maternel.

« -Genim... » répondit doucement Claudia, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils, dressés sur son crâne.

« -Maman, appelle-moi Stiles s'il-te-plaît » maugréa le garçon, avec un sourire malgré tout, heureux que son mère soit là en personne pour l'appeler par son véritable prénom.

Avec un rire doux, la femme se défit de l'étreinte de son fils pour l'observer. Elle remarqua immédiatement le teint cireux, les cernes violettes, les joues un peu trop creuses. Son visage paraissait un peu plus anguleux. Un pli soucieux se forma sur son front alors que sa bouche ne formait qu'un trait fin.

« -Chéri, ça ne s'est pas arranger, n'est-ce pas ? » ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une constatation. « Je suis très inquiète pour toi, mon coeur, tu ne m'appelais plus. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de toi pendant deux semaines ! Enfin, si, ton père m'en donnait. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi Stiles. »

L'adolescent baissa la tête.

« -Je suis désolé » souffla-t-il, « je ne voulais pas ... »

« -Stiles ! Ne t'excuse pas pour n'importe quoi. Lorsque tu vas mal, c'est notre rôle, à ton père et à moi, de veiller à ce que tu ailles mieux avant que ça n'empire. Comment veux-tu que nous t'aidions si tu nous caches tout ? »

Le silence se fit, tandis que Stiles se mordait la lèvre. Il avait voulu le leur dire, mais il n'avait pas pu. Son père avait déjà bien trop de problème au poste, à cause d'une vague de meurtre, et sa mère était sur un autre continent, travaillant tout aussi dur que John. Comment aurait-il pu être égoïste et leur rajouter ses problèmes en plus de ceux qu'ils avaient déjà ?

Claudia soupira. Elle connaissait son fils par coeur.

« -Allez, viens, on rentre à la maison, on discutera là-bas. »

Stiles serra une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras pour s'imprégner de ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué avant de grimper dans sa Jeep. Il fut surpris lorsque la portière côté passager s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Claudia qui s'installa confortablement.

« -Quelle belle voiture ! C'est ton père qui l'a achetée ? » demanda sa mère avec un sourire.

Stiles cligna des yeux.

« -Euh, en quelque sorte, il l'a récupérée en sale état et l'a complètement retapée pour moi... Maman, pourquoi tu montes dans ma voiture ? T'es venue à pieds ? »

« -Oui, » rit-elle doucement, « je n'étais pas pressée, ton père m'avait prévenue que tu serais probablement collé ce soir. Adrian semble beaucoup t'apprécier. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils en démarrant. La réaction de sa mère l'intriguait beaucoup. Normalement, les parents ne prennent pas les colles à la légère !

« -Okay. C'est quoi le truc ? Pourquoi ni toi, ni papa ne m'engueulez alors que je suis collé une fois sur trois avec Harris ? Non pas quej e ne ois pas content, être puni n'est pas spécialement une partie de plaisir, mais je ne comprends pas. Vous réagissez comme si ça vous amusait... »

Claudia lui adressa un sourire tendre.

« -Mais c'est le cas, mon chéri. Lorsque nous étions jeunes, ton père et moi sortions ensemble. Mais, Adrian n'arrêtait pas de me faire des avances, du haut de ses treize ans. Il était vraiment adorable ! Mais j'aimais vraiment ton père et puis, j'avais dix-sept ans alors je n'allais pas sortir avec lui. Adrian, pourtant, n'a pas arrêté de me tourner autour, et John est vite devenu jaloux », soupira sa mère. Un sourire tendre toujours sur les lèvres en se rappelant de la réaction de son mari, elle se perdit dans ses souvenirs. « Il ne supportait pas Adrian, surtout parce que même plus jeune que moi, il était très intelligent et on partageait la passion commune de la chimie, qui était la bête noir de ton père. Alors il lui a fait comprendre d'une manière un peu brutale qu'il devait arrêter. J'étais dans une telle colère quand j'ai appris ça ! Mais, dans un sens, c'était adorable de la part de John. Il n'était pas très démonstratif généralement, et c'était l'une des rares fois où il exprimait ses sentiments envers moi d'une manière si évidente... »

Stiles comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Harris semblait s'acharner sur lui. Il avait la rancune tenace bon sang ! Et puis, ce n'était pas sa faute si son père l'avait malmené et si sa mère avait préféré rester avec John plutôt que de partir avec lui ! En tout cas, ça expliquait pourquoi ses parents ne réagissaient pas outre mesure à ses heures de colles à répétition. Ils savaient que c'était une espèce de vengeance - puérile ! - de leur cadet.

Finalement, la discussion s'orienta sur la vie de Stiles et il en vint à parler de Derek. Encore. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être totalement obsédé par le jeune homme, et il trouvait ça légèrement angoissant. Il se faisait l'effet d'un psychopathe qui suivait sa future victime en s'approchant d'elle, en devenant ami, jusqu'à ce que ça ne suffise plus et qu'il en devienne violent. Stiles frissonna à cette pensée. Décidément, il allait mieux pour que sa réflexion dérive de la sorte.

Ils arrivèrent au domicile des Stilinski et pénétrèrent dans la maison. John était assis tranquillement dans la cuisine, un dossier devant lui, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée et la voix de Claudia, il ferma l'affaire en cours. Son visage s'éclaira quand il aperçu son fils accompagné de sa mère entrer dans la cuisine.

« -Et si on faisait des cookies, comme avant ? » proposa soudainement Claudia avec un sourire malicieux.

Leur technique pour faire des cookies était légèrement... catastrophique, comme si une explosion nucléaire suivit d'un cataclysme était passé dans la cuisine. Un sourire ravi ourla les lèvres de l'adolescent, oubliant momentanément sa peine et ses soucis. John acquiesça et tout les trois se mirent au travail sous les babillages de Stiles. Sa mère et son père échangèrent un regard tandis qu'il leur tournait le dos pour chercher un saladier dans un placard.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la fin de l'après-midi, heureux d'être à nouveau tous réunis. Comme toujours, la cuisine se retrouva dans un sale état quand ils eurent fini ; Le plan de travail était couvert de farine, de sucre, et d'une petite flaque de pâte que Stiles avait renversé. Des coquilles d'oeufs traînaient çà et là, du chocolat maculait leurs vêtements et le contour de la bouche de Stiles - qui continuait de nier ardemment qu'il n'avait absolument pas mangé un bout de chocolat -, des casseroles s'empilaient dans l'évier. Et bien sûr, les trois Stilinski étaient recouvert de la moitié des ingrédients. C'est en riant joyeusement que John enfourna la plaque qui contenait leurs cookies plus ou moins rond.

Ils nettoyèrent ensuite le champ de bataille avant de se mettre à la cuisine du repas du soir avec entrain. Stiles était heureux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si heureux un jour. Il passait une des meilleures soirées de sa vie, avec son père, sa mère, et une ambiance familiale qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps.

Ils profitèrent du repas pour évoquer leurs souvenirs du lycée, les anecdotes sur les élèves de l'époque, devenus des adultes plus ou moins respectés. Et Stiles apprit plein de choses sur les gens de sa ville natale avec avidité, il posait plein de questions à ses parents, heureux d'obtenir une réponse complète à chaque fois. Au moins, leur vie d'avant n'était pas mystérieuse et ils ne cherchaient pas à lui faire de cachotteries, lui racontant tout avec spontanéité et joie.

Finalement épuisé, Stiles finit par monter se coucher sous les coups de minuit et il s'endormit sans mal pour une nuit totale d'un sommeil réparateur. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, se sentant en sécurité dans son cocon de chaleur.

A l'étage d'en dessous, John et Claudia discutaient.

« -Merci d'être venue en renfort, Claudia. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, il refusait de me parler et je le voyais toujours un peu plus déprimé... »

« -Ne t'en fais pas, John. Stiles est un grand garçon maintenant, et il est intelligent, il arrivera à s'en sortir. Il faut lui laisser le temps de trouver comment. »

John sourit tendrement à la mère de son fils.

« -Ca faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi heureux... Tu vas rester ? »

« -J'ai obtenu deux semaines de vacances. Mais, Juan Diego comprendra si je reste plus longtemps. Quelqu'un me remplace là-bas, au Japon, et si besoin, je peux travailler à distance. Tant que mon fils aura besoin de moi, je resterai. »

John hocha la tête, reconnaissant. La présence de Claudia dans la maison lui avait tant manqué.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla, un sentiment de bien être profond engourdissant ses membres. Il jeta un regard paresseux à son réveil pour voir qu'il était onze heures. Il avait dormi tant que ça ? Il sourit et se pelotonna dans sa couette en soupirant de bonheur. Il était si bien dans son lit, doucement réchauffé par les rayons du soleil sur son visage. C'était une matinée parfaite, aussi parfaite que la soirée qu'il avait passé.

Il finit par sortir de son lit, un quart d'heure plus tard. Il prit une longue douche bien chaude pour le réveiller complètement et pour prolonger le sentiment de bonheur qui s'enroulait autour de lui. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un t-shirt noir en col V, d'une chemise à carreaux rouges et blanche, d'un jeans sombre et de ses baskets préférées. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour découvrir sa mère assise dans la cuisine, lisant paisiblement un livre, un thé fumant près d'elle.

« -Bonjour mon chéri. Tu as bien dormi ? » demanda Claudia en levant les yeux de son roman pour sourire tendrement à son fils.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que les cernes avaient diminués et que le teint cireux de son fils était redevenu légèrement plus coloré. Elle en fut rassurée.

« -J'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps ! » assura l'adolescent en s'asseyant lourdement près de sa mère. « Et toi alors ? Et papa n'est pas là ? »

« -Comme un loir. Non, il a eu une urgence. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? On pourrait se faire un brunch, qu'en dis-tu ? Avec plein d'aliments gras et sucrés ! »

Les lèvres de Stiles s'élargirent d'un sourire ravi qui illumina instantanément son regard.

« -Ah ouais, trop cool ! Huuum, on pourrait manger des pancakes, des oeufs au plat, ou brouillés, avec du bacon , et des gaufres aussi ! » s'exclama l'adolescent.

Sa mère sourit, heureuse de remonter le moral de son fils. Elle ferma son livre après avoir marqué la page et se leva.

« -Je connais un restaurant délicieux qui réunit tout ce que tu veux » lui lança Claudia.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour se décider à se lever de sa chaise avec énergie et de se diriger vers la porte sous le rire amusé de sa mère. Ensemble, ils grimpèrent dans la Jeep et sous les indications de Claudia, ils se dirigèrent vers le fameux restaurant. Stiles se gara, fébrile, son ventre grondant sa faim. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant appelé « _Brunch's good for you _», et furent rapidement conduit à une table vide. Stiles promena son regard sur le buffet mis à disposition et la prolifération de nourriture lui donna envie de gémir de plaisir et de sauter sur tout ce qu'il pouvait. Devant le regard avide de son fils, Claudia lui enjoignit d'aller se servir autant qu'il le pouvait. Stiles avait parfaitement retrouvé l'appétit, reléguant ses problèmes au second plan pour encore quelques heures. Il avait bien le droit de s'accorder un peu de répit non ? Il avait trimé pendant deux semaines, s'échinant à trouver une solution au problème « La garce de Kate » sans rien de concluant. Il avait besoin d'une pause pour se remettre les idées au clair.

Il revint à la table avec deux assiettes tellement chargées que Claudia se demanda comment il allait faire pour tout avaler. Elle-même se contenta de très peu, accompagnant sa quiche et son oeuf au plat d'un jus d'orange. Stiles se mit à babiller joyeusement, souvent la bouche pleine, s'attirant les réprimandes amusées de sa mère. L'adolescent fut coupé dans une phrase par une sonnerie de téléphone. Après s'être excusée, Claudia décrocha.

« -Allô ? ... Ah, bonjour, comment vas-tu ? ... Oui bien, merci ! ... Oh, ce serait avec plaisir... D'accord, ne seront là dans une heure. Dis-moi, il sera là ? ... Ah, parfait, d'accord... Oui, bien sûr, au revoir et à tout à l'heure ! »

Stiles lui lança un regard intrigué alors qu'elle rangeait son portable dans son sac.

« -Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« -C'était Talia Hale, elle nous invite à passer chez elle pour prendre un café. Il faut dire que cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues. »

Stiles déglutit, perdant soudain son appétit. Il allait aller chez Derek. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, Derek serait présent aussi. Il avait passé deux semaines à l'éviter autant que possible, et là il allait chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Non.

Sauf que. Une idée germait dans son esprit redevenu vif. Il cherchait une solution depuis tellement longtemps, et là, elle lui apparaissait dans toute sa simplicité. Il était tellement idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ! Qui étaient les mieux placés pour arrêter une famille de chasseurs de loups-garous, qu'une meute de loups-garous ?! En allant chez les Hale, il avait une chance de s'entretenir avec Talia, l'Alpha, pour lui exposer le problème. Ensuite, le femme réglerait tout et Stiles pourrait enfin dormir ! C'était tellement simple qu'il se frappa le front de ne pas y avoir pensé.

« -Stiles ? » s'inquiéta sa mère.

« -Oui ? Oh, euh, c'est cool ! Ca me permettra de connaître un peu mieux la famille Hale, Cora et Laura m'ont l'air d'être de gentilles filles... »

Sa mère hocha la tête et continua de manger. Ils finirent rapidement leur repas et reprirent la Jeep. Encore une fois, Claudia donna les indications nécessaire à Stiles pour qu'il les conduise jusqu'au Manoir Hale, où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds bien qu'il en connaisse vaguement l'adresse d'après les journaux.

En arrivant devant la bâtisse qui se perdait dans le bois, il ne put retenir une exclamation. Le manoir était gigantesque. Sa façade avait un style ancien qui semblait venir du XVIIIème siècle, dans les tons beige et marron avec des petites touches de blanc de temps en temps.

Claudia s'extirpa du véhicule, suivit de son fils, et elle fut accueillie chaleureusement par Talia. En plein jour, la femme qu'il avait rencontré deux semaines plus tôt semblait encore plus impressionnante. Elle rayonnait de fierté, d'assurance et d'autorité qui lui donnait une aura puissante. Stiles eut droit, lui aussi, à une étreinte chaleureuse et il en fut surpris. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas Talia, il l'avait juste aperçue alors qu'elle lui sauvait les miches contre un Oméga.

« -Les loups sont très tactiles » lui souffla alors la femme avant de le relâcher de lui sourire.

Stiles ne répondit rien, carrément au delà de la stupéfaction. Il finit tout de même par suivre les deux femmes qui s'engouffraient dans la maison, une expression de confusion clairement peinte sur son visage. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui, enserrant sa taille. Il rencontra deux yeux bleus-gris qui le fixaient avec suspicion. Soudain, la petite brune inspira fortement.

« -Tu es Stiles, non ? C'est toi qui rends malheureux mon grand frère ? »

La prise autour de sa taille se resserra jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« -Okay » souffla Stiles, les yeux légèrement exorbités. « Cora, relâche un peu la pression... »

Il allait manquer d'air sinon. La petite, âgée d'une dizaine d'années tout au plus, s'exécuta mais ne lâcha pas Stiles.

« -Je ne rends pas ton grand frère malheureux. C'est d'ailleurs plutôt lui qui me rend malheureux » marmonna l'adolescent en réponse.

Une chance que sa mère soit déjà dans le salon en pleine discussion avec Talia, elle ne pouvait pas entendre les propos qu'ils échangeaient.

« -Pourquoi ? » questionna l'enfant, intriguée bien que toujours suspicieuse.

« -Parce que. Tu verras ça quand tu seras plus gran... »

La prise s'était considérablement resserrée autour de sa taille, coupant et sa phrase et son souffle.

« Cora ! » claqua une voix grave, presqu'en grondant.

La petite s'écarta précipitamment de l'adolescent, les mains dans son dos, la tête baissée dans une attitude contrite.

« -Désolée, Oncle Peter » s'excusa l'enfant, son pied raclant le sol du bout de la chaussure.

« -Monte dans ta chambre et va jouer » ordonna Peter, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine en signe de réprimande.

L'oncle de Derek se tourna vers Stiles avec un sourire qui lui donna des sueurs froides. Il pouvait voir un air calculateur illuminer ses yeux bleus clair.

« -Bonjour, Stiles. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer officiellement, Derek ne semblait pas désireux de nous présenter dans les bonnes conditions » continua Peter d'une voix trop polie pour être complètement honnête.

« -Euh... Bonjour ? » hésita l'adolescent, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec Peter.

Celui-ci eut un rire avant de lui indiquer le salon pour qu'il rejoigne sa mère et Talia. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, la présence de Peter le rendant nerveux. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et écouta les deux femmes parler, évoquant leur souvenirs. Mais il se lassa très vite. Il n'avait aucune occasion de mettre son plan à exécution, sa mère et Talia ne se quittant pas d'un pouce. De temps en temps, Peter rejoignait la conversation pour y ajouter un commentaire de son cru.

« -Oh, Claudia ! » s'exclama soudainement Talia, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose. « Accompagne-moi deux minutes, j'ai besoin de ton avis sur un projet ! Peter, Stiles, vous permettez que l'on s'éclipse pour un instant ? »

Ce n'était qu'une formule de politesse, elle n'attendait pas de réponse, aussi elle sortit de la pièce suivit de la mère de Stiles, laissant l'adolescent avec Peter-effrayant-Hale comme il le surnommait dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à l'Alpha, il allait devoir s'adresser à un Bêta, qui en référerait à son Alpha plus tard. Il allait devoir se contenter de Peter, bien que Stiles ne lui fasse pas tellement confiance.

« -Peter, je dois vous parler de quelque chose » lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix basse en se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

L'oncle de Derek leva un sourcil intrigué, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, et il se pencha à son tour, bien qu'il puisse entendre l'adolescent même s'il murmurait.

« -Derek sort avec une fille depuis plus d'un mois. Cette fille s'appelle Kate. Kate Argent. De la famille Argent, chasseurs de loups-garous français, qui sont arrivés il y a un mois. Cette fille est un véritable psychopathe ! Non, sérieusement, elle fait la conversation à Harris, je veux dire qui veut faire la conversation à Harris de son _plein gré_ ? Faut déjà être complètement barge ! » Devant le sourcil interrogateur et la moue amusée, Stiles se re-concentra. « Bref. Hier, j'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et le prof de l'Enfer. Elle parlait de nitrate d'ammonium et d'éthanol, elle parlait de mélange. Croyez-moi, le mélange des deux est super dangereux, dans le genre explosif. D'abord, il y a l'explosion et ensuite grâce à l'éthanol, le feu se propage bien plus rapidement. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu, mais c'est mauvais signe, surtout pour les loups-garous, sachant qu'elle est une chasseuse psychopathe ! »

Il reprit son souffle d'une grande inspiration.

« -_Il faut réunir la meute _» souffla la voix de Talia, depuis l'étage.

Peter n'eut pas de mal à saisir ce murmure grâce à son ouïe.

« -Non, laisse-moi faire » chuchota-t-il en retour, masquant sa réponse à l'adolescent.

« -_Tu es sûr ? La menace n'est pas à prendre à la légère. _»

« -Oui. Fais-moi confiance, ma chère soeur. »

Il refixa son attention sur l'adolescent qui semblait perdu dans ses réflexions.

« -Tu as raison Stiles, nous devons faire quelque chose. Mais Talia ne peut rien faire, elle. En tant qu'Alpha si elle s'implique, elle pourrait mettre l'ensemble de la meute en danger et pourrait déclencher une guerre avec les Argents. Ils ont le bras trop longs, et beaucoup trop de chasseurs dans leur rang, pour que ça soit une bonne idée. Nous allons devoir nous débrouiller seuls, et être discrets. »

Stiles cligna des yeux, stupéfait et effaré dans le même temps. Lui qui pensait se débarrasser de ses problèmes, il s'était lourdement trompé ! Il soupira. Peter allait avoir besoin de lui pour sauver Derek, alors Stiles répondrait présent.

« -Que dois-je faire ? »

« -Surveille Kate pour le moment. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est des informations de l'intérieur. »

Stiles le fixa comme s'il était devenu débile.

« - Vous êtes bien au courant que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir ses information ? Je suis peut-être très intelligent, mais je ne suis pas un espion très doué. »

Peter lui sourit, un sourire qui ne rassura pas l'adolescent.

« -Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Stiles, je ne voudrais pas risquer inutilement ta vie ... »

_Inutilement ? Ca veut dire que si c'est pas inutile, il n'hésitera pas à me mettre en danger ? S'il n'était pas l'oncle à Derek et ne faisait pas parti de la meute Hale, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'il était aussi atteint que Kate-la-garce,_ s'affola légèrement Stiles. Le rire de Peter le fit frissonner.

« -Ton coeur s'affole Stiles » se moqua l'adulte. « Je plaisantais. »

« -Vous avez un humour tordant, vraiment » ironisa l'hyperactif. « Revenons-en au problème avant que ma mère et Talia ne reviennent. Comment comptez-vous avoir ces informations ? »

« -Christopher Argent » se contenta de répondre Peter.

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa propre salive à l'entente du nom. Argent ? Sérieusement ? Il comptait... Il comptait faire quoi d'ailleurs ?

« -C'est une blague ? Vous allez appeler un membre de la famille de Kate pour avoir des informations ? Vous êtes dingue ou c'est qu'une impression ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous, la connexion entre les neurones ne se fait pas ? » déballa l'adolescent d'un seul souffle sous la surprise.

Peter se mit à rire franchement devant l'audace de son cadet. Il appréciait vraiment le jeune et se demandait vraiment pourquoi Derek était assez têtu pour ne pas s'excuser - quoi qu'il ait fait. Stiles était d'une distraction tout à fait plaisante pour l'oncle.

« -Laisse-moi faire ça et contente toi de me tenir informer des agissements de Kate, essaie de la suivre sans te faire prendre. »

Il se leva pour rejoindre une petite table près d'un mur. Tournant le dos à Stiles, celui-ci ne put que l'apercevoir se courber sur la table. Lorsqu'il lui fit de nouveau face, il s'approcha et lui tendit un bout de papier où était inscrit un numéro. Puis, il posa un index sur sa bouche, en signe de silence, alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir, la mine impassible comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Deux secondes plus tard, la voix cristalline de Claudia s'éleva dans un rire joyeux, et les deux femmes apparurent dans le salon.

« -Stiles, nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, ton père va bientôt rentrer du travail » lui lança sa mère, les yeux encore pétillant de son éclat de rire.

Ils prirent donc congé, et retournèrent au domicile de Stilinski pour attendre John et passer la soirée en famille.

Ooo0ooO

Derek s'était levé tôt le matin et avait prit soin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Ce samedi, il passait la journée entière avec sa petite-amie et il voulait être présentable pour elle. A neuf heures trente, il était prêt et s'était éclipsé de la maison sans une explication à sa mère, lui lançant un « Je sors, à ce soir ! » avant de filer le plus rapidement possible. Sa mère n'était toujours pas au courant de sa relation. Pour une raison étrange, mais pas malvenue, Peter n'avait encore rien révélé de son aventure.

Il enfourcha sa moto et partit en trombe de la propriété Hale, suivant le chemin dans les bois avant de sortir pour rejoindre la route principale qui menait au centre-ville. Il devait rejoindre Kate près du centre commercial, où ils passeraient une partie de la journée jusqu'à leur séance de cinéma.

La matinée passa rapidement et ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un Burger King, où ils discutèrent tranquillement.

« -Dis-moi Derek, comment est ta meute ? » finit par demander la belle blonde, une mine intéressée et les yeux rêveurs.

« -Elle est géniale » sourit Derek. « C'est comme avoir une grande famille, en sachant qu'elle sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. On sent un lien qui nous relie tous les uns aux autres, et à notre Alpha. S'il arrive quelque chose de grave à l'un d'entre nous, on le ressent comme un sentiment d'urgence qui guide le loup en nous jusqu'à notre frère ou notre soeur en danger. C'est instinctif, l'esprit de meute. »

Kate lui sourit tendrement.

« -Ca doit être tellement bien d'être dans une meute, de se sentir protéger n'importe où, où qu'on aille... »

« -Les humains peuvent faire partie d'une meute de loup, tu sais. Dans ma meute, il y a plusieurs humains, que l'on protège comme nos frères. Ils font partie intégrante de la meute et on le même titre de Bêta que les loups. »

« -Oh ! Et comment peut-on intégrer une meute ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« -Pour ça, il faut être présenter à l'Alpha et être reconnu comme un membre de la meute. Certains Alphas, comme ma mère, aiment beaucoup les traditions, et même si ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle aime faire un rituel qui rend l'acceptation plus... symbolique. »

« -C'est vraiment intéressant ! » s'exclama Kate.

Et elle était sincère - elle faisait attention à ne jamais exprimer ses sentiments si elle devait mentir, pour que Derek ne le sache pas -, tout les informations qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les loups-garous l'intéressait grandement. Son rapport à son père allait être fourni !

« -D'ailleurs, ma famille au grand complet va se réunir le week-end prochain pour l'intégration d'un nouveau membre à la meute. C'est le compagnon de mon grand-cousin, qui est humain, qui rejoint notre meute... »

Kate lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, après s'être embrasser encore et encore, Derek reprit la route jusqu'à chez lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut très vite quand il passa le pas de la maison Hale. Une odeur de pêche, de citron, de miel et de caramel mêlés. Son loup réagit immédiatement, grondant doucement.

« -Alors, neveu, tu sens une odeur qui te dérange ? » railla Peter, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte menant au salon.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? » grogna Derek, subitement de mauvaise humeur.

« -Visite de courtoisie. »

Derek adressa un regard noir à son oncle, n'en croyant pas un mot malgré le battement régulier de son coeur. Peter leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« -Eh, c'est vrai » se défendit l'aîné. « Claudia, la mère de Stiles, est arrivée en ville hier, tu sais, comme Stiles allait plutôt mal, elle est venue le soutenir un peu. Ta mère l'a invité à venir discuter, et Stiles était avec elle, c'est lui qui la conduisait, donc il est venu aussi, logiquement. »

La jeune loup sentit soudainement la tristesse et la lassitude s'abattre sur lui. Il aurait voulu être avec Stiles lorsque celui-ci avait revu sa mère. Il en avait tellement parlé, de Claudia, que Derek aurait aimé la rencontrer. Il aurait voulu voir l'air heureux de son ami à l'arrivée de sa mère. Il aurait voulu partager ce moment-là avec son meilleur ami, pour le voir joyeux à nouveau...

« -Derek. Est-ce que tu vas enfin consentir à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? » demanda doucement Peter en sentant le changement d'odeur de son neveu, qui s'était teintée de salé - senteur caractéristique de la tristesse.

« -C'était rien, Peter, vraiment. C'était rien, et ça a juste dérapé... » soupira Derek.

Il monta les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre chambre, s'écroulant sur son lit. Peter, quant à lui, soupira et sortit du manoir, s'éloignant dans la forêt. Quand il fut sûr d'être assez loin pour ne pas être entendu de sa meute, il attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro qu'il pensait ne jamais plus appeler.

« -_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? _» grogna une voix masculine à l'autre bout du fil.

« -Tant d'amabilité, Chris, franchement, après ce qu'on a vécu ... »

« -_Peter _» répliqua durement la voix, menaçante. «_ Dis-moi ce que tu me veux. _»

Peter soupira théâtralement.

« -Chris, on a un problème et il vient de ta famille. Ta petite soeur chérie est sur le point de foutre le bordel dans le traité qu'on instauré. Tu te souviens, celui où tu disais que tu foutais la paix à ma meute et que je foutais la paix à ta famille, en faisant en sorte que nos membres respectifs ne se cherchent pas d'ennuis ? Kate a mis le grappin sur mon neveu. Et tu sais comment se termine une relation entre un loup et un chasseur. Pas bien. Ils vont déclencher une guerre avec ces conneries, et on a pas besoin de ça. Je croyais que vous suiviez un code d'honneur ? Ma meute est toujours clean, alors qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du combiné.

« -_Je n'étais pas au courant de ça. Depuis quand Kate tourne autour de Derek ? _» demanda durement Christopher, visiblement mécontent de n'avoir pas vu se qui se tramait.

« -Ça fait plus d'un mois. Si j'avais su que Derek me parlait de _ta _Kate, j'y aurais mis un terme depuis longtemps. Sauf que, d'après Stiles, il a essayé de le résonner et tout ce qu'il a reçu, c'est une droite et des paroles qui ne lui ont pas spécialement plu. »

Une heure après le départ de Claudia et son fils, Peter avait reçu un appel de Stiles lui racontant qu'il n'était absolument pas la peine de parler à Derek à propos de Kate parce que ça ne ferait que tout compliquer. Peter avait sagement suivit cette recommandation.

« -Ta soeur prépare quelque chose, Chris, quelque chose de mauvais. Stiles l'a entendu converser avec leur professeur de chimie hier. Elle parlait d'élément chimique qui font « boum ! » et d'un autre qui aide à la propagation du feu. Je connais ses méthodes, j'ai eu vent de votre séjour à Lawrence, au Kansas. La maison entière à brûler, et les loups avec. Où est passé votre code d'honneur Chris ? Celui qui demande de vérifier si les loups méritent leur triste sort ou non ? Parce que cette meute étaient des amis à moi et je peux te dire qu'ils n'avaient rien à ce reprocher. »

Christopher soupira longuement.

« -_Depuis que Kate sait pour les loups, elle montre plus de plaisir à les tuer qu'elle ne devrait. Et mon père semble l'encourager dans cette voix. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle soit responsable, à Lawrence, alors je n'ai rien dit. _»

« -Chris, franchement ! Si tu t'étais donné la peine de chercher, t'aurais su que c'était Gérard qui était responsable et que ta petite soeur observait le spectacle. Il lui apprend gentiment à décimer les miens par poignées bordel ! Il faut faire quelque chose, parce que la présence de Gérard ici n'est pas un hasard alors que ma meute gère le territoire. Si ma famille sert d'entraînement à ta petite soeur, sois sûr que je ne resterais pas sans rien faire. »

La menace était claire. Si ce n'était pas Christopher qui arrêtait son père et sa soeur, Peter s'en chargerait d'une manière qui ne plairait pas au chasseur.

« -_Je prends l'avion ce soir. Je serais là demain matin. _»

Ils raccrochèrent et Peter retourna au manoir. Ils devaient agir vite. Si le cas de Lawrence était sur le point de se reproduire ici, l'oncle était près à parier que ça serait pendant le week-end du rassemblement.

* * *

Alors mes loulous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? D'après vous, pourquoi Peter veut gérer la situation sans sa soeur qui est l'Alpha ? Qu'a-t-il donc derrière la tête ?!

Ah ah, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !

Je vais être pas mal occupée jusqu'à dimanche, donc je pense que votre suite, vous ne l'aurez que la veille de la rentrée scolaire - Ô Désespoir suprême - si j'ai le temps d'écrire !

Avec les cours, sachez que le rythme de publication des chapitres risque de diminuer, et j'en suis désolée !

Bref, à la prochaine mes louveteaux, j'vous aime fort !

Plein de bisous ! :coeur:


	7. Et surtout un plan !

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu :D Merci encore à mes Bêtas de prendre le temps de me corriger, c'est cool ! En plus, elles sont super rapides ! :D Vous pouvez tous les remercier chaleureusement ! ;)

_vh123_ : Ah ah, qui n'aime pas Peter, franchement ? :P Voici la suite ;)

Aujourd'hui, pas trop de blabla, z'êtes contents hein ?! Allez, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Et surtout un plan !

Peter était à la gare ferroviaire de Beacon Hills, adossé au mur en pierres rouges et beiges, faisant face au quai. Il attendait le train de huit heures en provenance de Los Angeles, ville la plus proche ayant un aéroport et une gare. Christopher avait pris la correspondance dans la nuit et son train ne devrait pas tarder à être en gare.

Un sifflement aigu lui fit plisser les yeux de douleur. Le chef de gare annonçait l'arrivée du train avec son sifflet qui agressait les oreilles délicates du loup-garou. Toujours adossé, il attendit patiemment que tous les voyageurs descendent à quai, restant près de la porte pour que Christopher le repère plus facilement. La silhouette familière de son ancien ami se profila et bientôt Christopher se tint devant Peter, les traits tirés par la fatigue, son regard gris-vert froid, posé sur le loup.

« -Chris ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! » lança ironiquement Peter en croisant les bras. « Ça faisait un bail. »

Christopher le fusilla du regard.

« -Réglons cette affaire plus vite, que je puisse retourner chez moi » répliqua sèchement le chasseur.

Peter haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte pour entrer dans le hall de la gare avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa voiture. Christopher le suivit, ses deux valises en main, et avisa la voiture. Il retint une remarque appréciative devant la Camaro noire à la carrosserie rutilante que possédait le loup. Il chargea ses bagages dans le coffre et monta du côté passager.

« -J'ai un plan » annonça Peter, en fixant le chasseur.

Il y avait réfléchit toute la nuit - la menace de mort qui pesait sur sa meute entière l'aidant à ne pas s'endormir. Et il avait une ébauche de plan qui marcherait à coup sûr, il fallait juste convaincre son ancien ami. Ce qu'il entreprit de faire, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

« -Je n'impliquerai aucun civil, Peter. Ce n'est pas négociable. »

« -Arrête un peu avec ton jargon, Chris. Ce n'est pas un civil et il nous est indispensable. Sans lui, ce sera un véritable massacre, il est l'élément essentiel de ce plan. »

« -Trouve un autre plan dans ce cas. Je n'impliquerai pas un adolescent. »

Peter soupira d'exaspération avec exubérance.

« -Bon sang, Chris ! Tu crois qu'on a le choix ou le temps de faire mieux ? Samedi prochain, ma meute sera au complet. Il y aura des humains ! Ta soeur et ton père vont tous les tuer ! Si tu n'acceptes pas mon plan, je me chargerai de les éliminer, j'ai encore l'avantage de la surprise, ils ne se doutent pas que nous sommes au courant ! » s'énerva le loup.

« -Peter » menaça le chasseur, sa main glissant doucement sur sa jambe pour atteindre sa cheville et se saisir de petit Beretta calibre 7.65, chargé de balles d'argent.

« -Oh je t'en prie, pas de ça avec moi. Tue-moi si ça te chante, ça ne réglera pas le problème. Talia est au courant, elle éliminera la menace aussi. Stiles est au courant, il finira par mettre Derek au courant. Comment crois-tu que mon neveu va réagir en apprenant que ta soeur chérie l'a dupé, s'est servi de lui et de l'amour qu'il lui porte pour le trahir aussi monstrueusement ? Que va-t-il faire à ton avis ? C'est qu'un ado, ça va le détruire. As-tu si peu de considération pour ma race que tu préfères laisser un adolescent qui n'a rien demandé souffrir de la sorte ? »

Peter était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Il connaissait Christopher depuis longtemps et il savait que le chasseur n'était pas aussi cruel que certains de ses pairs. Il était juste et possédait de l'empathie, même pour les loups-garous.

« -Très bien. Je vais suivre ton plan, mais si jamais il... »

« Je sais. Mais tout se passera bien, Chris. Aie confiance. »

« -Certainement pas. Maintenant que c'est réglé, pose-moi chez mon père. »

Peter hocha la tête et conduisit le chasseur jusqu'à la maison des Argent, donnant rendez-vous à Christophe à vingt-deux heures.

« -Au fait, » lança le loup avant que son ancien ami ne sorte totalement de la voiture, « il faut que ça soit toi qui propose le plan. »

« -Pourquoi ? » soupira Christopher, lassé des cachotteries de Peter.

« -Parce qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi, je lui fais peur » s'amusa l'oncle de Derek.

« -Voilà bien quelqu'un de sensé » commenta le chasseur avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison Argent.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et retourna au Manoir Hale.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles papillonna des yeux et se pelotonna dans ses couvertures en soupirant. La journée de la veille l'avait épuisé, et la soirée avait été calme en compagnie de ses parents. Il les avait vu en bons termes, et quand il y réfléchissait, lorsqu'il avait sept ans, ses parents ne se disputaient pas. En fait, il n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'ils avaient cessé de s'aimer, jusqu'à ce que sa mère et son père lui parlent de séparation et d'aller vivre à New York. A sept ans, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il devait choisir entre son père et sa mère, entre Beacon Hills et New York. Et dix ans plus tard, il ne comprenait toujours pas, même en ayant connaissance d'éléments trop complexes pour un enfant. Lorsque ses parents étaient ensemble, il ne sentait ni froid, ni animosité. Il surprenait parfois le regard de son père sur sa mère et il pouvait jurer qu'il était loin de détester son ex-femme. Très loin. Alors Stiles ne comprenait pas.

Il voulait demander à ses parents la raison exacte de leur séparation, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Il se doutait que demander franchement ne fonctionnerait pas, ses parents pourraient mal le prendre ou simplement refuser de répondre. Stiles se pensait en droit de savoir, néanmoins il hésitait a entrer dans la vie privée de ses parents. Il avait commencé à assimiler qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas vraiment _tout _savoir à Beacon Hills. Ça pouvait être trop effrayant, voire dangereux. Ou douloureux. Et il estimait avoir déjà souffert pour dix ans sans en rajouter. A présent, il avait peur de savoir.

Mais comme lui avait dit Rose : « Chasse le naturel, et il revient au galop. » Stiles savait qu'à un moment donné, il ne pourrait plus voir ses parents sans poser les questions qui brûlaient ses lèvres. Il était trop curieux, il n'y pouvait rien.

Il finit par se lever paresseusement et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche. Il détestait ce moment de la matinée, parce qu'en général ses pensées envahissaient trop sa tête, et toutes - ou presque - tournaient autour de Derek. Stiles avait envie de se taper durement la tête contre le mur. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le beau brun de la tête.

« -Je dois être maso » marmonna-t-il sous l'eau, les yeux fermés.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense sans cesse à lui ? Est-ce qu'il finirait par se défaire de l'emprise que le loup avait sur lui ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait à ne plus avoir si mal en pensant à lui ? Est-ce qu'il arriverait seulement à ne plus penser à lui chaque jour ?

Stiles soupira. Non, il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'arriverait à rien parce que ce crétin de loup était trop présent dans sa vie. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être dépendant. Il avait besoin de Derek. Il pouvait même se contenter de simplement le voir dans le détour d'un couloir, en espérant qu'il soit seul, sans Kate.

Kate. Dès que Stiles pensait à elle, il avait des envies de meurtre. Il n'était pourtant pas pour la violence, mais cette fille, il avait réellement envie de la tuer. Ce qui l'effrayait ; il n'avait jamais haï quelqu'un au point de vouloir sa mort. Au point de vouloir _causer_ sa mort.

Il soupira une seconde fois et sortit de la douche pour s'habiller mollement. Son euphorie d'avoir retrouver sa mère retombait déjà alors que le lundi approchait. Il allait revoir celui qui déchirait son palpitant déjà bien malmené. Il descendit dans la cuisine, le visage se voulant inexpressif. Si ses parents remarquèrent son état, ils ne dirent rien.

« -Quel est le programme de la journée ? » lança joyeusement Claudia après avoir saluer son fils chaleureusement.

« - On pourrait aller se promener dans le parc, ou près du lac ? » proposa John en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils.

« -Ouais. Pourquoi pas ? » répondit laconiquement Stiles, la tête posée sur ses poings fermés, accoudé à la table.

« -On pourrait faire un pique-nique au lac, qu'en pensez-vous ? » répliqua Claudia, essayant de communiquer son enthousiasme à son fils.

« -Hum-hum » se contenta de répondre l'hyperactif.

Ses pensées étaient à présent tournées vers la mission dont Peter l'avait chargé. Il devait surveiller Kate, la fille qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il devait toujours la garder en visuel. La vie pouvait parfois être salope.

La petite famille se prépara donc pour le pique-nique. En silence. Claudia et John essayaient bien de lancer une conversation, mais Stiles n'y prenait pas part, complètement plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Ils prirent la Jeep de Stiles pour aller jusqu'à Silver Lake. Ils mirent une demie-heure pour y arriver, le lac étant en dehors de la ville. Stiles gara sa voiture plus ou moins bien et ils descendirent, leurs affaires dans les mains, pour aller en quête de la place parfaite. Le lac était bordé par la forêt, qui était très présente dans cette partie de l'état. La journée s'annonçait belle pour un mois de décembre en Californie ; il faisait dans les environs de dix-sept degrés, et toutes les familles étaient de sortie pour en profiter. Ils croisèrent plusieurs de leurs connaissances qu'ils saluèrent avant de se diriger vers un coin plus reculé dans la forêt, près du lac. Peu de personne s'aventurait plus loin que les abords de la forêt qui bordait un bout du lac, mais Claudia avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent dans un endroit qu'elle trouvait superbe. Ils durent marcher pendant presque une heure dans les bois en longeant le lac jusqu'à apercevoir l'endroit tant espéré.

Stiles et John en restèrent sans voix. Face à eux se tenait une parcelle du lac aux bords fleuris de différentes espèces de plantes colorées, bordée par la forêt composée de pins, de sapins, de chênes et de saules pleureurs. L'herbe proliférait, verte et belle, laissant apparaître quelques fleurs par-ci par-là qui rehaussait le couleur verte lumineuse de l'herbe. L'eau du lac était claire et les rayons du soleil à son zénith se reflétaient sur sa surface, la faisant briller et miroiter comme mille petits diamants. Une légère brise faisait onduler l'eau, répandant les rayons sur toute l'étendue.

« -C'est ... » commença Stiles, retrouvant l'usage de la parole pour perdre ses mots.

« -Magnifique » termina John, ses yeux se posant sur tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir.

« -Vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir marché un peu, hein ? L'endroit n'est connu que de peu de gens. C'est Talia qui me l'a montré, lorsque nous étions au lycée » les informa Claudia, un sourire nostalgique crispant ses belles lèvres.

Ils installèrent une longue couverture sur le sol et déballèrent ce que la mère de famille avait préparé pour leur pique-nique. Stiles retrouva la parole et se lança dans un monologue expliquant la prolifération de la flore dans cette zone de la Californie. Être dans cet endroit lui faisait du bien, il se sentait comme hors du monde. Il n'y avait plus que lui, sa mère et son père. L'absence de bruits urbains et de personnes lui donnait l'impression d'être dans une petite bulle de bonheur. Petite bulle fragile qui risquait de se briser à tout moment.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand Stiles repéra quelque chose sur la rive du lac, en face d'eux. Ses parents tournant le dos à l'eau, il fut le seul à le voir. _Oh non_, gémit-il intérieurement.

Ooo0ooO

Kate avait appelé Derek pour lui proposer une autre sortie dans l'après-midi pour profiter du soleil. Elle avait suggéré d'aller se baigner au lac, elle voulait absolument parfaire son bronzage pour avoir un joli teint hâlé pour noël qui arrivait trois semaines plus tard. Derek avait immédiatement accepté ; il aimait la compagnie de Kate et elle lui permettrait d'oublier Stiles et la tristesse qu'il ressentait de ne pas parler à son meilleur ami.

Le loup avait alors décidé de faire une surprise à sa copine en l'emmenant dans l'endroit préféré de sa mère. Ils s'étaient rejoints sur le parking menant à une partie du lac et avaient marché pour s'enfoncer dans les bois. Lorsqu'ils avaient été loin de la population familiale qui faisait une sortie dominicale, il prit Kate sur son dos et utilisa sa vitesse supérieure pour courir. Kate avait ri aux éclats devant la sensation grisante que lui apportait la vitesse. Tout autour d'elle était flou tant Derek allait vite. Finalement, il s'arrêta près de l'eau et déposa sa petite-amie sur le sol avant de l'embrasser.

« -C'était trop génial ! On pourra recommencer ? » demanda-t-elle, souriant à pleine dents.

« -Ouais, pour le retour si tu veux ! » répondit Derek, heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à sa copine.

Alors que Kate sortait sa serviette et enlevait ses affaires pour laisser apparaître son maillot de bain rouge carmin, les yeux de Derek s'accrochèrent à un point sur la rive d'en face. Une odeur assaillit ses narines. Miel, citron, caramel, pêche. Il inspira pleinement, sentant son loup s'agiter, comme la veille.

« -Attends-moi deux minutes Kate, je dois faire quelque chose » lança-t-il à sa petite-amie en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi, il avait agi. En sentant l'odeur de Stiles, en le voyant si proche, il avait eu besoin de lui parler. Il le devait. Il ne supportait plus leur silence. Il ne supportait plus de ne plus entendre la voix de Stiles babiller joyeusement sur tout et n'importe quoi, il ne supportait plus de le voir si triste, et d'être lui-même dans un état de souffrance qu'il cachait bien. Il devait parler à Stiles. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il n'était pas fait pour manier les mots, mais il s'en fichait.

Il courut dans la forêt, à la recherche de la fragrance que son loup aimait tant sentir. Il avait entendu Stiles dire à ses parents qu'il allait faire un tour et Derek avait saisi cette occasion pour parler seul avec lui. Il finit par le trouver dans une clairière qui ne s'éloignait pas trop du lac.

Stiles lui tournait le dos. Il semblait tendu et exhalait une odeur âcre, salée et acide qui recouvrait le parfum de sa peau.

« -Stiles... » commença le loup, soudainement très mal-à-l'aise.

Il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait dire finalement.

« -Va-t'en Derek. »

Les mots étaient tombés, coupant, durs. Le loup serra les poings, le coeur battant. Il devait s'y attendre après tout, Stiles lui avait bien dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Cependant, il savait que l'adolescent le regardait toujours quand il le pensait occupé ailleurs. Il devait sûrement oublié qu'il était un loup et qu'il entendait les battements erratiques de son coeur quand son regard se posait sur lui, ou qu'il sentait l'odeur de sa tristesse et de sa colère qui embaumait les couloirs du lycée quand ils se croisaient.

« -Non, Stiles. Je... »

Il se stoppa. Que dire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait réparer sa faute ? Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner ? Etait-ce seulement possible ?

« -Je sais que te dire « je suis désolé » ne servirait à rien. Pourtant je le suis vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû dire une chose aussi horrible... »

« -Seulement tu l'as fait Derek. Tu l'as dite. Les mots sont sortis de _ta_ bouche. »

Derek secoua la tête. C'était vrai. Il les avait dit, ces mots. Et les regretter ne semblait pas changer grand-chose.

« -Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Ca t'arrive non, de parler sans avoir réfléchi une seconde sur ce que tu disais ? J'étais en colère contre toi. Non, pire, j'étais complètement furieux. Et ce soir-là j'ai...»

Il referma la bouche et baissa la tête. Il ne l'avait encore jamais avoué à voix haute, trop honteux pour que les mots franchissent ses lèvres.

« -Tu as ... ? » le relança Stiles, devant le silence qui devenait trop tendu pour lui.

Il s'était tourné vers Derek, les bras croisés pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Voir Derek, la tête basse, les mains dans les poches, le regard fuyant, lui fit mal au coeur. Mais il ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il était en colère contre Derek, sa réaction était on ne peut plus légitime, et il ne devait pas céder.

« -J'ai comme perdu ma connexion avec mon loup. Je veux dire, je ne le sentais presque plus en moi, il s'était enfoui dans mon subconscient, et je ne le sentais plus. J'ai paniqué. J'ai juste... paniqué... » finit par avouer le loup, les yeux fermés.

« -Et tu t'es dit que me balancer que j'étais jaloux de ta copine en pleine face allait tout arranger ? » répliqua durement l'hyperactif, bien décidé à ne pas se contenter de ce que le loup voulait bien lui expliquer.

Il ne voulait pas d'une réponse évasive qui expliquait vaguement le comportement du loup.

« -Non ! Bien sûr que non. J'étais perdu et j'ai lancé la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, ce qui est rarement une bonne idée... »

Stiles eut un ricanement amer.

« -J'essaie de sauver ton cul de loup-garou et toi tu trouves pas mieux que de me lancer des trucs blessants au visage ? C'est une blague ? Tu sais quoi, ne réponds même pas. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête à ce moment-là. »

Stiles pinça les lèvres. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Ce qu'il voulait faire. Il voulait pardonner à Derek, parce que, eh, l'amour rend débile. Mais sa fierté et sa raison lui intimaient de ne pas céder, parce que Derek ne lui apporterait que souffrance en retour. Parce que Derek était encore avec Kate et qu'il ne servait à rien que Stiles tente de se réconcilier avec le loup tant que cette garce était dans les parages. Il en avait marre d'avoir aussi mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait Derek avec elle.

« -Ecoute Derek, t'as l'air d'avoir compris que j'avais... des... sentiments (il grimaça de devoir employer de tels mots) pour toi. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça. On pourrait être ami, malgré ça, je pourrais m'en contenter. Mais pas tant que tu seras avec elle. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à choisir, parce que ... c'est dégueulasse de t'obliger à choisir entre moi et la fille que tu aimes. Je sais que tu vas rester avec elle, et je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir pour ça. » Il soupira et décroisa les bras. « Si je te dis ça, c'est à titre d'info. Ne cherche pas à... à revenir vers moi, parce que je pourrais pas... »

Stiles déglutit, ravalant les sanglots traîtres qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers sa gorge serrée. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il ne voulait pas partager l'attention de Derek avec une psychopathe. Mais le savoir ne rendait pas sa peine et sa douleur moins grandes.

Sans un mot de plus, il repartit sur ses pas pour retrouver ses parents, laissant Derek seul au milieu de la petite clairière, malheureux.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement pour les deux adolescents. Claudia et John faisaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour remonter le moral de leur fils, jusqu'à lui proposer des jeux, mais rien à faire, Stiles n'était pas d'humeur. Il était d'humeur à ne rien faire. Il voulait s'allonger sur son lit et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Attendre que le temps passe et qu'il n'ait plus mal., probablement.

Mais les parents Stilinski n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et utilisèrent le dernier recourt qu'ils connaissaient. Ils emmenèrent Stiles dans un magasin de jeux vidéos pour lui acheter une console de jeux. Ils savaient que ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moyen de fonctionner, mais Claudia et John ne pouvaient se résoudre à voir leur fils aussi déprimé et si, pour retrouver le sourire joyeux qui illuminait le visage de leur enfant, ils devaient dépenser une petite fortune, ils étaient près à le faire.

Cela fonctionna. A moitié, mais cela fonctionna. Stiles oublia momentanément sa peine devant la X-Box que ses parents avaient consenti à lui offrir.

Ils passèrent la soirée au restaurant, Stiles essayant de rassurer ses parents en souriant un peu et en se perdant dans des élucubrations dont il avait le secret. Et finalement, ils rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés par cette journée. Stiles monta dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents pour installer sa console et retrouver son lit qui lui avait tant manqué et qui semblait l'appeler.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, entra, et la referma tout en allumant la lumière.

« -Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta fenêtre ouverte, des gens mal intentionnés pourrait y entrer » lança une voix grave, amusée.

Stiles lâcha un cri de frayeur en se retournant. Il posa sa main sur son coeur affolé, la respiration saccadée.

« -Mais vous êtes malade ?! » s'exclama-t-il en s'adossant à la porte pour reprendre contenance.

Ses jambes tremblaient encore de la peur qu'il avait eu. Il fixa méchamment Peter qui était allongé sur son lit, les jambes croisées et les bras repliés derrière la tête. Un sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres du loup alors qu'un soupir se faisait entendre. Stiles se tourna alors, étonné, vers son armoire où était adossé un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux châtains, courts, assez grand et plutôt musclé. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu glacier qui lui donnait des frissons. L'adolescent fronça les sourcils sous sa réflexion.

« -Monsieur Christopher Argent, je présume ? » lança-t-il en se décollant de la porte pour s'avancer à son bureau et poser sa console dessus.

« -Stiles Stilinski. C'est donc lui qui va nous aider ? » répliqua le chasseur, son scepticisme clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« -Ouais, c'est moi. Un problème avec ça ? Je vous signale que je n'aurais à aider personne si cette folle de Kate ne voulait pas tuer Derek ! » s'exclama l'hyperactif, en croisant les bras, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

Christopher se tendit. Peter décida d'intervenir, pour s'assurer de garder le chasseur dans son camp.

« -Stiles, voyons, il serait peut-être judicieux de ne pas insulter la petite soeur de Chris quand il est là, tu ne crois pas ? Ce n'est pas très correcte... »

« -Parce qu'en plus c'est sa soeur ?! Oh putain... »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. C'était le frère de cette psychopathe qui allait les aider ? C'était hallucinant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par Peter :

« -Pas maintenant, Stiles. On en discutera après. Pour le moment, contente-toi de nous écouter. Je suis presque certain, si ce n'est totalement, que Kate agira ce samedi, lors d'un rassemblement de meute. Il faut savoir qu'elle ne travaille pas seule ; elle est aidée de son père et sûrement d'autres chasseurs qui pensent que tous les loups méritent d'être simplement exterminé, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Et il nous faut un plan... »

« -Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait capturer Kate et la séquestrer » l'interrompit Stiles, totalement sérieux.

Peter eut une moue amusé et tenta de retenir le rire qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« -Hors de question ! » s'insurgea Christopher, les poings serrés.

« -De toute façon, que voulais-tu faire d'elle après ça ? Lui faire la leçon, lui dire que c'est pas bien, puis la relâcher ? Ou la garder prisonnière toute sa vie pour qu'elle ne recommence pas ? » se moqua le loup.

« -Ouais, la garder enfermée ne devrait pas être plus mal » maugréa le plus jeune.

Christopher fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement. Stiles se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, par respect pour son aîné, mais sa réaction l'exaspérait. Comment voulait-il arrêter une psychopathe sans l'enfermer ? Il ne savait donc pas que Kate ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour atteindre son but, même s'il lui fallait quinze, vingt, voire trente ans pour y parvenir ? Stiles pensait que la chasse au loup-garou était devenue une obsession pour la jeune fille et qu'elle devait carrément prendre son pied en tuant de pauvres gens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Elle ne pouvait pas être sauvée, surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas être sauvée. D'ailleurs, Stiles ne voulait pas la sauver. Il souhaitait sa mort, car c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'être sûr qu'elle ne tenterait plus de tuer Derek et sa famille. Le jeune Bêta avait déjà perdu son père et sa petite-amie deux ans auparavant, dans des circonstances encore trop floues pour Stiles, pour perdre aussi toute sa meute à cause de son béguin d'adolescent.

« -Je propose de manipuler Kate » intervint Peter, sentant l'humeur de Stiles, pour le sortir de ses pensées.

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil intéressé.

« -C'est une bonne idée. Peter, tu pourrais servir d'appât. Si tu me blesses et que j'appelle Kate en renfort, elle viendra sans réfléchir » continua le chasseur.

« -Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir » lança finalement Stiles, les sourcils froncés.

« -Ce que nous voulons avant tout, c'est que Derek ouvre les yeux sur Kate. Elle ne l'aime pas. Il faut qu'il en prenne conscience avant que ça n'aille trop loin parc... »

« -C'est déjà allé trop loin » soupira Stiles, les yeux baissés.

« -Comment ça ?! » demandèrent les deux anciens amis d'une même voix mécontente.

« -Ils ont couché ensemble, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Derek est venu me l'annoncer à une heure de mat'. Et à mon avis, ils ne l'ont pas fait qu'une fois. Elle a obtenu ce qu'elle voulait de lui. A votre avis, comment pourrait-elle être au courant du rassemblement d'une meute si Derek ne l'avait pas mise au courant ? Elle ne l'a pas su par enchantement, et si vous êtes persuadé qu'elle va attaquer ce jour-là, alors c'est qu'elle l'a appris quelque part... »

Stiles secoua la tête de dépit. Il trouvait Derek bien naïf de croire autant en Kate. Et sa prise de conscience allait être tellement douloureuse que l'adolescent n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse s'en relever. Il allait être trahi de la pire des manières. Tout ce en quoi il croyait, tous les espoirs qu'il fondait sur sa relation avec cette garce allaient lui revenir en plein visage sans qu'il puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit.

« -C'est pire que ce que je pensais... » murmura le loup, consterné.

L'inquiétude perçait à présent dans sa voix. Il se souciait de l'impact de son plan sur son neveu. Derek allait souffrir plus que Peter ne l'avait pensé. Et ça l'inquiétait énormément, parce qu'il adorait son neveu.

« -On a pas le choix, on doit lui montrer la vérité » intervint la voix dure de Christopher. « Ça ne peut qu'aller en empirant de toute manière, il faut que cela cesse au plus vite avant qu'il ne puisse pas s'en remettre. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le groupe que formaient l'adolescent, le loup et le chasseur. Stiles haït Christopher pour paraître si détacher alors que Derek allait se prendre une claque magistrale qui chamboulerait sa vie d'adolescent. Pourtant, il savait que le chasseur avait raison.

« -Très bien, » admit le loup. « Montons ce plan et faisons ça vite. »

« - Donc, nous irons à l'entrepôt abandonné sur Creesper Road, à la sortie de la ville. Peter, tu me feras des blessures superficielles, et je t'en ferais aussi, pour rendre plus crédible l'histoire de chasse que j'ai prévu de sortir à Kate. Je l'appellerai pour qu'elle m'apporte des armes. Là, Peter, tu te laisseras prendre en chasse par ma soeur, ne la blesse pas plus que nécessaire. »

Le loup hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas préciser au chasseur que sa notion de « nécessaire » n'était sans doute pas la même que la sienne.

« -Je fais quoi moi ? » lança l'adolescent, comprenant que le plan était déjà près.

« -Tu vas... Tu vas devoir te mettre en danger » hésita Christopher.

Le chasseur n'aimait toujours pas l'idée de mettre un civil en danger, mais Peter lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était indispensable.

« -Okay, si c'est une blague, elle est carrément pas drôle » lâcha l'adolescent, nerveux.

« -Nous avons des raisons de croire que tu es important pour Derek et... » commença Peter.

Stiles eut un ricanement amer.

« -Pas plus important que Kate, visiblement » le coupa-t-il, acerbe.

« -Si, justement, » reprit Peter, lui lançant un regard intense que le jeune ne sut pas déchiffrer. « Je crois que, pour lui, tu fais partie de sa meute. Comment expliques-tu, sinon, qu'il t'ait retrouvé si vite le soir de la plein lune, le mois dernier, alors que l'Oméga te tenait ? Sans lui, tu serais mort avant que Talia n'ait pu retrouver sa trace. Derek a suivi son instinct pour te repérer, parce que tu fais partie de sa meute. Tu es important pour lui. Donc, si tu es encore en danger, Derek ne réfléchira pas et suivra son instinct de loup pour te sauver. Et là, il découvrira que Kate s'en est prise à toi et à moi et il verra son vrai visage. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement. Sa peine revenait à la charge pour frapper son coeur répandant sa douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être important pour Derek. C'était un espoir trop gros, trop beau, et trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse y croire. Il ne voyait en cela que chimère, folle espérance traîtresse et vicieuse qui le ferait redescendre sur terre avec perte et fracas. _Plus on s'élève, plus dure sera la chute_. Les Chinois avaient tout compris.

Pourtant. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son coeur de battre plus vite, acceptant cette perspective comme étant réelle. Sa tête et son coeur se livraient bataille. Il ne fallait pas y croire, il ne devait pas y croire, mais il y croyait. Il soupira longuement ; aimer ce gars le rendait incroyablement stupide. Il le savait, mais s'obstinait à continuer d'être un véritable con.

« -Okay, très bien. Je me mesurerai à Kate et m'en prendrait plein la gueule pour que Derek daigne ramener son cul et voir que sa copine se fout de sa gueule. Super programme de soirée. Quand le plan est-il mis à exécution ? »

« -Vendredi soir » répondit Christopher.

« -Si tard ? » s'étonna l'adolescent.

« -Oui, comme ça Kate et Gérard n'auront pas le temps de former un autre plan pour exterminer toute la meute en même temps, du jour au lendemain. On s'assure ainsi de faire foirer son plan, au moins jusqu'à ce que la meute soit dispersée à travers les Etats et que les humains soient plus en sécurité hors du territoire de Beacon Hills pour les représailles » expliqua Peter, la mine sombre.

« -Représailles ? » releva l'adolescent.

« -Tu ne crois pas que Gérard et Kate vont abandonner si facilement, si ? Ils trouveront un autre moyen de nous nuire, soit en sûr. »

« -Pas si j'interviens » lança Christopher, tendu. « Je peux les empêcher de recommencer. »

« -Ah oui ? Et comment, si je puis me permettre ? » répliqua Peter, sarcastique.

« -Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Stiles bâilla, épuisé par tant d'émotion et de conspiration.

« -Vous ne voudriez pas continuer dehors ? Parce que, pour une fois, je suis fatigué, j'aimerais dormir, et demain j'ai cours. »

Après un instant, les deux anciens amis sortirent discrètement par la fenêtre de l'hyperactif, et celui-ci la referma. Il se déshabilla paresseusement, ses pensées tournant à plein régime, et il se coucha. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement. Sa confrontation avec Derek avait demandé trop d'énergie à l'adolescent.

* * *

Votre verdict ? :D

Bon, pour Creesper Road, au départ je voulais mettre Creepy Road, mais ça allait être trop voyant :') [Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, _creepy_ veut dire effrayant en anglais ;)]

Pour ceux qui suivent, I'm The Alpha, sachez que je me mets à l'écriture du chapitre dès aujourd'hui ! Avec un peu de chance, vous l'aurez dimanche soir, si tout va bien ! J'essaye d'alterner l'écriture des deux fictions pour ne pas en laisser une derrière ;)

Plein plein de bisous les louveteaux ! A bientôt :coeur:


	8. Qui est le véritable monstre ?

Déjà, merci à tous pour les reviews, favs et follows ! Vous êtes trop géniaux les loulous ! :coeur:

Ensuite, merci encore à mes bêtas - je le ne dirais jamais assez, mais elles sont super rapides et super efficace !

Pour ce chapitre un peu sombre, je vous conseille deux musiques - avec lesquelles j'ai écrit - qui collent parfaitement avec l'ambiance !

**Shinedown** -_ Simple Man_ et _Call me_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Qui est le véritable monstre ?

Stiles passa la semaine à surveiller son meilleur ami et sa meilleure ennemie. Une rage sourde vibrait dans ses membres alors qu'il les voyait batifoler joyeusement, comme si Kate ne préparait pas le massacre de la famille entière de Derek. Il ne savait plus s'il avait hâte d'exécuter le plan pour être débarrasser de Kate et de la menace qu'elle faisait peser sur la vie de Derek, ou s'il redoutait l'exécution du plan qui détruirait la confiance qu'il avait en elle, et par la même occasion sa vie d'adolescent.

Il était régulièrement renseigné par Peter des informations que pouvaient glaner Christopher, et il le tenait au courant des agissements de Kate au lycée. C'est mercredi qu'il apprit une bonne nouvelle qui lui remonta un peu le moral. Il était en cours d'Histoire quand il reçut un message de Peter :

_Creepy Hale* :_

_ Gérard part en déplacement jeudi et ne revient pas avant lundi. Il veut tester Kate, et comme Chris est présent il a moins peur de laisser sa fille chérie seule. On a un psychopathe en moins._

Stiles avait dû faire un énorme effort pour ne pas laisser une exclamation de soulagement franchir ses lèvres en plein cours. Sans Gérard, ils avaient plus de chances de piéger Kate et de l'empêcher de tuer la meute Hale.

Le mercredi se finit à toute vitesse, et le jeudi fut pareil. Ses cours passèrent à un rythme effréné alors que son angoisse montait. Sa confrontation avec Kate approchait à grand pas, et il l'appréhendait autant qu'il l'attendait. Il voulait pouvoir enfin dire à cette garce tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

Le vendredi fut une véritable torture. Surtout parce que son heure avec Harris fut laborieuse. Le professeur semblait plus déchaîné encore contre son élève détesté, qui lui répondait avec ferveur, les nerfs à vifs. Il réussit donc à se prendre deux heures de colles le soir même.

Il soupira en sortant du cours de son tortionnaire et se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque pour rejoindre Rose qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Ils mangeaient ensemble tous les jours à présent et la vieille bibliothécaire évitait soigneusement le sujet de Derek autant qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas faire de peine à Stiles, ce que le jeune adolescent appréciait énormément. Il lui avait raconté, le lundi, sa rencontre avec Derek dans la forêt du lac et sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas émis de commentaire, si ce n'est qu'elle pouvait comprendre ce qui avait motivé ses paroles. Mais depuis, ils n'en avaient pas reparlé.

La pause du déjeuner passa rapidement, Stiles se lamentant sur sa grande bouche qui n'avait pas résisté à remballer Harris à la moindre occasion et qui lui avait valu deux heures de colles. Rose avait ri, puis l'avait réconforté en critiquant son « collègue » et son attitude.

Ses cours de l'après-midi passèrent aussi lentement que ceux du matin, et les deux heures de colles furent les pires, Harris prenant un malin plaisir à donner des activités éreintantes à l'adolescent - comme ramener tous les livres empruntés pour la chimie à la bibliothèque, à l'autre bout du bâtiment, avec une pile de livres pesant pas loin de sept kilos à chaque fois et le dépassant de bien cinq centimètres, ce qui rendait sa progression chancelante et peu sûre.

Au bout de ces deux heures laborieuses, l'adolescent n'avait qu'une envie : crucifier son professeur sur son tableau noir à l'aide de morceaux de béchers brisés et lui faire boire une mixture chimique totalement toxique. Il ne fit, finalement, rien de tout ça et se contenta de sortir au pas de course de la salle de colle, rejoignant le parking.

« - Ça fait deux heures que je t'attends » lui lança Peter, assis sur le capot de sa Camaro.

« -Ça fait deux heures que je suis collé avec ce connard d'Harris » rétorqua Stiles en le rejoignant. « J'y peux rien s'il me cherche. »

Peter eut un sourire et monta derrière le volant suivit par Stiles qui grimpa côté passager.

« -Comment peut-on être sûr que Christopher ne nous trahira pas ? Pourquoi faire confiance à un chasseur ? » demanda soudainement l'adolescent, tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables fourmillant sous son crâne hyperactif.

« -Parce que, crois-le ou non, les chasseurs sont censés avoir un code à suivre pour la chasse. Chris le respecte à la lettre, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Gérard, son père, ni de Kate apparemment. »

« -Mouais...» répliqua Stiles, sceptique.

« -Tu es capable de croire qu'il y a de gentils loups-garous, mais incapable de concevoir de gentils chasseurs ? C'est plutôt inhabituelle comme réaction ça. T'as été traumatisé par Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains ? Tu sais, les gens - loups-garous ou peut importe l'espèce - sont toujours à des degrés différents de méchancetés. Il y a des monstres partout, même chez les humains. Pour autant, l'inverse est vrai aussi, il y a des gentils dans toutes les espèces. Chris fait partie de ceux qui ne tuent pas pour le plaisir de tuer » rétorqua doctement Peter.

Après cette discussion qui faisait activement réfléchir l'humain, ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à Creesper Road et Peter gara sa voiture un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards. Il l'informa alors avec nonchalance que le plan avait légèrement changé et que Christopher et lui se chargeraient de protéger ses arrières. L'inquiétude de Stiles vira à l'angoisse totale et alors qu'il voulait questionner Peter sur les changements, celui-ci sortit de la voiture et commença à s'éloigner. Stiles le suivit avec empressement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt que leur avait indiqué Christopher et retrouvèrent le chasseur debout en son centre.

« -La ponctualité est une option chez vous ? » lâcha le frère de Kate, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, agacé par l'attente.

« -J'ai été collé » s'irrita Stiles. « Harris me cherche et bah il me trouve. »

Christopher n'ajouta rien et ils se mirent tous en action, le chasseur expliquant les derniers changements qu'ils avaient conclus avec le loup sans informer le principal concerné du plan. Stiles se plaça dans un coin du hangar qui le cachait à quiconque entrait dans l'entrepôt sur les indications du chasseur puis Peter entreprit de blesser son ancien ami avec plus de joie qu'il n'aurait dû, et Christopher le lui rendit bien, lui conseillant de ralentir sa guérison. Finalement, le chasseur passa son appel à sa soeur, la respiration courte comme s'il avait couru, la voix plus basse qu'un chuchotement. Quand il raccrocha, il affirma que Kate arrivait, et il sortit de l'entrepôt pour surgir de la forêt quand sa petite soeur se présenterait. Peter s'installa confortablement en hauteur, caché par la pénombre. Au final, sa participation s'arrêtait là, il avait simplement laissé Christopher se venger un peu, espérant que sa rancoeur des temps passés s'efface avec ses poings. C'était à Stiles de jouer. Il entendit deux cœurs s'approcher de l'entrepôt et put voir la charmante fille qui dupait son neveu et voulait éradiquer son espèce entrer, suivit par son frère. Christopher indiqua à la jeune blonde qu'il fouillerait les passerelles du haut, tandis qu'elle s'occuperait du bas. Elle acquiesça en silence et ils se séparèrent. Le chasseur rejoignit Peter, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de Derek et du moment où il devrait intervenir.

Quand Stiles pensa Kate assez proche, il sortit de sa cachette.

« -Quand Buffy chasse, elle fait plus attention à son environnement » lui lança-t-il, s'apercevant qu'elle lui tournait le dos.

La chasseuse fit volte-face avec vivacité, pointant son fusil à pompe sur lui.

« -Stiles... » susurra-t-elle, venimeuse. « Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas te mettre sur mon chemin. Et pourtant, te voilà, directement dans ma ligne de mire. Un accident est si vite arrivé... »

Elle lui fit une petite moue désolée avant de reprendre un air froid.

« -Non, vraiment ? Tu vas abattre un humain avec une arme chargée de balle en argent enduite d'Aconit ? C'est tellement _facile_, Kate. Pathétique. Moi qui pensait pouvoir t'affronter correctement, tu te caches derrière un fusil... »

Il eut pour seule réponse le « clic-clic » caractéristique de la balle qui monte dans le canon, prête à en être expulsée. Il se retint de déglutir et remercia les cieux du fait que Kate ne puisse pas sentir la peur qui lui tordait violemment l'estomac. Il avait réellement peur de Kate. Elle comptait vraiment tuer un être humain, sans le moindre scrupule. La présence de Peter et Christopher en cas de besoin ne le rassurait même pas. En vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en ces deux hommes, qu'il trouvait plutôt effrayants. Mais il se trouvait là quand même, devant une Kate prête à l'abattre quand ça lui chanterait, le regard brillant d'une lueur de folie. Et tout ça pour Derek. Combien de fois devrait-il dire que l'amour rendait complètement, irrévocablement et incroyablement stupide ? Plus beaucoup, vu qu'il voyait déjà son espérance de vie diminuer pour se résumer à des minutes.

Quitte à mourir par amour - et par stupidité aussi -, autant le faire avec courage et classe non ?

« -Allez Kate, ne me dit pas que tu as peur d'affronter un simple petit être humain, toi qui te targues d'être une chasseuse de loups ?! Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? » reprit-il, maîtrisant les tremblements de sa voix, se surprenant lui-même.

« -Mon temps » répliqua froidement la jeune Argent, l'œil dans le viseur.

_Ça__ y est, je vais mourir_, pensa l'adolescent, ne pouvant détourner le regard de l'arme en face de lui. Décidément, il aimait beaucoup se faire du mal. Regarder sa mort en face n'était pas agréable. Il réprima un haut-le-coeur mais pas le frisson d'effrois qui parcourut son échine. Pourtant, dans un dernier effort de volonté, il puisa assez de courage pour relever la tête et dire :

« -J'espère que tu sais que Derek ne sera jamais à toi ? Pour le moment, tu le tiens, mais quand tu m'auras tué, il ne te restera rien. Il te tuera probablement, même. Parce qu'au fond, des filles, il peut en avoir plein, il en a déjà eu et il en aura d'autres après toi. Mais un meilleur ami, on en a qu'un peut-être deux, dans toute sa vie. Je compterai toujours pour lui, alors que toi, tu ne seras qu'une traînée parmi tant d'autres. »

Ce fut la dernière parole qu'il prononça. Un bruit assourdissant envahit l'entrepôt, résonnant douloureusement à ses oreilles, tel un glas lui annonçant sa fin. Le son pulsait sous son crâne au rythme de ses battements de coeur effrénés. Il avait l'horrible impression de tout voir lentement. La poudre qui prend feu dans une petite explosion jaune-orangé, la balle, un cylindre pointu en son bout, plat en sa base, sortir du canon et filer vers lui, au ralenti. Pourtant, tout alla très vite pour les autres. Si vite que personne ne comprit. Stiles, lui, ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de l'impact qui lui brûlerait les entrailles avant de faire couler son sang, trop abondement pour qu'il puisse être sauver, et que sa mort vienne le prendre. Il eut une pensée pour son père et sa mère. Il allait mourir jeune, trop jeune. Mourir avant ses parents, c'est contre-nature. Les parents ne doivent pas survivre à leurs enfants, c'est trop douloureux, trop inattendu, trop cruel. Et pourtant Stiles allait leur faire subir cette terrible épreuve. Et tout ça, par amour. Stupide sentiment qui pousse à faire de stupides choses. Mais aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il avait pu remettre Kate à sa place, et il avait sauvé toute une meute de loups et d'humains. Il avait sauvé Derek. C'était ce qu'il voulait, et il avait réussi. C'était juste dommage qu'il en soit mort.

Mort ? Absolument pas. Et il le réalisa quand il entendit enfin le grondement sourd devant lui. La détonation l'avait rendu partiellement sourd pendant un temps, mais ses tympans semblaient fonctionner de nouveau. Il ouvrit alors un œil, le nez plissé et la bouche entrouverte avant d'ouvrir l'autre.

Devant lui se tenait le dos recouvert de cuir de Derek. Il devinait sans mal que son meilleur ami était totalement transformé en loup-garou. Il entendait sa respiration laborieuse, son souffle fort, alors qu'il continuait de grogner. Son esprit, encore un peu embrouillé entre son imagination - il devrait être mort - et la réalité - il ne l'était pas -, mit un certain temps avant de comprendre. Evidemment, c'était Derek qui avait pris la balle à sa place. Ce qui voulait dire qu'actuellement, son loup-garou de meilleur ami était mourant à cause de l'Aconit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en comprenant pleinement la situation.

Il eut beau chercher du regard, Peter et Christopher étaient introuvables. Ils étaient pourtant censés intervenir dès la venue de Derek ! Plus ils attendaient, et plus Derek risquait d'y passer.

« -Derek ? » hoqueta la chasseuse, surprise.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son petit-copain surgisse d'un coup pour sauver Stilinski. Elle repensa alors aux paroles de l'adolescent humain et son ego de femme en prit un sacré coup. Elle fronça les sourcils, le visage dur et froid, son regard déterminé. Elle mit Derek en joue, le doigt replié sur la gâchette. Le loup poussa un rugissement redoutable, qui se répercuta longtemps entre les parois en taules de l'entrepôt.

« -Kate ! » intervint enfin Christopher en dévalant des escaliers en fer rouillé. « Peter arrive, et je ne suis pas assez armé, partons. Derek est déjà blessé, ils ne nous poursuivront pas. »

La chasseuse hésita mais son frère l'entraîna et elle le suivit sans broncher. Peter fut aux côtés de son neveu quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris tant de temps ?! » siffla Stiles, furieux et angoissé.

Derek s'affaissa et tomba à genoux, à moitié conscient. Son oncle ne répondit pas à l'humain et le prit dans ses bras, le portant rapidement jusqu'à la Camaro, suivit de près par un Stiles inquiet. Sans demander à Peter l'autorisation de monter dans la voiture, il grimpa sur le siège passager et l'aîné des Hale démarra au quart de tour, faisant rugir le moteur de sa voiture de sport.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient arrivés au manoir, Peter n'ayant absolument pas respecté les limitations de vitesses. Il sortit Derek en silence et entra dans la maison avec fracas. Talia, qui avait perçu le crissement de pneu et l'atmosphère emplie d'angoisse, se tenait dans le hall. Quand elle vit son fils à moitié conscient, elle pâlit. Elle indiqua à Peter l'étage alors qu'elle se précipitait dans le salon pour attraper le téléphone. Stiles resta un moment dans l'entrée, ne sachant que faire. Il voulait suivre Peter pour être au chevet de Derek mais il ne voulait pas gêner les soins qui lui seraient apportés.

Il finit par rejoindre Talia dans le salon alors qu'elle raccrochait, l'inquiétude aisément lisible sur son visage.

« -Il va... mourir ? » demanda l'adolescent, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse.

Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander. Il ne voulait pas, mais il _devait_ savoir.

« -Je ne sais pas. Le Docteur Deaton est en chemin, il ne devrait plus tarder... Il est le meilleur dans son domaine, il peut sauver Derek... »

La voix de Talia se brisa et elle détourna le regard, ses yeux marron presque noirs s'humidifiant. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage puis dans ses longs cheveux bruns.

Stiles se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil à sa portée, les jambes fauchées par la culpabilité.

« -C'est ma faute » souffla-t-il, atterré. « Il a pris cette balle à ma place. Je devrais être mort. Il ne devrait pas... il ne devrait pas... Il n'était pas supposé être blessé ! »

Il avait élevé la voix en finissant sa phrase, ne pouvant cacher le sanglot qui se formait dans sa gorge. Il s'était plus ou moins préparer à mourir par amour, mais pas à voir celui qu'il aimait mourir pour lui sauver la vie ! Il n'était pas prêt à laisser Derek mourir.

« - Stiles » commença doucement Talia en posant une main sur son épaule. « Si mon fils t'a sauvé, alors je suis fière de lui. Ne regrette pas son geste. S'il vient à... à mourir, alors garde en mémoire qu'il l'a fait pour toi, et qu'il l'a décidé seul. Ne culpabilise pas... »

Stiles allait répliquer que si, tout était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce plan, mais une voiture se gara avec fracas devant le manoir. Lorsque le Dr Deaton arriva, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra avec précipitation. Talia lui indiqua le haut des escaliers, où se tenait Peter, prêt à le conduire dans la chambre du jeune loup. L'oncle redescendit bien vite et rejoignit sa soeur et Stiles dans le salon, ne pouvant qu'attendre.

Le coeur de l'adolescent battait à un rythme désordonné, cognant frénétiquement contre ses côtes lorsqu'il espérait revoir Derek en vie, et s'arrêtant presque en l'imaginant mort. Le temps semblait se distendre, s'écoulant avec une lenteur éoeurante et douloureuse qui menaçait de le rendre fou.

Finalement, Deaton descendit les escaliers et entra dans le salon, essuyant ses mains pleines de sang sur un torchon blanc. Talia se leva précipitamment du siège où elle s'était assise pour attendre.

« -J'ai pu retirer tout le poison de son organisme avant qu'il n'atteigne le coeur » annonça le docteur.

Sa mine soucieuse interpella la mère.

« -Mais ? » demanda-t-elle doucement sentant que Deaton n'avait pas tout dit, craignant le pire.

« -Mais... Il ne guérit pas » répondit Alan.

Talia retint un hoquet d'horreur, portant la main à sa bouche. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de retenir ses larmes derrière ses paupières.

« -Pourquoi ? » interrogea gravement Peter, prenant le relais pour laisser du temps à sa soeur.

« -Je n'en suis pas certain. Il semblerait qu'il s'empêche lui-même de guérir. Il fait peut-être un blocage... »

« -Quel con ! » lâcha rageusement Stiles en se précipitant dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage.

Il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant de tomber sur la chambre de Derek, celui-ci allongé sur son lit, pâle comme la mort. Stiles se figea un instant sur le pas de la porte. Son regard scrutait avidement la silhouette du loup guettant le moindre mouvement. Son torse se soulevait à peine sous sa respiration ténue et l'adolescent humain n'avait pas besoin d'ouïe surnaturelle pour savoir que son coeur battait trop faiblement. Alors qu'il pensait au fait que le loup juste devant lui était mourant, il avait la nausée.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'agenouilla au chevet de son meilleur ami.

« -T'es vraiment un con Hale ! » sanglota-t-il.

Il avait compris ce qui se passait dans la tête du loup. Derek culpabilisait tellement de ne pas avoir écouter Stiles à propos de Kate, de l'avoir blessé et délaissé au profit d'une fille qui ne voulait que se servir de lui, qu'il devait penser qu'il ne méritait pas d'être soigné, qu'il ne méritait peut-être même plus de vivre. Et ça, ça blessait énormément Stiles.

« -T'as pas le droit de mourir, connard ! T'as pas le droit... » continua-t-il dans un murmure désespéré.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de Derek, laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue. Son coeur battait trop vite dans sa cage thoracique. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que Derek puisse mourir. Pas alors qu'ils auraient pu à nouveau être comme avant. Pas alors qu'ils avaient déjoué le plan de Kate.

Stiles se rendait compte que ses sentiments pour Derek étaient bien trop forts. C'était plus que de l'amour, il n'avait même pas de mot pour qualifier cela. De la dévotion ? Peut-être. Même si c'était cliché et franchement niais, Stiles avait l'impression que le loup était son oxygène. Et à ce moment-là, il perdait son souffle en même temps que Derek abandonnait la bataille.

Sa respiration se fit courte, n'apportant plus assez d'air dans ses poumons tandis que son coeur pompait vigoureusement, rendant le manque d'oxygène plus important. La main dans les cheveux de Derek retomba mollement alors que Stiles fermait les yeux avec force. _Tout va bien. Tout va bien,_ se répéta-t-il, telle une litanie censée le calmer. Mais son esprit se fit une joie de lui donner tort. Tout n'allait pas bien. Rien n'allait, en réalité, parce que Derek était mourant. Parce qu'il ne se battait pas pour guérir. Parce qu'il se laissait mourir, qu'il allait abandonner Stiles, la seule personne qui l'avait toujours soutenu. Celui qui était resté malgré la peine et la douleur. Il allait l'abandonné.

Sa gorge se noua violemment, ne laissant plus passer ne serait-ce qu'un filet d'air. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, en quête d'oxygène, mais il ne parvint même pas à laisser échapper un gémissement. Il s'assit sur le sol, tentant de focaliser son esprit sur sa respiration qu'il devait reprendre. Mais rien y fit. Sa tête et son coeur restaient focalisés sur Derek. Sur la douleur. Sur la peine. Sur la mort.

Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sentant son sang pulser douloureusement à son crâne, son visage rougir sous l'afflux important du liquide carmin. Bientôt, son visage deviendrait violet, il le savait. Sa tête se mit à tourner, lui donnant la nausée. Un brouillard épais commença à l'entourer, assombrissant ses pensées, alourdissant ses membres, assourdissant son ouïe. Il allait sombrer.

Ooo0ooO

Un feu brûlant ravageait ses veines. Lentement, il gagnait la totalité de son épaule. Se répandait dans son bras, dans son cou, et dangereusement près de son coeur. La douleur vive qui parcourait ses membres l'aurait fait gémir si sa gorge n'avait pas été prise d'assaut par le brasier qui détruisait peu à peu ses cellules. Il se sentait exploser de l'intérieur, chaque parcelle de son être éclatait au contact de la brûlure du poison qui parcourait son corps.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus conscience de son environnement, focalisé sur l'intérieur bien plus que sur l'extérieur. Il était entouré d'épaisses ténèbres d'un noir profond où il eut tout le loisir de revoir les derniers événements en boucle. Comme si la torture de son corps n'était pas suffisante, il fallait que son esprit se montre impitoyable.

Il revoyait, ou plutôt entendait, les mots de Kate. Le danger qu'elle représentait pour Stiles. Il avait entendu les paroles de son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami. Et il avait vu la réalité du danger. L'arme pointée sur l'humain. Il avait senti son coeur rater un battement avant de s'affoler. Les images défilaient au ralenti, comme pour faire durer le terrible moment.

Et puis, il avait agi. Mû par son instinct lupin, ne cherchant même pas à analyser la situation, il s'était mis entre Stiles et Kate. Entre Stiles et l'arme. Entre Stiles et la balle. Il avait senti l'odeur de l'Aconit lui brûler les poumons. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il devait protéger Stiles. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans toute sa vie. Il était impératif, vital, qu'il protège l'humain, quoi qu'il puisse lui arriver en le faisant.

C'était instinctif. Il avait ressenti cette nécessité comme si elle avait toujours été là, au fond de lui. L'envie de protéger cet humain plus que tout. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie avant de rencontrer Stiles, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'interroger là-dessus.

Et puis, il y avait eu la douleur subite, fulgurante. Il avait failli flancher sous cet assaut de pure souffrance, mais son loup n'était pas d'accord. Kate était toujours une menace pour Stiles, il ne pouvait pas abandonner alors que la jeune fille n'était pas neutralisée. Seulement, son corps était figé, tendu par la douleur, incapable du moindre mouvement sans déclencher des vagues de souffrance qui le ferait tomber dans les affres ténébreuses de l'inconscience.

Quand il avait senti la menace s'effacer, l'impression de danger diminuer, son corps s'était douloureusement rappelé à lui. Il s'était senti tombé, et puis plus rien.

Il était dans cet endroit sombre, silencieux, froid. Il se sentait dériver, peu à peu, la douleur s'amoindrissant alors que la conscience de son corps se faisait plus vague et incertaine. Il se sentait s'apaiser, agréablement engourdi, fatigué. C'était ça. Il était fatigué. Fatigué du monde dans lequel il vivait. Ce monde qui s'amusait à le tromper, à le blesser, à l'achever.

Il y avait d'abord eu Paige. Si belle, si fraîche, si douce et si gentille Paige. La première fille qu'il avait aimée. Dès le premier regard qu'elle lui avait accordé, il s'était senti attiré. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son rire, ses manières, son caractère. Elle l'avait charmé, et il l'avait aimée. Elle avait découvert qu'il était un loup-garou, et pourtant n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer. Il ne tarissait pas d'éloge pour elle auprès de Peter. Il lui décrivait toujours toutes ses qualités, et ses défauts auxquels il trouvait toujours une excuse. Il avait été tellement heureux, à cette époque qui lui semblait à présent si lointaine. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir, après les cours.

Peter était passé le chercher après son entrainement de basket, comme d'habitude. Mais son oncle avait une surprise pour lui, et il avait été contraint d'attendre dans la salle de musique - endroit préféré de Paige. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri étouffé, des gémissements et des grognements. Craignant le pire, Derek s'était précipité dans le dédale des couloirs de son lycée pour trouver Paige au sol, une plaie béante à l'épaule. Paniqué, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait emmenée dans un endroit reculé, loin de tout. Le seul endroit qu'il connaissait.

Près d'une ancienne ferme se trouvait une cave, ancien abris pour les tornades. Il l'avait conduite dans cet endroit, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle avait été mordue par un Alpha. Elle se transformait. Ou plutôt, elle rejetait la transformation. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras, retenant avec difficulté ses larmes. Il tentait de prendre sa souffrance, mais ce n'était pas assez. Il la serra doucement contre lui, assis contre un tronc d'arbre qui avait poussé dans la cave. Il lui murmura des mots de réconfort, et cette fois-ci il ne put retenir les perles salées qui roulèrent sur ses joues avant de tomber sur le visage de son aimée.

Elle lui avait alors demandé l'improbable. L'inimaginable. Elle voulait qu'il abrège ses souffrances. Devant les yeux qu'il aimait tant, embués de larmes, il ne put lui refuser cette dernière volonté. Alors, il prit tout son courage pour ôter la vie à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. Quand il sentit le corps mou refroidir dans ses bras, il pleura, longuement.

S'il avait su que ce ne serait pas la seule fois de la soirée ! Il avait appelé son Alpha. Son père. Et quand Timothy avait appris que Paige avait été mordu par un Alpha, il n'avait pas eu de doute. C'était l'oeuvre d'Ennis, seul Alpha encore présent sur le territoire de la meute Hale. Le père de Derek avait été pris d'une rage noire, il voulait venger son fils pour ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Il s'était battu contre l'Alpha et avait perdu. Ennis avait fui, laissant Timothy pour mort. Quand Talia l'avait trouvé, il était trop tard, il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il avait abandonné son pouvoir d'Alpha et l'avait légué à sa femme.

Toute cette histoire était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas introduit Paige dans son monde, lors elle aurait été encore en vie. Et son père ne serait pas parti le venger. Il ne serait pas mort non plus. Tout était de sa faute. Et le pire, c'est que ça avait failli recommencer. Kate ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle s'était servie de lui pour atteindre les loups. Il n'attirait que des problèmes à sa meute. Il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Surtout depuis que son loup s'éloignait de lui. Il ne pouvait plus.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il abandonna la lutte pour la survie. Son loup s'était résigné, tout comme lui. Ils ne voulaient plus voir les gens souffrir à cause d'eux.

Mais, alors qu'il se sentait dériver au loin, perdant de plus en plus la conscience de la réalité, ses pensées de plus en plus espacées et emmêlées, il ressentit comme un coup de poing violent dans le ventre. C'était la même impression que les deux fois précédentes. Il sentait un danger. Une menace planait, sournoise et imminente.

Son coeur qui avait ralenti recommença à battre avec frénésie, l'angoisse s'emparant de ses membres. Sa douleur reprenait le pas sur les ténèbres apaisantes, lui redonnant conscience de chaque partie de son corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudainement, comme pour réguler la souffrance.

Le sentiment d'urgence s'intensifia au point qu'il ouvrit subitement les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées. Avec sa vue revint son ouïe. Son environnement était encore flou et étouffé, confus. Mais il s'était focalisé instinctivement sur le battement de coeur désordonné et violent qui résonnait dans sa chambre - vraisemblablement.

Il prit quelque seconde pour repérer la provenance de ce son saccadé. Il eut juste à tourner la tête, pour voir Stiles effondré au sol, sa poitrine se soulevant avec précipitation alors que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites. Le même instinct de protection s'empara de lui, sans qu'il ne réfléchisse. Il se leva de son lit pour tomber à genoux près de son meilleur ami, serrant les dents face à la douleur lancinante qui pulsait de son épaule au reste de son corps.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il ne savait même pas qu'il se passait. Ses mains se logèrent sur les joues de l'adolescent humain et il se pencha.

« -Stiles ? » appela-t-il doucement, la voix légèrement éraillée. « Stiles ?! »

L'hyperactif tentait de contrôler sa crise de panique, mais il n'y arrivait pas, son angoisse était trop grande. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer normalement, il ressentait comme un vide, quelque chose lui manquait. Et ce trou continuait de s'agrandir, un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende.

Il sentait la douce pression sur son visage qui se réchauffait à ce contact. En se focalisant sur la voix de Derek, il parvint à retrouver son calme. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, espérant qu'il ne rêvait pas le contact sur ses joues ni la voix qu'il entendait. Finalement, prenant son courage, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Son coeur rata un battement quand son regard chocolat plongea dans le regard vert d'eau cerclé de marrons de Derek.

« -Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie, ducon ! » lâcha Stiles en se redressant pour passer ses bras autour du cou du loup.

A cet instant, il se fichait bien de savoir si son meilleur ami serait gêné par cette accolade ou s'il en avait envie. L'hyperactif était trop heureux de le voir en vie, près de lui, pour s'en soucier.

Derek grimaça légèrement, retenant le gémissement plaintif qui se formait dans sa gorge lorsque Stiles toucha sa blessure par inadvertance. Il serra son ami en retour avec plus de douceur et de retenue.

« -Tu peux parler » répliqua-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? Pourquoi tu étais avec Kate ? »

Stiles serra Derek avec plus de force. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il devrait répondre aux questions du loup. Son coeur s'accéléra, il ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était un coup monté, et il ne pouvait pas mentir.

« -J'en pouvais plus Derek. Elle se foutait de toi et je ne supportais pas ça. Il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en prendre à toi parce que j'étais là. Mais évidemment, il a fallu que cette folle soit armée. Si j'avais su... J'aurais probablement fait pareil en fait. Ça m'a fait du bien de lui balancer tout ce que je pensais d'elle. »

Rien de ce qu'il avait dit n'était un mensonge, en soi. Même s'il avait omis la présence de Peter et Chris. Derek se contenta de cette réponse, la brûlure de la trahison toujours présente.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua Peter dans l'encadrement de la porte, une lueur songeuse dans les yeux.

* * *

*Okay je voulais le mettre ce _creepy_ xD Vous aurez compris que c'est le nom de Peter dans le téléphone de Stiles :')

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le Sterek est enfin là, et il va s'approfondir !

Bon dites-moi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, de tout ça ? Les personnages, l'intrigue, tout tout. La fin est proche, quand même, plus que quatre chapitres ! Pensez-vous que les galères sont déjà terminées ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? :D

Allez, je vous laisse tranquille ! Je vous aime les loulous ! A bientôt - sûrement mercredi, ou jeudi prochain, comme d'hab' !

Plein plein de bisous ! :coeur:


	9. Le problème n'est pas réglé

Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 !

_vh132_ : Merci beaucoup :) Ah ah, c'est vrai que ça serait bien que les galères soient finies, mais, eh, je suis sadique :') Ils vont encore en baver un peu, les pauvres ^^ Tu peux à présent découvrir s'ils parleront, effectivement, où s'ils n'en auront pas l'occasion ! ;)

**Un grand merci à mes deux génialissimes Betas : gwenaelleberg2 et HawaiianWoolfie !**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews (plus de 70 ! c'est énorme !), les fav' et les follows ! Vous êtes juste tous trop adorables ! Je vous aime fort fort les loulous !**

Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer lol ! Lisez donc, et je vous retrouve en bas ;D

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le problème n'est pas réglé

Kate et Christopher rentrèrent chez eux, la jeune fille écumante de rage. Elle était bien consciente que la meute était au courant de son plan et qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'exécuter. Rapidement, elle envoya un SMS. Le contenu du message n'était pas très long, mais comprenait toute sa colère et sa haine :

« _Tu me le paieras._ »

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre et appela son père. Elle lui raconta tout, se retenant à grande peine d'hurler sa rage pour ne pas mettre son grand frère au courant de leur plan. Gérard rassura sa fille et lui annonça qu'il rentrerait plus tôt ; il serait là dans la nuit de samedi. Ils pourraient encore mettre leur plan en marche le dimanche matin. Rassérénée, Kate fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Stiles s'en tirer ainsi. Elle savait que l'adolescent avait eu de l'aide pour la déjouer, mais elle voulait que ça soit lui le premier à payer. Parce qu'il avait gagné. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la pire torture, mais elle commençait à beaucoup apprécier Derek, et savoir que Stiles avait raison, que le loup préférait cet humain à elle, la rendait folle de rage. Elle considérait que tout était la faute de Stiles, et il allait prendre cher. Elle commença à monter un plan pour attraper l'humain.

Ooo0ooO

Stiles était redescendu dans le salon en compagnie de Derek. Aucun des deux n'avait osé parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis plus d'un mois. Derek avait pris comme excuse la présence de sa mère et de son oncle dans la maison - ils étaient parfaitement capables de tout entendre - pour éviter la conversation avec Stiles qu'il redoutait. Il savait que les choses ne seraient plus comme avant, tout avait changé entre eux. Et il avait peur de ces changements.

Deaton ausculta rapidement le jeune loup et confirma qu'il guérissait et qu'il lui faudrait sans doute toute la nuit pour se soigner complètement. Talia prit son fils dans ses bras et resta un long moment à le sermonner quant à la peur qu'elle avait eu. Derek dut s'excuser un million de fois avant qu'elle ne consente à le relâcher. Elle se dirigea vers Stiles et l'enlaça à son tour, le remerciant pour avoir sauvé son « fils stupide » - ce sont ses propres mots. L'adolescent humain resta un instant figé, surpris, avant de lui rendre son étreinte avec un sourire moqueur à l'adresse de son meilleur ami qu'il voyait par-dessus l'épaule de l'Alpha. La mère de Derek finit par lâcher Stiles.

« -Reste dîner avec nous ! » proposa-t-elle joyeusement. « Je te dois bien ça, après tout, et puis ça me ferait plaisir d'apprendre à te connaître. Tu es ici depuis trois mois et je ne t'ai vu seulement que deux fois ! »

Stiles se sentit légèrement rougir, gêné. Il avait une impression étrange de s'imposer tout d'un coup. Pendant deux mois, il n'avait parler à aucun membre de la famille de Derek, ne les avait jamais rencontré - sa première rencontre avec Talia ne comptant pas, ni même la visite de la semaine d'avant où il n'avait fait que parler à Peter, qu'il ne considérait pas comme quelqu'un à rencontrer - et n'en avait même jamais parler avec son meilleur ami, et soudainement la mère de celui-ci l'invitait à dîner. Il trouvait ça étrange. Il lança un coup d'oeil à Derek qui lui sourit timidement, comme s'excusant de l'enthousiasme de sa mère.

« -Mes parents vont s'inquiéter, il commence à se faire tard et... » commença Stiles pour éviter le dîner qui, il le savait, serait empli de questions embarrassantes.

« -Oh, ce n'est pas un problème ! John et Claudia comprendront, ne t'en fait pas ! Je vais les appeler ! Et puis, ça leur laissera l'occasion de se retrouver ! » ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Lorsqu'il avait rencontrer Talia la première fois, elle était en « mode » Alpha et il avait pensé que la femme devait être stricte et autoritaire. Mais il découvrait qu'elle était en fait une femme enjouée et pleine d'énergie. Stiles comprenait à présent pourquoi Talia et sa mère étaient amies, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Le jeune humain cligna alors des yeux. Il venait de comprendre la dernière phrase de l'Alpha. Talia était-elle en train de dire clairement qu'elle espérait voir ses parents se remettre ensemble ?

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de lui demander, elle était déjà partie et pendue au téléphone.

« -Désolé » lui lança Derek, aussi gêné que lui. « Ma mère est un peu comme un cyclone. Personne ne peut l'arrêter quand elle a décidé quelque chose... »

« -C'est pas grave, je suppose... Dis-moi, il n'y a aucune chance pour que je ne sois pas le centre de l'attention pendant ce dîner ? » demanda l'adolescent humain. Derek secoua la tête avec une grimace. « Et aucune chance que je puisse m'enfuir, hein ? »

« -C'est une Alpha, elle te rattraperait avant même que tu n'aies franchi le seuil de la maison » répliqua le jeune loup, étouffant un rire devant la panique grandissante de son meilleur ami. « T'inquiète, elle ne te poseras pas trop de question... »

« -Menteur » se lamenta Stiles, faisant éclater Derek de rire. « C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule ! Souviens-toi juste que ma mère est pareille que la tienne et que tu viendras forcément à la rencontrer aussi. Je pourrais très bien lui demander d'être insupportable avec toi ! »

La menace ne fit même pas peur au loup qui continua de sourire, réprimant son fou-rire à grande peine.

Talia revint sur ces entre-faits et annonça joyeusement à Stiles qu'il avait même la permission de rester dormir. L'adolescent ne savait pas s'il était enchanté par la nouvelle ou complètement effrayé. Il avait argué qu'il n'avait pas d'affaire de rechange ni même de pyjama, mais Talia n'avait rien voulu entendre, répondant qu'il emprunterait des vêtements à Derek. Elle avait ajouté que son fils et lui devaient faire la même taille, à peu de chose près. Derek ne manqua pas de se moquer de Stiles en lui signifiant clairement qu'il était bien trop maigrichon par rapport à lui, s'attirant un regard noir et une moue outrée de son meilleur ami.

Stiles et Derek étaient heureux de ne pas avoir perdu la complicité qui les avait unis pendant deux mois, Talia aidant à dissiper le malaise entre eux. Elle exagérait beaucoup son côté curieux et intrusif pour que Stiles ait vraiment l'impression de faire partie de leur famille. Elle appréciait beaucoup le jeune adolescent qu'elle trouvait drôle et intelligent, débrouillard, déterminé et adorable. Et son fils semblait bien plus heureux avec Stiles dans sa vie. L'humain semblait lui avoir déjà fait oublié Kate. Ou du moins, il n'y pensait pas pour le moment.

L'heure du repas arriva, et l'angoisse de Stiles grimpa en flèche. Il s'entendait bien avec la mère de Derek et aimait bien répondre à ses questions. Son angoisse ne venait pas de là. Il commençait à paniquer parce que Peter avait disparu mais qu'il serait probablement là pour le dîner et qu'il se méfiait de l'oncle. Il le craignait. Son air calculateur et son regard froid, son expression toujours fausse et hypocrite, son sourire carnassier. Tout en cet homme angoissait Stiles.

A sa grande et agréable surprise, Peter ne se présenta pas pour le dîner et il se garda bien de demander à qui que ce soit où il pouvait bien être.

« -Alors, Stiles, dis-moi, comment était ta vie à New York ? » l'interrogea l'Alpha en lui servant des courgettes.

« -C'était plutôt bien. J'allais dans un petit établissement dans Brooklyn, le collège Abraham Lincoln, sur Ocean Parkway. Ma première année là-bas a été plutôt difficile. Vous savez, les sportifs aiment bien les nouveaux alors j'ai passé ma première journée dans mon casier. C'est une première année, Cassie, qui m'a sauvé. Autant vous dire que j'étais pas fier ! Mais, pendant toute la journée où je suis resté enfermé, j'ai pu largement réfléchir à ma vengeance... »

Talia se pencha légèrement, intéressée par l'anecdote de l'adolescent. Un petit sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres.

« -Et ? Qu'as-tu fait ? » le poussa-t-elle.

Stiles ricana.

« -J'ai fouiné, j'ai fait des recherches, comme je sais si bien faire et j'ai découvert beaucoup de petits secrets. L'un des membres de l'équipe de basket avait des manies étranges avant de coucher avec une fille, un autre était fétichiste, il adorait les oreilles. Un autre encore aimait mettre les vêtements de sa mère... Enfin bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Tout le monde a toujours un ou plusieurs secrets qu'il cache précieusement. Et il y a toujours quelqu'un comme moi qui sais exactement où chercher pour avoir ce genre d'informations. Je ne suis peut-être pas impresionant, comme ça, et je ne me bats pas, mais je suis intelligent, ça compense ! »

« -Effectivement ! » rit Talia en secouant la tête. « Alors, quand as-tu deviné que nous étions des loups-garous ? »

« -Le mois dernier, le jour de la pleine lune. J'ai passé ma journée à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches et à assembler tout ce que je savais, ce que j'avais pu remarquer, pour finir à la conclusion que c'était bien réel. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé dans la forêt, une nuit de pleine lune. J'avoue que c'était pas malin, mais je voulais parler à Derek et je n'ai pas prêté attention au cycle lunaire. »

« -Trois mois ? » s'étonna l'Alpha en jetant un regard éloquent à son fils. « C'est plutôt rapide, en sachant que la moitié de le ville ne connait pas notre condition alors que ça fait plus de dix-sept ans que nous vivons ici... »

« -La moitié de la ville n'est pas aussi curieuse et fouineuse que moi ! » s'esclaffa l'adolescent pour aider un peu son meilleur ami.

Stiles s'empressa de changer de sujet en racontant une autre anecdote de sa vie à New York et répondit à plusieurs questions de la part de Talia, mais aussi de Derek.

Finalement, le repas se termina et après avoir débarrassé la table les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre de Derek, celui-ci montrant à Stiles une chambre d'ami en passant.

« -Okay, c'était pas si terrible » commenta Stiles en s'asseyant sur la chaise de bureau du loup.

Derek rit légèrement en s'écroulant sur son lit avant de soupirer. Sa journée avait été longue et très mouvementée. Mais il ne voulait pas dormir et risquer, en fermant les yeux, de revoir la fille qu'il avait aimé le trahir si durement. Sa culpabilité qui l'avait laissé tranquille le temps du repas revenait en force. Il fixa son plafond.

« -Tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, n'est-ce pas ? » lui lança doucement Stiles en voyant le visage de son meilleur ami se figer en une expression dure.

Derek tourna vivement son regard bleuté vers lui. Une colère sombre courait dans ses veines. Il était en colère contre lui-même.

« -Pas ma faute ? » répéta-t-il, sarcastique. « Tu m'as prévenu deux fois. Tu savais qui elle était et je ne t'ai pas écouté. Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle aurait... »

« -Derek ! » le coupa-t-il durement. « Le passé est le passé, tu ne peux rien y changer et regretter ne te servira à rien. Tu étais amoureux d'elle, ce n'est pas un crime. De toute façon, elle aurait réussi son coup avec ou sans toi dans son plan. Elle n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber. Je veux dire, elle voulait me tuer, et sans toi, je serais clairement six pieds sous terre en ce moment même. Elle ne renoncera pas. Tu n'étais qu'un ado amoureux, t'y peux rien si elle a des tendances psychopathes, parles-en à son père, il est aussi cinglé qu'elle...»

Derek secoua la tête et son regard retrouva le plafond qu'il fixa obstinément pour ne pas avoir à affronter la compréhension de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui trouve d'excuse, parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour sa meute, il aurait dû écouter les conseils de Stiles, il aurait dû se méfier, il aurait dû... être moins égoïste, moins égocentrique. Il serra les poings, sa culpabilité lui brûlant les veines.

« -Je me demande pourquoi tu restes avec moi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne comprends pas ... » laissa finalement tomber Derek à voix basse, une certaine tristesse lasse dans la voix.

« -Je reste parce que je considère que ce n'était pas ta faute, Derek » répondit calmement Stiles, bien qu'il ait envie de hurler sur son meilleur ami qui ne voulait pas comprendre. « Kate est une manipulatrice, et en plus, elle est jolie, la conne ! Enfin, non, elle n'est pas conne, elle est même plutôt intelligente ; dans le genre génie démoniaque en fait. Mais bref. Personne n'est à l'abri de l'impact des mots Derek. On en a bien fait les frais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le loup hocha la tête, ne regardant toujours pas Stiles. L'adolescent humain hésitait à en dire plus. Il aurait pu faire passer une séance de psychanalyse à son meilleur ami, parce que vraiment, il le_ comprenait._ On aurait pu croire qu'après ce qu'il avait vécu, Derek ne donnerait plus sa confiance à personne, pourtant Stiles savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Le jeune loup était d'un naturel confiant, de celui qui ne veut croire en la bonté de chacun. Et il avait raison de vivre ainsi. On ne tombait pas à chaque fois sur une mauvaise personne. Quelle vie cela serait de devoir se méfier de chaque personne qu'on croise, de douter de chaque parole, de s'interroger sur chaque geste ! Alors comment Derek aurait-il pu savoir que Kate était cinglée ? Il avait confiance en elle, il l'aimait, alors comment aurait-il pu douter de ses intentions ? Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout. Loup-garou, certes, mais il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments et sensation qu'un humain. Il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, ni tout savoir. Il avait eu la faiblesse dont chaque être humain est doté, celle d'aimer à tel point qu'on est décidé à ne plus voir ce qui nous déplaît.

Stiles était lui aussi victime de cette faiblesse, qui était d'autant plus douloureuse puisque l'objet de son amour en aimait une autre. Quoiqu'à ce moment-là, Stiles doutait que le loup puisse encore aimer Kate. Il soupira, soudain las et fatigué.

« -Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te fera déculpabiliser tant que tu n'auras pas compris que tu n'as pas eu le choix. Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir comprendre que tu es un mec normal, avec des émotions, et que les émotions ne se contrôlent pas à loisir. Je suis trop épuisé pour m'échiner à te le faire comprendre ce soir. J'imagine qu'on pourra travailler ça demain... En attendant, j'aimerais bien prendre une douche si c'est possible. »

Derek retint un soupir face à l'argumentation de son meilleur ami et se leva pour lui fournir des vêtements et lui indiquer tout ce dont il avait besoin. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, le loup se mit à ressasser les derniers mois. Quand sa vie était-elle devenue si dure et sombre ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa famille ou sa meute se retrouvent blessées ou même pire, tuées à cause de lui ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse confiance aux mauvaises personnes ? Il se demandait s'il était condamné à faire souffrir ses proches jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que lui, seul.

Stiles de son côté essayait de trouver un moyen de déculpabiliser Derek, tout en pensant à sa rencontre avec Kate. Maintenant que son angoisse pour le loup était calmée, le déroulement de la soirée lui revenait clairement comme s'il y était encore. Il avait réussi, sans savoir comment (peut-être sa panique avait-elle aidé), à mémoriser chaque détails, images et sons, du face à face. Et quelque chose en particulier attirait son attention, l'angoissant au plus haut point. Il avait une théorie qui flottait dans son esprit, latente, attendant le bon moment pour se révéler et ainsi mettre toutes les pièces en place. Seulement, il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir conscience de ce que son esprit commençait à comprendre. Sa réflexion était trop tiraillée entre la rencontre et son inquiétude pour Derek. En réalité, son inquiétude l'emportait et il cherchait activement l'argument qui pourrait faire comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il n'y était pour rien, tout en se savonnant.

Il sortit de sous l'eau et, après s'être séché, il enfila le boxer et le t-shirt que Derek lui avait prêtés. En passant le haut, il inspira profondément le parfum de Derek. Il trouva son acte étrange mais il aimait beaucoup ce parfum légèrement boisé mélangé à l'eau de Cologne. Et finalement il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami qui lui avait été attribuée. Il s'écroula sur le lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement, physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

Le lendemain, ce fut trois petits coups tapés à sa porte qui le réveillèrent. Il cligna quelques secondes des paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, et plissa les yeux à cause de la luminosité trop élevée du soleil. Il dut prendre encore une minute pour se souvenir de la veille et pourquoi il ne dormait pas sagement dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il eut identifié les lieux, il se leva paresseusement pour aller ouvrir. Derek se tenait devant lui, habillé et coiffé, une mine amusé étirant ses lèvres, bien que les traits de son visage étaient tirés par la fatigue.

« -Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, la meute va pas tarder à débarquer » le prévint son meilleur ami, essayant de ne pas rire devant la tête de hibou surpris qu'avait Stiles.

Il eut un sentiment proche de la satisfaction en voyant l'adolescent porter ses vêtements. Il se retint de froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait lui venir un pareil sentiment.

« -Hein ? » fit intelligemment l'humain, ayant du mal à tout remettre en place dans sa tête encore embrouillée par le sommeil qu'il venait de quitter.

Derek ricana avant de répéter avec obligeance :

« -Tu ferais mieux de te préparer. Tu dois savoir qu'aujourd'hui un humain rejoint la meute non ? Tous les membres doivent être présents chez leur Alpha. Etant donné que l'Alpha c'est ma mère, ils viennent tous ici. Ils seront là dans peu de temps. Et si tu ne comptes pas les recevoir à moitié à poil, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller... »

Il lui tendit un jean propre alors que Stiles clignait des yeux, le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau qui tournait au ralenti. Lorsqu'il comprit enfin, sa bouche forma un petit « o » horrifié.

« - Oh mon dieu ! » lâcha-t-il.

« -Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Derek » répliqua le jeune loup, terriblement amusé par la situation et surtout par la tête que tirait son meilleur ami.

« -Je vais rentrer chez moi, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps ! Je ne vais pas m'incrust... »

Cette fois-ci, Derek n'étouffa pas son rire. Il pouvait entendre sa mère protester depuis la cuisine. Elle tenait absolument à ce que Stiles assiste à la cérémonie, parce qu'elle voulait le présenter à tout le monde.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, abruti ?! » s'énerva Stiles, ne comprenant pas l'hilarité de son meilleur ami.

« -Ah ah ah ! Tu crois... tu crois que ma mère va te laisser partir d'ici, un jour ? » s'esclaffa Derek qui continuait d'écouter l'argumentation de sa mère un étage plus bas.

Stiles le fixa sans comprendre pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant patiemment - non, c'est faux, en tapant du pied et en gigotant - que Derek lui explique enfin. Le jeune loup finit par se calmer un peu, assez du moins pour pouvoir développer.

« -Ma mère est en train de dire qu'elle veut que tu assistes à l'événement et que tu rencontres la meute. Elle veut te « présenter à la meute pour que tout le monde puisse rencontrer l'intelligent et adorable Stiles Stilinski ! » et ce sont ses propres mots... » ricana-t-il.

Stiles se mit à rougir et se frotta vigoureusement la nuque, gêné et mal-à-l'aise alors que Derek était plié en deux de rire. Ne sachant pas s'il devait en tirer une certaine fierté, une honte ou de la peur, et commençant à trouver la moquerie de son ami énervante, Stiles se contenta de lui claquer la porte au nez après avoir pris - ou plutôt arraché - le pantalon des mains du jeune loup. Il pouvait encore entendre Derek rire à travers le bois et il grogna en enfilant le jeans noir. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner un semblant de discipline en se regardant dans le miroir de l'armoire et rouvrit la porte. Derek était toujours là, mais semblait bien plus calme. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel.

Derek l'observa un instant et se surprit à penser que Stiles était mis en valeur par ses vêtements, qui changeaient des informes nippes qu'il portait habituellement. Le loup lui avait passé un t-shirt à manche courte couleur olive, le col se fermant avec des boutons, et un jeans sombre qui semblait lui aller parfaitement. La voix de Stiles retentit, l'arrachant à son observation.

« -Vous êtes combien, exactement, dans votre meute ? » lui demanda-t-il, essayant de le faire penser à autre chose qu'aux réflexions de l'Alpha.

Derek prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer de ne pas rire avant de répondre.

« -Une vingtaine, tout au plus... »

« -Si nombreux que ça ?! » s'exclama Stiles qui sentait l'horreur l'envahir.

Talia comptait le présenter à _tous_ les membres ? Il allait être l'attention de plus d'une vingtaine de personnes ? Il eut un frisson d'effrois. Il avait horreur que tout le monde le remarque. Il était plutôt du genre discret - c'était bien plus facile de récolter des informations lorsque personne ne faisait attention à lui.

« -Je te promets qu'ils ne te mangeront pas ! » se moqua le brun, se retenant de rire à nouveau.

Stiles ne fit même pas cas de sa remarque. Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que les battements de son coeur devenaient frénétiques. Il se pencha en avant pour récupérer un souffle régulier, mais il sentait sa crise de panique paralyser ses membres lentement.

Toute envie de rire déserta Derek qui regarda son ami avec inquiétude. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur.

« -Stiles ? Ca va ? Eh, respire, mec, respire... Tu vas voir, ça va bien se passer ! » tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

L'adolescent humain se concentra sur la voix et le souffle de Derek pour calmer sa crise. Il parvint peu à peu à reprendre son souffle et il put se redresser. Il rencontra le regard inquiet de Derek et lui sourit, rassurant.

« -Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai des crises d'angoisse de temps en temps, c'est pas grave. Ca va mieux maintenant... »

Derek le fixa pendant encore quelques instants, incertain. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Stiles faire une crise de panique. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avoir une crise de panique. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, il n'était même pas sûr de connaître tous les signes que présentait une crise. Peut-être que son meilleur ami était susceptible d'avoir une autre crise d'angoisse ?

« -Je t'assure, je vais bien » le rassura Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Derek hocha lentement la tête, et sa main retomba le long de son corps. Stiles tapota son épaule et se détourna pour descendre les escaliers.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux premiers invités pour arriver. Stiles se tenait silencieux - chose véritablement rare ! -, intimidé par la présence d'autant de membres de la famille de Derek. Il put rencontrer ses cousins-cousines, ces oncles et tantes, ses grands-parents... bref, il put rencontrer beaucoup de personne.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour échapper à Adèle Hale, la grand-mère paternelle de Derek, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui et enserra sa taille dans une étreinte de fer. _J'ai l'impression que ça va devenir une mauvaise habitude_, pensa-t-il en baissant le regard vers Cora.

« -Stiles ! » s'exclama-t-elle en dardant son regard pétillant de malice sur lui.

« -Cora ? » répliqua l'adolescent, ne sachant pas ce que lui voulait la petite soeur de Derek.

« -Mon grand frère n'est plus malheureux ! » répondit joyeusement la petite brune en lui adressant un sourire rayonnant.

_Si tu savais..._, fit-il pour lui-même.

« -Cora ! » résonna une voix derrière eux.

Stiles tourna la tête pour apercevoir Laura, la grande soeur de Derek, qui le fixait en souriant.

« -Quoi ? Je lui faisais même pas mal cette fois ! » bouda la brunette en relâchant l'adolescent.

La petite s'élança dans les couloirs en courant à la recherche de ses cousins du même âge.

« -Je suis désolée, Stiles » s'excusa Laura. « Depuis que je l'ai emmené à ce rassemblement de geek... Comment ça s'appelle déjà ?... »

Stiles ouvrit des grands yeux alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil là où Cora avait disparu.

« -La Comic Con de San Diego ? » hasarda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« -Oui ! C'est ça, un truc sur les comics où les gens sont déguisés... Enfin bref, elle est devenue plus insupportable que d'habitude et elle a tendance à se prendre pour Wonder Woman depuis...»

Stiles se mit à rire. Il n'aurait jamais deviné que Cora-la-petite-tempête-sur-protectrice-Hale puisse être une fan de comics, et encore moins qu'elle aimait participer aux conventions. Laura le regarda rire, surprise, avant d'hausser les épaules, comme acceptant le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas comprendre. Elle s'éloigna pour parler avec des membres de sa famille et Stiles reprit sa route pour se cacher d'Adèle. La grand-mère de Derek l'aimait un peu trop à son goût et ne cessait de pincer ses joues, représentant le cliché type qui collait à la vieille peau ridées des grands-parents.

La matinée passa rapidement et Stiles ne croisa que très peu Derek qui semblait vraiment heureux de retrouver sa famille et sa meute au complet. Il l'avait observé lorsqu'il le pouvait et avait constaté que le souvenir de Kate était, pour le moment au moins, derrière lui.

Vint l'heure du grand repas.

Ils avaient installé plusieurs tables dehors pour profiter de la journée ensoleillée que permettait la Californie au mois de décembre. Le soleil était doux et il était agréable de manger près de la forêt, dans la nature, avec une ambiance festive et familiale. Grand-mère Hale avait retrouvé son petit Stiles qu'elle affublait de surnoms ridicules depuis que Talia lui avait raconté les événements de la veille, en omettant toute fois la relation de Kate et Derek et tout sujet fâcheux qui risquaient de blesser son fils.

Heureusement pour Stiles et Derek, la famille n'était pas portée sur les commérages, et personne d'autre qu'Adèle, Laura et Amanda - la soeur de Talia et Peter - n'était au courant de son « acte quasi-héroïque ». Lui ne voyait pas en quoi son face à face avec la chasseuse Argent était héroïque. Stupide, dangereux et irréfléchi, oui. Héroïque ? Non. Mais il ne préférait pas contrarier Grand-mère Hale aussi il garda ses réflexions pour lui - une sagesse qu'il avait apprise à Beacon Hills.

Le repas fut joyeux et bruyant, chacun parlant vivement avec son voisin, partageant des souvenirs, des anecdotes, et quelques fois des secrets d'adolescents qui pouvaient à présent être dévoilés. Stiles n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de réunion de famille - sans parler du côté surnaturelle de la réunion. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de famille, sa tante Linda - la soeur de son père - était morte d'un cancer, ne laissant ni mari ni enfant, et sa mère était fille unique. Il n'avait donc que ses grands-parents. Ici, il était entouré par une véritable foule de personnes qui riaient, discutaient, chantaient, s'amusaient.

L'après-midi, ils firent tous une balade en forêt et Derek et Stiles s'occupèrent d'amuser les plus jeunes, leur courant après - Stiles évidemment n'arrivait à attraper que les enfants humains, les autres trichant joyeusement pour lui échapper. Certains petits fripons trouvaient très amusant de faire peur à Stiles en arrivant très vite pour lui sauter sur le dos, le surprenant. Et bientôt, ce fut absolument tous les enfants qui lui sautèrent dessus, le faisant tomber au sol et le torturant de chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle Derek à l'aide et que celui-ci se mette à rugir, prêt à attraper les petits effrontés qui s'éparpillèrent en riant.

Stiles s'amusait follement, même s'il trouvait injuste d'être le bouc émissaire des enfants qui aimaient le faire sursauter ou l'attaquer par surprise. Il trouvait ces petits démons à courtes pattes adorables.

Lorsque le soleil entama sa descente vers l'horizon, ils prirent le chemin du retour et Stiles fit la course avec les enfants pour rentrer au Manoir Hale. Il se serait perdu plusieurs fois dans la forêt si Derek ne l'avait pas accompagné pour lui indiquer la route, lui lançant des moqueries au passage.

Ils atteignirent le Manoir alors que la nuit tombait, parant le ciel d'un noir pailleté d'or. Stiles suivit la famille jusque dans le jardin qui avait été débarrassé des tables, et fixa l'endroit avec stupéfaction. Les arbres aux alentours avaient été décorés de petites lanternes blanches qui diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Près de l'orée de la forêt se tenait une petite estrade de bois sombre, parsemée de fleurs blanches et roses. Encadrant le belvédère se tenaient deux torches dont les flammes frétillaient à cause du léger vent qui soufflait, rafraîchissant l'air. Des bougies étaient disposées en un large demi-cercle devant l'estrade qui en fermait le bout. Une fumée âcre et épaisse se dégageait de petits bouquets d'herbes posés aux pieds des bougies.

« -C'est de la sauge » informa doucement une voix près de lui.

Stiles sursauta violemment, surpris. Il avait été tellement absorbé par sa contemplation qu'il en avait oublié le monde qui l'entourait.

« -Dans certaines cultures, comme chez les Cherokees, la sauge est une herbe qui permet de purifier les gens ou les lieux, elle est utilisée avant un rituel pour éloigner les mauvais esprits » continua Derek, amusé d'avoir fait peur à son meilleur ami.

Il prit Stiles par le coude pour l'entraîné à la limite du cercle formé par les bougies.

« -Mon cousin Miguel et son compagnon Trent vont se placer sur l'estrade avec ma mère. Elle va lancer son baratin qui sert de rituel et ensuite, mon cousin et son compagnon vont se diriger vers le centre du demi-cercle et se jurer fidélité, etc... »

Stiles tourna vers lui un regard étonné.

« -En gros, c'est comme un mariage, mais version loup-garou quoi » lui lança-t-il.

« -Non, parce qu'après, le rituel n'est pas fini. Le début sert à... sacraliser, si on peut dire, la relation qu'ils ont. Te raconter l'histoire des Loups et des Compagnons serait bien trop long, mais en gros un loup de naissance à une âme-soeur quelque part dans le monde, c'est ce qu'on appelle un compagnon. T'imagine bien que c'est difficile de trouver ta moitié si elle est à l'autre bout du monde. Du coup, le rituel du début met en valeur la chance qu'ils ont de s'être trouvés. C'est ce qui te fait penser à un mariage. Mais après, il faut être digne d'entrer dans la meute. Il y a un combat entre celui qui veut entrer dans la meute et un humain déjà présent et accepté. S'il arrive à le battre, par n'importe quel moyen, alors il est digne de faire partie d'une meute de loup. »

Stiles grimaça.

« -Ca fait un peu barbare votre truc du combat » commenta-t-il alors que la famille commençait à se réunir autour du demi-cercle.

« -Je ne vois pas pourquoi » répondit Derek en haussant les épaules. « Nous sommes tous unis dans une meute. Il faut être à même de pouvoir protéger les siens si besoin est. La meute apporte la protection, mais il faut pouvoir la protéger aussi, être capable de la défendre comme un loup. C'est une responsabilité lourde lorsqu'on est qu'un humain, vous n'avez pas nos pouvoirs. Cette épreuve est nécessaire pour évaluer si la meute sera affaiblie par le nouvel arrivant ou si elle en sera renforcée. »

« -Et puis, c'est pas comme si nous parions sur le vainqueur comme dans un combat de chiens » ajouta une voix grave aux inflexions froides.

Stiles sursauta de nouveau, un frisson glacé remontant le long de son échine. Il fixa son regard chocolat sur Peter qui venait de les rejoindre. Il avait soigneusement évité l'oncle de Derek toute la journée, restant aussi loin de lui qu'une personne saine restait loin d'un lépreux. Il ne répondit pas à Peter et le silence s'installa.

Bientôt, tous furent à leur place et le rituel commença. Talia parla d'une voix grave et solennelle, récitant son discours avec une parfaite aisance qui fascinait Stiles. Il émanait d'elle une aura de puissance et de confiance, comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée la première fois, dans la forêt. Il l'écouta donc parler, émerveillé par l'ambiance magique qui régnait sur le lieu, accentuée par la lumière tamisée des lanternes et celle vacillante des bougies. Les flammes et l'odeur âcre de la sauge, qui s'élevait en volutes de fumées épaisses, renforçaient le côté ésotérique de l'atmosphère.

Plus le rituel avançait et plus Stiles était subjugué par le charme qu'il semblait opérer sur la meute. Tous étaient attentifs, silencieux et immobiles. Lui-même ne gigotait pas, trop envoûté pour faire le moindre geste. Il en avait même oublié la présence angoissante qu'était pour lui Peter.

Miguel et Trent se déplacèrent au centre du demi-cercle à la fin du discours de Talia et commencèrent à réciter leurs voeux, l'un après l'autre. Même s'il n'était pas un loup, Stiles put sentir la profondeur et la sincérité, le caractère solennel et très sérieux des mots qu'ils prononçaient en prenant la meute à témoin. C'était comme prononcer un serment qui ne pouvait être brisé sans de graves conséquences - souvent mortelles, les conséquences.

Puis vint le combat entre Trent et Calvin, le mari d'Amanda. Il sembla à Stiles que Trent s'était entraîné dur, puisqu'il bougeait avec une fluidité et une rapidité étonnantes, égalant son adversaire. La meute les observait danser dans un silence religieux, aucun encouragement ne venant les supporter ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils n'exprimaient ainsi aucune préférence pour l'un ou pour l'autre, respectant l'égalité établie dans la meute. Il voyait cependant Miguel ou Amanda tressaillir quand leurs conjoints respectifs ne s'écartaient pas assez vite de la trajectoire d'un coup.

Le combat n'était pas excédant de haine, exultant l'envie de meurtre, l'envie de vaincre, comme Stiles avait pu le penser. A présent, il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus une question de stratégie qu'une question de violence. L'un et l'autre analysait l'adversaire avec minutie, cherchant une ouverture, un point faible, quelque chose qui ferait la différence entre victoire et défaite. Ainsi, ils se tournaient autour, se jaugeant, tentant une approche.

C'est Trent qui trouva le premier une brèche dans la défense de son adversaire. Sa garde était trop haute et laissait un espace assez grand pour qu'il puisse frapper. Feintant habilement à droite, il plongea à l'opposer, faisant s'enfoncer sa tête dans l'estomac de Calvin. Celui-ci, le souffle coupé, se pencha en avant. Trent en profita pour faire rencontrer sa tête avec son genoux, juste assez fort pour le sonner, puis il plaça sa jambe gauche derrière celle de son adversaire et d'une pression le fit tomber au sol. Rapide, il se posa à califourchon sur Calvin, enserra sa gorge d'une main et leva le poing de l'autre prêt à frapper de nouveau.

Calvin tapa trois fois sur le sol et des cris de joies emplirent le domaine des Hale. Trent avait gagné. Stiles se tourna vers son meilleur ami pour commenter ce qu'il venait de voir avec excitation, Derek répondant avec le même entrain. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent l'intérieur où le reste de la meute allait fêter la victoire du compagnon de Miguel, nouveau membre de cette grande famille.

La soirée était avancée lorsque Stiles se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger dans la cuisine. Cette fois-ci cependant, ce n'était pas pour se cacher de Grand-mère Hale qui était occupée à chouchouter Trent. Il avait simplement soif et Derek lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui. Il ouvrit donc le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une quelconque boisson et finit par se décider pour de l'eau fraîche. Il se servit un grand vers d'eau qu'il dégusta dans le calme relatif de la cuisine. Il aimait beaucoup la famille Hale, mais elle était vraiment, vraiment très bruyante, et pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre autre chose que sa propre voix chez lui, il avait vite mal au crâne.

Alors qu'il finissait son verre, un vibreur insistant attira son attention sur un Iphone posé sur le comptoir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil curieux et vit plusieurs appels manqués et un SMS. Comme cela semblait important, Stiles le prit en main dans l'intention de retrouver son propriétaire dans le salon-salle à manger. Et alors qu'il s'y rendait, il se prit les pieds dans les bretelles d'un sac, manquant de se casser la figure. Il se rattrapa de justesse à l'embrasure de la porte avec la main qui tenait le téléphone. Soucieux d'avoir abîmé l'objet, il l'inspecta minutieusement et se rendit compte qu'il s'était déverrouillé sous le choc, ouvrant le message.

Ce qu'il lut par curiosité le figea, glaçant ses sangs. Il relut le message à plusieurs reprises et remonta même la conversation. Le numéro affiché n'était pas enregistré, mais pourtant, Stiles ne doutait pas de l'expéditeur. Il eut dû mal à respirer. Impossible. C'était tout simplement impossible.

Le téléphone lui échappa des mains et s'écrasa au sol. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'adolescent humain se retrouva à courir dans le hall, ouvrir la porte d'entrée et s'élancer dans les bois sombres qui entouraient la demeure des Hale. Il courut vite et loin, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration erratique ne l'empêche d'aller plus en avant.

Il tomba à genoux, cherchant son souffle, haletant. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus ténue. Il essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose, quelque chose de positif, de joyeux, mais rien n'y faisait. L'horreur qui l'avait saisi en lisant le message était bien plus forte.

Son sang battait douloureusement à ses tempes, son coeur pulsait à un rythme effréné. Il battait si vite qu'il en avait mal.

« -Mais que vois-je ? Un pauvre petit animal sans défense, seul dans la forêt... » chantonna une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien.

Il frissonna mais ne répliqua rien, tentant toujours de se concentrer pour calmer sa crise de panique.

« -Eh, Stiles, et si on jouait, toi et moi ? »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit. Une douleur vive se répandit de sa nuque jusque dans son crâne, assombrissant sa vision, éteignant sa conscience pour un temps. Un temps qu'il considérerait comme un havre de paix, plus tard...

* * *

Une fin sadique, n'est-ce pas ? :D

Pour ceux qui adorent_ La Communauté du Sud_, de Charlaine Harris - d'où est tirée la série True Blood - ont peut-être remarqué le personnage que j'ai "emprunté". En réalité, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je l'ai nommé puis je lui ai donné la même mort et là je me suis dit : tiiiens, c'est comme dans La Communauté du Sud ! Je vais le garder, en hommage, parce que j'adore cette série de livres ! Si vous connaissez, je vous invite à me MP pour qu'on en parle, ah ah ;D

Breeeeef ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! A mercredi ou jeudi prochain pour le chapitre 10 !

Plein plein de bisous mes loulous ! :D :coeur:


	10. Tu vas me détruire

Et voilààà la suite avec un jour d'avance ! Avouez, vous m'aimez :') Aimez aussi mes Betas, qui sont super efficaces et rapides comme toujours ! :D

**Réponses aux reviews des guests**** : **

_wm_ : Merci ! Je suis très contente que tu aimes ;) Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te satisfasse ^^

_Guest :_ Here it is ! I hope you'll enjoy it ;)

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews (on en est à 84, c'est trop fun), pour vos fav et vos follows, qui s'agrandissent tout les jours ! Vous êtes absolument adorables ! :coeur:**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Tu vas me détruire

Une vive douleur cuisante sur sa joue lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision d'abord floue ne lui révéla que peu de choses sur son environnement. Une lumière jaune l'éblouissait, pourtant il pouvait deviner que le reste de l'endroit était sombre. A en juger par les frissons causé par le froid qui le parcouraient, il pouvait être dehors ou dans un souterrain. Il penchait plus pour la seconde option, puisque le mois de décembre n'était pas aussi froid en Californie. Il faisait toujours plus frais dans une cave.

Il papillonna des yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Lentement, il reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait une douleur à ses poignets qui engourdissait ses mains et une surface dure et froide contre son dos. Il lui semblait que c'était un grillage. Sa vision finit par s'éclaircir. Il était effectivement dans une pièce sous terre, et il était suspendu, attaché par les poignets. Il pouvait toucher le sol du bout de sa chaussure mais pas assez pour soulager le poids qui pesait sur ses poignets.

« -La Belle au Bois Dormant est enfin réveillée ?! » s'exclama une voix agaçante qui lui vrilla le crâne.

« -Si cette connasse de sorcière ne l'avait pas plongé dans le sommeil, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se réveiller » marmonna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui lui fit tourner la tête sur le côté. Il cligna des yeux sous la douleur qui affluait et qui l'étourdissait avant de poser son regard sur sa future tortionnaire. Parce qu'il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il savait qu'il n'était pas là pour bavarder.

« -Dis-moi Stiles, comment va Derek depuis la dernière fois ? » s'enquit Kate, hypocritement inquiète.

« -Tellement mieux depuis que tu n'es plus là pour foutre ta merde ! » répondit Stiles avec hargne.

Elle lui sourit, doucereuse, en laissant un de ses doigts parcourir le torse de sa victime. C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles se rendit compte qu'il ne portait plus son t-shirt et qu'il était relié à ce qui lui semblait être un générateur par le flanc. Il se retint de déglutir.

Kate s'éloigna un peu et lui fit face, une mine faussement désolée sur le visage.

« -Tu sais, Stiles, je ne suis pas stupide ou aveugle » commença-t-elle d'une voix emplie d'une condescendance horripilante. « Je sais que Derek n'est pas simplement ton ami. Tu nourris pour lui des sentiments ridicules qui ne seront jamais réciproques. Ça doit être dur, non ? D'aimer quelqu'un sans être aimé en retour ? De le voir tous les jours, de le toucher mais jamais de la façon dont on le voudrait ? Je te plains sincèrement Stiles... »

L'adolescent serra les mâchoires, accusant le coup comme il le pouvait. Bien sûr que c'était dur. Ça faisait mal, chaque fois un peu plus. Et il aurait préféré éviter le sujet, surtout si c'était Kate qui en parlait. Il préférait largement qu'elle le frappe. Seulement, elle en avait décidé autrement.

« -Tu ne sauras jamais à quel point il est doué au lit... Hum, je me souviens de chacun de nos ébats. De ses mains sur mon corps, de ses lèvres sur ma peau, de sa langue... »

Elle s'approcha de Stiles avec un sourire cruel et lécha son torse de bas en haut. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se soustraire à ce contact indésiré qui le dégoûtait, mais ne réussit qu'à s'attirer le rire moqueur de la chasseuse. Il aurait voulu hurler. Hurler à cette garce de se taire, de ne plus laisser passer un seul mot. Hurler sa colère et sa douleur d'entendre ce que le garçon qu'il aimait avait fait avec une autre. Mais il se contenta de garder les mâchoires aussi serrées que possible, faisant naître une douleur physique pour tenter d'oublier la douleur de son coeur.

« -Il est aussi très doué de ses doigts... »

Elle soupira, rêveuse. Stiles dut faire un immense effort pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas laisser sa tendance au bavardage le desservir comme à chaque fois. Il ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction en se laissant aller à répondre.

« -Il est sauvage mais tendre. Est-ce que tu savais que, derrière tous ses regards si sombres et sa carapace de cuir, le petit Derek est un grand amateur de câlin ? Oh, bien sûr que non, tu ne le sais pas. Après qu'on ait couché ensemble, il me prenait dans ses bras, à chaque fois. Il me caressait, me... »

« -Tu comptes me torturer ou tu vas juste me parler jusqu'à ce que j'en crève ? » la coupa-t-il, ne pouvant plus supporter les révélations de Kate.

C'était trop douloureux. La jalousie lui dévorait les entrailles. La colère et l'humiliation d'être jaloux d'_elle_ lui brûlaient les veines. Il ne pouvait pas plus en supporter. Si elle continuait, il ne pourrait plus rester aussi stoïque, ses émotions violentes seraient libres de s'exprimer et alors Kate aurait gagné. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait la satisfaction de le voir détruit. Il préférait être torturé à mort plutôt que d'avouer à cette garce tout ce qu'il ressentait. Jalousie. Colère. Détresse. Désespoir.

« -Si tu insistes ... » soupira-t-elle théâtralement. « Est-ce que tu sais combien d'ampères sont nécessaires avant qu'un coeur humain ne lâche ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas même s'il connaissait la réponse. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle teste la limite. Elle prit donc son silence pour une négation.

« -Moi non plus, à vrai dire ! On va essayer progressivement. Surtout, dis-le-moi, si ça fait mal » sourit-elle avant d'enclencher le générateur. « Il paraît qu'il en faut très peu pour tuer un homme. Il faut dire que les humains sont bien plus faibles que les loups-garous ! »

Lorsque le courant parcourut son corps, Stiles serra les dents pour retenir le cri qui se formait dans sa gorge. Sa respiration se bloqua sous le choc, comme si ne plus inspirer pouvait réduire la douleur qui parcourait ses membres. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés et son corps était agité de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Quand Kate ouvrit le circuit, stoppant l'arrivée de l'électricité, la douleur ne quitta pas Stiles. Il sentait chaque muscle de son corps, comme s'il avait des courbatures, et des petits fourmillements qui grouillaient sous sa peau. Ses membres tressautaient, son coeur battait trop vite, et sa respiration ne s'était débloquée pour ne laisser passer que de minces filets d'air.

Kate se délectait de la souffrance peinte sur le visage de sa victime. Il avait les traits tirés, les mâchoires contractées, les yeux emplis de larmes qui pourtant ne coulaient pas encore.

« -Tu sais, Stiles, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, depuis hier. Et j'ai trouvé plein de choses intéressantes à tester sur toi. On va passer un long moment ensemble, toi et moi. »

Elle ne se départait pas de son sourire cruel. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur de folie pure. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point aimer faire souffrir ? Stiles ne pouvait concevoir une personne qui prenait plaisir à faire mal. C'était insensé pour lui.

« -Tu n'as même pas idée de ce qu'une jolie fille comme moi peut obtenir, avec un peu de baratin, et deux-trois petites gâteries » continua-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, une seringue à la main. « Tu veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue ? Tu vas adorer ! C'est de la LSD. Je vais t'offrir un _bad trip_ dont tu te souviendras pendant longtemps ! »

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, la terreur se déversant dans son corps. Il s'agita frénétiquement pour se libérer de ses chaînes, même si c'était peine perdue. Il voyait avec horreur la chasseuse s'approcher lentement de lui, la seringue emplie de drogue bien mise en évidence. Elle lui saisit la mâchoire et le força à tourner la tête pour dévoiler sa jugulaire. L'aiguille se planta dans la veine et elle poussa le piston pour permettre à la drogue de s'écouler dans le corps.

L'effet fut presque immédiat. Stiles se mit à pouffer de rire avant de partir dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. Il entendait les couleurs lui chanter des berceuses, toutes différentes, toutes en même temps, et pourtant il pouvait les distinguer clairement. Il voyait les sons se mouvoir devant lui, s'inscrire sous ses yeux aux pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, détendu.

Soudain, un grand bruit apparut devant lui et il entendit les couleurs chanter une nouvelle chanson dont il ne comprenait plus les paroles. Il vit le bruit se multiplier en plusieurs autres sons, devenir une multitude de nuisances qui lui vrillaient le crâne. Et alors, il vit Derek dans son champ de vision. Il semblait parler, s'agiter, et Stiles pouvait voir son inquiétude colorée et bruyante l'assaillir, couvrant les paroles du garçon. Il se sentit libre et Derek lui sembla plus proche. Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux.

Une vive douleur sur le torse lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours enchaîné, suspendu douloureusement au-dessus du sol, et devant lui se tenait non pas Derek mais Kate, qui lui semblait déformée par un rire moqueur. Sa vision était confuse, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son environnement ne l'atteignait presque plus, et pourtant il avait une conscience aiguë de son corps. Il ressentait la douleur comme si elle était multipliée par mille. Elle était brûlante et semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.

Il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son ventre et il se demanda longtemps ce que cela pouvait être. Sa tête ne fonctionnait plus correctement, son esprit ne se focalisait pas sur les choses importantes. Il était concentré sur la douleur vive qui assaillait son corps de toute part. Il confondait réalité et hallucination. Tout semblait pareil, l'hallucination était aussi détaillée que la réalité, il ne pouvait en faire la différence que quand la douleur des blessures que lui infligeait Kate le ramenait dans le réel.

Il perdit la notion du temps. Lorsqu'une minute passait, il lui semblait qu'une heure c'était écoulée. Et parfois, lorsque Kate s'acharnait à entailler son corps avec un couteau, il lui semblait que le temps s'accélérait. Tout devenait trop confus, et pourtant trop clair. Il ne savait pas où il était, depuis combien de temps il y était, si ce qu'il voyait et sentait était réel. Mais il ressentait la douleur comme si à chaque coup, on lui en donnait cent en même temps. Il ne semblait plus se souvenir du temps où il n'avait pas mal. C'était comme s'il n'avait toujours connu que la douleur.

Un bruit fracassant lui fit relever la tête avec lenteur, la fatigue la rendant lourde. Il vit Kate qui faisait face à son frère, Christopher. Les paroles étaient confuses, les mots mâchés, mais la situation semblait montrer que l'aîné des Argent n'était pas content. Il put voir derrière lui le Shérif, son père, qui tenait la petite chasseuse en joue tout en jetant fréquemment des regards à son fils. Il entendit un hoquet d'horreur étouffé et il aperçut sa mère derrière le Shérif. La courageuse Claudia qui ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils, même accompagner son mari pour affronter une psychopathe. Sa mère se précipita vers lui, sachant que Christopher et John pouvait gérer Kate.

Quand elle arriva vers lui, son parfum de cookie chaud sortant du four assaillit ses narines et il inspira à plein poumons. Les mains chaudes et moites de sa mère se posèrent près de ses poignets, l'un après l'autre, pour les délivrer de leurs chaînes en métal. Il s'affaissa de tout son poids dans les bras réconfortant de sa mère, laissant ses larmes couler enfin. Ses bras étaient douloureux et le tiraillaient alors que le sang affluait de nouveau correctement dans ses membres. Il savait ses poignets meurtris, probablement violets. Il avait mal aux épaules. Mais au moins, il était dans les bras de sa mère. Il entendait son coeur battre frénétiquement alors qu'elle le berçait doucement en lui chuchotant des petits mots de réconforts que seule une mère connait.

Elle souleva les paupières à moitié clauses de Stiles et cria quelque chose au Shérif qu'il n'entendit pas, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Une envie de vomir lui retourna l'estomac et il eut un haut-le-coeur. Il se sentait faible. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, fermer les yeux et dormir. Il sentit plusieurs petites tapes sur ses joues et il papillonna des yeux pour rencontrer ceux chocolats de sa mère, noyés dans l'inquiétude et la peur. Il voulut la rassurer, mais sa bouche était trop pâteuse, sa langue trop lourde.

Il dut perdre conscience à un moment parce qu'il se réveilla subitement dans un autre endroit, une énergie nouvelle parcourant son corps.

« -J'avais dit cinq milligramme d'adrénaline, pas sept ! » s'exclama une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Il ouvrit les yeux et put voir plusieurs personnes penchées sur lui, habillées toutes de vert et de blanc, portant des masques et des bonnets.

« -Il reprend conscience » informa une nouvelle voix, féminine cette fois. « Stiles ? Stiles, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Hoche simplement la tête si c'est le cas. »

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, sa tête bougea de bas en haut, signifiant qu'il entendait.

« -On a évité l'overdose, mais il doit rester en observation pendant une à deux semaines. C'était la première fois qu'il en prenait ? »

Stiles ne comprenait plus rien. Où était-il ? Son regard parcourut la pièce et il découvrit une chambre d'hôpital. Son père et sa mère étaient au pied de son lit et discutaient avec un médecin.

« -Bien sûr que oui ! » s'offusqua son père.

« -Il est sous Adderall » ajouta sa mère. « Il est déjà sous l'effet d'une drogue, pourquoi en aurait-il pris une autre ? Stiles est intelligent, il sait les effets que ça pourrait avoir. »

Il vit le médecin hocher la tête en inscrivant quelque chose sur un bloc-note.

« -Le retour au réel risque d'être dur. « La descente » comme on l'appelle, va provoquer de la dépression, c'est pourquoi nous allons le garder. Tant que la drogue n'a pas entièrement quitter son organisme, nous ne pouvons pas lui administrer d'antidépresseur ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, au risque d'entraîner des réactions non désirées. Il va falloir patienter... »

Tout se brouilla autour de lui et ce fut le noir.

« -Stiles... » fit une voix aux intonations languissante et doucereuse. « Ne pars pas si loin, reste avec moi ! »

Une nouvelle douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps. Il était de retour dans la cave. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, c'était forcément un rêve. Il était inconscient à l'hôpital, mais pas de retour dans cette cave sordide avec pour seule compagnie cette garce dérangée. Impossible.

« -Oh mon pauvre petit ange ! Regardez-moi cette petite bouille horrifiée et perdue ! Qu'il est adorable ce petit Stiles ! » continua Kate, d'une voix plaintive. « Pauvre chou, tu as cru que quelqu'un était venu te chercher ? Mais enfin, mon chéri, personne ne se soucie de toi ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es encore là, avec moi ? C'est parce que personne ne te cherche, tout le monde se fiche de savoir ce que devient le petit Stilinski. Personne ne viendra te chercher, parce que personne ne t'aime. Pauvre garçon. Tu pensais que tes parents t'aimaient ? Mais tu n'es qu'une gêne pour eux, c'est de ta faute s'ils ont divorcé. Tu pensais que Derek t'aimait ? Mais c'est ta faute s'il va mal. Tu pensais que Talia t'appréciait ? Mais c'est par respect pour ta mère qu'elle est gentille. Tu es un paria, Stiles. Personne n'a jamais voulu de toi, et personne ne voudra _jamais_ de toi ! Ta mort ne fera que tous les soulager. Rends-leur service, Stiles, abandonne la bataille... »

Stiles avait du mal à respirer. Elle avait raison. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Quatre heures ? Cinq ? Un jour ? Deux ? Il ne savait pas, mais la vérité était là : personne n'était venu. Elle avait raison. Personne ne viendrait. Il était la cause du divorce de ses parents. Il était la cause du mal de Derek. Il était un boulet que tout le monde se traînait.

Les effets de la drogue se dissipaient lentement et son cerveau baignait dans une mélancolie écrasante. Il ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration, il sentait la crise d'angoisse arriver. Son coeur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, martelant ses côtes rendues douloureuses par les coups. Il haleta, cherche son souffle sous le rire moqueur de sa tortionnaire. Ses larmes coulaient de leur propre chef sur ses joues devenues livides, creusant des sillons à travers le sang séché sur ses pommettes.

« -Eh, eh, eh, Stiles » chuchota Kate en posant une main sur sa joue. « Ce n'est pas si grave, tu sais. On doit tous mourir un jour, et ton jour à toi est arrivé. Tu sais comment on peut arrêter une crise de panique ? En retenant son souffle. »

Elle attrapa une matraque électrique qui était posée sur une petite table couverte d'instruments en tout genre et l'alluma. Elle la posa sur le bras de sa victime qui se cambra sous l'assaut d'électricité. Stiles retint son souffle sous la douleur fulgurante qui traversait chacun de ses membres.

Cela n'en finirait donc jamais ? Jamais il n'en finirait d'avoir mal ? Était-ce ainsi qu'il allait finir sa vie ? A dix-sept ans, torturé par une psychopathe obsédée par les loups-garous et par le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été l'unique amour de Derek ? C'était tellement absurde...

Lorsque la douleur cessa, Stiles inspira profondément et une odeur de fumée lui parvint. Une odeur de cigarette.

« -Je ne fume pas, c'est mauvais pour la santé, et ça fait mauvais genre. Mais j'ai lu quelque part que la torture par brûlure de cigarette était plutôt efficace pour faire avouer. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien à te faire avouer, mais ça peut être sympa, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Aussitôt, elle appliqua le bout enflammé sur le torse de Stiles qui hurla sous la brûlure. Elle continua son manège, suivant la ligne du sternum, de l'estomac, jusqu'au nombril. Une odeur de chair brûlée flottait jusqu'aux narines de Stiles lui donnant envie de vomir.

« -Arrête » souffla Stiles, la voix éraillée d'avoir trop hurlé, ou peut-être ne pas avoir parlé pendant trop longtemps. « Je t'en supplie... Arrête. Tues-moi... »

Il était arrivé à un stade où l'humiliation n'était plus un de ses problèmes. Sa fierté et son ego étaient anéantis depuis longtemps. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Qu'il cesse d'avoir mal. Qu'il cesse de ressentir toute émotion. De la peur. De la souffrance. De la détresse. Et de l'espoir. Ce traître et douloureux espoir qui lui faisait miroiter son sauvetage, qui lui faisait miroiter un futur meilleur lorsqu'on l'aurait retrouvé. Il en avait assez d'espérer être sauvé en vain. Il en avait assez que son esprit s'échine à lui faire voir les gens qu'il aimait le retrouver et s'occuper de lui alors que la réalité était tout autre. Cruel espoir.

« -Déjà ? Oh non, Stiles. Je ne me suis pas assez amusée. Je ne me suis pas assez vengée. Tu as tout gâché, Stiles. Des mois de préparation... Mon père me faisait confiance. Cette mission était censée me rendre chasseuse pour de vrai, j'allais pouvoir fabriquer mes propres balles en argent. J'allais avoir de la valeur pour mon père, j'allais être puissante et respectée chez les chasseurs. Et tu as tout gâché... »

« -Le respect ne s'acquière pas en tuant des gens innocents. Tu ne seras jamais respectée pour un massacre. Quelle gloire peux-tu tiré d'un incendie criminel ? Où est la gloire du combat ? Comment peut-on te respecter pour un acte aussi lâche qu'un incendie ? » intervint-il, d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

Il ne cherchait pas à la provoquer, il aurait fallu être fou pour le faire. Il cherchait simplement à comprendre, et surtout à la faire parler. Parce que tant qu'elle parlait, elle ne le torturait plus.

« -Parce que j'aurais eu toute une meute, d'un seul coup. Là est la gloire. Kate Argent, chasseuse de loups-garous, la plus efficace du métier. »

« -Je ne comprends pas. Tu comptes tuer des humains, comment d'autres chasseurs peuvent cautionner ça ? Des êtres humains... »

Kate eut un ricanement méprisant.

« -Ceux qui s'allient aux loups ne méritent pas mieux que le même traitement. Ils méritent d'être punis pour ça. »

Stiles secoua faiblement la tête. Il ne pouvait raisonner une folle. Ses convictions et ses idées étaient bien trop ancrées dans son crâne pour cela. Gérard ne devait pas y être pour rien. Finalement, Kate avait été endoctrinée depuis qu'elle était enfant. Cependant, ça n'expliquait qu'elle soit complètement folle alors que Christopher était sain d'esprit. A moins que...

« -Tu as perdu ta mère, c'est ça ? »

Kate tiqua. Sa paupière tressauta et son expression changeant fugitivement pour exprimer de la peine. Mais ce fut si fugace que Stiles ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment vu. Mais il était presque sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Christopher avait dû vivre son enfance et son adolescence avec sa mère alors que Kate n'avait été que sous l'influence de son taré de père, raison pour laquelle elle avait toutes ses idées fixes ancrées profondément dans sa façon d'être. Stiles se surprit à la plaindre, pendant un instant. Que serait-il devenu, lui, s'il avait perdu sa mère ? Et si son père avait été aussi fou que Gérard l'était ? Peut-être aurait-il été aussi cinglé qu'elle ?

« -Tu ne sais rien » cracha soudain la chasseuse en lui donnant un coup de poing, suivit d'un autre. « Ne parle plus jamais d'elle ! »

Stiles se jura de ne plus faire cette erreur. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher les mots de sortir et ça lui coûtait encore beaucoup, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait sans réfléchir. Il eut dû mal à reprendre son souffle, sa tête pendait mollement, et sa position lui rendait la respiration difficile. Du sang coulait de sa bouche meurtrie par les coups à répétition.

« -D'accord...d'accord, je suis désolé » chuchota-t-il, les yeux fermés, épuisé.

Il allait finir par abandonner. S'endormir pour ne jamais se réveiller. Il en avait marre d'avoir mal. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez. Si personne ne comptait le sauver, alors à quoi bon se battre ?

Il se sentait nauséeux, et encore embrouillé, une brume épaisse entourant son cerveau. Il n'était pas tout à fait purgé de la drogue qui continuait de parcourir son corps. Il se sentait las, engourdi, fatigué... Peut-être qu'avec un peu de volonté, il pouvait sombrer dans l'inconscience et se reposer pour toujours ? Il devait pouvoir y arriver non ? Ça ne devait pas demander beaucoup d'effort...

Deux grondements sourds... non, trois grondements, résonnèrent dans la petite pièce souterraine. Stiles n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait déjà halluciné deux fois son sauvetage, celui-là ne ferait pas exception. Il ne put cependant étouffer l'horrible espoir qui fit battre son coeur. Il releva doucement la tête et vit sans surprise que Derek se tenait devant la porte, les yeux bleu électrique, les crocs proéminents, les griffes recourbées comme des serres. Derrière lui se tenait Talia, irradiant de son aura d'Alpha, et à ses côtés se tenait Peter.

La panique commença à gagner l'adolescent humain. Son hallucination était pire que la réalité. Il voulait fuir cette illusion. Il savait que ça allait mal finir, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Ses hallucinations avaient été jusque-là positives et lui redonnait un peu d'espoir avant de le lui reprendre. Mais cette fois, il n'avait même pas l'espoir pour lui redonner la force de se battre encore un peu.

Son coeur s'affola, sa respiration se saccada, ses membres tremblèrent, ses larmes coulèrent. Non, il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il savait. Il savait et il ne voulait pas voir. Il se souvenait des messages, il savait de qui ils venaient mais il avait su aussi à qui ils s'adressaient. A qui appartenait le téléphone. Il devait les prévenir, il devait leur dire. Même si c'était une illusion, même s'ils n'étaient pas réels, il devait le dire. Mais sa crise de panique l'empêcha de prononcer les mots avec cohérence. Il ne sortait de sa bouche qu'un charabia murmuré incompréhensible, même pour lui-même.

Talia et Peter encerclèrent Kate tandis que Derek se précipitait vers Stiles.

« -Stiles ? Tu m'entends ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » s'exclama-t-il en dardant un regard noir de haine sur son ex-copine.

Il reporta ses yeux où se lisait clairement son anxiété sur Stiles.

« -Tout va bien, Stiles, d'accord ? Respire avec moi. Je suis là, tout va bien » continua Derek avec une voix rassurante, sans prendre garde à ce que Kate crachait avec hargne.

Lentement, Stiles retrouva une respiration normale lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent dans les orbes bleues de Derek. Sans le quitter des yeux, le jeune loup le détacha et le réceptionna pour l'empêcher de tomber lourdement au sol. Il le garda un instant dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, avant de le redresser et de l'aider à marcher.

« -Derek... Peter... » souffla Stiles, prenant appui de tout son poids sur le jeune loup. « Peter ... »

Il n'eut pas la force de continuer, sa lucidité commençait à chavirer, ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

« -Pet... » essaya-t-il encore une fois, mais le nom mourut dans sa bouche.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent, alourdies par la fatigue.

« -Stiles, eh ! Non, non, ne t'endors pas maintenant ! » s'affola Derek en tapotant sa joue. « Maman ! »

Talia ne détourna pas son regard rougeoyant de Kate, mais toute son attention était portée sur le rythme cardiaque et respiratoire de l'adolescent.

« -Il n'est pas en danger » déclara-t-elle. « Ramène-le chez lui, nous nous occupons de la chasseuse. »

« -Et vous allez faire quoi ? Me tuer ? » les défia Kate, la tête haute.

« -Non » répliqua catégoriquement Talia avec calme. « Christopher est en chemin pour te ramener chez toi. »

Derek n'attendit pas plus, il prit Stiles dans ses bras et se mit à courir pour sortir du repère des chasseurs. Il parcourut les bois en un temps record et atteignit la maison des Stilinski. Il frappa tant bien que mal et entra, n'ayant pas la patience d'attendre qu'on lui ouvre. Il croisa Claudia dans le hall qui revenait de la cuisine, surprise par son irruption soudaine. Elle était en pyjama et avait un air encore ensommeillé, qui disparut bien vite quand elle vit l'état de son fils.

« -John ! » appela-t-elle, paniquée en s'approchant de Derek. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« -Kate l'a enlevé et torturé » répondit-il sombrement.

Claudia eut une moue horrifiée alors que John apparaissait en haut des escaliers.

« -Monte-le dans sa chambre » ordonna le Shérif alors que Derek se mettait déjà en mouvement.

Il porta Stiles jusqu'en haut sans le moindre effort, et entra dans la chambre de l'adolescent, précédé par John. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit, et resta là à le fixer, inquiet.

« -Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé » ordonna le Shérif.

Derek serra les poings et la mâchoire, sa culpabilité refaisant surface avec force. C'était de sa faute si Kate s'en était prise à Stiles. Son meilleur ami était dans un sale état. Son visage était tuméfié, son torse était barré de coupures et de brûlures et des bleus parsemaient l'ensemble de son corps. Derek tenta de contrôler tant bien que mal la colère de son loup tout en relatant ce qu'il savait au père de Stiles.

Claudia s'était assise sur le lit, près de son fils et tentait de retenir les sanglots qui l'agitaient. Elle avait appelé le docteur Deaton, elle savait que l'homme saurait s'occuper correctement de son fils, et qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. Le médecin ne tarda pas à venir et ausculta rapidement Stiles avec minutie.

« -Son état présente les symptômes d'une prise de drogue. A en juger par son état, il n'en a pas pris assez pour faire une overdose » diagnostiqua Deaton. « Les multiples lacérations ont aidé à évacuer la drogue plus vite mais il en reste dans son organisme. Pas assez cependant pour laisser des dégâts dangereux sur le long terme. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos pour se remettre de toutes ses blessures, aussi physiques que mentales... »

« -Mais il s'en remettra, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Claudia d'une voix blanche, les mains jointes avec forces.

John la serra dans ses bras, la mine aussi inquiète et pâle que son ex-femme.

« -Physiquement, oui. Moralement, je n'en sais rien, tout dépendra de lui. »

Claudia étouffa un sanglot dans l'épaule du Shérif. Celui-ci bouillait à présent de colère.

« -Je vais retrouver cette adolescente et la faire enfermer ! » déclara-t-il en se séparant de Claudia.

Sans plus attendre, John sortit de la chambre pour se changer et enfiler son uniforme de Shérif. Il lança un appel à ses subordonnés et réveilla son adjoint Parrish. Il allait attraper Kate, l'arrêter et l'envoyer en prison pour les vingt-cinq prochaines années de sa vie.

Claudia sortit également accompagnée par Deaton pour faire bouillir de l'eau et récupérer des compresses et du désinfectant afin de nettoyer les plaies de Stiles.

Derek quant à lui resta au chevet de son meilleur ami. Il le fixait, ses sentiments le tourmentant inlassablement. La culpabilité était sans conteste la plus forte ; elle le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Et voir Stiles dans cet état, inconscient, le corps couvert de blessures plus affreuses les unes que les autres, témoignant du calvaire que l'adolescent humain avait enduré, lui brisait le coeur et lui donnait la nausée. Il posa doucement sa main sur celle de Stiles. Il ne supportait pas de le voir blesser à ce point ; son coeur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il imaginait ce qu'il avait subi, et à chaque fois, il haïssait Kate un peu plus.

Il se sentait tiraillé. D'un côté, il voulait rester près de Stiles, le protéger, veiller sur lui. Mais de l'autre, il se demandait s'il ne devait pas s'éloigner de lui pour le protéger de son monde où régnait la violence et la mort. Pour le protéger de lui.

Malgré l'envie presque viscérale de rester auprès de Stiles, il avait pris sa décision. Il devait éloigner l'humain de son monde trop dangereux. Il ne pouvait supporter que Stiles puisse être en danger chaque minute qui passait en restant près de lui. Si, pour le protéger, Derek devait couper les ponts avec lui, alors il le ferait.

Lentement, il retira sa main et se releva, prêt à quitter la chambre de Stiles pour la dernière fois. Il sentait son loup ruer, se déchaîner dans la cage qui le retenait prisonnier. S'il avait pu, il aurait hurler sa rage et son désespoir. Mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le muselant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il posa la main sur la poignée et hésita pendant une fraction de seconde. Il ferma les yeux et inspira en abaissant la poignée.

« -De...rek » souffla Stiles qui commençait à émerger lentement, reprenant doucement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

En entendant la voix de l'adolescent, Derek ne put se résoudre à quitter la chambre et fit demi-tour pour se rasseoir près de Stiles.

« -Je suis là » répondit-il simplement d'une voix rassurante.

Stiles papillonna des yeux, une expression de douleur peinte sur le visage, et tenta de fixer son regard trouble sur le loup-garou. Et les images affluèrent, se succédant rapidement, ne laissant aucun répit au jeune garçon. Le téléphone, les messages, sa panique, la forêt, Kate, la longue - si longue - torture, le sauvetage par Derek, Talia et Peter...

Aussitôt, il se mit à haleter sous la panique qui affluait de nouveau. Sa respiration était courte et ne laissait passer que deux syllabes, celles qui composaient le prénom de Derek, ne parvenant pas à aller plus loin pour faire une phrase et dire enfin ce qui était à l'origine de son angoisse.

Derek, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour calmer la crise de panique, redressa Stiles aussi délicatement que possible pour l'aider à respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« -Stiles, tout va bien, tu es chez toi, tu es sain et sauf... » tenta-t-il de le rassurer en le tenant par les épaules.

Stiles secoua la tête, suffoquant.

« -Re...tenir...son...souffle...arrive...pas... » s'essouffla-t-il.

Derek cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait dire l'adolescent ? Le loup se mit à réfléchir à toutes vitesse essayant de décrypter les propos aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il sentait le corps de Stiles trembler sous ses doigts, sa peau se recouvrait de sueur et les battements de sont coeur étaient frénétiques.

« -Retenir son souffle permet de calmer une crise d'angoisse ?! » demanda-t-il en essayant de capter le regard chocolat de Stiles.

Son regard reflétait la plus grande terreur. Il hocha la tête aussi clairement qu'il le put. Aussitôt, Derek chercha activement de quelle manière Stiles pourrait retenir son souffle sachant qu'il ne pouvait l'obliger à arrêter de respirer. Il le fixa complètement perdu, commençant lui aussi à paniquer.

Mais le loup à l'intérieur de lui brisa ses chaînes et l'instinct lupin prit le dessus. Il prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains pour essayer de l'immobiliser au mieux. Il pouvait l'obliger à retenir son souffle ; la surprise pouvait couper le souffle pendant un instant.

Il s'approcha de Stiles et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact ne fut pas long, juste assez pour que Stiles réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il retint sa respiration inconsciemment, n'osant pas croire que Derek puisse être en train de l'embrasser. C'était peut-être une autre de ses hallucinations ? Si c'était le cas, il voulait qu'elle se prolonge à l'infini.

Lorsque Derek se recula, il fut troublé par son geste et par les sentiments étranges qui en avaient découlé. Mais Stiles ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire une introspection, sa crise d'angoisse n'était pas loin et tant qu'il n'avait pas extériorisé sa peur, elle reviendrait.

« -Ta mère est en danger » lâcha-t-il, les mots presque collés les uns aux autres tant il parla vite.

« - Quoi ? » s'exclama Derek, tout sentiment non-identifié oublié momentanément.

* * *

"devant lui se tenait non pas Derek mais Kate, qui lui semblait déformée par un rire moqueur." Je pense que cette phrase a pu en interpeller plus d'un -dont toi HawaiianWoolfie - et donc j'aimerais m'expliquer (ce qu'un bon auteur n'a jamais besoin de faire xD) : Stiles est drogué à ce moment-là, sa vision est trouble et elle ondule si on peut dire, donc Kate est littéralement déformée, corps entier, par son rire moqueur ; elle est entièrement déformée par des ondulations xD Voilà voilà !

J'attends toujours avec impatience de voir ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire !

Dites-moi, vous avez deviné ce qui fait autant paniquer Stiles ? Vous devriez avoir une idée, là, non ? Le détenteur du téléphone qui a reçu tant de messages compromettant n'est autre que... ? :D

Ah ah, c'est facile ^^ Bref, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre - plus que deux ! Oh mon dieu - et il se pourrait que je ralentisse encore le temps entre chaque poste, parce que mes cours commencent à prendre trop de place, les vilains pas beaux !

Je vous fais plein plein de bisous les loulous ! :coeur: :D


	11. Une question de pouvoir

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard de presque trois jours ! Une chose nommée Vie Sociale et Scolaire m'a enlevée et retenue contre mon gré pour m'éloigner de mon ordi et me faire assister à des cours ! Comme vous vous en doutez, elle va revenir et ralentir encore le temps entre chaque posts :( Heureusement, il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue, plus un bonus si vous êtes sages :)

Bref, je voulais tous vous remercier. Cette fiction, qui est ma première fiction, va bientôt dépasser les 100 reviews, ce qui est réellement énorme ! **_MERCI A VOUS LES LOULOUS_**_ !_ Vous savez que je vous aime fort, hein ? Vous êtes absolument géniaux ! Que serait un auteur sans ses lecteurs ? :coeur:

**Réponses aux reviews des Guests :**

_vm : Merci beaucoup :) Ta hâte va être apaisée dans quelques lignes - à moins que tu ne lises pas les autres réponses ah ah ! :coeur:_

_Dravy : Merci aussi, c'est très gentil de ta part ! :D :coeur:_

_Marie : Whaaa ! C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me laisse un commentaire si long qu'il prend deux reviews ! C'est hallucinant ! Merci énormément pour ça !_

_Sanga : Déjà, merci pour toutes tes reviews sur mes autres stories, ça m''a fait réellement plaisir ! Ensuite, merci beaucoup et ta hâte à toi aussi va être comblée juste maintenant ;D_

Voilàà ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, on se retrouve en bas ;D Enjoy it, dears :coeur:

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Une question de pouvoir

Stiles eut une grimace de douleur avant de continuer un peu plus péniblement. Sa crise de panique l'avait épuisée et à présent qu'il avait pleinement conscience, il ressentait aussi pleinement la douleur lancinante qui parcourait chacun de ses membres.

Voyant qu'il peinait à émerger de la souffrance engendrée par les sévices qu'il avait subis, Derek attrapa ses poignets et soudainement, ses propres bras se couvrirent de veines noires palpitantes. Stiles observa ce mécanisme mystique avec un intérêt curieux, oubliant pour un instant tout le reste. Il pouvait sentir sa douleur refluer jusqu'à ses poignets, là où le tenait Derek. Il regarda avec fascination le processus qui lui retirait sa souffrance, les yeux agrandis par son attention.

Quand Derek le relâcha, il avait légèrement pâli et Stiles n'avait plus mal ses idées étaient plus claires.

« -Derek, ta mère est en danger » commença l'adolescent humain.

« -Pourquoi ? » le questionna le brun, l'inquiétude faisant briller ses prunelles à la couleur indéfinissable.

« -Peter. Depuis le début, il a tout manigancé. Je suis tombé par hasard sur son téléphone et sur les messages qu'il a échangés avec Kate. Il veut tuer ta mère pour lui voler son pouvoir et si elle est restée seule avec lui et Kate, il va en profiter pour… »

« -Seigneur ! » s'exclama une voix horrifiée depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

Stiles était si concentré sur Derek et sur ce qu'il devait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à sa mère, qui à présent se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

« -Il faut prévenir John ! » continua-t-elle, livide.

Stiles cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que venait de dire Claudia. Lorsque l'information eut atteint son cerveau, il se leva en chancelant, vivement rattrapé par Derek.

« -On doit y aller ! » clama le jeune Stilinski, nauséeux à l'idée de ce que Kate et Peter pourraient faire à son père.

« -Toi, tu restes là » affirma Derek.

Il ne voulait plus voir Stiles se mettre en danger, et il voulait encore moins le voir blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« -Hors de question ! » répliqua fermement l'adolescent humain.

Il n'allait pas laisser son père en plein milieu d'une guérilla de pouvoir et d'une autre entre chasseurs et loups-garou. Plus rien ne lui importait plus que de sauver son père. Pourtant, au fond de son esprit se tenait son angoisse qui n'attendait qu'un face à face avec Kate pour resurgir. Mais même si sa crise pouvait refaire surface à tout instant, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son père, et tant pis s'il risquait de paniquer. Son père était plus important que sa peur. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

Derek ne perdit pas plus de temps à tergiverser des vies étaient en jeu, dont celle de sa mère. Il attrapa Stiles aussi délicatement que possible, le hissa du mieux qu'il put sur son dos et s'élança à travers la chambre, dévalant les escaliers pour sortir en trombe de la maison du Shérif.

Ooo0ooO

Le cœur de John cognait fort dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il roulait en direction de la propriété des Hale. Des souvenirs longtemps enfouis refaisaient surface alors que la situation lui rappelait une sombre histoire. Le visage de Timothy revenait sans cesse hanter sa mémoire, et cette nuit-là plus que les autres.

C'était par une soirée semblable qu'il avait assisté à la mort de son meilleur ami. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier le moindre détail de cette nuit-là. Tout le sang… Cette attaque avait été d'une violence rare, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans sa carrière, bien qu'elle n'eut pas été très longue à cette époque il venait d'être promu Shérif, puisque son prédécesseur partait à la retraite.

Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se garait à l'orée de la forêt. Il savait exactement où trouver Kate. Il avait la terrible impression que tout recommençait comme deux ans en arrière. Après une grande inspiration, il sortit de son véhicule de patrouille et plongea au cœur de la forêt d'un noir d'encre.

Il avança à pas furtifs, les sens aux aguets, et se déplaçait avec aisance. Sa vision était largement handicapée par la très faible luminosité de cette nuit sans lune. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi effrayé qu'il aurait dû l'être. En réalité, l'absence de la lune le rassurait.

Alors qu'il approchait du repère dont se servaient les Argent pour torturer les loups, il entendit des pas dans son dos. Vif, il se retourna, arme en main, et visa la forme sombre qui se découpait des arbres, s'approchant. Il ôta la sécurité avant de reconnaître celui qui s'avançait.

Sans un mot, il hocha la tête à l'attention de son cadet et se tourna pour pénétrer dans l'antre souterrain, toujours aussi silencieux. Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'au bout, dans la salle de torture, le spectacle qui l'accueillit le fit frissonner.

Talia saignait de plusieurs blessures, certaines faites par balles, d'autre par griffures, et avait du mal à guérir. Elle était essoufflée et acculée contre un mur. Son visage trahissait plusieurs émotions, allant de la douleur à la colère en passant par le dégoût. En face d'elle se tenait Peter, toutes griffes dehors, les épaules redressées et la tête haute. Kate se tenait en retrait, son fusil à pompe braqué sur les deux loups.

« -Éloigne-toi d'elle ! » ordonna le Shérif, ayant Peter dans son viseur.

« -Kate, lâche ton arme ! » continua Christopher, visant sa petite sœur.

Deux soupirs résonnèrent.

« -Vous arrivez toujours au bon moment, Shérif, ça en devient lassant » répondit Peter sans amorcer le moindre geste pour s'éloigner de sa sœur.

Il avait pris un ton ennuyé, comme si la situation n'impliquait que de petites choses anodines, loin de tentative de meurtre.

« -Je ne le répéterai pas ! » menaça John, son doigt se courbant sur la gâchette.

Peter se contenta de tourner la tête vers lui et sourit, provocant. Il semblait plutôt confiant pour quelqu'un qui était dans une fâcheuse posture. Le Shérif eut aussitôt une sonnette d'alarme qui retentit dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas normal, quelque chose clochait. Et il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il sentit le froid du métal d'un canon se poser contre sa nuque.

« -Shérif Stilinski, Christopher, lâchez vos armes. Nous allons régler ça entre personnes civilisées. »

Il n'avait pas entendu cette voix depuis deux ans. Et il avait tout fait pour éviter de l'entendre à nouveau depuis novembre. Gérard Argent se tenait dans son dos, droit et fier, l'œil froid et l'expression impassible. Il jeta un regard désapprobateur à son fils aîné qui gardait en joue sa fille cadette.

« -Monsieur Argent, menacer un policier, Shérif qui plus est, d'une arme est un délit » répliqua John sans se démonter, son Derringer toujours pointé sur Peter.

C'est ce moment-là que Derek et Stiles choisirent pour arriver à leur tour. Ils se figèrent devant la situation précaire. Gérard menaçait John et Christopher, le Shérif menaçait Peter, le chasseur menaçait Kate, tandis que la chasseuse menaçait Peter qui, lui, menaçait Talia. Un seul mouvement de la part du loup ou de Talia et tout pouvait basculer en hécatombe.

Le Shérif lança un regard désespéré à son fils par-dessus son épaule et celui-ci lui adressa une moue contrite. Derek, quant à lui, ne quitta pas son oncle et sa mère des yeux, les mâchoires serrées par la rancœur, l'amertume et la douleur de la trahison.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée, alors que chacun attendait un mouvement d'un autre. Cette tension oppressait Stiles qui avait à présent son regard rivé sur Kate. Sa respiration était rapide et les battements de son cœur assourdissants pour les trois loups présents. Devant ses yeux défilait son calvaire les coups, les coupures, les hallucinations les mots. Le contre coup de sa détention semblait le heurter de plein fouet alors qu'il faisait face à sa tortionnaire. Il chancela sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il était trop faible, et tout était trop récent pour lui, son esprit n'allait pas tenir. Il sentait la panique le gagner alors que son cerveau essayait de se déconnecter pour avoir la paix.

Une main se glissa discrètement dans la sienne. Il tourna son regard affolé vers Derek qui le fixa un instant, confiant. Après un hochement de tête, le jeune loup reporta son attention sur sa mère qui commençait doucement à guérir.

« -Tout n'était donc qu'une question de pouvoir ? » lâcha soudain Christopher, rompant le silence assourdissant.

« -Tout est toujours une question de pouvoir » répliqua simplement Peter en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Derek ne put retenir ses mots, il était trop en colère, trop blessé. Parce qu'il comprenait tout à présent. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé il y a deux ans. Il avait assemblé les pièces du puzzle, et le tableau était aussi horrifiant qu'écœurant.

« -Tout est de ta faute ! Cette surprise pour Paige, sa morsure par Ennis, mon père… C'est de ta faute ! »

« -Oh, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? C'était pourtant clair… » s'amusa Gérard en jetant un regard à Derek avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. « Le pouvoir a toujours été sa seule motivation. »

« -Dixit le chasseur qui commet des génocides pour la gloire de son nom de famille » commenta Peter avec ironie.

« -Tu as tué Timothy ! » s'exclama soudain Talia, l'horreur pure se reflétant sur son visage pâli par la rage.

« -Techniquement, non, c'est Ennis qui l'a tué » répondit calmement Peter.

Talia se serrait étouffée si elle n'avait pas été si choquée par la nonchalance de son petit frère.

« -Mais il n'était qu'un pion. Vous l'avez utilisé dans votre propre intérêt. Vous ne cessez de mentir depuis le début ! » intervint Stiles.

L'adolescent avait réussi à repousser sa crise assez loin pour reprendre le cours de la conversation. La présence de Derek à ses côtés y était pour beaucoup dans le contrôle partiel qu'il avait acquis. Il savait que ça n'allait pas durer, alors il profitait de ce court instant de répit pour réfléchir. Il avait ainsi pour reconstituer tous les faits à partir de ce qu'il savait et de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. Peter avait convaincu Ennis de mordre Paige et d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle en était morte – Stiles se souvenait de l'article qu'il avait lu trois mois plus tôt la jeune fille avait été retrouvée avec une seule morsure et la nuque brisée. Pour des raisons de loups, Timothy avait demandé des comptes à Ennis, ils avaient dû se battre et Ennis l'avait emporté sur le père à Derek. Peter avait dû penser que le pouvoir d'Alpha lui reviendrait, seulement c'était Talia qui en avait hérité. Voilà pourquoi, deux ans après, Peter tentait à nouveau de tuer quelqu'un pour s'emparer du pouvoir d'Alpha. Stiles frissonna. Cet homme était un véritable psychopathe.

« -Oh je t'en prie, arrête un peu le mélodrame… » soupira Peter, ennuyé.

« -Mélodrame ? C'est votre faute si Derek a été blessé vendredi ! Vous deviez intervenir mais vous ne l'avez pas fait ! Il aurait pu mourir il a failli mourir ! Avez-vous si peu de considération pour votre propre famille ? »

« -Seulement si elle m'empêche d'avoir ce que je veux. Néanmoins, je ne suis pour rien dans ce _retard_… »

« -Je n'allais pas te laisser tuer ma petite sœur ! » répliqua vivement Christopher.

« -Ça m'aurait bien arrangé » marmonna Stiles avec un frisson d'horreur alors qu'il luttait contre les souvenirs de sa torture.

« -Peter, tu dois être jugé » annonça Talia, la voix blanche, se redressant de toute sa taille.

Derek faillit s'étouffer d'indignation.

« -Jugé ?! » s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui. « Il est déjà coupable, il ne nie même pas sa culpabilité ! »

« -La meute doit décider de son sort. »

Derek se mit à grogner, furieux. Il ne voulait pas que son oncle soit jugé. Il voulait faire justice lui-même. Il voulait faire payer à son oncle la mort du premier amour de sa vie, la mort de son père, la mise en danger de Stiles, et l'attaque contre sa mère. Peter ne méritait pas un jugement, il ne méritait qu'une sentence. Il ne méritait que la mort.

« -Le pire, dans tout ça » intervint Kate, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres, « c'est que c'est grâce à Peter si on est revenu en ville. »

Peter lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« -Tu ne dis rien depuis le début et il faut que tu l'ouvres maintenant pour en rajouter… » soupira-t-il.

« -Si ça peut entraîner ta mort, je peux même continuer. Il a fait appel à nous pour tuer l'Alpha. La si gentille, si respectée, Talia. Les loups sont tous des monstres ! »

Stiles se fit la réflexion, un court instant, que Kate ressemblait à une fanatique religieuse qui prônait que sa vision du monde était la meilleure et la seule vérité dans ce monde d'horreur. Et lorsqu'il vit Gérard approuver sa fille, il songea à la génétique qui avait transmis le gène psychopathe du père à la fille sans passer par le fils. Une chance pour eux.

Soudain, Peter, étant lassé du côté dramatique de la scène, leva le bras et dirigea ses griffes droit sur la gorge de Talia dans le but de l'égorger. Mais, alors que les ongles allaient entailler la chair tendre, ils se rétractèrent. Les yeux bleus électriques de Peter redevinrent bleu glacier.

Le geste vif du loup avait entraîné la réaction instinctive du Shérif qui avait tiré une balle en pleine tête. Derek s'était jeté sur Gérard avec moins de vitesse et de force qu'il aurait dû et l'avait assez déséquilibré pour l'empêcher de tirer lui aussi et de blesser John.

Le corps de Peter s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, s'écrasant au sol. Le silence tomba, lourd. Les secondes passaient et pourtant, le loup ne guérissait pas. Du sang s'écoulait de la plaie béante qui trouait son crâne. Le liquide carmin se répandait rapidement sur le sol, s'étalant en une flaque poisseuse dont l'odeur métallisée leur donna la nausée. Stiles dut détourner le regard pour ne pas vomir. Il avait crû apercevoir un bout de cerveau.

La situation resta dans un moment de flottement, John pointant son arme de service sur Gérard, Christopher gardant sa petite sœur en joue, Derek soutenant Stiles qui vacillait, et Talia qui fixait le corps sans vie de son frère. Ils ne sortirent de leur torpeur que lorsque des aboiements de chiens et des voix humaines résonnèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adjoint Parrish débarquait, suivi par plusieurs officiers.

Ils arrêtèrent Gérard pour menace sur un représentant de la loi, et Kate pour kidnapping et torture. Talia, Derek et Christopher furent emmenés au poste de police pour donner leurs dépositions, accompagnés par le Shérif, alors que Stiles était conduit à l'hôpital suite à une crise d'angoisse qui avait fini par lui faire perdre conscience. Il était légèrement fiévreux et trop faible pour simplement être ramener chez lui. Les ambulanciers avaient déclaré qu'il devrait rester à l'hôpital pendant un petit bout de temps.

Lorsque John avait prévenu Claudia, celle-ci était immédiatement partie au chevet de son fils. Elle avait dû attendre plusieurs heures avant qu'une infirmière ne lui indique la chambre de Stiles. Le médecin la retint cependant.

« -Votre fils a été drogué. D'après les ambulanciers, on lui a injecté du LSD. Généralement, la prise de drogue engendre ce que l'on appelle une « descente ». Stiles va être atteint de dépression pendant les jours qui viennent… » lui annonça doucement le Docteur Hitson.

« -Va-t-il avoir des séquelles ? » s'enquit Claudia, l'angoisse faisant trembler sa voix.

« -Il est trop tôt pour le dire, mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas à souffrir d'effets à longs termes. La dépression ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps, juste assez pour que son taux de sérotonine redevienne normal. Nous allons le garder en observation toute la semaine qui vient. Lorsqu'il sera sorti de son état dépressif, je lui prescrirai des séances chez un psychologue, deux fois par semaine pendant trois mois pour observer l'évolution de son état et ainsi vérifier qu'il ne développe pas de symptômes schizophrènes, d'angoisses, de phobies, d'état confusionnel, voire de bouffées délirantes aiguës. »

Claudia remercia le médecin, pas plus rassurée par son diagnostic qu'elle ne l'avait été par celui de Deaton. Néanmoins, son fils ne pouvait être en de meilleures mains que dans un hôpital. Elle entra dans la chambre et trouva son fils endormi (ou inconscient), aussi pâle que les draps de son lit. Elle l'observa un instant. Stiles était relié à un électrocardiogramme qui bipait régulièrement d'un son strident, dessinant des pics lorsque son cœur battait. Il était également relié par intraveineuse à une poche remplie d'un liquide transparent dont elle ne sut identifier le contenu.

Claudia s'approcha doucement et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit de son fils. Elle attrapa une de ses mains glacées entre les siennes et attendit. Il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire.

Lorsque Stiles s'éveilla la première fois, le monde lui semblait terne, les choses sans vie. Le sourire de sa mère était fade, son visage rayonnant, sombre. Sa tête était emplie d'une douleur qui pulsait au rythme de son cœur. Il avait mal au ventre aussi. Une tristesse venue d'il ne savait où lui vrillait le cœur, et il ne fallut qu'un seul mot de la part de Claudia pour que les larmes ne lui montent aux yeux et ne s'écoulent sur ses joues livide.

Les jours qui succédèrent à son admission à l'hôpital furent tout aussi durs. Il ne mangeait que très peu, dormait encore moins qu'avant, restait de longues heures recroquevillé en position fœtale à broyer du noir. Il ne prêtait que peu d'attention aux visites qu'il recevait de son père et sa mère, de quelques camarades du lycée qui lui apportait les devoirs, de certains de ses professeurs. Parfois, il était juste plus incommodé par ces visites qu'autre chose et s'irritait de l'insistance que certain mettait à venir le voir. Plusieurs fois, il avait parlé avec agressivité à ses parents.

Dans sa tête tournaient des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres. Ses souvenirs le hantaient. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute, le visage tordu de Kate s'imprimait sur ses paupières clauses, faisant naître une crise d'angoisse que seule Melissa, son infirmière, arrivait à calmer. Elle lui parlait de son fils, Scott, qui entrait en primaire, et lui racontait toutes les bêtises qu'il avait déjà trouvées à faire. Cela aidait Stiles à se focaliser sur autre chose, et au fur et à mesure, il prit un certain plaisir à se faire conter les aventures de Scott McCall, ingénieux petit garnement.

De son côté, Derek n'avait pas vécu de meilleurs jours. La trahison de son oncle et sa mort dans la même nuit avait été un coup en plus qu'il avait dû encaisser tant bien que mal. Après Kate, c'était au tour d'un membre de sa famille de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en remettre. Son propre oncle était responsable de la mort de Paige et de son père. Plus ou moins indirectement, il avait été celui qui avait mis Stiles en danger à deux reprises, une fois dans ce hangar, face à Kate, et l'autre fois en laissant la chasseuse faire souffrir Stiles.

Lorsqu'il y pensait, une rage sombre et violente secouait ses membres et presque à chaque fois, il se transformait à moitié. Il trouvait l'idée que Stiles soit blessé plus qu'insupportable sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, il savait. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant… Pourtant, il ne pouvait en être autrement, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira alors qu'il adressait un regard interrogateur à son plafond, comme si celui-ci pouvait lui apporter les réponses qu'il cherchait. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il passait, allongé dans son lit, à ressasser les derniers événements de sa vie. Et sans cesse, un souvenir lui revenait, rendant le tout encore plus confus.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du baiser qu'il avait donné à Stiles. Son esprit travaillait activement à comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Il avait été troublé et l'était toujours. Il n'arrivait pas – ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas – à mettre de noms sur ces sentiments qui l'avaient saisi. Il voyait flou dans ses émotions.

C'était pourtant clair, il ne voulait juste pas l'admettre. Son geste n'avait pas été si irréfléchi qu'il aurait voulu le croire, et se cacher derrière les actions étranges que pouvait avoir son loup envers Stiles n'était pas la solution pour avouer la vérité. Celle à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé consciemment, celle qu'il avait tenté de refouler. Il avait beau persister dans sa négation, il savait qu'il se leurrait.

S'il l'avait embrassé, ce n'était pas parce que son loup en avait décidé ainsi, ce n'était pas simplement pour le surprendre et lui faire retenir son souffle. Non… Il en avait eu _envie_. Pas seulement à cet instant-là, il en avait eu envie avant. Surtout ce soir de pleine lune où il avait raccompagné Stiles. Où il avait lécher ses plaies pour les faire cicatriser plus vite. A ce moment-là, il avait aimé toucher sa peau, sentir son odeur déjà sucrée se charger de désir. Il avait aimé sa proximité et sa chaleur.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas autant aimer ça. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas correct, non ? C'était étrange, déstabilisant, troublant et plutôt effrayant. Stiles était son meilleur ami, après tout. Juste son meilleur ami. N'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira une seconde fois. Tout était si compliqué ! Il avait plein de questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête et pourtant aucun début de réponse ne semblait vouloir l'aider à clarifier ses émotions une bonne fois pour toutes. Il ne voyait, en toute honnêteté, pas comment trouver une solution. Comment devait-il agir ? Réagir ?

Trois coups furent frappés à sa porte et la pièce en bois s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître sa mère dans l'encadrement. Elle le regarda un instant avec compassion.

« -Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite. Claudia est inquiète pour lui, il ne va pas bien… » fit-elle doucement en le couvant qu'un regard bienveillant.

Derek ne répondit pas. Il avait peur d'y aller. Peur de voir dans quel état il était. Peur de devoir l'affronter et répondre de son acte alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Peur de devoir affronter une vérité qu'il n'était peut-être pas prêt à accepter.

Pourtant, il savait que Talia avait raison. Cela faisait quatre jours que Stiles était à l'hôpital et il n'était pas allé le voir. Quel genre d'ami ferait ça ? De biens piètres ! Aussi, il décida qu'il avait assez repoussé la confrontation. Elle viendrait tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Il ne servait plus à rien d'attendre plus longtemps.

Il se leva sans un mot et sortit du Manoir pour enfourcher sa moto. Il partit en direction du Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital sous le regard légèrement inquiet de sa mère.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'adressa à une infirmière nommée McCall, comme l'indiquait son badge, qui le conduisit jusqu'à une chambre semblable à toutes les autres dans l'hôpital. Elle frappa doucement et entra. Stiles ne dormait pas, mais était allongé sur le côté, en position fœtale, fixant le vide.

« -Stiles ? Il y a quelqu'un pour toi » annonça-t-elle avec douceur.

La voix claire et fraîche de l'infirmière fit tourner les yeux du patient vers la porte, une petite flamme d'intérêt dans les yeux, comme à chaque fois que Melissa entrait dans sa chambre.

Derek était choqué par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami. Il était pâle, semblait avoir maigri légèrement, le teint cireux, le regard presque éteint, sa mine pourtant habituellement si joyeuse, sombre et triste. Son visage était tuméfié et les bleus contrastaient avec violence sur la blancheur maladive de sa peau. Il semblait plus mort que vif.

« -Salut Stiles » lâcha timidement Derek.

* * *

Comme je le disais plus haut, il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue et après, c'est fini ! Dans environs trois semaines, cette histoire prendra fin... C'est triste non ? Je suis déjà nostalgique !

Pour le bonus, je compte vous le donner même si vous êtes pas sages parce que je vous aime trop :3 Mais je vous poserais quelques petites questions pour qu'il réponde parfaitement à vos attentes et qu'il clôture cette histoire en beauté !

Enfin voilà quoi ! A la semaine prochaine ! Plein plein de bisous à vous tous :coeur:


	12. Besoin de toi

Et voilà le dernier chapitre mes loulous ! C'était une belle aventure que j'ai adoré partager avec vous ! J'espère que vous aussi :D Encore une grand merci à mes deux Betas Reader qui ont fait du bon boulot ! :D :coeur:

Et je suis désolée du retard ! Avec mes cours, ç'a été plus difficile que je pensais d'écrire !

**Réponse aux reviews des guests :**

_Drayy :_ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que le chap précédent t'es plu ;) J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant !

_wm :_ Merci ! Et oui, c'est la fin, déjà ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira :D

Plein de bisous :coeur:

On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Besoin de toi

Stiles le regarda pendant un instant avant de détourner les yeux pour fixer à nouveau le vide, sans expression. Revoir Derek lui rappelait douloureusement ses hallucinations et il se sentait de retour dans cette cave sordide où il avait été torturé. Dès qu'il fermait les paupières, ses heures passées avec Kate lui revenaient en mémoire. Il frissonna d'angoisse tandis que le bip de l'électrocardiogramme s'affolait au rythme de son cœur. Sa respiration se fit plus courte.

Derek fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude et s'approcha de Stiles avec précaution.

« -Stiles ? » hasarda-t-il alors qu'il était près du lit. « Tout va bien, d'accord ? »

Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Stiles avait peur. Il craignait que ces derniers jours n'aient été que le fruit de ses hallucinations, qu'il n'ait jamais été sauvé, qu'il soit encore suspendu par les poignets, torturé pour le plaisir d'une folle. Qu'est-ce qui était vrai ? Et comment pouvait-il le savoir après tout ? Il n'avait pas su faire la différence les autres fois. Quoi que, peut-être hallucinait-il encore ? Dans la vraie vie, Derek ne l'aurait jamais embrassé, ça n'était qu'une illusion, une projection de ses désirs. Non, ça n'avait pu être la réalité.

Une sorte de calme résigné se répandit dans ses membres et sa crise de panique se calma. Il était résigné, il se savait condamné, à présent, et il était presque heureux que tout ça se finisse. Il ne savait plus si la réalité était pire que ses hallucinations, ou au contraire plus douce. Alors il était content que son calvaire prenne enfin fin, une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait plus peur.

Derek observa son meilleur ami, qui était d'une pâleur inquiétante. Son visage inexpressif ne laissait pas transparaître ses pensées et le loup avait le sentiment étrange et angoissant que ce n'était pas normal. Il savait que Stiles passait par des phases de déprimes à cause de la drogue, pourtant il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Stiles avait toujours été très démonstratif, et Derek avait toujours su les émotions qui le traversaient. Mais là, il ne savait pas. Stiles ne dégageait pas d'odeur autre que son effluve naturel. Le loup n'avait absolument aucune indication quant aux sentiments de l'adolescent.

« -Je suis tellement désolé » souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à son chevet. « Tout est de ma faute… »

Sa culpabilité semblait presque l'étouffer à présent qu'il voyait l'état dans lequel était Stiles. Il se savait entièrement responsable de son état. Parce qu'il était son ami alors qu'il aurait dû garder ses distances. Parce qu'il était trop proche de lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter au sujet de Kate. Parce qu'un membre de sa famille l'avait utilisé pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Parce que, tous les malheurs qui étaient arrivés à Stiles avaient Derek comme dénominateur commun.

« -Si j'avais su… Crois-moi, si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour t'épargner ça, même si ça voulait dire t'éloigner de moi… » continua tristement le loup, les yeux baissés sur ses mains jointes. « J'aurais dû te protéger… »

Il s'interrompit, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à quoi lui servait-il d'exprimer ses regrets ? Il ne pouvait pas effacer le passé, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et changer le cours des choses, il ne pouvait pas protéger Stiles. Comment avait-il pu être si égoïste ? Lorsque Stiles était arrivé en ville, il avait été le seul à lui adresser la parole, peu importe ce que les gens racontait sur lui, peu importe les mises en garde de ses camarades. Pourtant, comme tous ces élèves avaient raison ! Derek était un danger, tous ceux qui s'approchaient de lui finissait immanquablement par être blessés, voire pire, tués. Il avait été si égoïste d'avoir laissé Stiles s'approcher de lui ! Il aurait dû savoir qu'un humain ne pouvait pas être ami avec un loup. L'exemple qu'avait été Paige ne lui avait-il pas suffit ?

Stiles releva les yeux vers Derek et sembla le voir réellement et non plus à travers ce filtre qui ternissait son monde. Il voyait la culpabilité qui dévorait son meilleur ami. Il voyait sa tristesse et sa douleur, et il les ressentait presque comme si c'était les siennes. Ces émotions trouvaient un écho en lui. Elles réveillaient quelque chose en lui qui s'était éteint depuis quelques jours. Il espérait. Il voulait croire en cette réalité, celle où il était sauvé et où Derek ne l'avait pas abandonné. Une bouffée d'espoir gonfla son cœur. Peut-être que finalement, tout était vrai. Et rien que d'y croire, il se sentait de nouveau revivre. Pendant un instant, Kate ne hanta plus ses souvenirs, comme elle le faisait depuis quatre jours. Son esprit prit plaisir à se remémorer le baiser. Ce n'était peut-être rien, cela ne voulait peut-être rien dire, mais il n'empêchait pas que ç'avait été réel. Du moins, que ç'avait pu l'être. La joie et le désir de recommencer pour s'assurer de la réalité de l'acte se répandirent dans son corps. Le monde lui paraissait bien moins terne à la perspective qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre lui et Derek.

Le loup ne quittait pas ses mains du regard. Tout était fini, il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus être ami avec Stiles, surtout pas après ce que celui-ci avait subi par sa faute. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner de l'humain avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard. Il ne voulait plus le mettre en danger.

Il se leva et fit un pas pour se diriger vers la porte, sachant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami. Mais, alors qu'il pensait Stiles hors d'atteinte dans un monde mental dont il n'avait pas l'accès, celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée. L'humain avait comme senti que Derek avait pris une décision définitive. Et il avait senti, sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, une immense tristesse l'envahir soudainement, le submergeant, le noyant presque.

« -Non » fut le seul mot qu'il prononça.

Sa voix était éraillée d'avoir si peu parlé ces derniers jours, mais toute sa conviction soudain retrouvée se sentait dans ce simple mot. Derek ne put réprimer le frisson qui le parcouru.

« -C'est mieux comme ça » souffla le loup en réponse, n'osant affronter le regard de son meilleur ami.

« -Non » s'obstina Stiles, resserrant sa prise autour de poignet de Derek.

C'était pourtant inutile si Derek avait vraiment voulu partir, ce n'était pas un simple humain avec une simple force humaine qui aurait pu l'en empêcher. Mais, quelque part, il ne voulait pas partir, alors il ne se dégageait pas de l'emprise de Stiles. Etrangement, il trouvait ce contact réconfortant, sans bien comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ainsi, Stiles lui prouvait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ? Pourtant, Derek avait pris sa décision.

« -Stiles. Tu ne peux pas entrer dans mon monde. Tu finirais par mourir… » répliqua le loup, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Stiles tira sur le bras de Derek, l'obligeant à relever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard noisette. Un regard empli d'une détermination nouvelle. Il ne laisserait pas le loup s'éloigner.

« -Reste » fit-il simplement, laissant ses yeux parler pour lui.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants et la volonté de Derek vola en éclat. Il n'arriverait pas à s'éloigner de Stiles. Il le savait. Il avait voulu croire qu'il pourrait le protéger, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne façon. Depuis quatre jours il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas, toutefois il avait voulu s'en convaincre. Il avait l'impression d'être si égoïste !

Il se rassit silencieusement sur la chaise, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Stiles. Leur silence sembla durer des heures, pourtant aucun des deux ne voulaient le rompre. Ce silence était trop confortable. Il était simple alors que les mots étaient compliqués. Mais l'adolescent humain finit par briser cette quiétude.

« -C'était réel, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Si son sauvetage avait été réel ? Si leur baiser l'avait été ? Derek ne parut pas savoir non plus, aussi il préféra acquiescer et lui raconter comment ils l'avaient retrouvé. Il s'était longtemps demandé s'il devait tout lui révéler, ou seulement l'essentiel, mais maintenant qu'il était devant lui, il lui parut inconcevable de filtrer quoi que ce soit.

Ooo0ooO

_°0oFLASHBACKo0°_

_Samedi, 23h30_

Derek était heureux. Sa famille était réunie autour de lui, et aucune menace ne pesait sur eux. Bien sûr, il souffrait toujours de cette horrible trahison, mais il était plutôt heureux. Et puis, toute sa famille semblait beaucoup apprécier Stiles.

Il riait avec sa cousine quand il se demanda où était passé son meilleur ami. Il remarqua que son oncle Peter, et ses deux sœurs aussi manquaient à l'appel, et il espérait que les membres de sa famille n'avaient pas profité que Derek soit occuper pour questionner Stiles et l'embarrasser. Mais il n'y pensa plus lorsque Miguel passa près de lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le féliciter pour l'entrée de Calvin dans la meute et, par la même occasion, l'officialisation de leur relation.

« -Eh, Miguel ! » le héla-t-il pour le stopper dans sa marche.

Son cousin se tourna vers lui, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie.

« -Félicitation ! Calvin est un sacré humain ! » continua-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur son épaule.

« -Merci Derek ! C'est vrai que Cal a été impressionnant ! » s'exclama Miguel avec un regard pour son compagnon qui se tenait à l'autre bout du salon.

« -Dis-moi, comment tu as su que c'était ton compagnon ? Ma mère me racontait toujours ce conte pour enfant sur les compagnons, mais bon, je n'y crois pas trop, c'est plutôt gnan-gnan comme histoire… »

Miguel ricana avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

« -Et pourtant, c'est plus ou moins comme cela que ça se passe ! Bon, enlève tout le côté « amoureux du premier regard » et toutes ces conneries pour les gosses qui rêvent de leur princes ou princesses charmants ! Mais dans l'ensemble, le conte est plutôt proche de la réalité. Tu sens une connexion spéciale avec la personne qui t'es destiné, un peu comme si tu la connaissais depuis toujours. Et puis son odeur est particulière, elle t'attire comme un papillon vers une flamme, tu ne peux pas y résister. Quoi que tu fasses, même si tu t'éloignes, tu reviendras forcément vers elle. Après, tu sens que le loup à l'intérieur de toi s'apaise et se calme en sa présence alors qu'il est fébrile à d'autre moment, surtout les jours de pleine lune. Ton instinct de protection réagit comme s'il faisait partie de ta meute et s'il est en danger, tu le sens, comme des fourmillements qui te parcourent entièrement. Et comme pour les loups, tu es presque guidé vers elle par ton instinct lupin. En bref, c'est comme dans le conte, les symptômes y sont tous, à des degrés différents. Cela varie en fonction des personnes et du lien qui les unit. »

Derek resta muet devant cette déclaration et Miguel considéra leur conversation terminée. Le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous les souvenirs qui affluaient et il se dirigea rapidement dans sa chambre pour trouver un semblant d'isolement. Les paroles de Miguel résonnaient dans sa tête alors que les images de ses souvenirs défilaient. Les vestiaires du lycée, le mois dernier, lorsque l'odeur de Stiles avait rendu son loup dingue. La nuit de pleine lune, lorsqu'il avait vu Stiles aux mains d'un Oméga et qu'il avait senti son instinct protecteur le guider jusqu'à lui, qu'il avait senti une étrange connexion entre son loup et Stiles. Et plus tard, son étrange réaction quand il avait senti le désir de Stiles.

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, les pensées en ébullitions. Toutes ses actions en présence de Stiles lui revenaient en mémoire à la lumière du conte. Et il comprenait à présent beaucoup de choses, plus qu'il n'était capable d'intégrer. Trop de faits étaient expliqués par la seule mention du conte, et il en était si troublé qu'il s'embrouillait dans ses réflexions. Cependant, tout semblait plutôt clair. Il ne pouvait plus douter, ses actions avaient parlé d'elles-mêmes des mois auparavant.

Stiles était son compagnon.

Lorsque cette phrase s'imprima dans son esprit, elle sembla à la fois complètement normale et complètement dingue. Derek était ballotté entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires. Une fois c'était positif, une fois c'était négatif. Oui, Stiles était son compagnon. Et puis, non ça n'était pas possible. En lui se livrait une bataille émotionnelle qu'il ne contrôlait même pas. Sa raison tentait de faire entendre sa voix car en observant les faits, il était inévitable de conclure que Stiles était effectivement son compagnon. Mais il continuait de trouver ça absolument absurde. Stiles était son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer autrement, c'était trop perturbant.

Pourtant, plus il y pensait, et moins cela le gênait de considérer Stiles comme lui étant prédestiné. Finalement, c'était dans l'ordre des choses non ? Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait le choix, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'éloigner de son meilleur ami.

Il resta de longues minutes à essayer de se faire à l'idée. Une partie de sa raison cependant ne cessait de le faire douter. Après tout, l'odeur de Kate ne l'avait-elle pas envoûté aussi ? Et pourtant, la chasseuse était loin d'être sa compagne. Comment pouvait-il être sûr, vraiment sûr, que Stiles était son compagnon ?

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à cette question, une démangeaison sur le bras le fit se gratter. Puis, sur la jambe. Puis sur la joue, la main, le ventre, la cheville… bref, son corps entier le démangeait. Il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il ressentait des _fourmillements_ dans tout son corps. De ceux qu'il avait déjà ressentis lorsque Stiles était aux mains de l'Oméga. Il ressentait encore cette angoisse sourde qui le prenait à l'estomac, le lui retournant violemment. Cette impression d'urgence qui semblait vouloir guider ses pas hors de la maison.

Stiles était en danger. C'était une certitude qu'il ne pouvait remettre en question, c'était comme une vérité absolue. Et il avait à présent une preuve de plus qu'il ne pouvait nier. Son meilleur ami était son compagnon.

Il se redressa sur son lit et sortit de sa chambre. Il se précipita dans les escaliers et, emporté par son élan, il percuta Peter qui justement montait pour le voir.

« -Stiles ! » s'exclama-t-il sans prendre la peine d'expliquer à son oncle la raison de son agitation.

Il dévala les marches à toute vitesse et sortit hors de la maison, poussé par cette urgence qui grandissait. Il avait l'impression que s'il s'arrêtait, ne serait-ce que pour réfléchir à ce qu'il comptait faire, ou prévenir son Alpha, il perdrait Stiles. Alors il se mit à courir dans les bois, cherchant frénétiquement les traces de son meilleur ami.

Heureusement pour lui, Peter et Talia l'avaient suivi dans sa course folle et l'avaient rattrapé alors qu'il venait de capter la fragrance sucrée et acidulée qui l'attirait tant. Instinctivement, il se mit à suivre la trace à travers la forêt pour déboucher sur un petit antre qui se fondait dans les fourrés et descendait légèrement dans les profondeurs de la terre. Sans hésiter un seul instant, il pénétra dans cette sorte de grotte et suivit un long couloir étroit où l'odeur de Stiles était présente partout. Son effluve portait des traces de panique, de joie, de douleur et de profonde tristesse –peut-être même du désespoir. Le loup en Derek devint fébrile à mesure qu'il approchait de l'endroit où Stiles était retenu. Les émotions de l'humain étaient de plus en plus perceptibles, au point que Derek crut étouffer sous le désespoir qui s'en dégageait ce sentiment semblait primer sur tous les autres. Le loup gronda. Il avait reconnu l'odeur de fleur sauvage, de forêt et de pluie mêlées. Kate. Il savait qu'elle était la responsable de l'état de Stiles et la douleur vive de sa trahison se rappelait à lui de la plus cruelle des façons. Il se souvenait parfaitement de tous ses moments avec la blonde et c'était d'autant plus douloureux sachant que rien n'avait été vrai, et qu'en plus de cela, elle continuait à essayer de lui nuire par tous les moyens. Et elle s'en était prise à Stiles.

Le loup se sentait attaqué, défié. Il voulait vengeance. Il réclamait représailles. Kate n'avait que par trop ruiné sa vie, joué avec lui, chamboulé tout ce qu'il était et aspirait à être. Elle était la racine du mal qui le rongeait, qui l'empêchait de vivre. La racine de sa culpabilité. Celle qui hantait ses pensées pour le torturer. Le loup voulait l'éliminer, une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle était une menace pour lui, sa famille, sa meute et Stiles. Et il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de torture, il fut assailli par l'odeur du sang, étouffante et lourde. Puis il vit Stiles qui délirait, à moitié conscient de son environnement, et Kate qui semblait s'en amuser. Derek aperçut alors les perles salées qui roulaient sur les joues de son meilleur ami. Il sentait sa panique, son désespoir, et sa tristesse. Il grogna, longuement et profondément, menaçant. Il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle, et sans la présence de son Alpha, il se serait jeter sur la chasseuse pour lui arracher la gorge. Il n'en aurait eu aucun regret, il en était persuadé.

Il sentit alors le besoin urgent de s'assurer que Stiles n'était plus en danger, aussi, il remit ses désirs de meurtre particulièrement sauvages à plus tard pour s'occuper de son meilleur ami. Il le décrocha, pas le moins du monde rassuré par ses délires. Derek était si angoissé pour lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à capter correctement les battements de son cœur et ne savait pas si Stiles était mourant ou non. Lorsque Talia lui eut assuré qu'il ne craignait plus rien, son envie de sang et de vengeance reprit le dessus et il voulut faire regretter à Kate d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de faire _consciemment_ du mal à quelqu'un. Pourtant, il avait vraiment envie de tuer cette chasseuse avec lenteur et douleur pour lui faire endurer ce que son meilleur ami avait enduré. Mais Talia ne lui permit pas, lui rappelant plus ou moins implicitement qu'il devait s'occuper de Stiles. Et il était trop inquiet pour son meilleur ami pour songer à contester. Alors il ramena Stiles chez lui, comme Talia le lui avait demandé.

Ooo0ooO

_°0oFIN FLASHBACKo0°_

A la fin du récit, Stiles ne dit rien. Il ne savait que dire après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. En réalité, une seule chose semblait flotter dans son esprit, bien qu'elle se disputât la place avec un élément qu'il souhaitait éclaircir.

Une tristesse soudaine s'empara de ses pensées. Il avait espéré sans vraiment y croire que Derek et lui pourraient avoir quelque chose, un lien. Et il était heureux, dans un sens, que cela soit le cas. Mais il avait l'impression que justement, il privait Derek de liberté. Le fait qu'ils soient prédestinés l'amenait à se demander si ses sentiments étaient réels. Et cette question faisait bien trop écho aux précédentes qu'il s'était posées. Toujours ce concept de réalité. Réel ou non ?

Il avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver de véritable réponse il doutait sans cesse, incapable de distinguer le réel de l'irréel. Il ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir faire le tri dans ses idées et faire le point trouver cette réponse qui lui avait trop souvent fait défaut ces derniers jours.

Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour Derek étaient réels, mais il n'avait toujours pas le moyen de ne plus douter.

« -Combien de temps Kate m'a… » commença-t-il, incapable de finir sa phrase.

Il ferma plus fortement les yeux, essayant de refluer les images qui l'assaillaient. Il souhaitait se détourner de sa question existentielle qui menaçait réellement sa santé mentale.

« -Une heure, environ » lui répondit doucement Derek, serrant les poings à ce souvenir.

« -C'est impossible » souffla Stiles en rouvrant les yeux pour les fixer sur le loup.

Le temps lui avait semblé si long ! Il n'avait pu subir autant de souffrance en seulement une heure, ce n'était pas possible. Derek devait se tromper. Il avait eu l'impression d'y avoir passé des heures entières…

« -C'est pourtant le cas. Je ne sais pas quand elle t'a… capturé. Mais je suis certain que ça n'a pas excédé deux heures. Nous t'avons retrouvé aux environs de minuit et demie et tu as été admis à l'hôpital vers trois heures du matin » lui expliqua le brun.

Comment pouvait-il s'être à ce point trompé sur l'écoulement du temps ? C'était probablement les effets de la drogue, qui avait détraqué sa perception du temps pour la distendre et l'étendre à l'infini. Ajouté à cela la douleur de sa torture, cela pouvait expliquer son impression. Pourtant, celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'effacer. Il continuait de revivre cette expérience comme plus longue que ce qu'elle n'avait semblé être.

« -Est-ce que tu es libre de choisir qui aimer, Derek ? » lâcha soudain l'adolescent humain.

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de poser cette question, qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir. Elle avait juste franchi ses lèvres comme de son propre chef, sans avoir été réfléchie au préalable. Raison pour laquelle, elle ne semblait pas avoir véritablement de sens. Cependant, Derek comprit facilement où Stiles voulait en venir et ce qui semblait l'agiter depuis le milieu du récit.

« -Oui, Stiles. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas… »

Derek soupira, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Alors, à défaut de les deviner, il parla aussi simplement qu'il le put, sans chercher à lui servir de belles phrases qui puissent lui faire comprendre ce lien complexe qui les unissait.

« -Ce qui relie deux compagnons n'est pas les priver de liberté. C'est comme… Est-ce que tu connais le mythe des androgynes d'Aristophane* ? Celui selon lequel les hommes seraient tous nés avec deux visages sur une seule tête ? Lorsque Zeus les a séparés pour les punir, ces hommes-là ont perdu une moitié d'eux-mêmes, qu'ils cherchent le reste de leur vie. Eh bien, c'est en quelque sorte la même chose pour les compagnons. On naît incomplet et on cherche ce qui nous manque. Un compagnon, pour un loup, c'est la personne qui le complète parfaitement. On dit prédestiné uniquement dans ce sens, ça n'a rien à voir avec une vie toute tracée qu'on serait obligé de suivre et des sentiments qu'on serait obligé de ressentir. Certains loups ne trouvent jamais leur compagnon mais ont une grande et belle famille, ils tombent amoureux comme les autres. Nous sommes toujours libres de choisir. »

« -Pourtant, il semblerait qu'un loup soit incapable de s'éloigner de son compagnon lorsqu'il l'a trouvé. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être libre… » rétorqua Stiles, évitant son regard.

Derek eut une moue franchement perplexe.

« -Pourquoi le voudrait-il ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Pourquoi voudrait-il s'éloigner de ce qu'il a cherché toute sa vie ? Ce serait plutôt idiot pour ne pas dire absolument absurde. Il est donc plutôt évident qu'il ne souhaite pas mettre de la distance entre lui et sa moitié. »

Stiles ne répliqua rien, méditant ces paroles. Après tout, Derek avait raison. Il serait stupide de s'éloigner de la personne qui nous complète, puisque par définition, elle fait partie de nous. Il posa son regard noisette sur le brun et le fixa longuement.

« -Okay, je ne sais plus où j'en suis » finit-il par avouer.

Et par « je » il voulait plutôt dire « nous ». Cela voulait-il dire que Derek l'aimait ? Qu'ils seraient ensemble ? Stiles ne voulait pas trop espérer. Il savait à quel point l'espoir, s'il était détruit, pouvait faire mal. Il l'avait longuement expérimenté pendant ses hallucinations, et retenter l'expérience n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait faire.

Derek soupira. A dire vrai, il ne savait pas non plus où il en était. Il ne savait que faire, ni ne savait tout ce qu'il se passait exactement dans sa tête. Ni même tout ce que leur situation impliquait. Il se sentait comme enveloppé dans un brouillard percé par le faisceau d'un phare qu'il ne semblait jamais atteindre. Lorsqu'il croyait que tout était clair, il se retrouvait confronté à un nouveau fouillis complexe de sentiments, à un combat entre raison et émotion qu'aucune des deux ne gagnait tout à fait. Et il était terriblement épuisé de son instabilité émotionnelle. Etait-ce oui ou non ? Avait-il des sentiments pour Stiles ?

Plus il se posait la question et plus la réponse s'éloignait de sa compréhension. Chaque fois, un nouveau doute surgissait. Et s'il se trompait ? Après tout, cela ne serait pas la première fois. Il était fatigué de ne jamais être sûr. Mais avait-il un moyen de l'être ?

Peut-être.

Il venait d'avoir une idée censée clarifier l'amas informe de sentiments qui hantait ses pensées. Mais il n'osait la tester, de peur qu'il ne se soit trompé. Il fixait Stiles droit dans les yeux, essayant de prendre une décision qui pourrait bien changer leur vie.

Devait-il, ou ne devait-il pas ?

Un souvenir d'abord flou émergea de son inconscient et se présenta à lui. Un souvenir qu'il était loin d'avoir oublié. Un souvenir qui lui fit prendre cette décision.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes avant de se pencher lentement, rapprochant son visage de celui de Stiles. Celui-ci ne fit aucun mouvement, complètement perdu. Il se demandait ce que faisait Derek, ce qui allait se passer, ce que tout ceci voulait dire. Une nuée de question vola dans sa tête en tourbillonnant. Il tenta d'analyser la situation, mais son cerveau semblait ne pas vouloir l'aider. Alors il attendit simplement, sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, le cœur battant sous l'attente, sa respiration s'accélérant à mesure que Derek se rapprochait.

Et finalement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la seconde fois en quatre jours. Tous deux furent submergés par différentes émotions qui les étonnèrent par leur force. Et Derek se rendit compte qu'il aimait vraiment embrasser Stiles. Les sentiments confus qu'il avait ressentis la première fois semblaient s'être éclaircis. Il appréciait énormément les sensations qui en découlaient. Et ce sentiment chaud, doux, tendre, simple et complexe à la fois. Peut-être bien celui qui portait le nom « amour ». Il se sentait bien, à sa place.

Stiles était stupéfait, mais heureux. Et à présent, il savait où il en était où ils en étaient. Inconsciemment, il entrouvrit les lèvres à la recherche de plus de contact. A son grand étonnement, Derek ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à l'invitation et venir caresser la langue de l'adolescent humain. Lorsqu'elles se frôlèrent, un long et délicieux frisson les parcourut.

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir rompirent le charme du moment et Derek se recula précipitamment, juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Les deux adolescents avaient les lèvres et les joues rougies. Claudia, qui était entrée la première, comprit la situation et ses yeux se mirent à briller de complicité et de joie. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et s'installa au chevet de son fils, de l'autre côté du lit, suivie par John.

« -Salut m'man, salut p'pa » leur lança Stiles avec un petit rire nerveux. « Vous allez bien ? »

« -Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Stilinski » fit Derek en même, cachant sa gêne du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« -Bonjour les enfants » répondirent les deux adultes.

Claudia leur adressa un sourire de connivence que John ne vit pas, avant de continuer :

« -J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Stiles ! Je reviens vivre à Beacon Hills. En fait, ton père et moi allons… nous remettre ensemble. Maintenant que tu es grand et que tu connais tout ce côté du monde que peu de gens connaisse, il ne sert à rien de t'en éloigner. Changer de ville ne servira plu… »

« -Quoi ? » l'interrompit le jeune humain. « Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes séparés pour me protéger ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi papa n'est pas venu ? Pourquoi fallait-il vraiment qu'on soit séparé ? Et comment, pour l'amour du ciel, êtes-vous au courant pour les loups-garous ?! »

John et Claudia échangèrent un regard.

« -Je ne pouvais pas vous suivre » répondit le Shérif. « Si ta mère et toi avez quitté la ville, c'est parce qu'une meute d'Alphas venait d'arriver. Timothy et Talia pressentaient des intentions hostiles de leur part et il était trop dangereux pour vous de rester. Etant très lié avec la meute Hale, ils auraient pu s'en prendre à notre famille. Je me devais de rester pour protéger ma ville et soutenir Tim… Quant à comment nous le savons, ça remonte à l'époque du lycée. Tim et Talia nous ont confié leur secret. »

Stiles comprenait bien mieux, à présent. Tout s'expliquait enfin. Sa culpabilité latente d'être la cause de la séparation de ses parents n'était plus aussi forte. Ses parents s'aimaient toujours, et ils allaient pouvoir reformer une famille, comme avant. Un sentiment doux réchauffa son cœur. La joie. Le bonheur. A cet instant, il était vraiment heureux. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait ses parents et Derek. Il les aimait profondément et se sentait aimé en retour.

* * *

*Je vous invite à aller lire le mythe d'Aristophane sur Wikipédia :D

Comme j'ai tendance à intégrer ce que j'apprends de nouveau dans mes écrits, vous retrouver quelques notions de philo sur le désir (défini comme manque) lié à la dépression (où on a plus aucun désir ni plaisir) ... enfin bref, je suis une passionnée de philosophie et j'aime me servir de ce que j'ai appris ;D

C'était le dernier chapitre, sortez vos mouchoirs ! Non, attendez, pas tout de suite ! Il reste encore un épilogue et un bonus :D

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je vous pose la question par avance : **qui aimerait avoir un lemon dans le bonus** ? La majorité l'emportera :)

Bon, je vous laisse, je vous fais plein de bisous mes louveteaux, et à bientôt ! J'vous nem fort :D :coeur:


	13. Epilogue

Et voilà l'épilogue ! Merci encore à mes Betas :coeur: Et à vous tous pour toutes les adorables reviews (123, c'est juste énorme !), les fav' et les follows, vous êtes adorables, sérieux ! J'ai vraiment adoré partager mon histoire avec vous, vous me donnez vraiment envie d'écrire et vous satisfaites grandement mon besoin narcissique de reconnaissance ah ah ! Je vous aime tous très fort :coeur:

**Réponses aux guests** :

_Suu : J'ai pris note ;)_

_wm : Merci, et de rien, ahah ! Je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu ;)_

_keyla : J'ai pris note aussi ;)_

_Drayy : Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse qu'il t'ait plu ! Le bonus est pour la semaine prochaine si tout va bien ^^_

Voilà mes loulous, j'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas ;D

* * *

Épilogue

_24 décembre, veille de Noël, 19h45._

Derek se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, le cœur battant. Il vérifia sa tenue une chemise parfaitement repassée d'un blanc immaculé, les deux premiers boutons détachés, un blazer noir par-dessus, un jean noir et des chaussures de la même couleur. Puis, il s'attacha à examiner ses cheveux qu'il avait coiffés avec du gel.

« -Nerveux ? » résonna une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Tout à son inspection, Derek n'avait pas pris la peine de faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il aurait manifestement dû, cela lui aurait évité que sa sœur Laura ne le prenne en train de s'observer minutieusement.

« -Pas du tout » rétorqua-t-il, alors que tout son corps le trahissait.

Laura pouffa avant de souffler et de lever les yeux au ciel, comme excédée.

« -Et il continue de croire qu'il peut me leurrer, moi, l'incarnation même de la Vérité ! Ne sais-tu donc pas ce que Montaigne disait du mensonge ? Laisse-moi te le citer : « _Je me fais plus d'injure en mentant que je n'en fais à celui à qui je mens. _» Cesse donc de t'injurier ainsi, mon cher frère » ricana-t-elle, amusée.

Derek prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et l'envoya directement sur sa sœur, qui le rattrapa sans mal. Elle observa le peigne avec un rictus moqueur et ouvrit la bouche pour charrier encore son petit frère.

« -Si tu dis ne serait-ce qu'un mot de plus, je te jure que je te mords » l'avertit-il, plus sérieux que jamais.

Laura explosa de rire devant la mauvaise humeur de Derek et s'apprêta à lancer sa pique quand même, lorsque la voix de Talia résonna, la sermonnant. Les yeux encore brillant de malice, Laura capitula et laissa son frère en paix mais celui-ci n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'elle n'abandonnait pas et qu'elle continuerait à se moquer de lui, et par la même occasion de Stiles. Et de préférence devant leurs deux familles réunies.

Talia et Claudia avaient, la semaine précédente, trouvé qu'il serait formidable de passer le réveillon de Noël ensemble. Elles avaient absolument tout prévu et personne n'avait eu son mot à dire. Aussi, en ce 24 décembre, la famille Hale recevait la famille Stilinski, pour une soirée qui risquait d'être longue pour les deux adolescents. Surtout si Laura passait cette soirée à les railler comme elle le faisait depuis que lui et Stiles étaient officiellement ensemble.

Stiles et ses parents devaient arriver vers vingt heures, raison pour laquelle Derek s'était senti obligé de vérifier qu'il était parfait. Laura avait raison, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais il était si nerveux qu'il ne pouvait tenir en place, et comme il ne savait pas quoi faire, il tournait en rond, jetant quelques coups d'œil dans le miroir au passage. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le rendait nerveux. Était-ce le fait que leurs familles passent la soirée ensemble ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que John et Claudia rencontraient Talia, ils étaient amis depuis bien longtemps. Était-ce alors le fait que Laura allait tout faire pour l'embarrasser ? Peut-être, mais il avait l'habitude. C'était peut-être le fait de voir Stiles, entouré par leur famille respective. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne se voir que tous les deux cela allait donc être la première fois qu'il se verrait en tant que couple devant leur famille. Et il ne savait pas quel comportement adopter, vis-à-vis de Stiles mais aussi du reste de leur famille. Oui, c'était bien ça qui le rendait nerveux.

C'est alors qu'il entendit le moteur de la Jeep de Stiles qui crachotait, plus haut sur le chemin menant à la propriété. Aussitôt, il s'élança dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers et se précipita devant la porte. Une seconde avant que Laura ne se présente.

« -Pas question que tu commences à foutre la merde » lui lança Derek en lui jetant un regard noir.

S'il avait laissé Laura accueillir les Stilinski, Stiles aurait subi les allusions très peu subtiles de l'aînée. Et il préférait éviter ça à son copain. Compagnon. Petit-ami. Enfin, il ne savait pas trop quel terme était le plus approprié. Laura lui adressa un sourire candide, brillant de blancheur et d'innocence alors que la Jeep se garait devant le perron.

« -Sérieux, Laura, tu la fermes » reprit-il, juste avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir Stiles et ses parents sortir du véhicule.

Claudia lui adressa un signe de la main joyeux accompagné d'un grand sourire, auxquels il répondit poliment. Bien qu'il soit légèrement crispé. La petite famille s'avança jusqu'à la porte et Derek s'effaça pour les laisser entrer. Ce fut Claudia qui entra la première, saluant chaleureusement son « gendre », comme elle aimait à l'appeler, puis John qui ne se perdit pas dans maintes effusions, et enfin Stiles. Conscient que Laura guettait, Derek ne sut pas comment accueillir l'humain. Stiles lui adressa un grand sourire, s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« -T'as vachement la classe ! » le complimenta-t-il, sans se soucier de Laura.

« -Tu n'es pas mal non plus » lui répondit Derek en lui souriant, bien décidé à ignorer sa grande sœur.

Laura se mit à tousser, faisant semblant d'essayer de cacher son rire. Derek leva les yeux au ciel avec un claquement de langue agacé et referma la porte dans un claquement sourd qui la fit grimacer.

Ils prirent tous place dans le salon des Hale, discutant joyeusement de tout et de rien. Cora, elle, s'amusait à courir dans tous les sens, venait embêter Stiles, puis repartait avec des cris de joie faussement apeurés. L'humain finit par se lever pour lui courir après, faisant résonner les cris dans toute la maison. Il essaya de l'attraper, mais étant très peu fairplay, Cora utilisait ses réflexes et sa rapidité supérieurs pour lui échapper.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Stiles, essoufflé, ne se laisse lourdement tomber sur le canapé, près de Derek.

« -Surtout, ne lui donnez jamais de vitamine, à cette petite ! » s'exclama-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur le dossier.

Tous se mirent à rire et à commenter avant que Talia ne déclare qu'il était temps de manger. Ils s'installèrent donc à table, Derek à côté de Stiles et en face de Laura. Celle-ci leur lançait des sourires hypocrites, mais pour le moment ne disait rien. Ce qui laissait présager le pire.

Le dîner se déroula parfaitement bien, tous discutaient avec entrain, se chamaillaient – c'était plus la fratrie qui se chamaillait -, blaguaient, bref, profitaient pleinement de ce réveillon. Au moment du dessert, Talia apporta la traditionnelle bûche de Noël que Stiles dévora des yeux avant de pouvoir engloutir sa part, ainsi que celle de Cora qui n'aimait pas le chocolat noir.

« -Si son appétit sexuel est aussi grand que son appétit tout court, tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur Reki » pouffa Laura dans un murmure que seuls Derek, Talia et Cora purent entendre, bien que la plus jeune des Hale n'en ait pas comprit le sens.

Derek s'étouffa sous le regard inquiet de Stiles et Talia lança un regard noir à sa fille aînée. Mais Laura ne s'en soucia pas, gloussant devant le visage rougissant de son frère. Il lui adressa un regard de haine, lui signifiant clairement qu'il se vengerait. Elle ne s'en soucia pas plus que pour celui que sa mère lui avait adressé. Elle s'amusait bien trop pour arrêter !

Une fois le dessert fini, Cora réclama à ce que l'on joue à un jeu, vivement approuvée par Laura. Ils firent donc plusieurs petits jeux – le jeu de l'oie, les petits chevaux…- jusqu'à ce que la cadette des Hale aille se mettre au lit. Elle devait dormir si elle voulait que le Père Noël passe.

C'est lorsque Cora fut couchée que Laura laissa voir à quel point elle était diabolique.

« -Et si on jouait au Twister ?! » proposa-t-elle joyeusement, un grand sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

Personne sauf Derek ne s'y opposa. Il ne savait pas encore ce que sa sœur préparait, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas plaire à l'adolescent. L'aînée des Hale se précipita pour aller chercher le jeu qu'elle installa dans le salon après en avoir dégagé le centre pour faire de la place.

« -Allez, Reki-chou, à toi l'honneur ! » s'exclama malicieusement Laura.

Comme il allait protester, elle ajouta très vite :

« C'est le plus jeune qui doit commencer, et il me semble que tu es né en août non ? Alors que Stiles est né en avril. »

Tous la regardèrent avec plus ou moins d'étonnement.

« -Comment connais-tu ma date de naissance ? » lui demanda Stiles, surpris que Laura puisse savoir un détail aussi insignifiant.

Derek se frotta les yeux, sentant son visage se colorer lentement de rouge tandis que sa sœur souriait de plus belle, les yeux brillants.

« -C'est écrit dans son agenda » répondit-elle simplement, comme si c'était une chose anodine.

Le jeune Hale se mit à haïr sa sœur et la maudit une bonne centaine de fois, la recommandant au Diable. Cette fille était absolument diabolique. Derek savait que le pire était à venir, seulement il avait espéré que sa sœur ait pitié de lui. Il aurait dû savoir que Laura était sans pitié pour quiconque et qu'elle n'épargnerait son petit frère adoré pour rien au monde.

Stiles dut se retenir de sourire bêtement.

« -Ah ? » lâcha-t-il, faute de mieux.

Lorsqu'il remarqua la gêne de Derek, il dut se retenir de rire. Il ne voulait pas être complice de Laura et être contre son petit-ami. Et puis, il trouvait plutôt adorable que Derek ait noté son anniversaire dans son agenda, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le loup puisse faire une chose pareille.

Après avoir jeté un énième regard noir à sa sœur, Derek fit tourner la petite flèche dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, priant pour ne pas tomber sur une position difficile dès le départ. Heureusement pour lui, la flèche s'arrêta sur la section pied gauche et sur la couleur rouge. Il plaça donc son pied sur la couleur indiquée. Puis ce fut le tour de Stiles, qui dut placer son pied droit sur un rond de couleur bleue. Laura dut placer sa main droite sur un rond jaune, puis Talia, Claudia et John se placèrent à leur tour.

Le jeu dura presque une heure avant que Claudia ne tombe et ne soit éliminée, suivit de près par Talia et John. Il ne restait plus que Laura, qui était presque dans une position de grand écart, Derek, qui avait une position plus stable que sa sœur, et Stiles qui faisait le pont inversé. Il avait la position la plus inconfortable, et ses membres tremblaient de fatigue, pourtant il tenait bon, priant vivement pour que ses deux autres adversaires tombent. Sa prière fut exaucée, en partie, lorsque Laura posa un genou à terre. Elle fut éliminée. Ne resta que Stiles et Derek. Celui-ci tourna la flèche qui lui indiqua la main gauche sur un rond vert. Il scruta le tapis et dut se rendre à l'évidence le seul rond vert qui était à sa portée se trouvait être entre les pieds de Stiles, l'obligeant à passer son bras entre ses jambes et, par la même, de se rapprocher de son entrejambe.

Il sut sans avoir besoin de regarder que sa sœur jubilait. Il pouvait entendre son rire qu'elle essayait d'étouffer, et il s'imaginait sans mal son expression : les yeux brillants, un sourire gigantesque étirant ses lèvres. Il pensait qu'il n'était pas possible qu'il haïsse sa sœur plus qu'il ne la haïssait déjà. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il y parvenait. Comment sa sœur pouvait-elle s'être débrouillée pour qu'il en arrive à cette position gênante ? Elle ne pouvait quand même pas l'avoir prévu, si ? Ce jeu était basé sur le hasard, sa sœur n'aurait pu prévoir une telle chose. Elle avait dû simplement espérer très fort qu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation, et comme par hasard, son vœu avait été exaucé. Parce que Derek ne comptait pas abandonner et faire exprès de perdre juste parce que sa sœur allait pouvoir se moquer de lui. Aussi, il se plaça comme la flèche le lui avait indiqué.

Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse voir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Au final, seuls ses parents ne pouvaient voir sa gêne. Son cœur s'était affolé dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, et son odeur avait dû changer. Il savait donc que trois loups-garous étaient capables de deviner ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ce qui augmentait largement sa gêne.

Il y eut quelques moments de flottement, où rien ne se passa, et se fut trop pour les pauvres muscles de Stiles qui crièrent grâce. Il se laissa lourdement tomber au sol, entraînant, sans bien savoir comment, Derek dans sa chute. Le loup se retrouva donc à moitié allongé sur les jambes de Stiles. Il s'empressa de se relever alors que Laura explosait de rire, ne pouvant plus contenir son hilarité. Il aida Stiles à se relever, essayant de faire abstraction de sa sœur.

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et Talia et Claudia mirent les cadeaux au pied du sapin avant d'aller réveiller la petite Cora pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir ceux qui portaient son nom.

Le déballage de cadeaux fut bruyant mais joyeux le salon retentissait des exclamations de joie et de surprise des uns et des autres. Lorsque Laura saisit un des cadeaux lui étant adressé, elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il venait de Stiles et Derek. Il avait une forme rectangulaire et était assez lourd. Il exhalait une odeur de papier. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce que les deux adolescents avaient bien pu trouver à lui offrir. Elle défit délicatement l'emballage et découvrit un livre. Pas n'importe quel livre, bien sûr. Stiles et Derek lui avaient offert le _Kamasutra_. Elle leur jeta un regard où se mélangeaient l'étonnement et la gêne. Elle souleva la couverture et y trouva une photo. C'était elle et son copain. Dans une position délicate. Sa jupe était relevée à mi-cuisse, son haut laissait entrevoir son soutien-gorge. Elle était assise sur une table de la bibliothèque, dans une des sections oubliées du bâtiment, et son copain l'embrassait dans le cou. Leur position équivoque ne laissait pas de doute sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle referma vivement le livre, le rouge colorant son visage.

Stiles et Derek explosèrent de rire devant la réaction de l'aînée et le loup dut admettre que l'humain était vraiment plein de ressources. Stiles n'avait pas voulu lui dire comment il avait obtenu cette photo et il n'avait pas insisté. Les deux adolescents avaient voulu se venger des railleries et taquineries de Laura et Stiles avait été, comme toujours, très inventif. Ils étaient sûrs qu'ainsi la sœur de Derek ne les embêterait plus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déballer leurs cadeaux, ils rangèrent tout le bazar qu'ils avaient mis et la famille Stilinski se prépara à partir. Claudia proposa à Derek de venir dormir chez eux, ce que l'adolescent accepta. Il n'avait pas donné son cadeau à Stiles, ayant convenu avec lui qu'ils se les offriraient lorsqu'ils seraient seuls, et il ne voulait plus attendre.

« -On va rentrer à pieds » lança Stiles. « On habite pas si loin que ça et puis il faut que j'élimine les calories que j'ai prise… »

Claudia et John se lancèrent un regard inquiet, mais Stiles argumenta en long, en large et en travers, les poussant à accepter par son bavardage incessant. Après avoir salué Talia, Laura et Cora, Derek et Stiles sortirent et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt.

La nuit était fraîche et clair, la lune baignait les bois d'une lueur argentée qui leur donnait un aspect surnaturel. Les arbres avaient pris une teinte grise plus ou moins foncée, et les deux adolescents avaient l'impression de marcher dans un autre univers où le temps était suspendu.

Ils firent plusieurs pas en silence, attendant de s'être suffisamment éloigné de la propriété des Hale pour ne plus être entendu. Lorsque Derek estima être assez loin, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Stiles. Il le détailla un instant, le trouvant beau sous la lumière lunaire qui créait des ombres et sculptait son visage. Sans un mot, il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte rectangulaire rouge et la tendit à Stiles. Celui-ci lui sourit, lui tendant à son tour un écrin bleu royal tout en longueur.

Derek ouvrit l'écrin et y découvrit un pendentif en argent en forme de tête de loup. Il était de profil et semblait hurler à la lune. Son unique œil était serti d'une pierre bleu pâle. Il prit le pendentif délicatement entre ses doigts et vit qu'il était relié à une lanière de cuir faisant office de chaîne. Avec un sourire, il retourna la tête de loup et découvrit une inscription derrière. Juste deux initiales : _D & S_. Sans plus attendre, il noua son collier autour de son cou.

« -Il est absolument magnifique » lança-t-il à Stiles qui le fixait, guettant sa réaction.

L'adolescent humain en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas su si ce cadeau plairait à Derek c'était peut-être trop cliché ? Mais il l'avait tout de même pris parce que ce pendentif lui rappelait vraiment Derek.

« -Tu ne veux pas ouvrir le tien ? » s'amusa Derek, qui observait Stiles à son tour.

L'hyperactif sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer. Avec lenteur, il souleva le couvercle de sa petite boite rouge et y découvrit une gourmette en argent. Sur le dessus était gravé « _Stiles Stilinski_ » en lettres gothiques. Il leva un sourcil intrigué et prit le bijou entre ses doigts pour le retourner. Au dos était gravé «_ 17.12.2014_ ». Cette date n'était pas sa date de naissance. C'était le jour où Derek était venu le voir à l'hôpital, lui avouant tout ce qu'il ressentait, sans vraiment le dire avec des mots. Avec un sourire, il entreprit d'attacher sa gourmette mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Derek lui attrapa le poignet et l'aida à attacher son cadeau.

« -Merci Derek, je l'adore » le remercia-t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Derek entremêla leurs doigts et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci entrouvrit les lèvres pour inviter le loup à venir caresser sa langue de la sienne. Il ne se fit pas prier.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, sous les rayons de l'astre pâle, savourant simplement leur bonheur.

* * *

Ah, les happy-end, c'est vraiment bien hein ? S'ils sont pas choupinoupinets ces deux-là alors !

Bon, comme je n'ai reçu aucune review contre, le bonus contiendra un lemon ! Petit indice, en fait ça sera entièrement un lemon ^^

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus avec cet épilogue (bien que je pense ne pas vous avoir déçu, parce que c'est Sterek à fond, là, non ?) !

Je vous fais plein d'énorme bisous et vous dit à bientôt pour la toute dernière fois ! J'vous aime fort ! :D :coeur:


	14. BONUS

ET VOILA. Ceci est le dernier écrit de cette fiction ! Profitez bien de ce bonus :D

Merci encore à mes betas **HawaiianWoolfie** et **gwenaelleberg2** qui ont fait du bon travail ! Merci, vous êtes supers ! :coeur:

Et merci à vous tous, lecteurs qui m'avez suivie ou rejointe dans cette aventure ! Vous être tous adorables, et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans d'autre de mes fictions, car sachez que j'en ai dans la tête qui ne demande qu'à être écrite ;D

**Réponses aux reviews des guests :**

_Wm :_ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce bonus sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :D

_Suu :_ Merci ah ah ! T'inquiète pas pour le côté psychopathe, ça ne me fait pas peur, je suis aussi... différente dirons-nous - pour ne pas dire autre chose xD - que toi ;) Et j'espère vraiment que ce Bonus sera effectivement meilleur comme tu le penses :D

_Drayy : _Ahah, c'est parce que j'adore le fluff hihi ! Bon après y'a le risque pour que les personnages soient un peu OOC mais on me pardonne nah ? :P

Merci encore à tous :D

**_WARNING ! ATTENTION ! Ce bonus contient un LEMON c'est-à-dire qu'une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes y est décrite ! Donc, vous êtes prévenus ^^_**

* * *

**_Bonus_ : J'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

Stiles s'assit en classe pour son dernier cours de la journée alors que quelques amis à lui lui souhaitait bon anniversaire. Il les remercia avec un sourire avant que leur professeur n'entre dans la salle. Le cours passa avec sa lenteur habituelle pourtant le temps semblait encore ralentir alors qu'il s'agitait, fébrile, sur sa chaise, attendant dix-huit heures. Il n'avait pas vu Derek de toute la journée. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de partir ensemble au lycée, de manger ensemble à la pause de midi, et de rentrer ensemble le soir après le lycée. Ils passaient autant de temps ensemble qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais aujourd'hui, Derek n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages et il ne l'avait pas croisé dans les couloirs, ni à midi. En réalité, toutes les personnes à qui il avait demandé n'avaient vu, croisé, ni même aperçu le loup. Et Stiles commençait à s'inquiéter. C'était comme si Derek avait disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Alors que son professeur dispensait son cours, Stiles ne cessait de jeter de fréquents regards à l'horloge qui ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer et continuait de faire avancer les aiguilles avec une lenteur exagérée. Il regardait aussi très souvent son portable dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de son petit-ami. Mais il n'y avait rien. Et plus il vérifiait, plus il angoissait face à l'absence de réponse.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin, il ramassa ses affaires et sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il traversa les couloirs en courant, évitant ses camarades in extremis, manquant de tomber à chaque tournant. Il dévala les escaliers du hall et sortit dehors pour courir jusqu'au parking et rejoindre sa Jeep.

Alors qu'il enfonçait sa clé dans la serrure, il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, deux mains se posaient sur ses yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort ; il ne savait pas s'il devait paniquer ou se défendre comme il le pouvait.

« -Fais-moi confiance » souffla une voix chaude qu'il connaissait bien.

Aussitôt, il se détendit avant de sentir la colère monter en lui.

« -T'étais où bon sang ?! Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! Tu aurais pu au moins m'envoyer un message Derek ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Il croisa les bras pour bien manifester son irritation.

« -Fais-moi confiance » se contenta de répondre le loup, énigmatique.

Stiles soupira mais se laissa faire. Les deux mains se retirèrent pour être remplacée par un morceau de tissu que Stiles devina être un bandeau. Derek le fit monter dans la Jeep du côté passager, lui prit ses clés et monta du côté conducteur.

« -Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » lui demanda Stiles, mal-à-l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment être privé de sa vue, il avait l'impression que tout pouvait arriver.

« -Est-ce que tu vas me faire confiance, oui ou non ? » répondit Derek en démarrant.

« -Je te fais confiance, mais j'aimerais… » commença l'humain.

« -Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi faire » le coupa-t-il.

Stiles se renfrogna légèrement, mais il trouvait cette situation très excitante. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient, ni pourquoi, et cette surprise le faisait frémir. Il se plut à imaginer quel genre de surprise Derek lui réservait ; plusieurs scénarios tournaient dans sa tête, et chacun d'eux lui arrachait un frisson d'anticipation.

Le trajet se fit en silence et ne dura pas très longtemps. Derek finit par garer la voiture et sortit du véhicule pour aider Stiles.

« -Monte sur mon dos » lui conseilla le loup.

Il se positionna de telle sorte que Stiles n'eut aucune difficulté pour se hisser. Une fois sa prise sûre, Derek se mit à courir, zigzagant. L'adolescent humain ne savait pas où ils étaient, mais ressentait une certaine fraîcheur cavaler sur ses bras nus et sur son visage. Des bruits d'animaux – oiseaux, grillons, criquets… - lui indiquèrent qu'ils étaient probablement dans la forêt, impression renforcée par la fraîcheur environnante. Stiles nicha son nez dans le cou de Derek et attendit de plus en plus impatiemment qu'ils arrivent enfin à destination. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait en sortir. Il en ressentait la pulsation jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il avait tellement hâte d'arriver enfin et de retirer ce bandeau de ses yeux !

Derek finit par s'arrêter et déposa Stiles au sol. Il lui fit faire quelques pas.

« -Je peux retirer le bandeau ? » demanda-t-il, fébrile.

« -Attends encore quelques secondes » lui répondit Derek, amusé par l'empressement de l'adolescent.

Stiles entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une clé que l'on insère dans une serrure et d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Derek le conduisit jusqu'à l'intérieur et referma la porte. Il se positionna derrière lui et détacha le bout de tissu.

Stiles cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité environnante. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui lui semblait être un petit chalet. La pièce principale dans laquelle ils étaient, avait pour décoration quelques meubles en bois sans prétention. Il y avait une table, des chaises, une commode, deux-trois placards, un canapé, deux fauteuils et une table basse, posée sur un tapis aux couleurs chaudes, devant une cheminée. La seule lumière qui éclairait la pièce venait du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre, créant des ombres sur les murs. L'ensemble donnait un sentiment d'intimité et de confort qui fit sourire Stiles. Il était très touché par l'attention de Derek. Il continua d'observer la pièce, incapable de poser son regard sur une chose en particulier ; il trouvait l'endroit particulièrement beau avec ses couleurs dans les tons marron, rouge sombre et jaune-orangé, tamisées par la lumière vacillante du feu. Il se tourna vers Derek, les yeux brillants d'émotion, un sourire ravi étirant ses lèvres.

« -Merci » fit-il simplement dans un souffle.

« -Je suis pardonné pour t'avoir évité toute la journée ? » s'assura le brun, la mine interrogatrice.

« -J'ai pas encore décidé ! J'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi, idiot ! Un message ne t'aurais pas tué… »

Derek lui adressa un sourire amusé.

« -Tu aurais réussi à me tracer avec juste un message.. »

Stiles eut une mine outrée et croisa les bras, essayant de ne pas sourire.

« -C'est faux ! J'aurais jamais eu l'idée de faire un truc pareil ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« -Bien sûr… » répondit Derek avec ironie.

Stiles ne retint pas son sourire et décroisa les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou de son loup. Il captura les lèvres de Derek avec douceur, laissant ses doigts s'égarer dans les cheveux du brun. Derek répondit au baiser, ajoutant plus de passion, quémandant d'un petit coup de langue l'accès à la bouche de Stiles, qui ne se fit pas prier pour le lui accorder.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Derek attrapa la main de Stiles et le guida près du feu.

« -Installe-toi » lui glissa-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Il s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce tandis que Stiles s'asseyait sur le tapis moelleux devant la cheminée. Ce moment de solitude lui permit de réaliser tous les efforts qu'avait dû faire Derek pour préparer une telle surprise. Il était vraiment touché ; d'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que Derek puisse être aussi romantique. Mais ce côté du loup lui plaisait énormément.

Lorsque Derek revint, il tenait dans ses mains une grande pizza quatre fromages qu'il déposa sur la table basse. Stiles lorgna sur le plat, les yeux agrandis par la faim. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres alors que son regard se relevait vers Derek.

« -Ma préférée » se contenta-t-il de dire, ses remerciements clairement audibles dans son ton.

Derek lui sourit et s'installa près de lui, avant de lui offrir la première part. Stiles commença à partir dans son babillage habituel ; il n'avait pas vu Derek de la journée et avait plein de choses à lui raconter. Il ne savait pas si Derek s'intéressait à ce qu'il disait, mais comme il répondait toujours ou commentait ses dires, Stiles continuait de parler.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Stiles se rendit compte que quelque chose tracassait son petit-ami. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour fixer Derek.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Derek releva les yeux vers lui. Il semblait à Stiles qu'il avait les joues rouges, d'un rouge qui n'était pas dû à la chaleur du feu.

« -Je… j'ai un cadeau pour toi » répondit-il, la nervosité faisant battre violemment son cœur. Une chance que Stiles ne puisse pas l'entendre.

L'humain fronça un instant les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent de joie. Il avait pensé que cette belle surprise, cette soirée rien que tout les deux dans ce cadre intime qui les faisait se sentir comme seuls au monde, était son cadeau d'anniversaire. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas pensé qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose, tant cette surprise lui plaisait. Mais il n'était pas du genre à cracher sur ce qu'on lui offrait.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-il, la voix vibrante d'excitation.

Derek se rapprocha de lui, glissa sa main droite sur sa nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. Lentement, son autre main se glissa sous la chemise de Stiles, effleurant sa peau, tandis qu'il mordillait doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Stiles frissonna, savourant ce contact. Quand Derek commença à déboutonner sa chemise, l'hyperactif s'écarta légèrement avec surprise.

« -Tu es sûr ? » lui demanda-t-il, s'assurant des intentions de son loup.

Derek lui sourit, d'un sourire légèrement timide. Depuis quelques mois, il sentait que Stiles voulait plus. Quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui donner. Il sentait le désir qui enflammait Stiles lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient. Cette odeur sucrée recouvrait entièrement sa peau, se mélangeant parfaitement avec sa fragrance naturelle. Pour autant, Stiles n'avait jamais mentionné son désir de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il n'en avait pas parlé, sûrement pour que Derek ne se sente pas oppressé. Il avait laissé le loup se faire à leur relation, le laissant aller à son rythme. C'était Derek qui imposait les limites de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, tant qu'il n'était pas prêt. Mais, récemment, il avait senti ce besoin d'aller plus loin. De se rapprocher de Stiles, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Stiles, et ce depuis presque deux semaines, il avait envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre son souffle, de parcourir sa peau de ses lèvres, de caresser chaque parcelle de son corps. Il avait été dur pour lui de retenir le loup qui ne voulait que se jeter sur Stiles. Mais il avait voulu que leur première fois se déroule dans les plus parfaites des conditions, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de l'hyperactif. Il tenait à ce que tout soit absolument parfait. Ce qui le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

« -Certain » répondit-il avant d'embrasser à nouveau Stiles.

Il le fit doucement basculer sur le dos, l'allongeant de tout son long. Lentement, il défit les boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau pâle un peu plus à chaque fois. Il libéra les lèvres de Stiles pour déposer plusieurs baisers le long de son cou, puis de son torse, jusqu'à son bas-ventre qui était déjà déformé par une bosse. La peau de Stiles était couverte de frissons. Doucement, il remonta jusqu'à son torse et prit l'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres qu'il suçota et mordilla, faisant soupirer Stiles. Puis il entreprit de faire subir le même traitement à l'autre et cette fois-ci, Stiles laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Il attrapa le visage de Derek entre ses mains et le fit remonter pour l'embrasser passionnément, laissant libre court à son désir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ça toute sa vie. C'était comme si, tout à coup, ses sens étaient exacerbés ; ses sensations étaient décuplées comme pour accentuer au maximum son plaisir. Son cœur battait des records de vitesse tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait à mesure que l'entière réalité de la situation lui apparaissait. Derek et lui allaient faire l'amour. Rien que cette pensée allumait un brasier dans tout son corps.

Derek inspira profondément la senteur sucrée qu'exhalait la peau de Stiles. Cette odeur le rendait presque dingue. Le loup en lui s'agitait ; il avait envie de gronder, grogner et hurler tout à la fois. Il était submergé de sensation, tous ses sens étaient réquisitionnés. Son odorat captait tous les sentiments qui agitaient Stiles, il avait l'impression de sentir comme une petite décharge électrique à chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec sa peau, et il sentait le goût sucré et légèrement acidulé de sa peau sur le bout de sa langue. Tout concourait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Stiles, qui s'était largement abandonné à toutes ses sensations, reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Sa passivité ne lui convenait plus, ses membres étaient parcourus d'une énergie qui ne demandait qu'à être évacuée. Aussi, il glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Derek et fit remonter le vêtement le long de son corps jusqu'à le lui faire retirer. A l'aide d'une impulsion, il fit basculer Derek et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son torse, léchant, mordillant ou effleurant légèrement sa peau. Il laissait ses dents érafler son buste et son souffle chatouiller sa peau. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il remonta jusqu'au cou de Derek qu'il couvrit de baisers avant de le mordre doucement, puis d'aspirer et sucer. Il voulait laisser une marque sur lui.

Lorsque Stiles mordit près de sa jugulaire, un délicieux frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il gronda doucement, ses yeux prenant la teinte bleu électrique de sa transformation. Il perdait lentement le contrôle. Effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse blesser Stiles, il le repoussa. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il perdait toujours le contrôle lorsqu'il était avec lui. L'humain lui jeta un regard perdu et confus, ne saisissant pas ce soudain rejet. Le grondement se transforma en grognement profond. Son loup était plus que mécontent : il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

Stiles parut finalement voir où se trouvait le problème lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux bleus et les griffes qui apparaissaient. Il lui sourit alors gentiment et s'approcha, ignorant les tentatives de Derek pour le repousser. Il avança ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille de loup.

« -Je te fais confiance » chuchota-t-il avant de déposer un baiser juste en dessous de son oreille.

Un grondement sourd échappa à Derek qui essayait au mieux de contrôler son loup. Stiles se recula légèrement pour lui sourire avant de s'avancer de nouveau pour l'embrasser longuement. Un baiser langoureux où il prit soin d'explorer sa bouche comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Ses lèvres se muèrent sur sa joue, puis sur l'arête de sa mâchoire avant de se glisser jusqu'au lobe de son oreille qu'il attrapa entre ses dents pour le mordiller doucement. Il laissa ses lèvres descendre dans son cou, suivant sa jugulaire, puis sur son torse. Il s'arrêta juste avant ses abdominaux pour lui jeter un regard.

« -Derek ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune loup fixa ses orbes bleus électriques dans celles noisette de Stiles.

« -C'est quoi ton point d'ancrage ? »

Derek haussa les sourcils, surpris par la question, mais y répondit tout de même :

« -Le talisman de ma famille, un triskèle qui représente les trois états d'un loup-garou, et qui nous permet de ne pas oublier que nous pouvons changer. Un Alpha peut redevenir un Bêta, un Bêta peut devenir un Oméga et un Oméga peut devenir un Alpha. Et inversement… »

Stiles lui sourit.

« -Alors concentre-toi dessus » lui conseilla-t-il alors qu'il reprenait son chemin sur ses abdominaux.

Derek gronda sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et rejeta la tête en arrière, se répétant « Alpha, Bêta, Oméga » comme une litanie sans fin. Sauf que cela ne fonctionnait absolument pas. Les lèvres de Stiles sur sa peau ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer sur son point d'ancrage. Habituellement, il retrouvait son calme peu de temps après s'être focalisé sur ce talisman. Mais il semblait qu'à proximité de Stiles, tout se troublait en lui et plus aucune des techniques qu'il avait apprises pour se maîtriser ne voulaient fonctionner.

« -Siles… S-Stiles » haleta-t-il alors que ses mains se couvraient entièrement de poils.

L'interpellé leva le regard vers lui. Derek se mit à grogner, ses crocs parant sa bouche. L'humain revint à sa hauteur pour fixer ses prunelles bleues.

« -Je… n'y arrive pas » fit le loup dans un grondement sourd.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'enquit Stiles, légèrement inquiet.

Derek ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant alors qu'il tentait de ne pas se transformer.

« -Quelque chose a changé. Mon point d'ancrage ne fonctionne pas… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Du peu qu'il savait sur les points d'ancrage – à savoir ce que Laura avait bien voulu, et réussi à lui expliquer -, il n'avait jamais entendu qu'ils ne fonctionnaient pas.

« -Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Et comment c'est possible ? » l'interrogea-t-il.

« -J'en sais rien… »

Stiles était déçu ; ils ne pourraient pas aller plus loin. Il poussa un petit soupir et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Bon, et bien tant pis… »

Il allait se relever, mais la main griffue de Derek lui saisit le bras et le fit basculer. Le loup se trouvait au-dessus de lui, ses yeux brillants d'un feu bleu clair.

« -Non » fit-il d'une voix profonde et rauque.

Il ne voulait pas gâcher le cadeau de Stiles. Et il voulait Stiles. A cette pensée, il sentit un sentiment étrange se répandre dans son corps. Comme une sorte de paix. Il se concentra sur Stiles, laissa ses pensées dériver sur l'adolescent, se rendant compte que ce sentiment de paix se propageait à mesure qu'il se focalisait sur lui. Et il cessa de se battre contre son côté lupin. Alors, lentement, il reprit entièrement forme humaine, un sourire triomphant ornant ses lèvres. Il fondit sur Stiles et l'embrassa avec passion avant de se reculer légèrement, à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche, mêlant son souffle à celui de l'adolescent.

« -Stiles… » chuchota-t-il. « Je crois que tu es devenu mon point d'ancrage… »

Il repartit à l'assaut des lèvres de Stiles qui était surpris par la succession des événements mais qui ne manqua pas de répondre à ce baiser ardant.

« -D-Derek… Oh mon Dieu » lâcha Stiles dans un souffle alors que le brun déposait des baisers le long de son cou et sur sa clavicule.

Derek eut un sourire et continua de s'affairer dans le cou de l'humain, s'amusant à la chatouiller du bout de sa langue. Il ne pouvait exactement comprendre ni décrire les sentiments qui l'animaient. C'était un mélange confus de calme et de passion, de sérénité et d'ardeur. Il était comme sur une balance parfaitement équilibrée entre son côté humain et son côté lupin. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, dans une harmonie totale avec lui-même.

Stiles ne savait plus quoi penser. En fait, il ne pensait plus du tout, sa tête était vide. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était les lèvres et les mains de Derek sur lui. Rien d'autre ne semblait vouloir pénétrer la brume de plaisir et d'excitation qui entourait son cerveau. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, de petits gémissements s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à ce moment-là.

Derek se dirigea lentement vers le jeans de son futur amant, laissant un sillon de baisers ardent sur son passage. Ils avaient tous les deux extrêmement chaud, ils brûlaient de l'intérieur comme s'ils avaient allumé un brasier. Et Stiles était convaincu que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

Lentement, Derek entreprit de défaire la boucle de ceinture et le bouton du jeans de l'adolescent humain déposant de légers baisers juste au-dessus du vêtement. Stiles était pantelant, sa respiration devenue difficile. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression de le sentir s'échapper de son corps ; il pulsait dans tout son être et il pouvait le sentir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts qui étaient crispés autour du tapis. Il releva les hanches pour permettre à Derek de lui retirer son jean qui termina Stiles ne savait où. Il fut vite débarrassé de son boxer.

Le cœur de Derek battait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Il n'était qu'un mélange confus de nervosité, de curiosité, d'excitation et de plaisir. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, ni de ce qu'il voulait faire ; et, plus il y réfléchissait, moins il savait. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose avant… Il trouva alors préférable de ne simplement plus y penser, de ne plus réfléchir, mais d'agir.

Il prit le membre de Stiles avec une main, faisant légèrement gémir celui-ci, avant de s'aventurer à le lécher du bout de la langue.

« -Oh mon dieu… » gémit instantanément Stiles, ses doigts se resserrant autour du tapis.

Encouragé par la réaction de son amant, Derek continua de faire remonter sa langue le long de sa verge pour finir par refermer ses lèvres autour et entamer un lent va-et-vient. Stiles émit des sons étranglés, un plaisir qu'il n'avait jusque-là jamais expérimenté montant peu à peu dans tout son corps, lui donnant plus chaud encore. Sentant son état critique, Derek se stoppa et remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

D'une impulsion, Stiles inversa la tendance et se retrouva au-dessus de Derek. Il entreprit de lui faire subir le même traitement, afin de lui rendre sa faveur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Derek pour ressentir un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu. C'était comme une gigantesque marée qui augmentait peu à peu, le faisant haleter et gémir à intervalle irrégulier. C'était si _bon_.

Stiles relâcha le membre de Derek et déposa plusieurs baisers le long de son corps avant de pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux.

« -Derek, est-ce que tu as… » commença-t-il.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit son amant tendre le bras pour attraper une boîte qui était cachée sur l'un des fauteuils. Stiles ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres face à prévention de son amant. Derek avait tout prévu.

« -Est-ce que tu veux… ou je… ? » demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment comment formuler sa pensée.

Derek comprit où il voulait en venir sans trop de difficulté et lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -C'est ton anniversaire » lui souffla-t-il en réponse.

Pour être franc, Derek n'avait aucun préférence, n'ayant jamais expérimenté ni l'une des situations, ni l'autre. Et puis, c'était à Stiles de choisir, puisque Derek s'était offert à lui comme présent.

Stiles s'empara du petit tube de lubrifiant que Derek avait récupéré et en enduit généreusement un doigt. Avec lenteur et attention, il prépara son amant comme il l'avait vu faire lors de ses recherches. Parce que, bien sûr, Stiles s'était renseigné.

Quand le premier doigt s'inséra en lui, Derek trouva la sensation étrange, comme un malaise face à ce corps étranger qui entrait en lui. Il ressentit la même sensation pour deux, et trois doigts, en plus d'une légère brûlure que son organisme de loup-garou s'empressa de guérir. Dès lors, il ressentit du plaisir dans les va-et-vient de ces doigts.

Lorsque Derek se mit à gémir, Stiles pensa avoir suffisamment préparé son amant. Reprenant le lubrifiant, il en prit copieusement dans sa main pour l'étaler sur son membre. Il se plaça ensuite à l'entrée de Derek et entreprit de s'insérer en lui avec lenteur, ses yeux rivés sur le visage de son amant pour y déceler la moindre trace de douleur ou de gêne.

Même s'il avait bien été préparé, Derek ressentit encore ce malaise et cette brûlure au fur et à mesure que son amant entrait en lui. Il n'avait pas pensé que Stiles le remplirait autant ! Cependant, toutes sensations désagréables disparurent bientôt alors que son amant était complètement en lui. Stiles cessa tout mouvement pour laisser le temps à Derek de s'habituer. Ce n'est que lorsque Derek amorça un mouvement des hanches que Stiles entama un lent va-et-vient.

Il accéléra peu à peu, encouragé par les soupirs de plus en plus fréquents de son amant, qui se transformèrent en gémissements bruyants quand il atteignit sa prostate. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents pour la mordiller avant de reprendre sa bouche pour venir caresser sa langue de la sienne. Ses lèvres se déplacèrent dans le cou de Derek qu'il embrassa. Il se mit alors à suçoter afin de lui laisser une marque, attention que ne manqua pas de le faire gémir. Il augmenta encore la cadence, ses yeux rivés à ceux de son amant, se délectant du plaisir et du désir qu'il pouvait y lire.

Derek s'agrippa fermement à Stiles, ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, alors qu'il sentait sa libération proche.

« -S-Stiles » haleta-t-il, le souffle soudain coupé par une vague de plaisir plus puissante que la précédente. « J-Je t'aime. »

Stiles eut des frissons sur tout le corps à l'entente de ces trois mots. Il savait que Derek l'aimait, mais celui-ci ne l'avait encore jamais dit. Ce qui rendait ce moment encore plus magique et exceptionnel qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il l'embrassa ardemment, au-delà du bonheur. Il mit alors plus de vigueur dans ses va-et-vient.

Derek eut un gémissement plus fort que les autres et vint dans un râle rauque de plaisir. Tout son corps se contracta sous sa jouissance, le rendant plus étroit pour Stiles qui ne tarda pas à venir à son tour, étouffant son gémissement dans l'épaule de son amant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, essoufflés et tremblants, grisés par la sensation agréable d'engourdissement qui se répandait dans leur corps. Finalement, usant du peu de force qu'il lui restait, Stiles se retira de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Derek l'entoura de ses bras et Stiles posa sa tête sur son épaule, son bras en travers de son ventre.

« -Je t'aime aussi, Derek » souffla-t-il alors, ses yeux ayant du mal à rester ouverts.

Derek déposa un baiser sur son crâne et Stiles sombra doucement dans les bras de Morphée. C'était et resterait le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie, il en était persuadé.

* * *

Alooors ? Que pensez-vous de ce cadeau d'anniversaire ? N'est-ce pas trop mignon et trop romantique ? :D Bref !

J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, pour terminer en beauté !

Voilà la fiiin ! Vous pouvez sortir les mouchoirs :bouhouhou: !

J'ai du mal à quitter ma première fiction... Roh que c'est dur, mais je me dois de vous laisser à présent ! N'hésitez pas à passer lire mes autres écrits ;)

Je vous fais plein plein plein de bisous ! :coeur:


End file.
